Premiers Emois
by GuduFedefics
Summary: Au cours d'une promenade avec Emmett, Bella se voit révéler quelques petits secrets inavouables de la famille Cullen ... Qu'est-ce que Carlisle cherche tant à cacher au point de préférer risquer de perdre la femme qu'il aime ? Bella mène l'enquète ...
1. Songe d'une nuit d'hiver

_**Avant Propos**_

_**Ce premier chapitre n'est pas celui que j'avais publié au commencement de cette histoire. A l'origine, mon premier chapitre était un One Shot assez Lemon, qui n'attendait pas de suite, et qui avait pour unique objectif d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la première fois de Bella et Edward.**_

_**Les choses n'ayant pas évolué comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai rédigé un deuxième chapitre, puis un troisième …en rupture totale avec le style du premier.**_

_**Trouvant dommage de devoir classer cette histoire parmi les « Rated M » pour lecteurs avertis à cause de cet unique chapitre un peu « osé », alors que le reste ne l'est pas du tout, j'ai préféré en rééditer une version « édulcorée », afin de coller au style général de l'histoire. **_

_**Il n'en reste pas moins que le début de cette fanfic peut paraître peu étrange du coup, je vous l'accorde, mais je n'avais pas envie de réécrire totalement ce chapitre … et puis, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. **_

_**La seule chose que je vous conseillerai, c'est de ne pas vous y fier, la réelle intrigue de cette histoire n'apparaît qu'à partir du deuxième chapitre … en espérant que vous aurez le courage de la lire jusque là !**_

_**Pour les petit(e)s curieux(ses) en quête de Lemon, la version originale de ce chapitre est en lien sur mon profil : **__**Premiers Emois – Version Non Censurée**_

___________________________________________________________________________

**Songe d'une nuit d'hiver**

(Pendant **Hésitation**, la nuit où Edward demande Bella en mariage)

_Ma respiration s'accélérait, les yeux rivés à son visage parfait, tandis que ses doigts froids et durs exploraient mon corps. Gémissante et exaltée, j'avais envie d'hurler de plaisir, mais je fus seulement capable de murmurer son prénom comme une complainte à peine audible._

_« Edward … »_

_« Bella … tu es si belle, j'ai envie de toi »_

_Traversée des décharges électriques, le désir et le plaisir que procuraient ses doigts étaient en train de me rendre folle. Je fermais les yeux et laissais échapper un râle de plaisir, alors que je sentais sa langue descendre lentement le long de ma gorge, puis de ma poitrine, pour s'arrêter quelques secondes sur mes seins. La caresse de ses cheveux sur ma peau, mêlée à la froideur de son souffle provoqua en moi un frissonnement de plaisir …_

_« Tu as froid mon amour ? », murmura Edward en relevant ses yeux d'ambre vers mon visage._

_« Non, je me sens bien, continue … », réussis-je à articuler. Je ne voulais pas parler, juste savourer le plaisir qui ne cessait plus de monter en moi. J'avais l'impression que mon corps aurait du mal à supporter plus longtemps ces décharges de désir._

_Edward repris sa lente descente vers mon ventre. Lorsque sa langue atteignit mon … _

Le choc de ma chute me réveilla brutalement. J'étais par terre, sur la belle moquette dorée que je connaissais si bien. J'avais rêvé. Et quel rêve ! Dans mon agitation j'étais tombée du lit. Je relevai lentement la tête, encore étourdie par ma chute. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit n'était éclairée que par la lumière blafarde de la lune au travers de la baie vitrée. Sous le choc des images qui m'étaient venues, je me hissais péniblement sur les genoux pour retourner sous les draps chauds du grand lit trônant au milieu de la chambre. Il était vide. Edward était sorti. Après une courte déception, je fus soulagée qu'il n'ait pas assisté à cela. Dieu sait ce que j'avais pu dire pendant mon sommeil. Ca aurait été affreusement gênant.

Emue par le plaisir que j'avais ressenti pendant ces divagations oniriques, je me rallongeai dans le lit. La lune était pleine cette nuit, et la lumière qu'elle projetait créait une atmosphère féerique. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur la cime des arbres dehors, pendant que mes doigts jouaient avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Les images sensuelles de mon rêve me revenaient en flash. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Avais-je été capable d'imaginer cela ? La gène que je ressentais fut chassée rapidement par un sentiment de tristesse et de déception lorsque je me remémorai le refus d'Edward de me toucher quelques heures plus tôt. Quand pourrai-je connaître un tel plaisir ? Quand pourrai-je lui appartenir. Mes doigts caressaient maintenant la tige de métal brisée sur le montant du lit qui était tout à l'heure encore une rose en fer, magnifiquement ciselée et travaillée. Non, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Le désir me consumerait bien avant qu'il ne se décide.

Un mouvement dans le coin de la pièce me sortit de mes rêveries. Une silhouette dans la pénombre. Quelqu'un se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les Cullen devaient être sortis car aucune lumière ne provenait du couloir. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller chasser cette nuit pourtant.

« Edward ? », demandai-je, alors que mes yeux tentaient en vain de percer l'obscurité.

Ma question resta sans réponse. La silhouette ne bougea pas, mais elle me fixait j'en étais certaine.

« Edward, c'est toi ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait », prononçai-je vivement. L'inquiétude de me savoir dans l'obscurité avec un étranger me figea. J'étais prête à sauter du lit pour me jeter sur la l'interrupteur lorsque la silhouette fit un pas.

« Bella ? Tu ne dors pas ? », demanda Edward d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! », m'écriai-je. « Où est-ce que tu étais passé, je me suis inquiétée » mentis-je.

Il s'avança lentement dans la chambre jusqu'à atteindre le rayon de lumière diffusé par la lune. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Toutes les images que j'avais vues en rêve me revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça, ou bien le reste de la nuit allait être un véritable supplice. Je chassai ces images de mon esprit, et me redressai dans le lit pour observer l'être parfait qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Je détaillai la courbe de son visage, ses pommettes, et ses lèvres sensuelles. Cependant je remarquai qu'un pli barrait son front. Son regard d'or était brulant, mais son visage semblait inquiet. Ca m'alerta.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », dis-je d'un ton plus vif que je ne l'aurais voulu. Edward redressa la tête et inspira profondément. La ride d'inquiétude avait disparu de son front pour laisser place à un sourire narquois, presque diabolique. Son attitude était vraiment étrange, mais je n'avais jamais été capable de résister lorsqu'il faisait cette moue. Un air de petit garçon qui a se prépare à faire une bêtise. Sa splendeur à cet instant là me laissa sans voie. Son sourire s'élargit soudainement, et il franchit d'un bond les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du lit pour fondre sur moi comme un fauve sur sa proie. Ses lèvres parfaites vinrent épouser les miennes avec force. Une telle soudaineté me surprit de sa part, lui toujours si doux et prévenant. Mais le désir ressenti dans mon rêve était toujours présent, plus fort que jamais. A ce jeu là, je risquais de perdre tout contrôle de moi très rapidement.

Sa bouche se fit plus douce, jouant avec la mienne. Sa langue glacée courrait sur mes lèvres, et dans un soupir de plaisir, je la laissai rencontrer la mienne. Sa salive de miel était le plus doux des nectars. Mon souffle s'emballa lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma nuque pour ensuite venir caresser mon épaule. Il éloigna sa bouche et s'étendit sur le lit, m'entrainant d'un geste tendre avec lui. Mon regard fixé au sien, je me décidai enfin à parler.

« Je ne comprends pas Edward. Que me vaut une telle fougue ? », soupirai-je.

« Alice a eu une vision cette nuit », répondit Edward dans un sourire radieux.

J'étais de plus en plus perdue. Les visions d'Alice étaient fréquentes, et ne méritaient pas un tel engouement.

« Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu qui te rend si joyeux ? » dis-je sur un ton dubitatif. Les changements d'émotions d'Edward étaient parfois un vrai casse-tête à déchiffrer.

« A ton avis ? Tu sais bien … hum, enfin tu vois … », bafouilla-t-il gêné.

« Heu, non … je ne vois pas », répondis-je. Ma mine perplexe provoqua chez lui un petit rire strident et frénétique qui dura un certain temps, sous mon regard médusé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« T'as bu ou quoi ? », repris-je, sentant à mon tour la crise de rires arriver. A ces mots, Edward pris de soubresauts nerveux retenais difficilement ses rires, émettant une sorte de piaillement très comiques.

« Arrête de pouffer comme une collégienne Edward ! Et dis moi ce qu'elle à vu ! », m'écriai-je totalement hallucinée de le voir dans un tel état. A ces mots, il éclata de rire, et l'incompréhension mêlée à la stupeur que j'affichai ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer.

« Je rêve ou tu … glousses ? », repris-je narquoise. Le redoublement de ses rires mis à terre tous mes efforts. Je me joignis à son hilarité.

Je dus attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne repris son sérieux. Lorsqu'il arrêta de rire, il inspira profondément, et posa sa main sur ma joue, les yeux visés aux miens.

« Excuse-moi Bella, c'est la nervosité », dit-il avant de poser tendrement sa bouche sur la mienne. Un baiser empreint de gravité et de douceur.

« Alice nous a vu ensemble cette nuit », susurra-il en éloignant ses lèvres des miennes.

« Comment ça ensemble ? », dis-je, commençant à deviner les raisons de son étrange attitude.

« Et bien, comment dire … Elle nous a vu faisant l'amour … », reprit-il à nouveau gêné. « Et je ne te faisais aucun mal ».

A ces mots, mon cœur fit un bond violent dans ma poitrine. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une farce Edward ! », m'écriai-je au comble du bonheur. J'allais enfin être exaucée. J'allais enfin lui appartenir. J'allais enfin devenir femme dans les bras de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je n'osai y croire. Edward me regarda serein et radieux. J'eus l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois le désir dans ses yeux. Mais, quelque chose me tracassait.

« Comment Alice a pu nous voir alors que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de faire ça ce soir ? », l'interrogeai-je.

« Et bien, disons que ce soir, la fermeté de ma position a été quelques fois mise à mal. Je suppose que sa vision est venue de ces tentations de céder à ta demande », me répondit-il amusé.

« Quand a-t-elle vu ça ? », repris-je. Alors, il avait failli céder … Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête maintenant, et j'avais bien l'intention d'obtenir le plus de réponses possible.

« Elle venait juste de me le dire lorsqu'on t'as entendu tomber du lit depuis sa chambre », expliqua-t-il le regard vague.

« Oh non ! Tu m'as vraiment entendu tomber du lit ? », m'écriai-je heureuse que son don n'ai aucun effet sur moi, sinon il en aurait connu la raison. A cette pensée, les images de ma luxure me revinrent. Je sentis mon visage rougir.

« Bella, dois-je te rappeler que cette maison grouille de vampires à l'ouïe particulièrement fine ? Toute la famille t'a entendu … tomber ! », dit-il malicieux.

A ces mots, je crus que j'allais fondre de honte. Je voulais disparaître sous les couvertures. Alors toute la famille m'avait entendue pendant mon sommeil ? Comment allais-je pouvoir croiser leurs regards au petit matin, sachant qu'ils savaient ?

Voyant mon trouble, Edward caressa ma joue et glissa ses bras autour de mon buste. Je me lovais contre son torse lisse. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et repris doucement :

« Ils sont tous sortis à présent. Dès qu'Esmé l'a su elle a proposé une partie de cache-cache dans la forêt. Tu imagines bien que personne n'avait envie d'entendre ce qui va suivre. Sauf Emmett évidemment !», ricana-t-il.

La vision de six vampires aux sens ultra développés jouant à cache-cache derrière des troncs d'arbre me fit sourire et me détendis un peu. Je n'eus pas loisir de pousser mes réflexions plus loin. Une caresse le long de ma hanche raviva des sensations bien plus agréables. Relevant mon visage vers le sien de ses doigts froids, Edward m'embrassa.

« N'ait pas peur mon amour, tout se passera bien », souffla-t-il.

« Je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi », lui répondis-je faiblement.

Relâchant son étreinte, l'être sublime qui me dévisageait, m'étendis sur le dos, et vint poser ses lèvres douces sur ma gorge. Ses doigts coururent le long de mon bras, pour venir s'entrelacer aux miens. Il porta nos mains jointes à sa bouche. Tournant à nouveau son visage vers moi, ses yeux d'or s'encrèrent aux miens pendant que ses lèvres m'offraient le plus doux des baisers. J'entrouvris ma bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Ses doigts entreprirent une exploration de tout mon corps, provoquant en moi des piqures de plaisir. Son baiser se fit plus passionné et rageur lorsque je laissais mes mains parcourir son dos, et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il vint se placer au dessus de moi entre mes cuisses. En appui sur ses avant bras, il abandonna mes lèvres pour titiller le lobe de mon oreille de sa langue. Son souffle froid sur ma nuque me fit frissonner de la tête au pied.

« Tu as froid mon amour ? », murmura Edward. Ses mots me donnèrent une sensation de déjà entendu qui m'amusa.

« Non, je me sens bien, continue … », soufflai-je. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais ronronné de plaisir. J'enfonçai mes doigts dans sa chevelure hirsute, et le guidai lentement vers ma poitrine. Sa main vint se placer sur ma hanche, et je pliai ma jambe pour accompagner sa caresse remontant de ma cuisse nue vers mon genou. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer lorsqu'il descendit lentement la bretelle se mon débardeur pour découvrir ma poitrine. Je me cambrai de plaisir, offerte à mon amant. Tandis que sa boucle explorait l'arrondit de mon sein, sa main quitta ma cuisse pour caresser doucement l'autre. Ne pouvant plus résister, je gémis de bien être.

Il reprit sa lente descente vers mon nombril, où il déposa un chaste baiser. De ses doigts d'immortel il fit glisser mon short.

J'écartais légèrement les jambes, afin d'offrir mon intimité à mon futur époux. L'envie et l'excitation provoquaient en moi des vagues de désir violentes, presque douloureuses. Je ne pouvais croire à cet instant que j'étais la première femme qu'il touchait. Ses caresses douces et froides faisaient monter depuis mon ventre une lente vague de chaleur. Dans un murmure lointain, presque suppliant, j'entendis Edward.

« Ton odeur est exquise mon amour ».

Baissant le regard vers Edward, je vis qu'il m'observait. Je l'encourageai de mes gémissements à continuer, et l'accompagnai par des mouvements lents de mon bassin.

Je m'abandonnais entièrement soumise au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Il revint vers mon visage, et posa à nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne. J'accueillis ses lèvres avec avidité, mon corps exigeant d'être possédé.

Edward, encore vêtu de son pantalon et sa chemise en lin vint coller son corps contre le mien, épousant à la perfection mes courbes. Dans son étreinte, le fin tissu laissa sentir la force de son désir contre mon ventre.

Cette sensation me fit découvrir Edward sous un nouveau jour, lui si prude et chaste. Il attrapa le lobe de mon oreille avec sa bouche, et se mit à jouer doucement avec du bout de la langue.

Fière de sentir le plaisir de mon futur époux contre moi, je devins plus entreprenante. Caressant doucement l'objet de mes désirs, je sentis la respiration froide de mon apollon s'accélérer et sa poigne se resserrer sur ma hanche. Il aimait ça.

Alors que je me redressai pour le surplomber, Edward déboutonna dans un rapide mouvement sa chemise, et ôta son pantalon, les jetant au loin dans la chambre. Il se rallongea sur le dos, tendant le bras pour caresser mon visage avec douceur et m'encourageant à me laisser aller. J'entrepris alors une longue caresse, traçant des arabesques du bout des ongles le long de ses pectoraux et abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. J'aurais pu caresser sa peau pendant des heures tant elle était douce et lisse. Agenouillée, je contemplai sa perfection. Souriant, il se débarrassa des derniers carcans de tissu. Il m'attrapa par les épaules pour m'attirer contre lui.

D'un geste vif et habile, il me renversa sur le dos, et vint coller son corps froid sur le mien. Les mains posées de chaque côté de ma tête, il redressa son buste au dessus de moi et plongea son regard de miel dans le mien, flamboyant.

« Je t'aime Bella », susurra-t-il. « Si j'avais un cœur, il aurait déjà explosé de plaisir ». Le poids de son corps sur le mien, le contact de sa peau et le léger mouvement qu'il faisait avec son bassin, provoquèrent en moi une telle vague de plaisir que je fus incapable de lui répondre. Mes pieds et mes mains étaient parcourus de picotements et de frissons. Mon cœur palpitait à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

« Prends-moi maintenant », soufflai-je. Il colla ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes pendant qu'il amorçait une descente de son bassin, diffusant une onde de plaisir et de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Sa langue força le rempare de mes lèvres lorsque dans un mouvement des reins il me posséda lentement. Je poussai alors un petit cri de surprise.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? », dit-il alarmé.

« Non, au contraire », m'empressai-je de le rassuré.

Il entama alors un balancement du bassin d'avant en arrière, observant chacune de mes réactions. J'étais dans un nuage. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un pour la première fois. Je m'abandonnai alors à lui, à demi consciente, jusqu'au plaisir ultime.

Quand je repris mes esprits, Edward me regardait hagard, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Après un moment à savourer notre bonheur, Edward s'allongea à côté de moi m'enserrant dans ses bras.

« Je vous aime Isabella Swan, à ce jour, et pour toujours », murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma poitrine. Je m'endormie alors, heureuse et silencieuse. Enfin femme, aimée et possédée.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, l'heure était déjà avancée. Edward n'était plus dans la chambre. Je jetais un regard par la baie vitrée. Le ciel était d'un gris opaque et uniforme, et le paysage recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

Le souvenir de la nuit me revint alors en mémoire, m'emplissant d'un sentiment de satisfaction et de plénitude que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Edward avait été si doux et si sensuel, je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi le sexe guide le monde. Il avait été capable de se contrôler mieux qu'on aurait pu l'espérer. A aucun moment il n'avait montré signe du moindre danger.

Je m'étirai lascivement et savourai ce bien être absolu.

Après quelques minutes à laisser mon esprit vagabonder au grès de mes souvenirs de la nuit passée, je me décidai enfin à me lever.

Saisissant mon sac à dos, je filai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. La pièce en marbre blanc sentait le jasmin. Au milieu de la pièce la pièce trônait un mannequin en bois, tout droit sorti d'une boutique d'antiquités, portant une tenue laissée à mon attention par Alice. Je me renfrognai. J'en avais marre de lui servir de poupée à habiller et à coiffer. D'autant plus, qu'elle devait parfaitement savoir que ça ne me plairait pas. Le chemisier en mousseline ivoire et le pantalon droit noir étaient certes superbes, mais tellement pas …moi. Qu'importe, Alice pourrait râler tant qu'elle voudrait, je ne porterais pas sa tenue. Attrapant mon sac, je fouillai pour sortir ma trousse de toilette et mes vêtements de rechange. Je réalisai alors avec effrois que mes vêtements avaient disparus de mon sac. Alice avait subtilisé mes affaires pendant mon sommeil. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. De rage, je jetai mon sac en travers de la pièce. Elle allait me le payer.

J'ouvris alors le robinet de la douche, et m'y glissai. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me calma instantanément. Après tout, je n'allais pas me laisser gâcher le plaisir de ma première nuit d'amour pour une histoire de mode.

Résignée, je sortis de la douche et me séchai. Je me brossai les dents, et me décidai enfin à enfiler les vêtements d'Alice. L'ensemble était joli c'est vrai. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus dedans. Tant pis, pour cette fois, je ferai avec. Je récupérai mon sac pour y engouffrer mes affaires, lorsque je constatai que dans son voyage à travers la pièce, il était venu heurter une paire d'escarpins noirs. Affreusement hauts, et horriblement pointus. J'étais horrifiée. A cet instant, je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu mes tennis en prenant mon sac dans la chambre d'Edward un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, j'en étais sure et certaine, je les avais bien posé à cet endroit avant de me coucher.

Je me précipitai dans la chambre, le dû me rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient bel et bien disparu.

Accoutrée comme une dinde le jour du seigneur, je descendis en claudiquant les marches de la villa pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Esmé m'accueillit d'un sourire radieux.

« Bonjour Bella, tu es superbe dans cette tenue. Tu as bien dormi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, très bien merci », répondis-je avant d'ajouter « Vous n'auriez pas vu Edward et Alice ? ».

« Oh, Edward, Alice sont déjà partis au lycée. Ils donneront une excuse pour ton absence de ce matin, ne t'inquiète pas », dit-elle.

Les paroles d'Edward la veille me revinrent en mémoire. _« Bella, dois-je te rappeler que cette maison grouille de vampires à l'ouïe particulièrement fine ? Toute la famille t'a entendu … tomber ! »_. Je senti le fard me monter au joues soudainement. Ils avaient entendu ma chute, mes gémissements, mon rêves, et en plus ils savaient ce que nous avions fait cette nuit. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, trop heureuse qu'il n'y ait eu qu'Esmé pour assister à mon réveil.

« Oh non merci, je vais y aller je crois, je ne veux pas rater les cours cette après midi », m'écriai-je trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de quitter les lieux sans être vue du reste de la famille.

« Très bien comme tu veux. C'est Emmett qui te déposera au lycée. Il t'attend dehors », conclue-t-elle, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Je me précipitai hors de la maison, mais je stoppai net ma course. Dans la voiture, Emmett m'attendait prêt à partir. Ainsi que Rosalie, Jasper et Carlisle. C'était un mauvais rêve et j'allais me réveiller. Comment allais-je pouvoir rester calme alors que tout le monde savait. Je sentis le feu sur mes joues, et sus qu'assurément ça n'allait pas m'aider à rester sereine. Lentement, j'avançai vers la voiture, ouvris la portière passager et m'installai à côté d'un Emmett calme et souriant. Il démarra la voiture, et dans un vrombissement du moteur parti en trombe. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi brusquement.

« Alors Bella, pas trop courbaturée aujourd'hui ? », s'exclama-t-il hillare.


	2. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Promenons-nous dans les bois**

_Je me précipitai hors de la maison, mais je stoppai net ma course. Dans la voiture, Emmett m'attendait prêt à partir. Ainsi que Rosalie, Jasper et Carlisle. C'était un mauvais rêve et j'allais me réveiller. Comment allais-je pouvoir rester calme alors que tout le monde savait. Je sentis le feu sur mes joues, et sus qu'assurément ça n'allait pas m'aider à rester sereine. Lentement, j'avançai vers la voiture, ouvris la portière passager et m'installai à côté d'un Emmett calme et souriant. Il démarra la voiture, et dans un vrombissement du moteur parti en trombe. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi brusquement._

_« Alors Bella, pas trop courbaturée aujourd'hui ? », s'exclama-t-il hillare._

Jasper et Rosalie étouffèrent alors un petit rire moqueur.

J'émis un son jusque là inconnu de moi-même, entre le gémissement de douleur et le feulement. Ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les rires de cet idiot d'Emmett. Comment avais-je pu oser envisager une seule seconde que je pourrai y échapper ! Si j'avais pu je me serais fondue dans le siège pour disparaître. Lorsque je me retournais vers eux, je vis Rosalie le visage tourné vers la vitre et le point posé sur la bouche, réprimant un sourire.

« Ca suffit Emmett ! » tonna Carlisle. « Désolée Bella, tu le connais, c'est loin d'être un modèle de délicatesse » reprit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je me sentie alors soudainement parfaitement sereine et détendue. J'en déduisis que Jasper y était pour quelque chose. Un long silence s'installa alors, la voiture dévorant la route à toute allure, ce dont pour une fois je me fichais, perdue dans mes rêveries.

Nous approchions de l'hôpital de Forks. Emmett interrompit alors la quiétude qui s'était installée depuis plusieurs minutes dans l'habitacle.

« A quelle heure est-ce que tu veux qu'on repasse te chercher ce soir Carlisle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas la peine de repasser par ici ce soir, c'est Esmé qui viendra me chercher. On va chasser ce soir » répondit l'intéressé alors qu'Emmett ralentissait pour s'arrêter devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

« Hum, diner en amoureux … », s'amusa Rosalie, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Carlisle sourit et sauta hors de la voiture, souffla un rapide « A demain », et claqua la portière de la voiture.

Je redoutais la suite en compagnie des trois vampires moqueurs maintenant que Carlisle n'était plus là pour servir de bouclier et calmer leurs railleries. Mais à ma grande surprise, il ne se passa rien. Emmett reparti en direction du lycée, et chacun resta silencieux dans un coin de l'énorme 4x4. La simple autorité de Carlisle avait donc suffi à mettre leurs ardeurs au tapis.

Je n'eue pas le loisir de me perdre plus longtemps dans mes rêveries car le véhicule entrait déjà sur le parking du lycée. Quelques lycéens discutaient de-ci de-là, la majorité ayant déjà repris les cours de l'après midi, et les autres avaient surement été découragés par la fine bruine glaciale qui remplaçait les flocons de neige du matin.

A l'approche des marches menant au bâtiment principal, Emmett donna un violent coup de frein qui fit déraper la voiture sur plusieurs mètres traçant de son train arrière un large arc de cercle. Je poussai nouveau un hurlement strident tandis que j'étais projetée contre la portière. Je sentis un creux douloureux se former dans mon estomac. Dans un concert de crissements de pneus et de vibrations le véhicule stoppa sa course en plein milieu du parking face à l'entrée du lycée.

« Le carrosse de ces messieurs, dames est avancé ! » s'éclaffa Emmett fièrement.

Je lui jetai un regard assassin et ouvris la portière me projetant vivement vers l'extérieur. Mais mon corps fut brutalement plaqué contre le siège par une pression sur ma poitrine qui me coupa le souffle. Les rires d'Emmett redoublèrent à s'en étrangler.

« Hey beauté, si t'essayais de détacher ta ceinture de sécurité avant, je suis sur que ça serait plus facile ! »

Jasper et Rosalie, qui étaient déjà sorti de la voiture, s'étaient réunis devant ma portière et observaient la scène amusés. Je libérai ma ceinture et sortis vivement du véhicule, oubliant totalement les talons aiguille dont m'avait affublée Alice. Avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, la semelle lisse de ma chaussure glissa sur le bitume mouillé et je me retrouvai allongée de tout mon long aux pieds de Rosalie et Jasper.

« Bella, ça va ?! », s'écria Jasper m'attrapant par les épaules pour me relever sans peine dans un mouvement rapide. « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » reprit-il.

« Non, ça va. C'est ces fichues chaussures » Marmonnai-je, n'osant pas relever la tête. J'étais beaucoup trop gênée pour risquer de croiser leurs regards à tous les trois.

Emmett avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture et je sentis son bras musclé passer sous le mien pour me soutenir.

« Ben alors Germaine, on s'éparpille !! », s'écria-t-il riant de plus belle, et provocant à nouveau un pouffement chez Rosalie. La journée n'aurait pas pu commencer plus mal. Il me tardait de retrouver Edward. Je voulais me lover à nouveau contre lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, et me fasse oublier les sarcasmes des autres.

Après un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Jasper reprit :

« Bon, je file, j'ai cours dans 10 minutes, à ce soir ».

Emmett lança les clés de voiture à Rosalie. Il resserra son étreinte autour de mon bras, et commença à avancer m'entrainant avec lui.

« A ce soir ma chérie, rentre pas trop tard ! » dit-il à Rosalie, se tournant une dernière fois vers elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture démarra et quitta en trombe le parking.

« T'as cours à quelle heure ? », reprit-il d'un ton plus calme.

« Dans une demi-heure. »

« Bon, ben on va te prendre un soda à la cafétéria ? »

« Heu, Emmett … Tu n'es plus sensé être étudiant ici. Ils ne te laisseront pas rentrer dans la cafet' comme ça ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

A ces mots, le visage d'Emmett s'assombrit et un voile triste passa dans ses yeux.

« Ben, rien. C'est juste pour le plaisir de vous accompagner … et pas rester à la maison toute la journée. Après, je vais voir. Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour dans la forêt, histoire de me trouver des petits trucs à grignoter … »

Emmett se tut, et nous laissâmes passer quelques instants en silence. Perdu dans ses pensées, il reprit :

« Ou alors, on rentre à la villa, je te prépare un grand saladier de pop corn et on se regarde un film, vautrés dans le canapé !! ».

« Un film ? », dis-je un peu interloquée.

« Ben oui, un film Bella. Tu sais quand t'as des images qui défilent bout à bout sur un écran de télévision … » railla-t-il.

Il me prenait vraiment pour une imbécile ma parole !

« Merci monsieur, je sais très bien ce que … »

« Tiens d'ailleurs je viens d'en acheter un super », me coupa-t-il. « Le bal des Vampires, de Roman Polanski ! Super bien, un classique ! A l'époque où Sharon Tate n'avait pas encore croisé Charles Manson et ses potes !! ».

« Emmett !! » m'écriai-je. « T'es horrible ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça … c'est effroyable ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre femme !»

« Oups, pardon ! », chuchota-t-il en riant.

A l'image d'un vampire s'extasiant devant un film de vampires, je commençais à sentir les rires monter aussi. Il fallait que j'essaie de garder mon sérieux, car si Emmett s'apercevait que je m'amusais en sa présence, j'étais perdue ! D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'art de détendre l'atmosphère. J'en oubliai presque la gêne que j'avais ressentie en quittant la villa.

« Bon Bella, on a une demi-heure devant nous, ça te dit qu'on fasse un saut chez toi ? » dit Emmett en retrouvant son sérieux.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on aille chez moi ? », répondis-je un peu surprise.

« Ben désolé de te dire ça, mais tu ne peux décemment pas aller en cours dans cette tenue ! Il faut que tu te changes. J'adore ma sœur, mais là tu es vraiment ridicule !», s'esclaffa-t-il.

A ces mots je baissai les yeux vers mes pieds, martyrisés dans leurs escarpins trop hauts, trop pointus, et beaucoup trop dangereux.

« Oh pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! », articulai-je tout sourire.

« C'est parti ! Suis-moi, on va couper à travers bois pour ne pas être vus », dit-il en m'agrippant le poignet et me tirant derrière lui. Comme si j'allais faire demi-tour !

Une fois sure qu'on était à l'abri des regards indiscrets, je sautai sur son dos me cramponnant fermement à ses épaules musclées. Il parti à toute allure en direction de la maison de Charlie. Avec la vitesse, les arbres sifflaient à mes oreilles, sans que je ne puisse rien distinguer. Je fermai les yeux, serrai les mâchoires et attendis qu'il ralentisse.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nous étions devant le porche de la maison. La voiture de patrouille du chef Swan n'était pas là, la voix était libre.

« Je t'attends derrière beauté, dépêche-toi ! », souffla-t-il tandis que mes pieds retrouvaient la terre ferme. « Et habille-toi chaudement ! », l'entendis-je crier derrière moi alors que je m'engouffrai déjà dans la maison.

Je grimpai les marches deux par deux, et me jetai littéralement dans ma chambre. Un jean, un sous pull, un gilet, un coup de brosse à cheveux. Je saisissais ma parka, et repartais déjà lorsque j'entendis un « TOC, TOC » à ma fenêtre, qui stoppa net mon élan. Me retournant vivement, je vis la grosse tête d'un Emmett souriant fièrement, le pouce levé en signe d'assentiment.

« EMMETT !! », hurlai-je. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte et dévalai les escaliers. Depuis combien de temps m'observait-il à la fenêtre ? Comment avait-il osé m'espionner en train de me changer ? Je n'avais peut-être pas une force vampirique, ni des super pouvoirs, mais il allait m'entendre.

De rage je claquai également la porte d'entrée. Emmett pouvait être tellement lourd parfois !

Je me dirigeai d'un pas déterminé vers le jardin, prête à lui sauter à la figure, lorsqu'une grosse main blanche surgit derrière l'angle de la maison et attrapa mon avant bras. Emmett caché dans derrière le coin du mur, m'attira contre lui, m'arrachant un hurlement de peur. Il me serra dans ses bras durs et musclés. A cet instant, ma colère fit place à la stupeur.

Il déposa un baiser glacial sur ma joue.

« Bella, j'ai rien vu. Je voulais juste te faire enrager ! Et j'ai réussi ! », chuchota-t-il déposant un nouveau baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

Avant même que le moindre son n'ai pu sortir de ma bouche, il desserra son étreinte, me libérant.

« Aller viens gamine, on va se balader ! Trop tard pour le lycée ! Je te kidnappe pour le reste de l'après midi ! », dit-il d'un ton catégorique n'autorisant aucune contestation.

« Non, je peux pas sécher les cours comme ça, en plus mon père va être au courant ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'Edward va penser si je ne viens pas cet après-midi ?! ». J'avais beau protester, je savais que je ne me libérerai pas aussi facilement de mon geôlier. Même si j'avais envie de rester toute l'après-midi avec Emmett, je savais que j'aurais mauvaise conscience après d'avoir laissé Edward aller en cours tout seul.

« Ecoute moi bien Bella Swan, tu es déjà une excellente élève, alors manquer un jour de cours ne ruinera pas ta scolarité ! Ensuite, Carlisle te fera un certificat médical pour ton absence, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Donc, ton père ne sera jamais au courant de ton absence. Et pour finir, vous passez vos journées et vos nuits collés l'un à l'autre avec Edward, mais sache qu'il est bon de temps en temps de savoir se lâcher, sinon vous allez vous étouffer !! », énonça Emmett d'une traite.

Dans un sens, je savais qu'il avait raison. Edward et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble, et après la nuit que nous avions vécu, il serait peut être bon que je me change les idées.

« Regarde mon couple avec Rosalie …», reprit-il avant que j'ai pu répondre quoique soit. « Je l'aime comme un fou, mais elle n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Elle est envahissante et autoritaire, alors on relâche la pression chacun de notre coté, sinon ça exploserait ! »

« Oh … », soufflai-je, surprise de tant de franchise de la part d'Emmett. J'étais étonnée qu'il aborde son intimité avec Rosalie aussi ouvertement devant moi.

« Ma Rose, j'en suis dingue, mais c'est une vraie lionne … dans tous les sens du terme ! », ajouta-t-il avec une moue moqueuse. Sa réflexion, me fit sourire.

« Emmett, on dit tigresse, pas lionne ». Il arrivait à me faire rire à n'importe quel moment et sur n'importe quel sujet. Ca présence était toujours reposante.

« Non, non, avec sa chevelure blonde, elle n'a rien d'un tigre !! », renchérit-il en riant. Sa bonne humeur étant communicative, je rentrai dans son jeu. Soudain, l'image de Rosalie attrapant les clés de voiture avec grâce me revint en mémoire.

« A propos, où allait Rosalie cette après midi ? », l'interrogeai-je. Bien que consciente d'être indiscrète, l'envie de savoir à quoi une vamp comme Rosalie pouvait consacrer son après midi était trop forte.

« Oh, rien de bien fou. Elle a trouvé un parc à Olympia où personne ne la connait. Elle passe ses après midi à regarder les enfants s'amuser sur les airs de jeux … Tu sais Rosalie et les gamins, c'est une longue histoire … mais chuuuut !! Motus ! », me répondit-il taquin.

Je me rappelai alors la conversation que j'avais eue avec elle lors de la première nuit que j'avais passé dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle m'avait raconté son regret de ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfant. La question étant sensible, j'estimai avoir été assez indiscrète, et décidai de revenir à un sujet plus léger.

« Je vois... Bon, si on en revient à tes comparaisons animalières, et suivant ta logique, Alice doit être une panthère avec ses cheveux noirs ! », dis-je affichant un air de profonde réflexion. A ces mots Emmett hurla de rire.

« Alice ? Une panthère ? Même bien énervée ça donne tout au plus un chaton ! »

« Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle apprécierait la comparaison ! », ajoutai-je, riant de concert.

« Toi, parcontre, je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais quand tu rêves tu es plutôt du style otarie !! ». Je crus qu'il allait s'étrangler de rire, et moi fondre de honte.

J'avais presque fini par oublier que toute la famille m'avait entendue. A cette pensée, je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

Emmett vit mon trouble, et se calma, retrouvant immédiatement son sérieux.

« Ecoute Bella, j'en ai assez que tu idéalises la famille Cullen !», lança-t-il agacé. « On est peut être hors du commun, mais on est loin d'être parfaits ! Nous aussi on a nos petits moments de honte, et nos expériences peu glorieuses !».

Sans que je m'en sois rendue compte, trop occupée à rire des âneries d'Emmett, nous nous étions dirigés vers la lisière de la forêt, et nous slalomions cote à cote entre les arbres.

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je, ma curiosité piquée au vif.

« Biensur, dis-moi le nom d'un membre de la famille et je te raconterai une anecdote. Je te jure que tu les regarderas différemment après ça ! »

Je lançai un petit ricanement satisfait et réfléchis quelques instants. De qui voulais-je le plus connaître les petits secrets inavouables ? Tous hélas. A cet instant, je trouvais que je faisais preuve de bien peu de scrupules pour ma future belle famille … mais après tout, ils avaient bien entendu les manifestations bruyantes et gênantes de mon inconscient, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

« Et bien, je sais que ce n'est pas très original, mais commence par Edward alors … », dis-je timidement.

« Edward, Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu nous faire de mémorable ? », s'interrogea Emmett, plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Soudain il émit un petit rire malsain et se frotta les mains.

« Ca y est je sais ! », reprit-il. « Est-ce qu'il t'as déjà parlé de la période où il se prenait pour un poète ? »

« Non, jamais », répondis-je, jubilant d'avance de ce qu'il allait pouvoir me raconter.

« Bon alors accroche-toi, parce que ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes ! Il y a quelques décennies, ton cher Edward a décrété un beau matin qu'il avait un don inné pour la poésie. Il était persuadé qu'il était la réincarnation de Rimbaud ! »

A ces mots, j'éclatai de rire. C'était tellement surprenant de la part d'Edward de se montrer si prétentieux, lui qui semblait presque s'excuser d'exister …

« Ou alors c'était Verlaine ? », continua Emmett songeur. « Bref, celui qui était Gay ! »

«Emmett, les deux étaient gay !», l'interrompis-je.

« Oh ! », murmura-t-il surpris, comme s'il venait de découvrir que le père noël n'existe pas. « Bon, pour ta culture personnelle, Verlaine était marié, et Rimbaud était … en quelque sorte son amant », lançai-je, toujours secouée de rires.

« Wow, un bi !! », s'écria-t-il. « Ben ça devait être pour lui que se prenait Edward alors ! A voile et à vapeur, c'est bien son genre ! »

Je riais tellement, que mes abdominaux commençaient à être douloureux.

«Non mais je te jure Bella, tu aurais dû le voir à cette époque ! Il passait ses journées dans le fond du jardin, appuyé contre le chêne près de la rivière à regarder en l'air, avec une mine profonde en fumant sa pipe !! »

« Je peux pas te croire ! Pas Edward, c'est impossible ! », réussis-je à articuler entre deux hoquets.

« Bien, si tu ne me crois pas, on doit encore avoir des photos de lui à cette époque ! »

« C'est vrai ?! Je veux absolument voir ça ! »

« Véridique ! Edward habillé en pantalons de flanelle, avec sa plume, et des taches d'encre plein ses chemises parce que ça faisait « artiste ». Ca faisait hurler Alice d'ailleurs ! »

A ces souvenirs, Emmett avait été également pris d'hilarité. Après quelques secondes, retrouvant un semblant de calme, il reprit :

« Parce que, ma chérie, ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été fichu d'écrire avec une plume proprement. L'invention du stylo bille a été une libération pour lui ! »

« Promets-moi qu'on cherchera les photos dès qu'on sera à la villa !! »

« Promis, juré, craché ! », conclue-t-il, en me tapant dans la main.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'assimiler les informations toutes fraiche sur le vampire qui me servait de fiancé, Emmett poursuivit avec entrain :

« Bon, puisqu'on en est à ressortir les moments les plus glorieux du clan Cullen, Esmé nous en a fait de belles aussi ! Dans le genre tarte elle est pas en reste !»

Ca promettait ! Tout compte fait, je ne regrettais plus du tout d'avoir séché mon après midi de cours.

« Esmé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ? », dis-je étonnée. Elle semblait encore plus irréprochable que le reste de la famille. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans une situation ridicule ?

« Ben, cette banane s'est laissée convaincre un soir par Jasper et Edward de prendre un pari. Une histoire de général pendant la guerre de sécession ou un truc du genre. Bref, tu te doutes bien qu'elle a perdu !»

« Je croyais qu'Esmé détestait les paris ? »

« Oui, depuis ce soir là ! Ces enfoirés, excuse-moi du terme, lui ont fait chanter le répertoire complet de Madonna toute la soirée en tenue traditionnelle bavaroise !! »

A cet instant, je crus que ma vessie allait lâcher. J'étais tellement secouée de rires que je dus me plier en deux et me tenir le ventre pour ne pas faire sur moi. Insensible à mon supplice, Emmett continua de plus belle :

« T'aurais du la voir beuglant « Like a Virgin » avec ses macarons de chaque coté de la tête et un bretzel à la main en plein milieu du salon !! En plus, elle chante faux ! »

« Mon dieu, j'en reviens pas ! Et Edward s'est prêté à ce jeu là ? », dis-je en retrouvant un semblant de calme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Puisque je te dis qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de l'idéaliser ! Ton cher Edward peut parfois être le pire de nous tous ! », répondit Emmett vivement. « Tiens, Alice en sait quelque chose ! Elle a eu droit elle aussi aux petites « blagues » de ton fiancé ! »

« Non, pas Alice ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé lui faire subir ? », m'écriai-je. Alice était tellement douce et gentille. Elle était la plus proche d'Edward avec Carlisle. Comment avait-il pu s'en prendre à elle ?

Mais ce qui me déstabilisa le plus fut la vitesse à laquelle j'avais admis l'idée qu'Edward était un vrai petit démon …

« Ca date, c'était un peu après son arrivée dans la famille », enchaina Emmett. « Nous étions partis rendre visite au clan de Dénali. Edward en avait marre de l'entendre parler tout le temps, et pour l'embêter, il a décidé de tester son don. Il lui a donc fait croire que si le corps des vampires était si dur, c'était parce qu'il était constitué en grande partie de granite … »

« Mais c'est faux ! Tout le monde le sait ! », l'interrompis-je vivement.

« Oui c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais je te rappelle qu'Alice n'a jamais été guidée et éduquée par le vampire qui l'a transformée. Donc, à cette époque elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur le sujet ! »

« Et Edward a profité de son ignorance ? », m'offusquai-je.

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ma grande », répondit-il en riant. « Il lui a donc fait croire que son corps était en grande partie composé de granite, et que si elle se douchait trop, le contact du jet d'eau sur sa peau provoquerait une érosion ! »

« Oh ! Non ! Et elle l'a vraiment cru ? », soufflai-je sentant le fou rire revenir à toute vitesse.

« Un peu qu'elle l'a cru ! Elle guettait les visions d'elle en train de perdre des morceaux de bras chaque fois qu'elle décidait de se laver ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a fini par raconter ça à tout le clan Dénali ! Je te laisse imaginer les fous rires qu'on a encore aujourd'hui quand on en reparle !»

Nous rimes de la pauvre Alice un bon moment. Lorsqu'il réussit à retrouver son sérieux, Emmett reprit :

« Mais bon, ma petite Bella, je te rassure, Edward s'est calmé depuis, il faisait juste ça pour s'amuser … »

« J'espère bien ! Parce qu'un vampire je veux bien, mais un démon, surement pas ! », ajoutai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Il n'a rien d'un démon ton cher Edward … Bon, on continue ou tu en as assez entendu sur la famille ? », poursuivit-il, d'un ton amusé, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là.

« Non non, on continue ! Raconte-moi quelque chose sur toi. »

« Sur moi ? Non ma chère, il faudra que tu demandes ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te raconter ma pire honte quand même ?! Mais parcontre … sur Rosalie je veux bien ! »

Je secouai alors la tête frénétiquement en signe d'assentiment, un large sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, même si l'idée de me moquer de Rosalie était délicieuse, je trouvais qu'Emmett n'était pas très galant d'oser déballer les secrets de son épouse. Mais qu'importe …

« Alors, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Rose et moi, on est accros aux montées de grenadine ! », expliqua-t-il.

« C'est quoi ? », lui demandai-je curieuse.

« Ben, des sensations fortes, des grands frissons … comme quand tu sautes à l'élastique ! »

« Ah ! Les montées d'adrénaline ! », le corrigeai-je en pouffant.

« Oh … si tu le dis ! Bref, avec Rose on avait décidé de tester le saut en parachute. On a donc trouvé un centre aéronautique dans l'Oregon où louer un avion. Excitation totale ! On avait hâte de tester quelque chose de nouveau. Le jour où j'ai amené Rose là bas pour notre premier saut, elle était tellement surexcitée qu'elle a elle-même ouvert la porte de l'avion et a sauté … en oubliant de mettre son parachute. »

« C'est horrible Emmett ! Comment tu peux rire de ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Tu as réussi à la rattraper à temps ? »

« Non, j'ai même pas essayé. Elle s'est écrasée comme une crêpe, les bras en croix, 3000 mètres plus bas ! Je te raconte pas la tête du moniteur quand il l'a vu se relever comme une fleur … il a fait une syncope ! »

« C'est dingue cette histoire ! Et elle a résisté à sa chute sans aucun dommage ? »

« A part son égo, aucun dommage ! Enfin, Carlisle a quand même passé 3 heures à enlever les graviers incrustés dans sa peau à la pince à épiler, et on a dû trouver un autre endroit pour sauter … Depuis on s'est mis au saut à l'élastique ».

« Au moins ça fait moins de dégâts si elle oublie son matériel ! », raillai-je. Emmett approuva en riant à gorge déployée.

« Alors, notre famille te parait-elle plus « normale » maintenant ? », reprit-il un fois les rires passés.

« Normale ? Non ! Au contraire, même vos anecdotes sont … vampiriques ! », plaisantai-je.

Le temps passait vite en compagnie d'Emmett. Cela fait plus d'une heure et demie que nous flânions dans la forêt, riant comme des enfants. J'aimais sa présence, il savait me faire oublier mes complexes et réduire à néant mes inquiétudes puériles.

Il nous restait encore une heure à attendre avant qu'Edward, Alice et Jasper ne sortent de cours. Nous amorçâmes lentement le retour vers le lycée, et j'étais bien décidée à profiter de cette dernière heure pour en apprendre un maximum sur les petits tracas des Cullen.

« Alors, tu n'as plus rien de croustillant à me raconter ? Tu avais bien commencé pourtant ! », déclarai-je pour relancer mon futur beau-frère sur ses confidences inavouables.

« Ah tu y prends goût à ce que je vois ! Bon qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien déterrer comme vieille histoire ? », dit-il songeur, tandis que je demeurai silencieuse et souriante attendant la suite.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé ! », reprit-il soudainement. « Ca date des années 70. A cette époque, Alice était fan des Bee Gees, une vraie groupie ! »

« Des … Bee Gees ?! J'espère que ces goûts ont un peu évolué depuis ! », le coupai-je de nouveau hilare. Imaginer Alice se trémoussant sur « Staying Alive », en patte d'éph' et col pelle à tarte, c'était tout simplement surréaliste !

« Oui, heureusement ! Donc, c'était une vraie fan. Un jour, dans un magasin avec Jasper, on a trouvé des plaquettes de stickers à coller sur la peau à leur effigie. Pour s'amuser un peu, on s'en est collé partout sur le corps, et le soir quand Jasper s'est retrouvé dans l'intimité avec elle, il s'est déshabillé content de sa bêtise. Alice a beaucoup rigolé. Mais c'était rien en comparaison de son hilarité, quand tout à leur affaire, elle lui a enlevé son pantalon, et qu'elle a constaté qu'il s'était collé la tête du chanteur où tu sais ! ».

Je ne préfère même pas décrire les images qui me vinrent à l'esprit à ce moment là, mais je ris tellement que je fus incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Ma vessie recommençait à me torturer, et je tombai à genoux pour ne pas lui céder. Emmett, riant aussi fort que moi à l'évocation de ce souvenir, reprit tant bien que mal :

« Toujours est-il, qu'elle a tellement rigolé qu'il n'a pas pu la toucher de la soirée … malgré les ondes d'apaisement qu'il diffusait. Evidement, dans le salon Edward nous racontait en détail les moindres pensées d'Alice … Il lui a fallu plus d'une semaine pour faire disparaître toutes les traces de sticker ! Sacré Jazz !», conclue Emmett.

Il retrouva alors son sérieux, et attendis un certain temps que je me calme à mon tour. Il reprit alors sur un ton grave :

« Bella, on a bien ri, mais jures-moi sur la tête de ton père … non d'Edward plutôt, que tu ne diras jamais à personne que je t'ai raconté tout ça !! Si les autres s'en rendent compte, Edward me … décapitera avant de m'embrocher et de me filer à becter aux Quileutes pour leur barbecue !!»

« Promis, je serai muette, tu peux compter sur moi Emmett », lui assurai-je, sincère.

Cependant, je savais qu'il me serait difficile de chasser toutes ces images d'eux de mon esprit, et ne pas hurler de rire en les voyant.

Nous approchions tranquillement des bâtisses en brique rouge du lycée. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à sortir et nous attendre sur le parking. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quelle réaction m'attendre de la part d'Edward suite à mon absence. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher les quelques instants qu'il me restait avec Emmett.

« Alice, Jasper et Edward ne vont plus tarder à sortir, si on allait les attendre sur le parking ? Tu en profiteras pour me parler de Carlisle ! », repris-je malicieuse.

« Oh Carlisle … c'est un cas particulier ! », dit-il calmement de sa voix suave. Son ton avait changé. Il n'était plus à la plaisanterie.

« Parce que c'est votre père ? », demandai-je.

« Rien à voir. C'est juste que Carlisle ne fait que très rarement des « conneries » ! Le problème, c'est que quand il en fait, elle sont graves ».

« J'ai été trop curieuse, excuse-moi ! », bafouillai-je gênée. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi indiscrète. Carlisle était le chef du clan Cullen, et je n'avais pas à connaître ses petits secrets.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. A vrai dire, le seul moment de faiblesse de Carlisle à ma connaissance, c'est lorsqu'il a trompé Esmé … »

« Carlisle a trompé Esmé ?! », m'écriai-je interloquée.

« Oui, avec une des femmes de la famille de Tanya. Mais chut, il faut que ça reste entre nous ! Moi-même je ne suis pas sensé être au courant … Bref, c'est la seule fois où Esmé a failli tuer quelqu'un ... »

Je restai silencieuse face à cette révélation. Je n'arrivai pas à concevoir que Carlisle ait pu commettre un tel écart de conduite.

« Malgré sa douceur et sa gentillesse, Esmé est une louve. Elle protège ses enfants et son territoire, et tout ce qui vient perturber l'équilibre de son cocon familial doit être éliminé. Et crois-moi, elle est redoutable ! », poursuivit Emmett, d'une voix neutre.

« De quel membre du Clan de Dénali il s'agit ? », lui demandai-je, consciente de dépasser les limites de la politesse et de la bienséance.

« Je ne sais pas Bella. Le seul à savoir de qui il s'agit, en dehors de Carlisle et Esmé, c'est Edward. Et il a toujours refusé de le dire au reste de la famille », répondit-il avec une expression de profonde tristesse dans le regard. « Oublie cette histoire Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler ! Moins tu en sauras à ce sujet, mieux cela vaudra pour toi ! ».

A cet instant, la sonnerie du lycée retentie, marquant la fin des cours. Une minute plus tard, les premiers élèves commencèrent à sortir. Je m'attendais à voir apparaître le visage d'Edward d'un moment à l'autre, un poids sur l'estomac.


	3. Juste une mise au point

Après 3 chapitres rédigés, moi aussi je me dois de faire une mise au point ! ;p

Bon pour commencer et pour la forme, je précise que bien-entendu **tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la géniale Stephenie Meyer**, bla bla bla …

D'ailleurs, je commence à trouver frustrant de jouer avec des personnages que je n'ai pas créé ! C'est aussi pour ça que j'essaye de montrer une facette un peu plus enjouée que celle dépeinte par l'auteur. Et oui, moi et le dramatisme, ça fait deux ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer de coller ces personnages dans des situations comiques, ou dirai-je, plus quotidienne et plus naturelle … je m'inspire de ce que je connais, et je dois avouer que je suis du genre à bien m'amuser dans la vie !

Pour la petite histoire de cette petite histoire … je n'avais prévu à l'origine qu'un seul chapitre. Un one shot Lemon, pour faire plaisir aux copines frustrées par le manque de détails scabreux sur l'intimité amoureuse de nos héros. Et puis, j'ai pris goût aux reviews sympathiques ! J'adore les compliments …Ouais, un peu narcissique la fille ! Du coup, je me suis lancée à l'aveuglette dans un deuxième chapitre, complètement loufoque. Pas de bol, les filles en ont redemandé. Et là gros problème, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter … je me suis creusé les méninges un bon bout de temps, sous la douche, aux toilettes, dans le métro … bref, j'ai fini par pondre une trame d'histoire à partir de ce que j'avais déjà raconté (pas évident comme base pour lancer une histoire qui tient la route, je vous garantie !). Bref, me voilà lancée dans une histoire qui devrait faire 6 ou 7 chapitres. On verra bien ce que ça donne.

En tout cas, merci à tout ceux et (surtout) celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires adorables, ça m'a vraiment motivée pour la suite !!

Pour la précision, je suis une « musicovore » limite boulimique, je vis en musique … je mange, je dors, je ris, je dessine, et surtout j'écris en musique !! Alors voilà les playlists (Ouais je sais, comme Stephenie Meyer ! Mais en fait non, c'est juste que j'adore partager ce que j'aime avec les autres) qui ont beaucoup joué sur mon humeur et ma mise en condition pour la rédaction de ces 3 chapitres (Elles sont toutes trouvables sur Deezer pour les amateurs et amatrices de musique, certaines sont vraiment chouettes, si si je vous jure !) :

Chapitre 1 : (Attention, super mielleuse et chouinarde à mort!)

- **'Til I can make it on my own**, par Martina McBride

- **The Funeral**, par Band of Horses

- **Run**, par Snow Patrol

- **I kissed a Girl**, par Katy Perry

Chapitre 2 : (Plus énergique, logique)

- **Blankest Year**, par Nada Surf

- **So What**, par Pink

- **Brown Girl in the Ring**, par Boney M

- **Shame & Scandal**, par Madness

Chapitre 3 : (Sensiblement la même que pour le chapitre 2)

- **WeekEnd Wars**, par MGMT

- **Gone Going**, par Black Eyed Peas & Jack Johnson

- **Stay with me**, par Danity Kane

- **Time won't let me go**, par The Bravery

Je precise que si parfois les chapitres ont été un peu longs à venir, c'est parce que compte tenu de ma playlist, j'ai passé autant de temps à écrire qu'à danser devant mon PC … forcément ça n'aide pas !

___________________________________________________________________________

**Juste une mise au point **

_A cet instant, la sonnerie du lycée retentit, marquant la fin des cours. Une minute plus tard, les premiers élèves commencèrent à sortir. Je m'attendais à voir apparaître le visage d'Edward d'un moment à l'autre, un poids sur l'estomac._

Je me cachai à l'abri des regards derrière le grand corps d'Emmett. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être vue de mes camarades de classe, et encore moins d'avoir à leur justifier mon absence. Je distinguai alors le visage d'Alice parmi les lycéens qui sortaient. Suivi de celui de Jasper. Enfin, je vis Edward. Son visage était sombre. M'en voulait-il vraiment de ne pas être venue de l'après midi ?

Mes inquiétudes furent instantanément balayées lorsque je croisai son regard. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous réunis. Edward déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

« La journée a été longue sans toi mon amour », murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il fallait que j'arrive à me contrôler, sinon à ce rythme là il finirait par lâcher.

« Edward, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé cet après midi … », bafouillai-je. Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres, coupant court au flot d'excuses ineptes que je m'apprêtai à lui servir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu as eu raison de profiter de ta journée. Tu rattraperas tes cours sur les miens. »

« Bon Roméo et Juliette, on décolle ou vous avez l'intention de passer la soirée ici ? », intervint Emmett en claquant dans ses mains.

A ces mots, Edward me relâcha et ouvrit sa voiture. Je m'installais à l'arrière à coté d'Alice et Jasper, laissant la place avant à Emmett. La voiture démarra, sortit lentement du parking suivant le flot de voitures de lycéens enfin libérés, et entama le trajet vers la maison de Charlie.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau cet après-midi ? », gazouilla Alice tandis qu'Emmett tournait frénétiquement les boutons du poste de radio à la recherche d'une station à son goût.

« Hey, c'est pas un baby-foot ! » siffla Edward à son frère, lui donnant une tape énergique sur le dos de la main.

« Pas touche Alfonse tu vas te faire mal ! », reprit Emmett dans d'un rire franc et sonore, tandis qu'il tentait à une vitesse vampirique de taper à son tour sur la main d'Edward.

« Oh ! Tu vois pas que je conduis, gros babouin ! ». La bonne humeur d'Edward et Emmett était communicative.

« Vous êtes vraiment des gamins !», railla Jasper, jusque là resté silencieux. « Bon alors, vous avez fait quoi cette aprèm ? ».

Les paroles d'Emmett une heure plus tôt me revinrent alors en mémoire. _« Bella, on a bien ri, mais jures-moi sur la tête de ton père … non d'Edward plutôt, que tu ne diras jamais à personne que je t'ai raconté tout ça !! Si les autres s'en rendent compte, Edward me … décapitera avant de m'embrocher et de me filer à becter aux Quileutes pour leur barbecue !!»_.Je souris à cette pensée, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'inventer quoique ce soit, la voix grave d'Emmett résonna.

« Rien de bien fou ! J'ai promené la demoiselle dans la forêt toute l'après midi en lui chantant des chansons paillardes de vampires ! ». Avant de reprendre d'une voix tonitruante en gesticulant sur son siège : « _Retourne-moi dans l'cercueil, retourne-moi dans l'cercueil, beuuugla la grosse Jacqueline !!_ Hein que je t'ai appris plein de choses intelligentes Bella ?! ».

Dans l'hilarité générale, nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Charlie. Je saluai tout le monde et sortis du véhicule. Alors que la voiture repartait, Edward baissa sa fenêtre. « Je serai là dans deux heures mon amour », l'entendis-je derrière moi. Le temps que je me retourne, la voiture s'engageait déjà sur la route.

Bon, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours.

Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. J'en profitai pour nettoyer sa vaisselle de la veille qui trainait dans le fond de l'évier, et commencer à préparer un rôti aux thym et oignons pour le diner.

Affairée de la sorte dans la cuisine silencieuse, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Les images et les sensations de la nuit que j'avais passée avec Edward me revenaient. Bien que je l'ai supplié plus d'une fois, son changement d'avis avait été si soudain. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose. Tout ce dont j'étais sure, c'était l'impression de plénitude et de plaisir que j'avais ressenti alors. J'avais un peu honte aussi d'avoir pris tant de plaisir dans l'abandon. C'était nouveau pour moi. Je ne m'étais pas reconnue dans cette Bella entreprenante et possédée par le plaisir. Ca avait été tellement étrange de dévoiler mon intimité à Edward, moi qui était toujours si renfermée et attentive à ne rien dévoiler. Cependant, je savais qu'Edward et moi avions connu la plénitude ensemble, et que nous étions liés dorénavant par quelque chose d'encore différent de l'amour. L'intimité et la complicité. Aujourd'hui, nous ne formions plus qu'un. Il m'avait prouvé que je n'avais plus à avoir peur qu'il m'abandonne à nouveau.

A mon étonnement, je dus reconnaitre que j'avais envie de recommencer le plus vite possible. J'imaginai ce que je pourrai expérimenter avec lui, afin de lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. Je fus surprise par les images salaces qui me venaient en tête. Je souris de ma luxure naissante.

Le bruit de la poignée de la porte d'entrée me tira de mes rêveries.

« Salut Bella », cria Charlie depuis l'entrée, alors qu'il accrochait son blouson et son holster à la patère.

« Salut Charlie, tu as faim j'espère. J'ai préparé un rôti pour ce soir », lui répondis-je.

« Hum, ça sent drôlement bon ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? », dit-il en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

« Et bien ce que tu faisais avant que je vive ici … tu commanderais une pizza ! », raillai-je un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'étais contente d'être de retour à la maison. Mon père m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux en riant.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? », reprit-il. Zut, sujet sensible ! Je sentis le rose me monter aux joues. Il serait furieux s'il savait que j'avais passé mon après midi avec Emmett au lieu d'aller au lycée.

« Comme un lundi ! Super ! Bon, je monte faire mes devoirs le temps que le rôti finisse de cuir. », répondis-je, coupant court à la discussion. Je filai de la cuisine avant qu'il ait eu le temps de pousser plus avant ses questions.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Mes devoirs étaient faits depuis longtemps, et Edward ne serait pas là avant une heure.

Mon esprit repris le cours de ses divagations. Je commençai à me dire que j'étais vraiment une obsédée. Il fallait que je parvienne à penser à autre chose qu'Edward entre mes jambes. Je dérivai alors sur l'après midi que je venais de passer en compagnie d'Emmett. J'imaginai Edward en pantalon de flanelle, et Rosalie étalée sur le bitume après sa chute vertigineuse. Des petits rires intérieurs commençaient à me secouer le ventre. Esmé en Madonna munichoise finit par me faire exploser de rires. Si quelqu'un m'avais vu à cet instant, il m'aurait vraiment prise pour une folle.

Mais l'image d'Esmé, fut très vite chassée par celle de son mari infidèle. Je cessai, et ressentis à cet instant un profond malaise. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'Emmett m'avait révélé à propos de Carlisle. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de me mentir, et encore moins d'inventer quelque chose d'aussi grave à propos de Carlisle. S'il avait voulu le décrédibiliser à mes yeux, il aurait pu raconter n'importe qu'elle anecdote bien plus ridicule.

De même, le ton grave qu'il avait utilisé me prouvait qu'il disait la vérité, et qu'il était très affecté par cette histoire. On le serait à moins !

Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre. Carlisle était l'exemple même de l'intégrité, de la sagesse et de l'honnêteté. Pour moi, il était le seul être encore plus exemplaire et infaillible qu'Edward. Tromper sa femme était quelque chose de tellement … humain ! Comment un vampire comme Carlisle, avec autant de classe et de maîtrise de soi avait-il pu céder à des instincts aussi bas ? Je ne reconnaissais pas le chef du clan Cullen dans cette représentation.

Mais au-delà de cette révélation d'un moment de faiblesse de Carlisle, ce qui m'intriguait bien plus, c'était les mots qu'avait prononcé Emmett juste après : _« Moins tu en sauras à ce sujet, mieux cela vaudra pour toi ! ». _Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Depuis quand une simple affaire de coucheries et d'infidélité pouvait être dangereuse. Certes les protagonistes étaient quelques peu hors du commun, mais ça n'était rien de plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Alors, pourquoi Edward faisait-il tant de mystère à ses frères et sœurs autour de ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi Emmett avait semblé si inquiet ? Quelque chose n'était pas clair dans toute cette histoire. Les Cullen n'étaient pas du genre à se cacher les choses. A moi peut-être, mais pas entre eux ! Ca ne collait pas avec le caractère de Carlisle. J'étais persuadée qu'il aimait trop Esmé pour la trahir de la sorte.

J'avais conscience que j'avais touché à un sujet qui ne me regardait pas, mais la réaction d'Emmett avait été tellement étrange … Comment ne pas me demander après ça ce que cachait Carlisle quand je le verrai la prochaine fois ? Et Edward ?

Et si les Cullen avaient des ennuis ? Peut-être qu'Edward et Carlisle étaient en danger ! Stop, il fallait que j'arrête. J'étais en train de m'imaginer des scénarios catastrophe.

Je m'ébrouai vivement pour chasser toutes ses pensées de mon esprit, et allumai mon vieil ordinateur pour me changer les idées.

La soirée repris son cours habituel. Nous dinâmes, dès que je fus remontée dans ma chambre Edward me rejoignit, et nous passâmes la soirée enlacés sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme au son de sa voix suave.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai dans les bras d'Edward. J'aimais que son visage soit la première chose que je vois de la journée. Il me sourit tendrement et déposa ses lèvres froides sur mon front en un baiser chaste.

« Bonjour mon amour. » murmura-t-il, toujours souriant. «Tu as eu une nuit agitée on dirait ».

« Oh, j'ai encore parlé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté d'embarrassant cette fois ? », articulai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

« C'était confus, tu as parlé d'un avion. Apparemment, tu avais peur de sauter. » A ces mots je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Mon Dieu ! Jusqu'où mon inconscient avait-il pu me faire parler ? Il reprit en riant doucement « Ensuite, tu disais que les Bee Gees étaient trop mauvais et qu'ils allaient faire tomber tes bras … C'était assez drôle je dois avouer, mais totalement incohérent ! Et tu as terminé en hurlant que je t'avais trompé … enfin j'espère que c'était à moi que tu adressais ta question ! ».

« C'est tout ? » demandai-je inquiète.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça déjà suffisant ? » répondit Edward toujours amusé.

Je me joignis à ses rires, sans conviction toutefois. Il ne sembla pas se douter de quoique ce soit, ou alors il ne me le dit pas. Ca avait été moins une !

Il se redressa et sauta du lit d'un mouvement gracieux.

« Bon je vais te laisser te préparer. Je dois rentrer me changer avant le début des cours. Et puis il faut que je vois Emmett … il a un comportement étrange depuis hier après midi … », dit-il d'un ton neutre se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

« Ah bon ? », répondis-je d'un air volontairement détaché.

« Oui, il a passé toute la fin de la journée à lister les équipes vainqueurs du championnat universitaire de base ball depuis 1920. J'ai donc des raisons de penser qu'il me cache quelque chose ! », reprit-il. « Je passe te chercher dans une heure. A tout à l'heure mon ange ».

Il bondit par la fenêtre avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre. Je restai quelques instants hagarde sur mon lit, et sautai d'un mouvement rapide sur mes jambes. Je dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse et me jetai sur le téléphone. Par chance, Charlie était déjà parti. Je composai rapidement le numéro de la villa des Cullen. Le téléphone décrocha à la première sonnerie, et je fus soulagée d'entre la voix d'Emmett à l'autre bout de la ligne. Edward étant sensé passer la nuit avec moi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu inventer comme prétexte si l'interlocuteur avait été un autre membre de la famille.

« Emmett ! », m'écriai-je.

« Wow Bella de bon matin ! Qu'elle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu gamine ? »

« Bien bien, ca n'est pas la question ! Edward vient juste de partir de chez moi, et je suis sure qu'il a des doutes … », haletai-je.

« Des doutes sur quoi ? » reprit Emmett avec nonchalance.

« Sur ma passion pour les corbeilles en macramé ! » raillai-je. « A ton avis ? Sur ce que tu m'as raconté hier après midi dans la forêt. Il t'a entendu réciter le nom des équipes de je sais pas quoi, et maintenant il se doute que tu lui caches quelque chose ! »

« La poisse ! Bon rassure-toi je vais faire plus attention, et essayer de ne plus y penser. Il finira par oublier », me répondit-il calmement.

« J'espère … Euh Emmett ? », demandais-je hésitante.

« Oui ? »

« Il faudrait que je te parle à ce propos … à propos de ce que tu m'as dit sur Carlisle, tu crois que ça serait possible de se voir ? »

« Bella, je t'ai déjà dit de te sortir cette histoire de l'esprit ! Ca ne nous regarde pas … Bon écoute, Edward a prévu d'aller chasser ce soir, je passerai te voir dans la soirée. On mettra les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute ! », siffla-t-il sévèrement. « Je te laisse, Edward arrive ! A ce soir. » Il raccrocha avant que j'ai pu articuler un mot. Il avait l'air en colère. J'étais allée trop loin je le savais, mais comment faire autrement si je voulais pouvoir continuer à voir Carlisle comme un homme honnête et droit ? D'autre part, je voulais savoir pourquoi Edward était aussi mystérieux à ce sujet. J'étais prête à affronter la colère d'Emmett si cela pouvait m'apporter quelques réponses.

Une heure plus tard, comme prévu, la Volvo d'Edward s'arrêta devant la maison. La journée s'écoula lentement. Edward eu la courtoisie de ne faire aucune allusion à mes rêves embarrassants, ni à ses doutes quant aux pensées d'Emmett. Il me déposa après les cours, et parti chasser, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir rester avec moi pour la nuit.

Comme promis, la tête d'Emmett apparu à ma fenêtre à 22 heures alors que je répondais à un mail alarmiste de Renée s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir eu de mes nouvelles depuis « des lustres ». Au moins trois jours !

Emmett se faufila par ma fenêtre bruyamment.

« Oh Bella, tu ne pourrais pas installer une baie vitrée ?! », râla-t-il.

« Chut ! Charlie est en bas ! S'il te trouve ici, les Volturi feront figure d'enfants de chœur à côté de lui ! », soufflai-je pour le faire taire. Il parti d'un long rire, qui se voulait silencieux.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je ne tardai pas à entendre les pas de Charlie dans l'escalier. Je posai un doigt sur ma bouche faisant signe à Emmett de se taire alors que mon père tapai déjà à la porte.

« N'entre pas, je suis en train de me changer ! », criai-je anxieuse.

« Tout va bien, Bella ? J'ai entendu du bruit ! », me répondit-il derrière la porte.

« Oui, oui, c'est juste que … heu … je suis tombée en enfilant mon pyjama ! », mentis-je, alors qu'Emmett commençait à pouffer de rire. Assis sur mon lit, il se mit à gigoter comme un diable, mimant ce que je crus être un singe. A présent, il louchait, grattant sa tête d'une main, et son aisselle de l'autre.

Tentant difficilement de garder mon sérieux, je souhaitais bonne nuit à Charlie, et me retournai vivement vers Emmett.

« Tu es intenable ma parole ! Tu n'es jamais fatigué ? », sifflai-je entre mes dents. Emmett, tout sourire, secoua énergiquement sa grosse tête en signe de non.

Il retrouva soudainement son calme, et tapota le matelas à coté de lui pour me signifier de venir m'assoir. Je m'exécutai immédiatement.

« Bon Bella, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces jérémiades au téléphone ce matin ? », reprit-il à voix basse.

« Et bien, je pense que ce que tu m'as raconté hier à propos de Carlisle m'a plus marquée que je ne le pensais. Je … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! », m'interrompit-il. « Je t'ai dit que tu devais te sortir cette histoire de la tête. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler, c'était idiot de ma part ! Si j'avais su que tu ferais une fixation là-dessus…»

« Ecoute Emmett, c'est plus qu'une simple fixation sur les aventures extra conjugales de Carlisle ! », le coupai-je en m'emportant. Je devais me calmer et lui expliquer mon point de vue et mes doutes. Je repris d'une voix plus douce : « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ça depuis hier, et je suis persuadée que cette histoire cache quelque chose de plus grave. »

« Explique-toi », repris Emmett curieux.

« Et bien, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange connaissant Carlisle et Edward, qu'ils fassent autant de mystère autour de toute cette affaire ? Et ça ne te parait pas surprenant qu'un homme comme Carlisle puisse céder à la tentation aussi stupidement ? »

Emmett ne répondit rien, faisant un petit signe de tête pour m'encourager à continuer.

« J'ai essayé de voir les choses objectivement. Carlisle est la personne la plus morale et la plus infaillible que je connaisse ! De toute son existence, il n'a jamais succombé à l'odeur du sang humain, faisant preuve d'une force de caractère hors du commun, mais parcontre il a cédé à de vulgaires pulsions sexuelles avec une autre qu'Esmé. Plutôt étrange non ? »

« C'est vrai, je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. », murmura Emmett songeur.

« Ensuite, la famille Cullen est du genre à tout se dire. Vous ne vous cachez jamais rien les uns aux autres, c'est ce qui fait votre force et votre unité. Et là, alors que vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé, étrangement Edward et Carlisle refusent de vous dire de quelle femme du clan Denali il s'agit ! Etrange ça aussi, non ? » Je repris ma respiration fixant Emmett toujours aussi songeur. « Pour ces deux raisons, je ne reconnais pas le caractère de Carlisle et Edward. Je sais qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, mais ça me parait quand même très bizarre. Je suis sure qu'ils n'agissent pas comme ça pour rien, et qu'ils cherchent à cacher quelque chose … ou à vous protéger de la vérité … »

« Bella, tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination ! », souffla Emmett en relevant la tête vers moi. Il vrilla son regard dans le mien. « Je ne te cacherai pas que cette histoire nous a tous intrigués. Et pour tout te dire, je pense que même Esmé n'est pas au courant de tout. Edward a plusieurs fois laissé entendre que Carlisle ne lui avait pas tout raconté ! »

Je restai muette, attendant qu'il poursuive. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire ? Pourquoi Carlisle aurait caché la vérité à Esmé ?

« Tu imagines bien, Bella, que si Carlisle à refusé de tout révéler à Esmé … s'il a préféré lui laisser croire qu'il l'avait bêtement trompée sans essayer de se justifier, c'est que ce qui se cache là-dessous n'est pas joli à entendre ! »

« Oui, j'imagine… », dis-je tout bas, ne trouvant rien de mieux à répondre. J'étais trop absorbée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mon esprit recommençait à imaginer les pires possibilités.

« Tu sais, il vaut mieux parfois ne pas trop en savoir … C'est pour ça qu'on a préféré oublier cette histoire. D'autant plus que ça date de bien longtemps maintenant. » A ces mots je réalisai qu'en effet, je ne savais pas quand c'était passée cette histoire. Je ne devais même pas être née.

« Ca s'est passé quand ? », demandai-je maladroitement.

« Hum, ça doit faire 30 ou 40 ans, je ne sais plus trop … On ne l'a appris que bien plus tard. De toute façon, les seuls à connaître la vérité sont Carlisle et Edward. Et dis-toi bien, qu'Edward a beaucoup trop de respect pour notre père pour être un jour tenté de nous raconter la vérité. On n'en saura donc jamais plus, et c'est très bien comme ça ! », répondit-il, mettant ainsi un terme à toute velléité de ma part.

« Tu as raison, il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler de tout ça. Tout ce que je gagnerai à continuer c'est mettre Edward en colère ! Rassure-toi, je vais arrêter de penser à ça et oublier toute cette histoire… », mentis-je. Evidemment que j'allais y pensé ! Ma curiosité était désormais totalement attisée. Je savais que j'allais ressasser cette histoire à m'en donner des migraines.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Il vaut mieux ne pas réveiller les fantômes du passé … », murmura-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son calme apparent avait soudainement disparu, laissant place à sa bonne humeur et son agitation ordinaires.

« Bon Sherlock Holmes, je file. Rose va s'impatienter, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici ! », chuchotta-t-il riant.

Je lui souris, et lui souhaitai bonne soirée. S'apprêtant à sauter par la fenêtre, il se retourna vivement vers moi. « Et surtout, s'il te plait Bella, arrête de réfléchir autant, tu vas te griller les neurones ! »

Le temps que je réagisse à ses sarcasmes, il avait disparu, me laissant sans voix et la tête pleines de théories rocambolesques.


	4. Coup de sang

_**Bon, comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir si vous avez lu mes chapitres jusque là, j'adore raconter ma vie … même si elle n'intéresse personne ! :D **_

_**Disons que par certains côtés je suis un peu comme le Emmett que je décris : Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête !! **_

_**Et avant que j'oublie encore : Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer of course !**_

_**Bref, voici ma playlist au fil du chapitre :**_

- **Would I lie to you?** par Charles & Eddie

- **Fix You**, par Coldplay

- **Ride a White Swan**, par T-Rex

- **Where is the Love**, par Black Eyed Peas

- **Politik**, par Coldplay

- **Wilder Wein (Live Aus Berlin)**, par Rammstein (Très spécial attention!)

- **Landing in London**, par 3 Doors Down

_**Boudiouuuuuuu qu'il a été dur à écrire ce foutu chapitre !!! Bonne lecture …**_

___________________________________________________________________________

**Coup de sang**

_« Bon Sherlock Holmes, je file. Rose va s'impatienter, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici ! », chuchotta-t-il riant._

_Je lui souris, et lui souhaitai bonne soirée. S'apprêtant à sauter par la fenêtre, il se retourna vivement vers moi. « Et surtout, s'il te plait Bella, arrête de réfléchir autant, tu vas te griller les neurones ! »_

_Le temps que je réagisse à ses sarcasmes, il avait disparu, me laissant sans voix et la tête pleines de théories rocambolesques._

D'agacement, je tapai des points sur le matelas. J'avais encore échoué ! Mais pire que ça, Emmett en plus de me laisser sans réponse, avait redoublé ma curiosité en me parlant du comportement étrange de Carlisle avec sa femme. Pourquoi un homme comme lui, symbole même de l'honnêteté personnifiée avait-il choisi de se laisser accuser plutôt que de dire la vérité ? Qu'avait-il à cacher qui mérite qu'il mette en péril son mariage et la confiance de sa femme ? J'enrageai.

Lasse de me torturer l'esprit en quête de réponses qui ne viendraient pas, je me couchai, agitée.

Le lendemain, Edward n'était toujours pas rentré de la chasse. C'est Alice qui vint me chercher et me raccompagna du lycée, ma Chevrolet étant restée à la villa des Cullen. La journée s'écoula paisiblement. Je tentai de me concentrer sur mes cours afin de ne pas penser à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Emmett. Edward ne se montra à ma fenêtre que dans la soirée, alors que je finissais de rattraper mes cours de la veille.

- Bonsoir mon amour, chuchota-t-il tandis qu'il venait me rejoindre sur le lit. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front comme à son habitude et s'étendit à côté de moi. D'un mouvement du bras, j'envoyai au sol mes cours qui se répandirent sur le plancher.

- Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas aimé la nuit sans toi, soufflai-je cherchant ses lèvres. Les cernes naissantes sous ses yeux avaient disparu. Son visage était d'une blancheur diaphane parfaite. Je collai ma bouche à la sienne. Il me rendit mon baiser avec ardeur avant de reculer sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dis-je inquiète. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait se contrôler avec moi, je ne comprenais pas sa réticence.

- Rien, c'est l'habitude de devoir faire attention, répondit-il en souriant. Alors, comment c'est passé cette journée sans moi ?

- Bien … comme un jour de pluie, répondis-je fuyant son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perçoive les doutes et les questionnements dont j'étais assaillie depuis deux jours. Mais c'était mal connaître Edward.

- Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, tout va bien je t'assure.

Je commençais vraiment à me demander s'il n'entendait pas mes pensées. Ou bien étais-je si transparente qu'on lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

- Bella, tu es la plus mauvaise menteuse que je connaisse ! , gronda-t-il. Veux-tu bien me dire ce que cachent cette mine triste et ce regard fuyant ?

Vite, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues à mesure que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de ce qui me préoccupait depuis hier après midi. Je ne devais pas. Il serait furieux c'était certain.

- Je … je pensais juste à la dernière nuit que j'ai passé dans ta chambre…, bafouillai-je en baissant les yeux, faisant mine d'être gênée. Je n'étais peut-être pas une bonne menteuse, mais j'étais assurément une bonne actrice … quand je le voulais. Edward redressa sa tête soudainement, le regard inquiet.

- Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Il vrilla son regard dans le mien, attendant ma réponse inquiet.

Mais où était-il allé chercher que je n'avais pas aimé ? N'avais-je pas manifesté mon plaisir assez bruyamment ? Décidément, les frères Cullen pouvaient être parfois bien longs à la détente !

- Non Edward, je n'ai pas aimé …, murmurai-je gravement, avant d'afficher un sourire malicieux. J'ai adoré ! C'était tellement … Mes mots se perdirent, et je poussai un long soupir de ravissement. Son visage s'illumina, et il me fit ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, me coupant le souffle.

Mes yeux détaillaient chaque parcelle de son visage parfait. Ils ne pouvaient s'en détacher tant il était fascinant de beauté. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et vint coller son front au mien.

- Bella, si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je tiens à toi. Je t'aime tellement que s'en est douloureux, chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Un baiser calme, doux et grave.

Mon cœur s'emballa au contact de son souffle froid sur mon visage. Je cambrai mon dos de plaisir, et vins coller mon ventre contre le sien. Il saisit ma taille de son bras resserrant notre étreinte. Sa bouche se fit plus ardente, et je sentis sa langue forcer avec facilité le barrage de mes lèvres. Sa main quitta mon dos, et couru le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à la pliure de mon genou, qu'il remonta dans un mouvement lent vers lui. Mon ventre fut traversé d'une décharge de plaisir violente, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Edward releva alors son visage, ses lèvres abandonnant les miennes. Il me sourit tendrement, et tendant le bras, éteignit ma petite lampe de chevet. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, d'un mouvement habile, il me renversa sur le dos venant lui-même s'installer au dessus de moi. Laissant mes jambes emprisonner son bassin, il reprit son baisé avec ardeur et intensité. Sa main entreprit une longue caresse descendant de ma gorge à ma poitrine, puis vers mon ventre. Je m'abandonnais alors à ses mains expertes pour le reste de la nuit.

Les jours qui suivirent, Edward ne me quitta plus. Nous passions nos journées ensembles, au lycée la journée, et dans ma chambre le soir. Nous savourions de pouvoir nous aimer pleinement, sans crainte ni restriction. Le bonheur des moments passés avec cet être parfait finit par me faire oublier les sombres histoires que je m'étais mise en tête. Emmett avait raison, j'avais bien plus intéressant à faire …

Au cours d'une soirée à la villa des Cullen, Esmé et Carlisle nous avaient fait savoir qu'ils projetaient de partir quelques temps dans leur cottage au sud de l'Irlande pour se « retrouver » selon leurs termes.

Alice et Rosalie en filles dévouées avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour nous trainer, Esmé et moi, dans toutes les boutiques de Port Angeles et Olympia afin de préparer le voyage comme il se devait. Bien entendu, elles n'avaient pas manqué de me faire essayer toutes les tenues qui leur tombaient sous la main. « Ca n'est pas moi qui part un mois en vacances !», avais-je tenté de protester en vain. Mais ne tient pas tête aux femmes Cullen qui veut. J'avais alors enduré deux weekends de shopping effréné patiemment, faisant même preuve d'intérêt de temps en temps.

Ces excursions entre filles m'avaient permis de mieux apprendre à connaître Rosalie. Elle m'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises des tenues farfelues et essayages improbables d'Alice … et pour ça, je lui accordais une gratitude infinie.

Esmé, quant à elle, s'était montrée sous un jour que je ne lui connaissais pas. Riante et extravertie. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est elle qui animait les trajets en voiture, en chantant à tue tête. Effectivement, assez faux la plupart du temps. Mais nous chantions en chœur avec elle. A certains moments, j'avais l'impression de voir Renée. La perspective de ce voyage semblait la combler.

Elle me raconta en détail le programme de ses vacances. Moi, dont le voyage le plus long jamais entrepris avait été l'aller simple de Phoenix à Forks, j'avais l'impression de voyager avec elle. Je lui posai mille questions sur l'Irlande, ce pays qui me semblait si … loin !

- Comment allez-vous vous nourrir là bas ?, avais-je osé lui demander entre deux rayons de lingerie fine. Il n'y a pas d'ours, ou de cerf là bas, encore moins de puma …

Elle était partie d'un petit rire cristallin.

- Et bien, là bas, la seule chose que nous pouvons chasser, c'est le mouton !

- Des moutons ?! L'image de vampires se jetant sur ces grosses boules de laine blanche était un peu déconcertante.

- Oui, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque là bas !

Elle m'avait ensuite décrit leur cottage en pierre, perdu dans les montagnes du Ring of Kerry. Le ciel gris-noir chargé de nuages à cette époque de l'année laissant passer de fins rayons de soleil qui allaient se perdre sur les reliefs du paysage. « Les doigts de Dieu » comme elle appelait ça.

- Tu verrais ce ciel Bella, c'est à vous glacer le sang ! Enfin si je puis dire, s'était-elle amusée, l'esprit vagabondant à des milliers de kilomètres sur ces terres de légendes.

- A cette saison, c'est l'idéal pour nous. Il n'y a pas un seul touriste pour oser s'aventurer sur nos landes venteuses, et le climat y est encore plus humide qu'à Forks. Un vrai bonheur !

- C'est impossible, avais-je répondu amusée. Si tel était le cas, c'est une barque qu'il leur faudrait prévoir pour se déplacer.

- Je t'assure ! Parfois le ciel est tellement chargé qu'on croirait qu'il est 18heures à 10heures du matin … Et ces landes couleur rouille, ces montagnes et ces lacs noirs à perte de vue … c'est tellement beau … avait-elle susurré béate.

En effet, ça devait l'être sacrément pour la mettre dans un tel état.

- J'imagine …, lui avais-je répondu tentant vainement de stopper son débit de paroles. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

- Non, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Il faudra qu'Edward t'y amène !

L'idée de passer mes vacances sous la pluie, toute irlandaise soit-elle, n'était pas l'argument le plus convainquant pour moi. Je m'étais contentée d'un sourire qui sembla la satisfaire, et lui avait collé un porte-jarretelles en soie et dentelles noires entre les mains avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de repartir dans ses descriptions.

La veille de leur départ, Esmé et Carlisle avaient tenus à ce que nous soyons tous réunis pour passer une dernière soirée en famille. Le nom des Cullen semblant être un véritable Sésame pour Charlie, il m'avait donné son accord pour que je passe la nuit chez Edward sans sourciller. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'Alice avait su lui faire du charme.

Edward vint donc me chercher à 21 heures ce soir là. Il m'attendait avec Charlie dans le salon le temps que je finisse de préparer mes affaires pour la nuit. Lorsque je les rejoignis, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le sofa, débattant vivement sur le match de base ball de la veille. Il était rare des les voir échanger autre chose que des formules de politesse. La rancœur de mon père envers Edward après son « départ » de Forks un an plus tôt était toujours palpable.

Une fois seuls dans la voiture, Edward m'informa des projets du reste de la famille pour le week end à venir. Un air taquin sur le visage, il me fit son petit sourire en coin, lourd de sous-entendus.

- Jasper et Emmett partent chasser ce week end, et Alice et Rosalie ont prévu d'assister à la rétrospective Harry Potter à Seattle …

- Oui je sais, elles voulaient que je les accompagne.

- Ca ne te tente pas ?

- Oh, moi tu sais les petits garçons en robe longue qui jouent à Abracadabra pendant des heures ça ne m'excite pas plus que ça …

Il rit en me voyant mimer le petit sorcier balafré agitant de la main avec une baguette imaginaire.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- Heu … qu'elles vont fantasmer sur des pré ados pendant deux jours ?

- Bella !! Non, cela signifie que nous avons la villa pour nous tout le week end !

- Tu ne perds jamais le nord toi !

- Jamais !

Nous arrivâmes à la villa en riant. J'eue à peine le temps d'ôter mon manteau qu'Alice me sautait déjà dans les bras pour m'embrasser.

- Bella, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, ça v… Alice je n'arrive plus à respirer, geignis-je. Elle me relâcha avec un petit rire clair et mutin.

- Oups pardon … c'est que tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Oui c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues … au moins deux jours ! lui répondis-je en riant à mon tour.

Rosalie et Jasper étaient installés devant la large télévision, chacun à un bout du grand canapé blanc.

- Salut Bee, lança Jasper tandis que Rosalie se contenta d'un sourire crispé à mon attention.

- Salut, répondis-je timidement. Malgré le temps passé dans les magasins avec elle, Rosalie m'intimidait toujours autant. J'avais encore besoin de quelques minutes pour me détendre en sa présence. C'était surement stupide de ma part, mais l'impression qu'elle me jaugeait chaque fois qu'elle me voyait me bloquait.

Esmé vint à ma rencontre m'étreignant à son tour.

- Bonjour Bella. Ne reste pas là, installe-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Avant que je n'ai eue le temps de répondre, elle claqua des doigts en direction de Jasper qui sauta immédiatement sur ces jambes et fila à la cuisine pour me chercher un verre. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça !

Edward s'installa sur un des larges fauteuils en cuir blanc m'attirant sur ses genoux. Alice repris sa place sur le canapé les jambes repliées sous elle, attendant le retour de son mari pour se lover contre lui. Jasper déposa une cannette de soda sur la table basse en verre devant moi, et se rassit passant un bras autour des épaules d'Alice.

- Carlisle n'est pas là ? demandais-je étonnée de ne pas le voir avec le reste de la famille.

- Il est dans son bureau, il a encore des détails à régler avec l'hôpital avant le départ, souffla Rosalie sans quitter l'écran de la télévision des yeux.

Je me concentrai alors sur les images qui défilaient sur la télévision. Le journal télévisé. La guerre au proche orient, et l'élection d'un nouveau président en France. J'en avais déjà vaguement entendu parler, mais c'était tellement loin, et tellement … réel. Je me perdis dans mes pensées attendant que le reste de la famille nous rejoigne.

- Hey gamine !!! La grosse voit d'Emmett en haut des escaliers me tira de ma rêverie instantanément.

Les images de la promenade en forêt et de Carlisle en fâcheuse posture me revinrent comme une gifle. Non, Bella pense à autre chose. Grouille, il descend ! Je pensais que j'étais enfin débarrassée de ces images inconvenantes.

- Salut Emmett, ça va ? le hélai-je d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante. Mais j'étais certaine que quiconque m'aurait observé de plus prés à ce moment précis aurait immédiatement perçu ma confusion.

Un instant après il avait dévalé les escaliers et franchis d'un bond la montagne de bagages entassés au milieu du salon. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edward qui émis un grognement sourd du fond de la poitrine.

- Pas touche Cro-magnon, siffla Edward

- Déstresse Cullen, t'as toujours l'air d'une rock star ! s'amusa Emmett en se laissant tomber sur le canapé bousculant Rosalie et Alice.

- Emmett !! râlèrent les deux femmes, avant qu'il ne les interrompe totalement indifférent à la gêne occasionnée.

- Eh Bee je viens de lire une blague qui m'a fait penser à toi ! Qu'est-ce qui a quatre pattes et un bras ?

Edward se mit à rire entendant les pensées de son frère. Je m'attendais au pire. Je haussai les épaules lui signifiant que j'attendais la réponse.

- Un loup garou dans un jardin d'enfant ! lâcha-t-il fièrement.

- Pfff ce n'est pas drôle ! grommelai-je m'empêchant de rire. Je n'aimais pas les railleries de cette bande de vampires mal dégrossis sur Jacob.

- Tiens, moi j'en ai une aussi pour toi Bella, repris Jasper. Oh non ! Ca n'augurait rien de bon si Jasper le mutique saurait de son silence pour raconter une blague.

- Vas-y affirme toi frangin ! s'écria Emmett ravi.

- Alors Rosalie et Bella sont en voiture …

- Ah non, oublie-moi toi ! cracha Rosalie loin d'être aussi enchantée que son compagnon. Emmett hurla de rire, accompagné par Edward, dont le ventre secoué de soubresaut mettait en danger mon équilibre précaire sur ses genoux.

- Arrêtez de rire, j'ai à peine commencé ! s'exclama Jasper également pris d'hilarité. Bon , une brune et une blonde sont en voiture, et un oiseau lâche une fiente sur le pare-brise … « Va falloir l'essuyer » dit la brune, et la blonde rétorque « Laisse tomber il est déjà trop loin » …

A cet instant je crus qu'Emmett allait s'étrangler de rire, et Rosalie sauter à la gorge de Jasper. Alice, habituée aux facéties de ses frères émis un petit rire silencieux, ne lâchant pas la télévision des yeux.

Les rires et blagues plus où moins sordides continuèrent encore un certain temps, mais je n'y prêtais plus qu'une oreille distraite.

Mon attention s'était concentrée sur Esmé. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que j'étais arrivée. Elle n'avait pas non plus cillé aux blagues et cris des garçons. Elle se tenait depuis un bon moment bras croisés devant la baie vitrée du salon fixant l'obscurité comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Je savais qu'Edward écoutait ses pensées car son poing se contractait de temps en temps sur le bras du fauteuil, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses phalanges.

Personnes ne semblait prêter attention à l'étrange attitude d'Esmé. Or, c'est bien elle qui souhaitait passer une dernière soirée avec ses enfants avant de partir pour plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi ne se joignait-elle pas à nous ?

La pendule approchait des 23 heures et Carlisle quant à lui ne s'était pas encore montré. Je commençais même à douter de sa présence dans la maison.

Mes interrogations ne durèrent pas plus longtemps car Alice me rappela à la réalité.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Oui … Je pensais à …

- Ce que vous allez faire ce soir ? m'interrompit Emmett hilare.

- Emmett ! s'écria Rosalie lui assénant une claque sonore derrière la tête.

Je lui souris reconnaissante, tandis que Jasper riait toujours autant aux âneries de son frère.

Alors qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, un long hurlement retentit au premier étage.

- JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VIENDRAI PAS, ARRETE DE M'APPELER ! ARRETE ARRETE ARRETE !!!!

C'était la voix de Carlisle. Tous se figèrent instantanément, tournant la tête vers les escaliers.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier, encore moins se mettre en colère. Nous nous regardâmes tous interloqués, le regard interrogateur en quête de réponses.

Je regardai alors Edward. Il avait la tête baissée et son poing était crispé à s'en déchirer la peau. Je sentis une peur sourde monter de mon ventre et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

Esmé finit de me faire paniquer totalement. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'une once aux hurlements de son mari. Elle était toujours figée devant la baie vitrée observant la nuit, imperturbable et insondable. Le silence lourd qui s'était installé dans la pièce et que personne n'osait rompre devenait insupportable.

Un cri de Carlisle retentit à nouveau. Déchirant. Suivit un fracas violent qui secoua la maison entière. Un bris de verre sonore et interminable envahit l'espace.

Tous se ruèrent dans les escaliers à une vitesse qui n'était propre qu'aux vampires. Seul Edward qui savait déjà ce qu'il se passait à l'étage se releva doucement. Il me déposa doucement au sol avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? halletai-je paniquée. Ma question resta sans réponse.

Je le suivis à l'étage laissant Esmé statique et imperturbable devant la baie vitrée.

Ils étaient tous réunis devant la porte close du bureau de Carlisle. Alice tambourinait sur l'obstacle en bois lourd espérant que Carlisle ouvrirait.

- Carlisle ouvre !

- Carlisle qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Emmett d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ce bruit ?

Carlisle ouvrit la porte violemment se retrouvant nez à nez avec ces enfants.

- EST-CE QU'UN JOUR QUELQU'UN SE DECIDERA A SE MELER DES SES AFFAIRES DANS CETTE MAISON ?!!! hurla-il en bousculant violemment la petite troupe qui s'était formée devant la porte de son bureau pour se frayer un chemin vers les escaliers.

Emmett et Jasper lui emboitèrent le pas essayant de le rattraper afin de le calmer. Alice et Rosalie s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau, Edward et moi sur les talons.

La pièce était dévastée. Un ouragan n'aurait pas fait plus de dégats. Le lourd bureau en chêne du médecin gisait brisé au pied du mur opposé. Dans sa chute il avait entrainé avec lui plusieurs toiles. Le mur à présent nu affichait les stigmates du choc avec le meuble monumental.

Le sol était jonché de milliers de débris de verre. Lorsque je relevais la tête je vis que la large baie vitrée n'étais plus qu'un souvenir. Elle était à présent répandue un peu partout sur le plancher ancien du bureau. Edward me souleva d'un mouvement brusque en apercevant le verre au sol, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

- Ce n'est le moment que tu te blesses ! Attends-moi dans le salon s'il-te-plait !

- Edward, j'ai mes chaussures je ne risque rien … protestai-je.

- Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois ! s'écria-t-il anéantissant en moi toute velléité de contestation.

Choquée par la scène que je venais de voir, je redescendis lentement les marches. J'étais totalement abasourdie. Edward venait-il réellement de me crier dessus ? Je ne le reconnaissais pas … Que signifiaient ces hurlements de la part de Carlisle ? Lui toujours si doux, si mesuré. Et pourquoi Edward n'avait rien dit, puisqu'il savait ce qu'il se passait ? Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, Esmé n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais les Cullen, ils me firent peur.

Alice me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon, attrapant à la volée mon sac et mon manteau.

- Tiens, Edward veut que je te ramène chez toi !

- Qu…quoi ?

- Aller, viens Bella, il te rejoindra plus tard.

Elle m'entrainait déjà vers le garage tandis que j'enfilai gauchement mon manteau. Je soufflai un bref « Au revoir » à Esmé qui ne se retourna pas.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, j'étais installée et ceinturée dans la Porsche Jaune d'Alice filant dans le sentier boisé pour rejoindre la route de Forks.


	5. Week End en famille

_**Tout d'abord et comme à chaque fois : Tous ces personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne touche rien patati patata …**_

_**Ensuite, et là c'est plus important à mes yeux : **__**Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur ces 4 derniers chapitres**__**. J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes, si j'en ai oublié je suis vraiment désolée. **_

_**Un énorme merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes **__**…**_

_**Maintenant que l'intrigue commence à prendre forme, je vais enfin pouvoir me lâcher vraiment sur le côté obscure de cette gentille petite famille de bisounours … **_

_**Sur ce chapitre, vous constaterez rapidement que la plupart des lignes ne sont pas d'une grande utilité pour l'évolution de l'intrigue, mais sont surtout prétexte à un gros délire perso … inutile de vous dire où, vous vous en apercevrez tout(e) seul(e). Je tiens toutefois à préciser que je ne me drogue pas, et que je ne l'ai pas écrit bourrée … juste un peu fatiguée … et très caféinée !! ^^ **_

_**Et pour ne pas déroger à la règle, here is my playlist :**_

**- Sway**, par The Perishers

**- Digital Love**, par Daft Punk

**- In My Heart**, par Moby

**- Hang Me Up to Dry**, par Cold War Kids

**- Everybody**, par Backstreet Boys (On ne rigole pas, c'est une chanson cultissime !!!)

**- The Unforgiven**, par Metallica

**- Blonde on Blonde**, par Nada Surf

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Week End en famille**

_Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais les Cullen, ils me firent peur._

_Alice me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon, attrapant à la volée mon sac et mon manteau._

_- Tiens, Edward veut que je te ramène chez toi !_

_- Qu…quoi ?_

_- Aller, viens Bella, il te rejoindra plus tard._

_Elle m'entrainait déjà vers le garage tandis que j'enfilai gauchement mon manteau. Je soufflai un bref « Au revoir » à Esmé qui ne se retourna pas._

_Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, j'étais installée et ceinturée dans la Porsche Jaune d'Alice filant dans le sentier boisé pour rejoindre la route de Forks._

Le bolide d'Alice déboula du sentier à toute allure sur la route. Le compteur frisait les 180 km/heures. Je me cramponnai au siège en cuir noir. Mes idées commençaient à peine à s'éclaircir et je revis le visage de Carlisle déformé par la rage lorsqu'il était sorti de son bureau.

- Alice, ralentis tu me fais peur !

Immédiatement elle relâcha la pédale d'accélérateur et le véhicule redescendit à une allure nerveusement supportable. J'étais tellement assaillie de questions que ma tête allait exploser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Carlisle a crié ? Pourquoi Edward veut que je rentre ? Pourquoi Esmé était si étrange ? Pourq…

- Calme-toi Bella s'il te plait ! m'interrompis Alice d'une voix glaciale.

Le ton d'Alice m'horrifia. Elle perçu mon malaise et ma peur.

- Excuse-moi Bella … on en parle chez toi, tu veux bien ? J'ai besoin de mettre mes idées au clair.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait devant la maison de Charlie.

- Ecoute-moi bien Bella, dit Alice en se tournant vers moi avant que je n'ouvre la portière. Dis à Charlie que tu t'es disputée avec Edward, c'est pourquoi tu rentres ce soir. Evite les détails. Moi je vais t'attendre dans ta chambre.

- D'accord, murmurai-je. Je détachai ma ceinture et m'apprêtai à descendre du véhicule.

- Et s'il te plait, arrête de trembler comme une feuille !

Je hochai la tête, et m'avançai vers le porche tandis qu'Alice repartait déjà pour aller cacher sa voiture trop tape à l'œil un peu plus loin. Je m'ébrouai vivement et soufflai un grand coup pour tenter de me calmer. Je tremblais comme une héroïnomane en pleine crise de manque. Si Charlie me voyait comme ça, il ne se contenterait pas de mes vagues explications.

J'ouvris en silence la porte d'entrée. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Dans le salon, personne. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en constatant que mon père était déjà couché. Rien d'étonnant, il était près de minuit. Je filai sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine, redoublant de prudence pour ne pas faire craquer le plancher, et saisis le bloc note et un crayon sur le plan de travail.

« _Papa, je suis rentrée. La soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. Réveille-moi avant de partir. Je t'aime, B._ »

Je posai le papier en équilibre contre la cafetière pour être sure qu'il le lise. Rivalisant de discrétion, je montai dans ma chambre où Alice m'attendait déjà, assise en tailleur sur mon lit.

- Alice, c'est bon, il dormait déjà !, soufflai-je en refermant la porte.

- Oui, je l'ai vu en repartant.

Je jetai mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce, et sautai sur le lit pour m'installer en face d'elle.

- Bon, tu me dis maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé oui ou non ?

Ma stupeur et mon angoisse avaient fait place à une réelle incompréhension, plus calme et plus raisonnée. J'étais à présent chez moi, et je me sentais en sécurité. Mais j'avais plus que jamais besoin de réponses à ce que j'avais vu ce soir.

- Bella, je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à ça, murmura-t-elle l'air navrée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Alice …Dis moi juste à quoi tout cela rimait !

- Je n'en sais rien Bella. Tu as bien vu, j'étais aussi choquée que toi ! On était dans le salon à s'amuser, et tout à dégénéré d'un coup.

- Mais tu dois bien savoir pourquoi Carlisle était en colère ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai pas le don de lire les pensées moi ! Je n'ai même pas eu de vision de ce qui allait se passer …

Je la croyais. Elle semblait aussi perdue que moi.

- Carlisle n'avait pas montré de signes étranges avant ça ? demandai-je non sans arrière pensées.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, ces derniers temps il n'était pas nerveux ou préoccupé ?

- Tu sais, Carlisle ne laisse que rarement percevoir ses émotions. S'il était préoccupé ces derniers temps, il s'est bien gardé de nous le montrer. C'est pour ça que son emportement nous a tous surpris.

- Oh, je vois, soufflai-je baissant la tête. Les explications seraient beaucoup plus compliquées à obtenir si même Alice n'en avait pas. Voyant mon trouble, elle posa ses mains froides sur les miennes d'un geste rassurant.

- Bella, je sais que cela peut sembler très impressionnant pour toi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'avant d'être des vampires, nous sommes une famille. Avec tout ce que cela comporte de joies et de peines. Comme dans toutes les familles, il arrive qu'on se dispute et que les portes claquent. Sauf que pour des raisons évidentes, chez nous c'est un peu plus impressionnant qu'ailleurs.

- Le bureau par exemple … dis-je en souriant.

- Oui, entre autres, reprit-elle en riant. C'est une broutille ! Si tu voyais les dégâts que peuvent faire Emmett et Rosalie quand ils s'énervent … tu trouverais Carlisle bien calme !

Je me joignis à ses rires, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Et Esmé ? repris-je timidement. Tu ne l'as pas trouvée étrange ce soir ?

- Hum, si. Mais elle a des attitudes parfois … déconcertantes. Ne t'en soucies pas, elle devait être préoccupée.

- Tu penses que ça a un lien avec la colère de Carlisle ?

- J'en suis certaine, même. Mais, là non plus je n'en sais pas plus que toi. C'est plus de l'intime conviction qu'autre chose.

Le message était passé, Alice ne m'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. Cependant, j'avais quelques doutes quant à son ignorance. S'il était évident qu'elle avait été aussi surprise que moi par cette colère subite, j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait une idée du motif. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle me cachait elle aussi quelque chose. Je commençais à me dire que mes scénarios à propos de Carlisle et de ses petits secrets n'étaient peut être pas si loufoques que ça !

Je ne poussai pas plus loin mes réflexions car Alice me rappela à la réalité.

- Edward sera là dans moins de trois minutes. Il aura peut-être plus de réponses à t'apporter.

- Oh … soufflai-je, j'avais presque oublié qu'il devait me rejoindre et la façon dont il m'avait chassée du bureau de son père.

- Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire… En attendant, arrête de t'inquiéter Bella. Carlisle et Esmé seront dans l'avion d'ici quelques heures, et tu verras que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je dodelinais de la tête, peu convaincue. Elle me prit dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte avant de disparaître par ma fenêtre. Je filai alors dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et enfiler mon pyjama. Tant pis pour Edward, il attendrait que j'aie fini. Il me devait bien ça après m'avoir si mal parlé.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, Edward était bien là, m'attendant assis sur le rocking-chair. Il se leva d'un bond et fondit sur moi en moins d'une seconde pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis si désolé Bella ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de la sorte ! Souffla-t-il. Son désarroi me fit mal au cœur et son étreinte devenait douloureuse.

- Ce n'est rien Edward. Tu étais juste énervé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Lui répondis-je en me libérant de ses bras.

- Ca n'est pas une excuse ! D'ailleurs je n'en ai aucune !

- Arrête, ça n'est pas dramatique. La preuve, est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ?

- Tu es un ange ! répondit-il en déposant un baiser froid sur mon front.

- Non, je suis juste … humaine. Et puis moi aussi j'ai déjà été désagréable avec toi sous le coup de la colère … alors je suis mal placée pour t'en vouloir !

- C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses avec tous ces bouts de verre …

Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien, d'un air suspicieux.

- Est-ce bien l'unique raison ?

- Hum, bon … ca n'est pas la seule raison en effet …

- Alors qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Disons que je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur de ce que tu verrais … enfin, je veux dire, que tu sois effrayée par les dégâts que peut provoquer un … vampire en colère !

- Edward, personne n'est infaillible ! Il est vrai que Carlisle m'a fait peur. Mais c'est surtout parce que je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse perdre son calme un jour. Je l'ai toujours connu si maître de lui-même que là, je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

- Je vois. Carlisle n'est pas comme ça en temps normal. A dire vrai, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver réellement avant.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ce soir ? Ca devait être vraiment grave pour qu'il se mette dans cet état.

Edward marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il réfléchissait. Pourtant, il avait entendu les pensées de son père, il savait donc parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. D'autre part, il devait bien se douter qu'en venant me rejoindre ici, je lui poserai la question.

- Apparemment, il a des soucis avec l'hôpital. Un de ses collègues lui pose quelques problèmes …

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Etait-ce moi qui hallucinais totalement ou Edward était clairement en train de me mentir ? Croyait-il sincèrement que j'allais gober son histoire de collègue retors ? Ca me blessait qu'il préfère me mentir plutôt que de me faire confiance, et surtout qu'il me pense assez gourde pour y croire. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais une chose était sure, il venait de confirmer tous mes doutes. Carlisle et lui cachaient quelque chose de grave. C'était écrit en lettres lumineuses sur son visage !

Je choisis alors de couper court à cette conversation et surtout à ses explications insultantes pour mon intelligence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je ne le croyais pas. Il avait décidé de me mentir, bien. Je me passerai donc de son aide. Je continuerai à jouer la gentille sotte dont on ne se méfie pas. Mais, j'étais loin d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire.

Compte tenu du départ mouvementé de Carlisle et Esmé, Alice et Rosalie avaient décidé d'abandonner leurs projets et de profiter du weekend pour aider les garçons à remettre le bureau en état. Emmett, Jasper et Edward m'avaient trainée dans les magasins de bricolage toute la journée du samedi pour faire le plein de matériel pendant que les filles se débarrassaient de l'imposant bureau en chêne, ramassaient les débris de verre et divers objets cassés. Plâtre, truelles, vitres, enduis, mastique, peinture … ils ne m'avaient rien épargné. J'étais enchantée ! Mais je dois reconnaître que j'avais hâte de les voir jouer aux apprentis maçons. La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et les rires, et chacun prenait grand soin de ne pas évoquer l'incident. Pas devant moi en tout cas.

Le soir, Alice avait fait livrer une pizza pour moi, et à la demande d'Edward, nous avions convenu que je passerai la nuit avec lui à la villa.

En grande forme, Rosalie et Alice avaient proposé que nous fassions un jeu ensemble plutôt que de passer la soirée devant la télé. A ma grande surprise, Jasper suggéra une partie d'action ou vérité. Théoriquement, les dons de chacun n'avaient aucune utilité et ne permettraient à personne de tricher … au contraire. L'idée fut accueillie par tous avec enthousiasme.

Nous nous installâmes donc en cercle au milieu du salon, assis en tailleur. Edward avait lancé la chaine hifi en fond sonore. Rosalie fut tirée au sort pour ouvrir le jeu.

- Edward ! s'écria-t-elle aux anges, se frottant les mains. Action ou vérité ?

- Hum, je vais commencer en douceur. Vérité !

- Bien, à tes risques et périls. Qu'est-ce que tu ne supportes plus chez … Jasper ?

- Heuuu … sincèrement ? demanda-t-il gêné.

- Merci Rosalie, ricana Jasper. Et toi fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre, reprit-il pointant Edward du doigt, un sourcil relevé.

- Et bien, Jasper désolé, mais je ne supporte plus … ta coupe de cheveux ! répondit Edward hilare, repris instantanément par nous tous. Non, sérieusement frangin, coiffe-toi ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à un Jackson Five !

- Gnagnagna, râla l'intéressé. Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles !

- Bon à mon tour ! reprit Edward. A qui vais-je pouvoir m'en prendre ? Emmett ! Action ou vérité ?

- Action pour moi ! Qu'elle question !

- Ok, alors tu as trois minutes pour monter à l'étage et nous sortir la tenue la plus ridicule que tu aies dans ton placard !

Emmett ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En un clin d'œil il était à l'étage, chantant à tue tête. Tout à coup, Alice se figea, les yeux dans le vague perdue dans une de ses visions. Elle éclata alors de son rire cristallin se tenant les cotes. Edward fut pris à son tour d'un rire frénétique en entendant les pensées de sa sœur.

- Ce type est complètement malade ! dit Alice secouée de rires.

- Emmett, les trois minutes sont écoulées, hurla Edward. Descends tes fesses ici !

Nous nous levâmes alors pour aller l'accueillir en bas des marches. Lorsque je vis apparaître lentement ce gros vampire, je crus que ma vessie allait lâcher. Il avait enfilé une robe de soirée en lamé blanche trop étroite pour son large torse, avec des bas résilles et un boa en plumes rouges. Ses grands pieds se tordaient dans les escarpins à talons aiguilles trop petits. Et pour couronné le tout, il s'était barbouillé la bouche d'un rouge à lèvre rose fuchsia et les paupières d'un bleu criard.

Sous les rires et les applaudissements il termina sa descente dans une pause à la Marilyn Monroe.

- Poupou Pidou wouh ! Chantonna-t-il nous envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts.

- Emmett !! Geignis Rosalie soudainement. Ma Robe Chanel ! Enlève-moi ça immédiatement avant de l'abimer !

- Ici ?! Sans problème petite coquine ! reprit-il un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, faisant mine de se déshabiller, sous les rires de ses frères.

- Pfff espèce d'obsédé ! Souffla Rosalie. Bon vas te changer qu'on puisse reprendre le jeu.

En quelques secondes, Emmett était reparti mettre ses vêtements et s'installait à sa place dans le cercle pour continuer la partie.

- Bon, à mon tour maintenant. Jasper ! Action ou vérité ?

- Hum, je sais que je prends des risques, mais … action.

- Alors je veux que tu me racontes l'histoire des Chkouns pendant 3 minutes … et c'est long 3 minutes !

- Mais c'est quoi des Chkouns ?! Demanda Jasper interloqué.

- Quoi ! Tu ne connais pas les Chkouns ?! Malheureux ! S'écria Emmett. Ben … moi non plus ! Invente, playboy !

Jasper nous jeta un regard dépité, provoquant à nouveau nos rires, et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir raconter.

- Alors les Chkouns sont un petit peuple de créatures invisibles qui vivaient à l'origine sur une météorite en fusion. Leur chef s'appelle Hsub Segroeg et il a pour particularité d'avoir de la gelée verte à la place du cerveau. Les chkouns, sont petits, poilus, bêtes et méchants. Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! Ils sont divisés en trois tribus … les Ckouns du Nord-Ouest, les Chkouns du Sud et les Chkouns de l'Est … La devise des Chkouns est simple et parlante : « _To Chkoun or not to Chkoun … si t'es pas Chkoun t'es dans la merde !_ ». Un jour leur météorite s'est écrasée sur la terre, dans un camp de nudistes polonais, et la Chkounitude s'est répandue partout. Ca a commencé par l'Europe. Elle a ensuite contaminé une partie de la Russie avant de se répandre sur Tegucigalpa et Titicaca, puis Bujumbura au Burundi, Ouarzazate et Babel Oued. Elle a finalement atteint Wagga Wagga et les plaines du Kamchatka. Les dernières régions contaminées furent Ballinasloe et un camp Amish de Chicoutimi* ...

Nous l'écoutions parler amusés, et surtout totalement hallucinés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? Je n'en aurais pas su autant sur la nature des vampires, j'aurais pu penser qu'il était ivre. Emmett le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il semblait de toute évidence avoir sous-estimé l'imagination de son frère.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Emmett, s'interrompit Jasper. Et ferme ta bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau !

Nous partîmes tous d'un rire sonore et Emmett l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Alors je continue, reprit Jasper. Ces idiots de Chkouns parlent bien entendu « Le Chkoun ancien » qui consiste à inverser les lettres de chaque mot et de ponctuer toutes les phrases par un guttural « _gluuut_ ». On doit cette découverte à des étudiants parisiens** je crois … c'est ce que disent les anciens... Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, les Chkouns ont un mode de vie et une culture pour le moins particuliers. Le Chkoun ne doit jamais rester seul plus de deux jours sinon il déprime ce qui le conduirait à dévorer ses semblables, il doit boire de l'alcool de pétoncle en quantité raisonnable mais suffisante, sinon il se déshydrate ! Etant aussi de grands amateurs d'informatique, ils doivent ressentir le contact d'un clavier sous leurs doigts régulièrement, sinon ils se les mangent … les doigts hein, pas le clavier! Quoique … Sinon, chaque tribu a ses rites ... Les Chkouns de l'Est vouent un culte au loukoum qui est un symbole de réussite, c'est donc un sacrilège de les manger ! Ils les regardent pourrir, plus c'est long plus c'est bon! EMMETT espèce de pervers !! T'as vraiment les idées tordues … bref, je continue.Les Chkouns du Nord Ouest, quant à eux, sont connus pour leurs petits problèmes d'hygiène étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas encore inventé l'eau tiède. Donc ce sont les Chkouns du Sud, qui sont de grands marchands, qui leur en vendent et se font ainsi des genoux en or ! Oui, parce que ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que chez les Chkouns, les genoux sont le symbole de la virilité … La pire façon de les insulter c'est de les traiter de « _Petits genoux_ », soit dans leur langue « _Xuoneg stitep glut_ ». Les Chkouns du Nord Ouest quant à eux, vivent en général sur les iles et ne se reproduisent qu'entre eux … lorsqu'ils y arrivent ! La consanguinité a donc fait des ravages, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de sang, mais de la mayonnaise-ketchup-harissa dans les veines qui n'irrigue pas le cerveau … ce qui explique leur faible niveau de développement. Il faut également savoir que les Chkouns de l'Est sont une tribu très cruelle. Au long de leurs innombrables guerres avec leurs voisins, ils ont eu pour habitude de torturer leurs prisonniers en leur mangeant les orteils et en leur greffant des anus en plastique … plus communément appelés « _cradères en plastique_ » ou « _euqitsalp ne serèdarc glut_ » ! C'est pourquoi les Chkouns de l'Est …hum … chient du polystyrène ! Bref, c'est petits trucs vivent parmi nous, invisibles, mais au cours d'une beuverie étudiante à Vladivostok, il a été découvert que brouter des trèfles en buvant de l'extrait de Saké permet de les voir … enfin, j'ai jamais essayé ! Voilà, mes trois minutes sont passées, conclue soudainement Jasper sous nous yeux hallucinés.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Nous regardions tous Jasper comme si nous avions vu un fantôme.

- Jasper ? Reprit Emmett hagard. Tu te drogues ?

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire en chœur.

- Ben quoi ? Tu croyais avoir le monopole de la bêtise ? répondit Japser également hilare.

- Jazz, intervint la douce voix d'Alice. Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher une histoire pareille ?

- Disons que vous m'inspirez beaucoup …

- Idiot ! répondit-elle faussement outrée en lui donnant une petite claque sur le bras.

- Arrête le sanglier frangin, ça t'abime le cerveau ! railla Edward.

Nous rîmes ainsi un certain temps débâtant des similarités entre ces étranges Chkouns et le clan Cullen avant que le sérieux ne revienne parmi les joueurs.

- Alors, à mon tour d'embêter quelqu'un, repris Jasper doucement. Puisqu'elle cherche les histoires, Rosalie !

- Rooo, ce que tu peux être rancunier, Jazz ! Bon, pour moi, ça sera action !

- Tu l'auras voulu ma belle ! reprit Jasper sous l'œil curieux et amusé de tous. Alors, tu vas me faire 5 allers-retours du porche de la maison jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt en canard …

- Nooon … c'est pas sympa ça ! l'interrompit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas fini ! reprit sèchement Jasper. Puisque tu râles, tu me le feras en chantant la Cucaracha !

A ces mots, Emmett hurla de rire en basculant en arrière, tandis que Rosalie lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

- Jasper, tu abuses ! Mon jean est tout neuf en plus ! tenta-t-elle d'objecter.

Sous les rires du cercle, Jasper la fixa calmement, un sourire mauvais en coin.

- Je … m'en …fiche … blondinette ! Go ! répondit-il en pointant la porte du doigt.

Le temps que Rosalie se lève et traine des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée, suivie de près par le reste de l'assemblée, Edward, à une vitesse inhumaine, avait fait l'aller-retour dans sa chambre, venant se poster fièrement à coté de nous, sa caméra à la main.

- Il est hors de question que je rate une telle occasion de t'immortaliser, Rose ! Railla-t-il sous le regard furieux de la future suppliciée.

Dans un concert de rires, de cris et de hourras Rosalie entama le chemin vers les bois, accroupie, les bras repliés sous les aisselles.

- Plus fort la Cucaracha mon ange ! lui cria Emmett. S'il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré de rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous claquâmes la porte et nous réinstallâmes dans le salon.

- Bon, à mon tour de tyranniser quelqu'un … Bella !

Je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac. Mon Dieu ! Après ce qu'elle venait de subir, Rosalie allait se faire un malin plaisir de me ridiculiser. Ayant vu le genre de gages qu'ils étaient capables de s'infliger, j'optai pour la prudence …

- Vérité, répondis-je calmement. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver à danser le Fox Trot au milieu du salon !

- Pff t'es pas drôle Bee, râla Emmett. Je te jure qu'on sera gentils avec toi pour ton bizutage !

- Dis donc toi ! Quand on appellera le pot de chambre, tu sortiras de sous le lit ! *** le stoppa Rosalie, le regard mauvais, déclenchant immédiatement une nouvelle vague de rires générale.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Rétorqua Emmett en riant.

- Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te demander ? reprit-elle faisant mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait déjà une idée derrière la tête. Et je savais aussi qu'elle ne raterait pas une telle occasion de me poser une question bien embarrassante.

- Chère Bella, j'aimerais que tu nous racontes ton dernier mensonge !

Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien, et je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer brutalement. Tous perçurent alors ma gène. Depuis plusieurs semaines, j'avais passé mon temps à mentir à Edward. Depuis cette fameuse après midi avec Emmett plus précisément. Plus les secondes passaient et plus leurs regards se faisaient pesants sur moi. Je sentis l'angoisse monter, me tétanisant. J'étais incapable de parler, incapable de trouver un mensonge de substitution à leur avouer, et surtout incapable de réfléchir à autre chose que tous les moments passés avec Edward à éluder ses questions. Je revoyais Emmett me parler de sa famille, de Carlisle. Toutes les images inconvenantes que j'avais finies par mettre de coté me revenaient à l'esprit comme une gifle. Ecarlate, je levai les yeux vers Emmett. Il me fixait, les yeux ronds également tétanisé. Sa bouche prononçait frénétiquement des « non » muets. Il savait parfaitement à quoi je pensais à cet instant.

- Bella qu'est-ce que … murmura Edward intrigué par mon attitude avant de s'interrompre. Ses yeux firent le va-et-vient entre Emmett et moi. Je compris alors avec horreur qu'il était en train d'entendre les pensées d'Emmett … et Emmett pensait à la même chose que moi.

- EMMETT, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!! Hurla Edward en se levant comme un fou. TU LUI AS TOUT RACONTE ? COMMENT AS-TU OSE LUI PARLER DE CARLISLE ALORS QUE JE TE L'AVAIS INTERDIT !!!

Edward était à présent debout et hurlait sur son frère comme un dément. Son visage était déformé par la colère, et personne n'osait plus bouger ou parler. Je sentis l'onde de calme diffusée par Jasper.

- Ed, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Calme-toi ! Tenta d'objecter Emmett se levant à son tour.

- Ne … me … dis … surtout … pas ... de me calmer ! Articula Edward d'un ton glacial, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Bella, monte dans ma chambre ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Son ton, et le regard noir qu'il me jeta me glacèrent le sang. Je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai maladroitement vers les escaliers suivie d'Alice. J'avais peur, et pire que tout je me sentais coupable. Emmett allait avoir des ennuis à cause de moi. Il était évident que j'avais sous-estimé la gravité de cette histoire pour Edward. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je ne parvenais pas à calmer les tremblements qui me secouaient.

En bas, les cris se mêlaient aux grondements. Je ne distinguai plus ceux d'Edward de ceux d'Emmett et de Rosalie. C'était un mauvais rêve et j'allais me réveiller ! Une fois dans la chambre, Alice claqua la porte derrière elle pour que les cris au rez-de-chaussée ne me parviennent plus. Elle s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi Bella … me chuchota-t-elle sentant mes tremblements et les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

- Tout … tout est de ma faute Alice ! haletai-je.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Emmett aurait dû être plus prudent face à Edward …

- Si je m'étais mêlée de mes affaires, Edward ne serait pas dans cet état !

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Bella tu m'entends ? Cette histoire aurait refait surface à un moment ou un autre. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et je suis sure qu'Edward te dira la même chose. Je suis juste navrée que tu aies encore assisté à une telle scène ! Tu vas nous prendre pour des fous !

Je souris à sa dernière réflexion. Ultime tentative pour me détendre. Nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre quelques minutes lorsque deux petits coups à la porte vinrent rompre le silence de la chambre. Sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'entrouvrit et le visage d'Edward apparu.

- Tu peux nous laisser Alice, s'il te plait ? Demanda Edward d'un ton calme.

Une fois seuls, il vint prendre la place de sa sœur, m'enserrant de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Bella, je suis désolé que tu m'aies vu dans cet état. J'ai perdu mes moyens. Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de l'intimité de mon père alors quand j'ai vu que … Je te jure que …

- Edward, je suis … je n'aurais … tout est de ma faute ! Bafouillai-je sentant les larmes me bruler les yeux.

- Chut … Mon amour, Alice a raison, tu n'y es pour rien ! Ne crois surtout pas que je suis en colère après toi.

- Mais Emmett n'y est pour rien non plus ! C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à …

- Bella, ma Bella ... Écoute-moi. Je vais aller chasser quelques heures. Il faut que je me calme. J'aimerais que tu restes ici cette nuit, mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je comprendrai parfaitement …

- Non, non, je vais rester ! m'écriai-je peinée qu'il puisse penser que je souhaite partir.

- Bon, alors si tu le veux bien, on parlera calmement de tout ça quand je reviendrai … Et on terminera ce weekend aussi bien qu'on l'avait commencé ! En attendant, essaye d'oublier cette histoire. Les autres sont en bas si tu ne veux pas rester toute seule.

- D'accord …

- J'y vais … juste quelques heures, mon amour. Je t'aime.

Il posa ses lèvres froides sur les miennes une dernière fois et fila en un coup de vent par la baie vitrée.

Je m'assis hagarde sur le grand lit trônant au centre de la pièce. J'avais besoin de faire le point et de réunir mes idées. J'essuyai les larmes qui avaient fini par couler sur mes joues. Les images et les souvenirs des hurlements d'Edward se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais je n'eue pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant. De nouveaux coups à la porte me tirèrent de mes réflexions.

- Bella ? C'est Rosalie, entendis-je.

Je l'invitai à rentrer, surprise. C'était bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir débarquer dans la chambre d'Edward.

Je vis alors entrer dans la pièce une Rosalie au visage grave, suivie d'Alice, Emmett et Jasper. Ils marquèrent un moment de silence face à la mine surement ahurie que je devais afficher.

Rosalie, une photo à la main, vrilla son regard dans le mien.

- Bella, il faut qu'on te parle !

___________________________________________________________________________

_* Tous les noms cités ici sont des lieux qui existent vraiment ! J'ai peut-être un grain, mais avec une bon Atlas on trouve plein de choses. Vous pouvez vérifier …_

_** Faut bien que je me cite quelque part quand même !_

_*** Expression préférée de mes parents quand je me mêle de ce qui ne regarde pas … donc impossible de ne pas la recaser au moins une fois !_


	6. Le serment d'Edward

**Je commencerai par la désormais habituelle minute de blablatages perso … 36.15 raconte-ta-vie !!**

**Alors pour les formalités d'usage : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne touche rien … et je me rappelle jamais de la suite ! **

**Ensuite, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Sur le dernier chapitre vous avez explosé mon quota de reviews !! Vous m'avez vraiment touchée, mais aussi, amusée, voire fait hurler de rire !! Bref merci, merci, merci !! J'ai pris soin de répondre personnellement à chacune, et pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes, j'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps d'y répondre personnellement aussi, ici même :**

**- ****Pour les chapitres 1 à 4**** : Merci du fond du cœur à la très fidèle ****Odrey****, présente depuis le début et toujours de bon conseil ! Mais aussi à ****Pauline****, ****Twilight33****, ****Cecile72****, ****Morwen****, ****Ste7851****, ****Nini****, ****Booksy****, ****Alessia****, ****Kimpa2007****, ****Cynthisa**** (ma coupine d'Allociné !) … Un énôôôôôrme MERCI !!!**

**- ****Pour le chapitre 5**** :**

**A Cynthisa**** : Merci pour ta review, je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur de tous, en tout cas, il est grandement inspiré d'expériences personnelles, … alors peut être que ma vie est géniale … mais j'en doute !! lool bref, merci encore de ton enthousiasme !!**

**A Odrey**** : Merci ma belle ! ... alors comme ça tu t'inclines devant moi ... aaaaah le pied !!! lol Ravie de t'avoir donné envie de visiter ces merveilleux endroits que sont Wagga Wagga, Bujumbura, Chicoutimi, ou encore Kamchatka … tu m'enverras des photos !! ^^ Parcontre je n'ai pas compris ton délire sur les schizo … tu m'expliqueras. Et moi aussi, Emmett en Priscilla folle du désert j'adore !! Mais je préfère quand même sa tentative de se déshabiller en public !! lol non non pas voyeuse du tout !!**

**A Gigi**** : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. J'y ai d'ailleurs répondu sur ma propre page review tellement j'ai aimé ta refléxion !! Donc moi aussi j'aime bien quand Eddy secoue un peu Bella … j'en avais un peu marre du petit couple parfait ultra gnangnan que SM nous dépeignait !! Les voir morfler un peu me ravit … ça c'est du sadisme pur !! loool**

**A Booksy**** : Merci pour toute tes reviews Mamzelle … Action ou Vérité, en effet, il n'y a rien de mieux pour mettre ses personnages dans le pire embarra … je pratique également avec une certaine mesquinerie dans la vie ! Tout un art !! lol**

**A Lucie**** : Merci merci, je sais pas si ma fic est géniale, mais j'y mets beaucoup de cœur, et surtout beaucoup de moi !! Et non c'est pas inhumain, c'est plutôt totalement humain de vouloir vous faire revenir pour le chapitre 6 !! lol Je me suis pas tapé 3 ans de commerce et négociation pour rien ^^**

**A Yuki22**** : Déjà avec un pseudo comme ça, je ne peux que t'aimer ^^ VK en force !!**

**Sinon, il n'y a pas trop de mystères … il n'y en a qu'un, et tout tourne autour !! A part ça, je ne crois pas que Bella pardonne trop facilement l'attitude d'Edward, mais elle sait qu'elle est loin d'être exempt de tout reproche, à mettre son nez partout !!**

**A Mimi****: Merci, ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te fasse rigoler … c'est un peu le but en fait ! Si je continue cette fic, c'est principalement pour m'amuser et vous amuser … pas vous faire pleurer !! lol**

**A Alessia**** et Glow: Merci les miss pour toutes vos reviews !! Moi j'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite !!**

**A Amandine****: Ahhhh merciiii … mes délires !! Si tu savais !! Je me retiens d'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête sinon ça serait plus une fic cohérente mais un One Woman Show !! loool Là vous me prendriez vraiment pour une folle !! Quant à ce que cache Carlisle … Quelque chose auquel, à priori, vous ne devriez pas vous attendre !!**

**A Stephanie**** : merci Stéphanie, comme quoi ça sert de raconter des conneries sur Allociné ! Ravie que tu aies repéré ma fic, et qu'elle t'aie plu ! Et bien entendu j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette histoire … j'ai fini par m'y attacher ! ^^**

**A Leelou_hte**** : Merci pour ton petit commentaire. Bien contente que l'histoire t'intrigue, parce que bien souvent je doute de mes capacités à susciter une réelle curiosité dans cette histoire … poum poum bref, merci beaucoup ****:-)**

**A Deborah : A quand la suite ? Mais tout de suite ^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Et pour finir les remerciements, un énorme pour ****Darkkline**** !! Merci d'avoir lu, aimé et parlé de mon histoire sur ton site !! C'est un honneur !! D'ailleurs, soit-dit en passant, ton site est super, un vrai fourre-tout super marrant à visiter avec un petit côté caverne d'Ali Baba … la chambre d'Edward et les Délires d'Emmett … un vrai bonheur !!**

**Pour les petites curieuses, allez faire un tour sur ****, ça vaut vraiment le détour !! **

**Maintenant que tout le monde est remercié comme il se doit (enfin j'espère !), j'ajouterai qu'on m'a beaucoup beaucoup parlé de cette histoire de Chkouns depuis ce chapitre 5 ! Alors pour la petite histoire, les Chkouns ne sont pas une invention de Jasper, désolée !! C'est à l'origine un gros délire que j'ai eu avec mon meilleur ami alors qu'on était tous les deux en stage pendant l'été 2006 ! On s'ennuyait ferme chacun à un bout de Paris, et au cours d'une correspondance mail aussi loufoque qu'incohérente est née cette petite tribu déjantée. Ca devait être initialement le thème potentiel d'une future BD … qui a finalement été abandonnée. J'ai dû faire de larges coupes dans les innombrables détails et descriptions de ces petits êtres, mais je suis ravie de voir que ça vous a plu ! Je n'en espérais pas tant ! ^^ Et qui sait, peut être que Jasper continuera son histoire plus tard.**

**Enfin, et comme à chaque chapitre … l'incontournable playlist, qui cette fois m'a été en grande partie soufflée par mes copines du forum Allociné, Odrey et Cynthisa !! Merci les filles, vous m'avez inspirée tout au long de ce chapitre 6 !!**

**- Ave Maria, **par Dolores O'Riordan & Luciano Pavarotti (D.O'Riordan, Chanteuse des Cranberries, dont la voix me fait littéralement fondre)

**- Bonny Portmore, **par Loreena McKennitt

**- Wuthering Heights, **par Kate Bush

- **Narcotic**, par Liquido

- **This Love**, par Marron 5

- **My Immortal**, par Evanescence

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Le serment d'Edward**

_Je vis alors entrer dans la pièce une Rosalie au visage grave, suivie d'Alice, Emmett et Jasper. Ils marquèrent un moment de silence face à la mine surement ahurie que je devais afficher._

_Rosalie, une photo à la main, vrilla son regard dans le mien._

_- Bella, il faut qu'on te parle !_

L'air circonspect qu'ils affichaient tous me fit tressaillir. Avaient-ils quelque chose à me reprocher ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous dans la chambre d'Edward, et surtout pourquoi est-ce que Rosalie était en tête ? La tension commençait à me gagner et je fus parcouru d'un frisson.

- Qu'est-ce … oui … j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Bafouillais-je nerveuse.

- Nooon ma chérie ! Biensur que non ! S'écria Alice se précipitant à côté de moi sur le lit. Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et fit un signe de la tête à Rosalie.

- Bella, regarde ça ! Repris Rosalie en me tendant la photo qu'elle tenait.

Je m'en saisis tandis que tous observaient ma réaction. Il s'agissait d'une vieille photographie de Carlisle avec une femme, assez jeune, que je ne reconnus pas. L'illustration devait dater du début du siècle à en croire la texture cartonnée, les bords racornis et flous, et la couleur sépia. Typique des vieilles photographies. A en juger par leurs tenues et l'usure de l'image, elle pouvait même dater du XIXème siècle. Carlisle avait exactement le même visage et la même coiffure qu'aujourd'hui, les cheveux parfaitement lissés en arrière, une raie sur le côté. La femme quant à elle, était avec Rosalie, une des plus belles créatures qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Elle était à peine moins grande que Carlisle. Une chevelure de jais remontée en un chignon complexe, laissant glisser quelques mèches bouclées. Les traits fins et ciselés de son visage, ses grands yeux clairs en amande, son nez aquilin, ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres pulpeuses lui faisaient ressembler aux actrices des années cinquante. Carlisle, se tenait droit, cintré dans un complet veston noir col haut, donnant le bras à la femme, elle-même corsetée dans une robe sombre richement parée de broderies et de perles. Cette image entre les mains, j'avais l'impression de regarder un portrait tout droit sorti des reliques du Titanic.

- Carl … Carlisle connaissait …Ava Gardner ?! Bafouillai-je égarée en levant les yeux vers eux.

- Av … Ava Gardner ?!! Repris Rosalie interloquée. De toute évidence ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait de moi.

Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire sonore qui dura plusieurs secondes. Emmett, plié en deux, se tapai sur la cuisse d'hilarité. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues de gène. J'avais encore raté une occasion de me taire.

- C'est la meilleure de l'année celle là ! S'exclama Emmett en se calmant.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce gros balourd ma belle, repris Alice d'une voix douce.

- Il s'agit de Carmen, continua Rosalie retrouvant elle aussi son sérieux.

- Carmen ? Qui-est ce ?

- Carmen du clan de Dénali. Elle fait partie de la famille de Tanya. Edward et Carlisle t'en ont déjà parlé n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Regarde au dos de la photo à présent.

Je m'exécutai et constatai qu'il y avait une inscription sur le carton jauni. L'écriture ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Edward, penchée, régulière et élancée. _« Il est des souvenirs que les siècles n'effacent pas – Hiver 1891». _Je relevai la tête vers eux, attendant une explication, un mot, n'importe quoi pouvant m'éclairer.

- On a des raisons de croire que … heu … que Carmen est la « maîtresse » de Carlisle, repris Jasper.

Mon cœur tressaillit à ces mots.

- JAZZ ! S'écria Alice, outrée. Carlisle n'a pas de maitresse !

- Oui, alors la femme avec qui il a trompé Esmé si tu préfères !

- C'est vrai que le mot et la photo sont troublants, continuai-je sans quitter l'image des yeux.

- On a trouvé cette photo aujourd'hui avec Alice, repris Rosalie impassible. Pendant qu'on ramassait les débris du bureau de Carlisle. On vidait ses tiroirs pour ranger ses dossiers, l'un d'entre eux était fermé à clé et on l'a forcé. Dedans, il y avait ce cliché.

Mes yeux firent des allées venues sur chacun de leurs visages. Ils affichaient des mines circonspectes. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Pourquoi me montraient-ils cette photo ?

- Je ne comprends pas … Je croyais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne souhaitait déterrer cette histoire ! Alors pourquoi vous me montrez ça ? Hein ? Vous avez décidé subitement de me dévoiler les petits secrets de famille ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous avez trouvé qui était la maitresse de Carlisle, et ensuite ? Vous avez vu dans quel état s'est mis Edward ?! Soufflai-je d'une traite d'un ton agressif.

- Bella, il y a … murmura Emmett.

- Quoi ?! Non mais vous l'avez entendu hurler aussi bien que moi ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'assister à ça à nouveau ! Vous ne me devez aucune explication après tout, c'est votre père, votre famille, vos secrets, vos histoires !

La colère était montée en moi à mesure que je parlais. Je réalisai qu'en leur criant dessus j'évacuai la tension qu'avait provoquée Edward en moi ce soir. Ils m'observaient tous avec des yeux ronds attendant que je me calme.

- Excusez-moi … je suis désolée … je suis …

- Bella, tu veux bien me laisser en placer une, s'il te plait ! M'interrompit Emmett froidement. Effectivement, tout le monde dans cette famille est au courant, et on a tous pris soin d'éviter le sujet avec toi. Et tu as raison, c'est une histoire qui ne te concerne pas … en tout cas pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui …

Je relevai alors la tête soudainement surprise. Comment ça j'étais concernée ? Dans quoi est-ce que j'avais encore mis mon nez ?

- Alice, dis lui ! Trancha la voix grave d'Emmett.

- Hum … Bella … J'ai eu … Jasper dis lui toi ! s'interrompit Alice.

Cette conversation était tout simplement surnaturelle … soit j'étais en train de rêver et j'allais me réveiller, soit les Cullen avaient un sérieux problème. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

- Ecoute Bella, continua Jasper en inspirant profondément. Lorsque les filles ont trouvé la photo, on ne s'est pas juste dit que Carlisle avait gardé une trace … un souvenir de sa … de son « aventure » avec Carmen. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que quelques heures après le départ de nos parents en Irlande, Alice a eu une vision. Une vision inquiétante. Très inquiétante même.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? C'est Edward ?!

- Non, ça n'est pas Edward ! Alice a vu Carlisle … et Carmen ! Ils se roulaient de douleur à terre devant Jane et les Volturi …

Dans la chambre tous se turent et m'observèrent, attendant ma réaction. Je fus parcourue d'une vague d'angoisse soudaine et brutale qui me donna la nausée. Des spasmes violents me secouaient le ventre. Je revis le visage enfantin et androgyne de Jane, se délectant de la souffrance qu'elle infligeait à Edward lors de notre voyage à Volaterra l'année précédente. Je me remémorai les visages de trois vampires, Aro, Marcu et Caius, la promesse d'Edward et d'Alice de me transformer, la détresse dans les yeux de cette femme au rosaire avançant devant la mort, les hurlements. Je fus parcourue de tremblements et je sentis les sanglots monter dans ma gorge. Je suffoquais.

- BELLA, BELLA, CALME-TOI BON SANG !!! Hurla Rosalie en me secouant vigoureusement par les épaules.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait y aller en douceur !

- OH LA FERME EMMETT !!

Ce fut la gifle que me donna Rosalie qui me sortie de ma catatonie. Mes tremblements cessèrent instantanément sous la stupeur. J'inspirai une longue goulée d'air.

- NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE ! S'écria Alice.

- Ca va, elle s'en remettra ! A ce rythme on allait y passer la nuit ! Rétorqua Rosalie. Bella, ça va ?

- Heu …

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? … un lexomil ? … ou directement une bassine pour vomir ? Demanda Emmett faisant mine de s'inquiéter.

- Emmett, si c'est pour dire ce genre de conneries, tu peux sortir tout de suite ! Souffla Rosalie le regard noir.

- Merci, Emmett, ça va aller ! Répondis-je, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Laissez-moi juste deux minutes pour que je reprenne mes esprits.

Alice me caressa le dos en m'entendant frissonner, et Jasper diffusa une onde qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère dans la chambre. Mes palpitations et mon souffle se calmèrent. Je relevai à nouveau la tête pour faire face à Rosalie.

- Donc, Alice a eu une vision de … Carlisle et Carmen devant les Volturri. C'était où ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était juste un flash. Je les ai juste vus eux deux et Jane, donc j'en ai déduis que les Volturi étaient avec elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Carmen vient faire là ?

- Bonne question ! C'est bien là le problème. On n'arrive pas à faire le lien.

- On pense que ça a un rapport avec le coup de téléphone avant le départ de Carlisle et Esmé, intervint Jasper.

- Edward est au courant de cette vision ?

- Oui bien entendu ! Répondit Alice.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? Il bien dû réagir à ça ? Et Carlisle il en pense quoi ? Et …

- Du calme … une question à la fois ! Edward était là quand j'ai eu cette vision, et il n'en a rien dit. Il a été surpris lui aussi. Il nous a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quant à Carlisle, on a réussi à le joindre que plusieurs heures après quand il est arrivé à l'aéroport de Dublin. Lorsque j'ai abordé le sujet, son téléphone a coupé, ou il a raccroché, je ne sais pas … et depuis il est injoignable …

- Carlisle … coupé … étrange …, murmurai-je pensive.

- Mais si Alice a eu une telle vision, c'est qu'en effet quelque chose de grave est en train de se tramer. On aurait dû t'écouter plus tôt ! Coupa Emmett.

- Comment ça ? A quoi tu penses ? Demandai-je.

- Et bien regardons les éléments dont nous disposons. On sait que Carlisle a eu une histoire avec une des femmes de Dénali. On a trouvé une photo de Carlisle avec Carmen, on sait donc que c'est elle la femme mystère. Alice a eu une vision de Carlisle et Carmen torturés par les Volturi … et surement pas pour une histoire d'adultère! Et on a un Carlisle et un Edward qui deviennent totalement fous quand on aborde le sujet … On est donc en droit de penser qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, et qu'il nous manque une ou plusieurs pièces du puzzle.

- Oui, mais comme tu l'as dit, Edward et Carlisle pètent littéralement les plombs quand on leur en parle ! M'écriai-je.

- Et bien, on se passera d'eux ! Coupa Jasper. S'il se passe quelque chose de grave, on est en droit de le savoir, parce qu'on sera tous impliqués ! Les Volturi ne feront pas de différence ! Pour eux, tous les Cullen se ressemblent, et ils ne rateront pas une occasion de se débarrasser de toute la famille !

- Tu crois qu'Edward et Carlisle nous mettraient en danger ? Murmura Alice, le visage grave.

- Je ne sais pas … On ne sait pas ce que Carlisle cache, alors tout est possible …

- Ne dis pas ça ! Râla Rosalie. Carlisle ne nous mettrait pas délibérément en danger !

- Sauf s'il n'a pas conscience du danger qu'il courre … soupira Jasper plus pour lui que pour nous.

- Bon ! Reprit Emmett rompant les réflexions de chacun. De toute façon, Carlisle s'éclate avec ses moutons en Irlande, donc il est injoignable, et Edward décapite le prochain qu'il entend utiliser les mots « tromper » et « Carlisle » dans la même phrase ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il passe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, intervint Alice. Si on ne peut compter ni sur Edward ni sur Carlisle, et bien on se passera d'eux.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre inspecteur Colombo ? Demanda Emmett aussi intrigué que nous.

- Et bien, compte tenu du peu d'informations dont nous disposons, il me semble que le plus simple est de remonter directement à la source. Il faut aller en Alaska voir Carmen !

- Hum, pourquoi pas … murmura Jasper. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne nous soit pas d'une grande aide. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous raconter ses histoires de jambes en l'air, simplement parce qu'on lui demandera la bouche en cœur ?

- Non, mais si on lui parle de ma vision, elle sera surement plus bavarde ! Après tout, c'est elle qui va se faire torturer par Jane, pas nous ! Elle devrait se sentir concernée …

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester ici les bras ballants à attendre que Carlisle se retrouve nez à nez avec Jane et Aro ! Ajouta Rosalie. Qui est d'accord pour faire le voyage là bas ?

Quatre mains se levèrent immédiatement, et tous tournèrent les yeux vers moi.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec cette proposition Bella ? Demanda Jasper surpris.

- Si biensur !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne votes pas ?

- Qu …quoi !! Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?! M'étranglai-je.

- Evidemment gamine ! Rétorqua Emmett. C'est toi qui te bats depuis des semaines pour connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire, alors biensur que tu vas nous accompagner ! Et pas question que tu te défiles !

Je restais muette de stupeur. J'allais les accompagner en … Alaska !! Après le coup de l'Italie, Charlie allait faire une crise d'apoplexie !

- Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'Edward a pensé de la photo, demandai-je interrompant l'euphorie qui gagnait les occupants de la pièce.

- Hum … rien, répondit Rosalie. Il n'est pas au courant !

- Evidemment ! Et vous comptez également partir en Alaska … qui plus est avec moi … sans lui en parler non plus ? Vous le prenez vraiment pour plus bête qu'il n'est ?

- Bee, ne t'énerve pas ! Grogna Emmett. On a pensé à un moyen de filer en douce sans trop attirer son attention … si on arrive à bloquer nos pensées cette semaine, on peut envisager d'aller à Denali le week end prochain. Vu la réaction qu'il a à ce sujet, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien de nos projets !

Je le regardai médusée, les yeux ronds. Ils envisageaient sérieusement de mentir à Edward, et de me faire mentir moi aussi ! Face à mon absence de réaction, Alice continua l'exposé de leur plan.

- On a prévu de lui dire que Jazz et Emmett vont chasser le grizzly tout le week end, et que moi je t'emmène voir la comédie musicale _Mamma Mia_, à Seattle, avec deux jours de shopping et nuit dans un grand hôtel entre filles ! Quant à Rosalie, elle s'est proposée pour rester ici afin de détourner son attention. Ca se tient comme programme … Tu en penses quoi ?

- J'en pen … j'en pense quoi ?! C'est HORS DE QUESTION !

Je les regardai toujours avec des grands yeux, le souffle coupé.

- Je refuse de lui mentir ! Je refuse de le prendre pour un idiot ! Je lui en ai assez fait voir comme ça, et je ne ferai rien sans l'en avertir avant ! S'il refuse j'aviserai, mais je ne prendrai aucune décision à ce sujet tant que je n'aurai pas eu son avis ! C'est non négociable !

- Enfin Bella, réfléchis, objecta Emmett. Tu sais très bien comment il va réagir !

- C'est tout réfléchi ! Et puis comment vous pouvez en être aussi surs ? Vous ne lui avez même pas montré la photo, et vous ne lui avez pas expliqué vos inquiétudes ! Faites-lui confiance un peu !

Tous me regardaient hagards, à la recherche d'un argument qui pourrait faire mouche … Je comprenais leur réticences face à Edward, mais je l'aimais trop pour le prendre aussi ouvertement et grossièrement pour un imbécile. Si nous avions une vraie raison de nous inquiéter, alors il nous aiderait … j'en étais persuadée.

- Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de râler, on t'entend depuis La Push ! Résonna la voix amusée d'Edward dans mon dos.

Nous nous retournâmes vivement vers la baie vitrée où Edward était appuyé. Trop occupés à essayer de me convaincre, ses frères et sœurs ne l'avaient même pas entendu approcher. Nonchalamment, il vint s'asseoir en tailleur à mes pieds près de Rosalie.

- Alors vous profitez de mon absence pour essayez de corrompre ma Bella ! Je ne vous félicite pas ! Reprit-il amusé à la vue des mines gênées de ses frères et sœurs.

- Ne te fâche pas s'il te plait Edward ! Le suppliai-je. Ecoute-les jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci !

- Ne te fatigue pas mon amour, j'ai entendu une bonne partie de votre conversation, et j'ai réfléchi un peu à la situation de mon côté. Je pense que je n'ai pas accordé assez d'importance à ta vision Alice …

- Hum … explique-toi, reprit-elle.

- Non, je ne m'expliquerai pas sur le sujet, mais la seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous avez raison de vous inquiéter … et je ne m'opposerai pas à ce que vous alliez à la rencontre de Carmen …

- Wow wow wow stop ! S'écria Emmett. Je ne te suis plus là ! Il n'y a même pas une heure, tu as failli m'égorger quand tu as appris que Bella était au courant de cette histoire, et maintenant tu nous encourages ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

- Emmett, vous savez tous que, par la force des choses, je connais toute la vérité sur cette histoire. Mais, lorsqu'elle s'est produite il y a un peu plus de trente ans, j'ai fait le serment à Carlisle de ne jamais rien en dévoiler. A personne, vous comprenez ! A l'heure actuelle, Carlisle tient plus que jamais à garder cette histoire secrète. Moi je pense qu'il a tort. Mais un serment est un serment ! Alors, je m'y tiendrai. Je ne vous dirai rien, et je ne vous aiderai pas. Mais si vous voulez mener votre propre enquête, je ne vous en empêcherai pas non plus. Sachez seulement que vous aurez beaucoup de mal, je le crains, à démêler le vrai du faux, et à obtenir des informations cohérentes. Certaines personnes, ne tiennent pas plus que Carlisle à ce que cette affaire soit révélée au grand jour. Faites ce que vous avez à faire … Et maintenant, laissez-moi, je veux être un peu seul avec Bella.

Sans prononcer un mot, tous se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, Edward m'enlaça tendrement, et soupira en déposant un baiser grave sur mon front.

- Edward, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mon amour, on ne peut mieux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Je sais que je suis « miss catastrophe », mais à priori il n'y a rien de potentiellement mortel pour moi qui se profile à l'horizon.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai peur de ce que tu vas découvrir. J'ai peur de la tournure que vont prendre les évènements.

- Je sais que tu ne veux rien me dire, et je respecte le serment que tu as fait à Carlisle. Mais tu sais bien, que ni Emmett, ni Jasper, ni Rosalie, et encore moins Alice, ne me laisseront courir le moindre danger ! J'aurai quatre gardes du corps !

Mes mots et ma légèreté l'amusèrent.

- Tu as raison, tu seras comme un coq en pate avec eux. Ils t'aiment vraiment beaucoup tu sais !

- Oui, je sais …

Je poussai un soupir et posai ma tête contre son torse pour humer son odeur. Toujours aussi enivrante, comme si je la redécouvrais à chaque fois. J'avais envie de savourer ce moment de silence contre son corps. La façon dont ses frères et sœurs avaient voulu se jouer de lui, m'avait mise dans une telle rage que je le serrai le plus fort possible entre mes bras. Désespérément. Comme si mon étreinte pouvait le convaincre de mon attachement et de ma foi en lui. Ou était-ce ma conscience que j'essayai de soulager ? Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je reconnaitrais que j'avais douté de lui, des raisons de son mutisme et de ses colères, j'aurai reconnu que plus d'une fois la confiance que je lui accordais avait été ébranlée … de la façon la plus arbitre et infondée. Mais je n'étais pas honnête avec moi-même, alors je continuai à le serrer dans mes bras.

- Edward …

- Oui ?

- Viens avec nous.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Mon amour … c'est impossible. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais venir avec vous serait trahir Carlisle, trahir mon père. Et ça, je m'y refuse. Je peux t'encourager et te soutenir, mais ne me demande pas de renier mes valeurs. La confiance est le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on puisse se voir offrir … dis-moi que tu comprends et que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Comment pourrai-je t'en vouloir ? Mais, comment peux-tu nous laisser partir alors que tu sais précisément qu'on va agir contre la volonté de Carlisle ?

A ces mots, il desserra ses bras et s'assit sur le bord du lit, m'attirant sur ses genoux.

- Ma Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi … Ce serment est un fardeau pour moi. Parce que je connais la vérité, parce que je sais le mal que cette vérité fait à mon père, et parce que ce serment me muselle et m'interdit toute possibilité de l'aider. Je garde de secret depuis des dizaines d'années, et j'ai eu largement le temps d'y réfléchir. Je suis convaincu que Carlisle, n'est pas objectif et s'est laissé ronger par ça, au point de ne plus y voir d'issue. Or, je pense sincèrement qu'il se trompe. Mais, il refuse de l'entendre. Il a trop peur des conséquences pour sa famille. Son aveuglement, son entêtement irraisonné et sa peur, malheureusement sont ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux car ils nous empêchent de résoudre le problème et maintiennent une menace permanente sur notre famille. Je pense également, qu'aujourd'hui, Carlisle en est arrivé à un stade où il n'est plus en mesure de décider de quoi que ce soit. Donc, si moi je ne peux pas m'en mêler, je peux cependant arrêter de jouer le garde fou, et laisser les autres fouiner où bon leur semble. Ils ne sont tenus par aucun serment, ni aucune promesse, et sont suffisamment intelligents pour découvrir la vérité sans mon aide. Quant à toi, mon amour, je veux que tu les accompagnes, car tu seras là-bas pour moi.

- Pour toi ?

- Oui, tu me représenteras en quelques sortes. Et puis, je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai hâte que Tanya te voit. J'aurai bien aimé être là pour votre première rencontre, mais s'il doit en être ainsi …

- Moi je n'ai pas hâte de rencontrer ma rivale !

- Quelle rivale ? Tu n'as aucune rivale dans mon cœur, et certainement pas elle ! Mais au moins elle te verra, et j'espère qu'elle prendra conscience que tu es tout pour moi.

Le regard d'ambre qu'il plongea dans le mien me fit définitivement chavirer. Je rendis les armes et abandonnai mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser tendre et joueur. Soudain, j'éloignai vivement mon visage du sien, emportée dans une profonde réflexion.

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Carlisle choisisse de partir en voyage loin de sa famille maintenant, au moment où l'histoire qu'il cherche le plus à cacher refait surface ?

- Hum … précise ta pensée.

- Est-ce que Carlisle n'a pas choisi de partir maintenant, sachant que la curiosité bouillonne chez ses enfants, pour tout simplement les laisser fouiller à leur guise dans son passé ?

Edward me lança un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin mais ne dit mot, me laissant continuer.

- Réfléchis, comme part hasard, Carlisle si maitre de le lui-même brise son bureau quelques heures avant de partir en voyage, et s'en va sans même prendre la peine de cacher la photo qui était dans son tiroir. Il devait bien savoir que quelqu'un tomberai dessus en jetant les débris. Et puis, honnêtement, si tu avais quelque chose à cacher et une famille très curieuse, tu partirais à des milliers de kilomètres pendant des semaines, les laissant hors de tout contrôle, loin de ta surveillance et libres de tout déplacement ? Et sa crise au téléphone ! Bien joué si on veut attiser la curiosité de toute la famille ! Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui a tout orchestré pour nous mettre sur la piste de son mystère ! Et nous, on n'a pas marché, on a couru !

Lorsque je levai les yeux vers Edward, il arborait un sourire radieux.

- Mon amour, tu es aussi machiavélique que Carlisle !


	7. Voyage, Voyage

_**Tadaaaaaaamm c'est l'instant « Raconte ta vie » !!!**_

_**Alors tous les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne touche rien pour cette histoire etc … quoi que je commence à me dire que les personnages commencent à s'éloigner de plus en plus de la description qu'en a fait l'auteur, et autant vous dire que le chapitre qui arrive ne va pas les en rapprocher !! **_

_**Pour ce qui est du chapitre qui arrive, vous m'accorderez qu'il n'a pas une grande utilité pour le déroulement de l'histoire et de l'intrigue, mais franchement j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu (comme d'habitude je sais !). C'est peut être mon envie de partir en voyage, ou ma nostalgie des heures passées sur les longues routes des vacances … je ne sais pas trop. Quoiqu'il en soit, la plupart des choses qui vont figurer dans ces prochaines lignes sont en quelques sortes … du vécu !!! **_

_**Ceci étant dit, passons aux REMERCIEMENTS !!! Ahhhhh MERCIIIIIII !!! Chacune des alertes review que je reçois provoque instantanément un immense sourire, avant même que j'en ai lu le contenu !**_

_**Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci ...**_

_**Encore une fois, j'ai pris soin de répondre à chacune d'entre elles, avec un petit mot aussi gentil que possible. **_

_**Pour les reviews **__**anonymes**__**, this is for you :**_

_**A maxine92**__** : Coucou Maxine, j'avais répondu à ta review sur ma pages également parce que ton commentaire m'avait fait « tilter » comme on dit ! Tu disais donc que Bella du haut de ses 17 ans faisait un sacré raisonnement face à des vampires de plus de 100 ans incapables d'en faire autant. Pour reprendre mes mots je te dirais donc, qu'on n'a encore rien trouvé de plus perfide que la subjectivité pour masquer les évidences ! Plus on a le nez sur un problème, plus la solution nous est difficile à trouver. Donc en aucun cas je n'ai essayé de faire passer Bella pour plus fine que la famille Cullen.**_

_**En tout cas, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu la suives depuis un bon bout de temps déjà !! Merci pour tout !!**_

_**A Odrey**__** : Kikou ma Nodrey chewi chewi !!! Kiiaaaaaaaa j'adore les commentaires de ma **__**"supportrice officielle" !!! Bon je suis RAVIE de savoir que tu es toujours en haleine devant cette histoire !! T'as vu que je ne lâche rien hein ! Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie que me manque de te raconter toute la fin de l'histoire !! Mais tu comprendras quand on rédigera notre fic toutes les deux !!! Bisous bisous merci encore !**_

_**A Vivi**__** : Merci Vivi pour ta review, c'est adorable de ta part. Et comme tu le demandais, voici la suite !!! lol J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**_

_**A **__**Cynthisa**__** : Hey hey hey ma coupine d'Allociné !!! **__**Ben de rien pour le clin d'oeil, ça m'a fait plaisir de parler de vous, et puis il faut bien remercier ses inspiratrices … que serai-je sans vos conseils musicaux avisés ? Sinon, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur … vraiment. A toi aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira, ou au moins te fera sourire ;)**_

_**A Stephanie**__** : Salut Stephanie, merci pour ta review !! Je dois avoir un vrai coté sadique, car quand quelqu'un me dit qu'il est rongé par la curiosité à cause de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me frotter les mains et d'émettre un petit rire de ravissement (un peu comme le cuisinier et son pudding à l'arsenic dans Astérix et Cléopatre !! « **_**Et un peu de vitriooool **_**» loool) … oups je m'égare là !! Quant à leur découverte en Alaska, tu le sauras bien assez tôt !! Ahahah … Bref merci pour ton commentaire adorable !**_

_**A Floriane22**__** : Floriane ma petite Floriane, merciiiii !! 3 reviews carrément, c'est plus de l'amour c'est de la rage !! loooool Je vois qu'on fréquente le même site particulièrement génial (Cité déjà précédemment) … Bref, merci pour tes félicitations et ta trépignation de hate, ça me fait très plaisir, d'autant plus que tu dois avoir le récit de SM bien en tête à en croire ta lecture récente de ses bouquins. Voilà, toi qui attendais le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas !**_

_**A Pichou**____**: Coucou, enfin une adepte d'Emmett !! Moi aussi ze l'aiiiiiime ce grand nigaud d'Emmett. D'ailleurs si t'as un beauf qui lui ressemble, vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer pendant les repas de Noël !! Moi Emmett me fait penser à mon meilleur ami, et à moi aussi un peu, c'est pour ça que je prends autant soin de lui !!**_

_**Bref, merci pour ta review … La suite devrait te plaire, vu qu'Emmett et Jasper seront à l'honneur tout au long de ce chapitre !! :D**_

_**A Glow**__** : **__**« Jasper l'anti vomitif new génération » Ah ah c'est assez bien vu !! Plus efficace qu'un alka seltzer !! Alors je dois dire que ton hypothèse quant au secret de Carlisle m'a beaucoup fait rire, si t'en as d'autres comme ça, surtout ne te gènes pas !!! loool non Carlisle n'a pas monté une usine de pantalons pattes d'ef à strass roses avec Carmen pour pouvoir conquérir le monde avec une nouvelle mode … mais pas loin !!! mdrrrrr J'adore !!**_

_**Bref, merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire !!!**_

_**A Mélanie**__** : Salut Mélanie, merci aussi à toi pour ta review. Ne me remercie pas pour mon travail, moi je fais ça avant tout pour m'amuser, que dis-je pour m'éclater. Donc ce n'est pas trop difficile comme travail. C'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de lire mes chapitres !! Merci pour ces gentils commentaires et encouragements !!**_

_**A Twilight33**__** : Hey hey une fidèle parmi les fidèles !! Merci à toi d'être encore là après ces quelques chapitres (qui avancent laborieusement je dois dire) !! Et merci pour tes reviews. Alors comme ça tu as été conquise par les Chkouns ??!! Méfie-toi, à ce rythme là tu risques vite de devenir comme moi !! loool C'est pas facile tous les jours d'avoir un humour débile tu sais !! loool Bref, merci de ta fidélité.**_

_**A Lilly28**__** : Merci Lilly pour ta review !! *Et hop mon coté sadique refait surface* Alors je te fais pleurer ??? Huuuum mouhahahaha !!! lol Désolée je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment ! lol Bon trève de plaisanteries. Je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse autant rire, comme je le disais, c'est un peu le but. On n'est pas là pour pleurer non plus !! Enfin, pas moi en tout cas ! Bref, voici la suite, que j'espère aussi drôle que les chapitres précédents.**_

_**A Pascos.M**__** : Olààà Pascos, deux reviews, toi aussi c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage !! Pour mon plus grand bonheur ceci-dit !! Merci donc pour ces reviews, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir à lire !! J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction à ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise à toi aussi !!**_

_**Voilà voilà, la liste des remerciements s'allonge dites-moi !! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !!!**_

_**Et maintenant, la désormais habituelle playlist, qui cette fois-ci a été beaucoup plus longue, mais aussi beaucoup plus importante que pour les chapitres précédents (mon humeur étant primordiale pour la bonne ambiance parmi les Cullen) … et vous me l'accorderez, plutôt originale !! Alors ON NE SE MOQUE PAS !!!!**_

_**(Grand merci aux suggestions musicales de **__**Odrey**__**, **__**Missmoss**__**, et **__**Cynthisa**__** ! MERCI les filles !)**_

_**- **_**Let's Start a Band**_**, par Amy MacDonald (Pour les réponses aux reviews)**_

_**- **_**Tubthumping**_**, par Chumbawamba (A écouter sans moderation!!Surtout en voiture)**_

_**- **_**Je t'aime à l'italienne**_**, par Frédéric François (Interdiction de rire !!! Personne n'est parfait)**_

_**- **_**Lucy in the Sky with diamonds**_**, par The Beatles **_

_**- **_**I Don't Care**_**, par Fall Out Boy**_

_**- **_**U + Ur Hand**_**, par Pink**_

_**- **_**Someday**_**, par Nickelback**_

_**- **_**I'm So Excited**_**, par The Pointer Sisters**_

_**- **_**Shut Up and Let Me Go**_**, par The Ting Tings**_

_**- **_**Moonlight Shaddow**_**, par Mike Oldfield**_

_**- **_**Dile / Pobre Diabla**_**, par Don Omar (Ecoutées en boucle sur les routes irlandaises-Vrais souvenirs de vacances pour le coup !)**_

… _**Et tant d'autres que je n'oserai jamais citer ici … Emmett ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir pensé à lui sur de telles chansons !! lol**_

_**PS : Je viens de voir que a effacé le nom du site de **__**Darkkline**__** dont je parlais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans le chapitre 6, donc on va la jouer autrement : **_

_**http deux points slash slash twilight-fascination point com (Non mais oh, si je veux faire de la pub sur ma fic c'est mon problème après tout !!)**_

_**Aller assez blablaté …**_

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 7 : Voyage, Voyage**

_Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui a tout orchestré pour nous mettre sur la piste de son mystère ! Et nous, on n'a pas marché, on a couru ! _

_Lorsque je levai les yeux vers Edward, il arborait un sourire radieux. _

_- Mon amour, tu es aussi machiavélique que Carlisle !_

Ce fut à nouveau Alice qui se chargea d'obtenir l'accord de Charlie pour qu'il me laisser partir un week end avec elle. Il était amusant de voir à quel point il cédait vite à ses requêtes. A partir de là, la semaine qui précéda le départ pour l'Alaska ne fut que rires, blagues, allée-venues entre Forks et la villa des Cullen. Pour des raisons diverses et variées, les frères et sœurs d'Edward avaient défilé dans ma chambre tout au long de la semaine. Je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer comment mon père n'avait pas été alerté par tout le boucan que nous provoquions avec nos réunions improvisées à l'étage.

Outre des sueurs froides à l'idée que Charlie découvre dans ma chambre une colonie de vampires, cette organisation chaotique avait eu au moins le mérite de me rapprocher de Jasper et Rosalie. Bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer quelques semaines plus tôt. En effet, à la fin de la semaine, j'étais presque aussi proche d'eux que je ne l'étais d'Alice et Emmett. La timidité que je ressentais en présence de Rosalie et les souvenirs de Jasper essayant de me mordre un an plus tôt s'étaient totalement envolés. D'ailleurs, au grand damne d'Edward, je n'avais plus besoin du don de Jasper pour suivre leurs bêtises à lui et à Emmett.

Quelques jours après la fameuse soirée où les Cullen m'avaient montré la photo de Carmen et révélé la vision d'Alice, celle-ci avait décidé d'organiser une « réunion de crise », comme elle l'appelait, pour régler l'organisation de notre voyage. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le salon de la villa le mardi soir. Lorsque j'arrivai, après qu'Edward soit venu me chercher chez moi, tous nous attendaient déjà. Alice fut la première à me sauter dans les bras comme à son habitude, avant même que j'ai eu le temps de poser mes affaires.

- Bella, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Tu m'as manqué !

- Alice, Jasper va finir par être jaloux si tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! Répondis-je en riant.

- Votre liaison n'est plus un secret pour personne, grogna Emmett en venant m'enserrer de ses bras également.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Siffla Rosalie dans son dos, avant de venir m'étreindre à son tour … à ma grande surprise.

Seul Jasper ne bougea pas du canapé mais me fit un grand signe de la main.

- Salut Bee ! Ne les écoute pas, ils sont jaloux parce qu'ils savent que tu n'aimes que moi, lança-t-il en riant.

- Rêve bourricot ! Cracha Edward à son frère avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dans le large fauteuil en cuir blanc.

Instinctivement je m'assis sur ses genoux passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Chacun repris sa place, afin d'entamer la discussion pour laquelle nous étions tous réunis.

- Bella tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda Alice avant de commencer.

- Un coca, ça sera parfait.

- Jazz, rêve de mes rêves, tu peux y aller s'il te plait ? Demanda Alice affichant une moue suppliante.

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! S'écria Jasper sous l'hilarité générale. Il y a écrit « Barman » sur mon front ou quoi ?

- C'est parce que tu es coiffé comme un serveur français ! S'exclama Edward secoué de rires.

- Laisse Jasper, j'y vais ! Repris-je en sautant sur mes jambes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se lever.

Je filai dans la grande cuisine ultra moderne, et ouvrit le grand frigo américain à la recherche d'une boisson. Ce que j'y découvris fut pour le moins surprenant. La moitié supérieure des étages était remplie de canettes de Coca-Cola soigneusement alignées. Il devait y en avoir au moins une centaine. La moitié inférieure était remplie quant à elle de sachets de sang sous vide.

- Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose !!! Hurlai-je à l'attention de l'équipe de vampires dans le salon.

- Ah ! Elle a trouvé le frigo apparemment ! Entendis-je Emmett dire en riant.

- Non merci, ma chérie, ça va aller pour nous ! Répondit Edward.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil sur les sachets bordeaux. Ils n'étaient pas étiquetés et j'en étais ravie, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'en connaître la provenance. Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Je pris une cannette, claquai la porte en vitesse et retournai sur les genoux d'Edward sans demander mon reste.

- Bon, repris Alice une fois tout le monde calmé. Parlons des choses sérieuses ! Edward, toujours pas décidé à venir ?

- Toujours pas.

- Je demandais pour la forme ! Alors, pour la logistique, il me semble que le plus simple est de partir vendredi soir …

- Et faire la route de nuit ? L'interrompit Rosalie.

- Oui, jusqu'à Seattle.

- Mais ce n'est pas le chemin ! Repris Jasper alarmé.

- Si, pour l'aéroport. C'est le seul qui a des vols directs pour Anchorage.

Jasper émis un gémissement désespéré.

- Ecoute Jasper, continua Alice. Il y a plus de 2500 miles* entre Forks et Dénali, on n'a pas le temps de faire le trajet aller-retour en voiture pendant le week end ! Tu devais t'en douter, non ?

- Oui, mais j'espérais … souffla-t-il avant de se renfrogner.

- Héhé ! Comme dirait je-sais-plus-qui, l'Alaska, c'est beau ! Mais, c'est loin ! **, lança Emmett amusé face au désarroi de son frère.

- Mon amour, même en roulant entre 120 et 130 miles à l'heure***, il nous faudrait près de 24 heures pour faire le trajet ! C'est beaucoup trop long.

Je regardai la scène avec une certaine incompréhension, d'autant plus qu'Emmett et Rosalie avaient rivé leurs regards sur moi et qu'ils souriaient, sur le point d'exploser de rire.

- Edward, chuchotai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jasper a un problème avec Seattle ?

- Non, pas avec Seattle, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers moi amusé. Il a un problème avec l'avion.

- EDWARD ! S'écria Jasper. Pourquoi tu lui as dit !

A ces mots Emmett, Rosalie et Edward, ne tenant plus, explosèrent de rire.

- Ah rigolez rigolez bande de babouins !! J'aimerais bien vous voir à ma place !

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je les regardai tour à tour hallucinée, ne sachant que dire.

- Ma chérie, repris Edward calmement. Jasper a en quelques sortes … hum … une peur panique de l'avion, et il n'y a rien qui puisse le raisonner.

- Mais … mais, bafouillai-je. Il ne risque rien, il est … immortel !

- Qu'importe, il a le vertige. Et qu'on soit immortel ou pas, une peur est une peur.

Cette révélation me laissa sans voix.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si ça te dérange de prendre l'avion mon amour, repris Alice d'une voix douce.

- N'y pense même pas ! Je viens ! Je prendrai sur moi, tant pis ! Trancha Jasper résolu.

- Tu parles Charles !! Souffla Emmett toujours hilare. Tu vas voir Bella, ça ne va pas être triste le voyage avec Jasou qui hurle comme une fillette !

- Pffff vampire dégénéré !

- Bon, c'est fini vous deux ! Toi tu arrêtes de l'embêter, coupa Alice en pointant Emmett du doigt le regard mauvais. Et toi, si tu décides de venir, t'as pas intérêt à nous pomper l'air ! Compris !

- Oui chef ! Répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

- Donc, avec Rose et Bella, on se chargera de réserver les billets d'avion et de louer une voiture sur place demain après les cours. Jasper et Emmett, vous vous occupez de faire le plein de la voiture et de la musique pour le voyage. Et Edward, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu pourrais appeler Tanya pour la prévenir de notre arrivée ? Quant à toi Bella, assure-toi de prendre des vêtements chauds, il fait très froid à cette époque.

Tout le monde hocha la tête satisfait de la répartition des tâches.

- Bon, si c'est ok pour tout le monde, il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre au boulot ! On est mardi, tout doit être prêt pour jeudi soir au plus tard !

Une fois le sujet clos, nous nous apprêtâmes à retourner vaquer à nos occupations chacun dans notre coin lorsqu'Alice nous arrêta.

- Stop ! Non mais vous allez où ? On n'a pas encore fini !

Nous nous rassîmes tous sans piper mot.

- On a tout passé en revue Alice ! On est grands, et on sait ce qu'on a à faire, intervint Emmett.

- Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre sur place pour faire avouer Carmen, gros malin ! Tu vas te pointer devant elle la bouche en cœur en espérant qu'elle nous raconte tout ? Il nous faut une stratégie.

- Pas faux, souffla Jasper songeur.

- Ben, on va lui montrer la photo et lui demander franchement, répondit Emmett. Et puis si elle ne veut pas nous répondre et bien … on la cogne !

- Bieeeen frangin, dis-moi, tu t'es surpassé là ! Ironisa Edward. Ca va, t'as pas mal au crane ?

- Emmett Cullen ou l'art de la diplomatie, repris Jasper en riant. Le dialogue avec Emm c'est : Frappe. Si ça résiste, frappe encore. Si ça résiste toujours, arrête, c'est un mur !

- AH-AH ! Rigolez, n'empêche qu'on a encore rien trouvé de mieux pour faire parler l'ennemi ! Railla Emmett.

- Emmett, on n'est pas en guerre … Souffla Rosalie l'air navré.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose de plus … constructif à proposer ? Repris Alice stoïque.

- Je pense que le mieux c'est effectivement de lui poser la question sans détour en lui montrant la photo, répondit Rosalie. Si, comme on le craint elle refuse de parler, alors il faudra qu'on lui raconte ta vision et qu'on lui explique toute la situation.

- Rose a raison, poursuivit Jasper. Carmen n'est pas stupide et elle n'est pas notre ennemie non plus. Si on lui explique nos craintes et la façon dont Carlisle nous a mis sur sa piste, elle nous répondra.

Personne n'avait de solution miracle à proposer. Nous n'avion rien d'agents de la gestapo aux méthodes musclées pour faire passer quelqu'un aux aveux. On ne pouvait qu'espérer que Carmen serait compréhensive. Mais ce qui m'interpella bien plus, ce fut les derniers mots de Jasper. Comment avais-je pu croire que j'étais la seule à avoir découvert le manège de Carlisle ? Pire, comment avais-je pu me croire plus maline qu'eux ? Si j'avais pu voir clair dans son jeu, alors il était évident que ses enfants aussi. Qu'elle sotte je pouvais être parfois ! Edward avait bien dû s'amuser à m'écouter échafauder des théories en étant persuadée que j'étais en train de faire une découverte exceptionnelle.

La soirée toucha bientôt à sa fin, et Edward me raccompagna chez moi. Le lendemain, comme prévu, je passai la fin de l'après midi à la villa avec Rosalie et Alice à chercher un vol entre Seattle et Anchorage pour le vendredi soir. Nous trouvâmes sans problème cinq places en première classe pour le vol de 21h00 le vendredi soir. Cela nous laissait largement le temps de parcourir les 150 miles**** jusqu'à Seattle après la fin des cours.

Le jour du départ, Edward me raccompagna chez Charlie après le lycée. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice devaient venir me chercher pour partir à 18h00. Nous profitâmes de la dernière heure pour rester seuls, enlacés sur mon lit, comme si nous allions être séparés pendant des mois. J'étais agitée et préoccupée, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui échapper.

- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- C'est stupide, tu vas te moquer de moi …

- J'en doute.

- J'ai …j'ai peur d'aller là-bas … sans toi.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop … Peur d'être perdue, peur de Tanya, peur de ce qu'elle va penser de moi, mais aussi de ce qu'on va découvrir …

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que la rencontre avec Tanya sera des plus agréables. Elle sera surement jalouse, et je dois dire qu'elle a de quoi ! Mais, tu seras entre les mains de quatre créatures redoutables, totalement acquises à ta cause !

- Edward, ils vont là bas pour mener une « enquête », pas pour … balader la petite humaine ! Et même si je suis persuadée qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup, je n'ai pas la même signification pour eux que pour toi.

Edward se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Me tirant vers lui, il vrilla son regard dans le mien.

- Ecoute-moi bien Bella. Je connais mes frères et sœurs mieux que personne, et je peux te dire exactement comment vont se passer ces trois prochains jours avec eux. Rosalie, peut certes se montrer froide, hautaine et méprisante, mais c'est une carapace, que tu as fait tomber depuis déjà quelques temps. Même si son orgueil lui interdit de te l'avouer ouvertement, elle commence à t'apprécier sincèrement, et surtout à te reconnaître comme un membre à part entière de notre famille. Et Dieu sait que pour Rosalie la famille est importante. Je peux donc t'assurer qu'elle sera plus protectrice qu'une chatte avec sa portée. Surtout là-bas. Garde bien ça en tête.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer que Rosalie puisse un jour me considérer comme une personne à protéger, et encore moins comme un membre de sa famille.

- Quant à Alice, tu la connais, elle ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle. A la fin du séjour c'est toi qui supplieras qu'on t'en débarrasse tant son agitation et son caractère de petit chef t'insupporteront ! En ce qui concerne Jasper, il s'en veut tellement d'avoir osé t'attaquer l'an dernier, qu'il préférerait se faire arracher un bras plutôt que de te laisser sans défense. Et n'y vois aucune exagération. Enfin, ne te fie surtout pas à la désinvolture et l'immaturité d'Emmett, car il est loin de l'être. Il joue le gros bébé parce que Rosalie est là, mais dans les situations critiques, il se révèle très fin stratège, et surtout un adversaire redoutable.

Ses paroles me rassurèrent, et j'affichai un sourire radieux.

- Alors comme ça Alice a des tendances à l'autoritarisme ? M'amusai-je.

- Tu as dû le voir cette semaine … et encore, ça n'était qu'un aperçu ! Elle est comme ça, on s'est habitué à force. Mais si elle t'énerve trop, tu n'as qu'à …aller cogner sur Emmett, il sera ravi de te servir de punching-ball !

Nous rîmes quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

- Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, Bella, mais qui j'espère te rassurera un peu … c'est que j'ai, en quelques sortes, briefé Jasper et Emmett avant le départ.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien, lorsque vous serez sur place, ils ont reçu l'ordre de ne jamais te laisser seule. Tu auras en permanence avec toi, soit Jasper, soit Emmett, voire les deux.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en Tanya et sa famille ? Je pensais pourtant qu'ils étaient comme vous.

- Disons que je n'ai pas une confiance aveugle en eux. Ils restent avant tout des vampires, et le risque zéro n'existe pas. Donc, je préfère parer à toutes les éventualités par simple souci de prudence. Même si je suis certain que tout ce passera bien, je veux être sur que tu auras toujours avec toi, quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour te protéger … Donc désolé, mon amour, mais tu vas avoir les deux vampires les plus balourds du clan Cullen aux basques pendant trois jours !

- Hum … s'ils sont plus forts que toi, ça me va !

- Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais en effet, je crains qu'à eux deux ils soient plus forts que moi !

- Et plus intelligents aussi ? Demandai-je en riant.

- Ne me cherche pas trop Bella Swan ! Tout le monde sait que je suis le cerveau de cette famille ! Souffla-t-il se joignant à mes rires.

Quelques instants plus tard, le klaxon de la Mercedes noire empruntée à Carlisle en son absence retentissait devant chez moi, et ce fut l'heure du dernier au revoir à mon père et à Edward.

- Hey Roméo, on te ramène Juliette dans trois jours seulement ! Je te jure que tu survivras ! Hurla Emmett depuis la voiture.

- Le petit chef et l'irresponsable vous attendent ! Râla Alice les points sur les hanches et la mine boudeuse.

- Mince, depuis combien de temps ils sont là, soufflai-je à Edward sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Plus de dix minutes ! Répondit Alice, qui avait de toute évidence l'ouïe bien plus fine que je ne le pensais.

J'embrassai une dernière fois Edward. Je m'installai à l'arrière du spacieux véhicule, à côté de Rosalie et d'Alice qui avait pris place au milieu. Emmett, à l'avant, avait laissé le volant à Jasper, lui préférant les commandes du poste CD.

Trois minutes plus tard, la puissante berline roulait à toute allure en direction de Seattle.

- Bella, si tu trouves qu'on roule trop vite dis-le nous, souffla Alice compréhensive.

- Non, non ça va, d'où je suis-je ne vois pas le compteur, et puis c'est Jasper qui conduit …

- Alors là, ne t'avance pas trop, coupa Rosalie, tandis que Jasper et Emmett échangeaient un sourire de connivence.

Je déglutis, regrettant déjà mes propos. Une sueur froide me parcourut le dos.

- Bon ! Il s'est endormi le DJ ou quoi !! S'exclama Jasper.

- Oh t'excite pas Schumacher ! Je cherche l'hymne !! s'écria Emmett. Laissez faire le maître …

- L'Hymne ? C'est quoi ? Demandai-je surprise. Vous n'allez quand même pas mettre l'hymne national ?

- Non rien à voir Bella, répondit Jasper hilare. Les Cullen ont une chanson …

- Pas n'importe laquelle, LA chanson ! L'interrompit Rosalie. D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir apprendre les paroles si tu veux faire partie de la famille !

- Merci Rose, repris Jasper. Donc on a une chanson pour commencer chaque voyage qu'on fait. Toujours la même, c'est l'hymne des Cullen ! C'est la première chanson qu'on écoute, afin de marquer le départ en quelques sortes … Et tu l'entendras dès qu'EMMETT arrêtera de gober les mouches !!

- Ca va, tu vois pas que je cherche !

- D'ailleurs mon amour, si tu pouvais éviter d'enchaîner sur du Céline Dion cette fois-ci, ça serait vraiment gentil de ta part ! Railla Rosalie

- Oui, parce que _All by myself_ en boucle pendant quatre heures, c'est pire que le supplice de la goutte d'eau***** ! Surenchérit Alice.

- Dites donc, vous allez arrêter de caqueter les dindes derrière ! Un vrai poulailler cette voiture ! Râla Emmett en glissant un disque dans le lecteur.

- Et je ne veux pas de fientes sur les sièges en cuir je vous préviens ! Persiffla Jasper.

- La grande classe Jazz, lançai-je à mon tour.

- Bella, si tu t'y mets aussi, je vous jure qu'on vous sort le best of de Julio Iglesias ! Vous êtes prévenues !

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentie dans l'habitacle annonçant la réception d'un nouveau message.

- Nooon, s'écria Emmett. Ca ne fait même pas dix minutes qu'on a quitté Forks ! C'est un grand malade ton mec Bella !

En effet, il s'agissait bien d'un message d'Edward. _Mon Amour, il en est certains qui ne seront pas ravis de vous voir venir fouiller leur passé. Ne te fie à personne ! Je t'aime._

Le message d'Edward n'augurait rien de bon, et Alice perçut mon trouble. Mais je ne voulais pas passer les heures à venir à m'inquiéter et à échafauder de nouvelles théories. J'aurai bien assez de temps pour leur en parler après. Je fus donc soulagée d'entendre la musique assourdissante envahir l'habitacle du véhicule. Instantanément, je fus plaquée contre le siège sous l'accélération soudaine de Jasper. Les quatre vampires se figèrent au son des premières notes et se mirent à hurler en chœur sur la voix de Freddie Mercury, les bras tendus en avant.

_Here we are Born to be kings !!!_

_We're the princes of the universe !!!_

_Here we belong !!!_

_Fighting to survive In a world with the darkest powers !!!_

Ils se mirent alors à danser au rythme de la chanson, criant plus qu'ils ne chantaient, pris dans une sorte de transe assez spectaculaire.

_  
__And here we are - We're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong - Fighting for survival  
We've come to be the rulers of your world  
_

_I am immortal - I have inside me blood of kings  
I have no __rival__ - No man can be my equal  
Take me to the future of your world  
_

_Born to be kings - Princes of the universe  
Fighting and free - Got your world in my hand  
I'm here for your __love__ and I'll make my __stand__  
We were born to be princes of the universe  
_

_No man could understand - My __power__is__ in my own hand  
Ooh - Ooh - Ooh - Ooh - People talk about you  
People say you've had your day  
I'm a man that will __go__ far  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars  
With my sword and head held __high_

_  
Got to pass the test first time – yeah  
I know that people talk about me I hear it every day  
But I can prove you wrong cos I'm right first time  
Yeah - Yeah - Alright - Watch this man fly - Bring on the girls  
_

_Here we are - Born to be kings _

_We're the princes of the universe _

_Here we belong - Born to be kings  
Princes of the universe - Fighting and free  
Got the world in my hands - I'm here for your love  
And I'll make my stand  
We were born to be princes of the universE !!! ******_

La musique retomba et tous se détendirent.

- Wow, c'était … impressionnant ! M'écriai-je. Ca décoiffe !

- Bienvenue dans la famille Bella, repris Rosalie en battant des mains.

- Et maintenant, direction l'Alaska !! Rugit Emmett, insérant un nouveau disque tout aussi entrainant.

En moins de deux heures nous avions parcouru la route jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle, mis la voiture en dépôt, récupéré nos billets, et rejoint notre terminal.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, lorsque nous dûmes commencer à passer les divers enregistrements que les choses se corsèrent. Comme si la bande de vampires qui m'escortait perdait totalement pied. L'espace d'un instant j'eus même la vision de moi en monitrice de colonie de vacances, affublée d'une bande de garnements intenables. Seule Alice resta stoïque à mes côtés.

Les premiers soucis commencèrent dès la sortie de la voiture lorsque Jasper se mis à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus forts et fréquents à mesure que nous approchions de l'entrée de l'aéroport. Assez comparable aux contractions d'une femme enceinte à quelques heures d'accoucher.

- Personne à un truc à lui filer ? Demanda Emmett. Parce qu'à ce rythme là, il va nous claquer entre les pattes avant qu'on ait atteint la salle d'embarquement !

- Emmett, porte le sac de Bella au lieu de dire des bêtises, râla Jasper.

- Si t'y mets pas un peu plus du tiens, c'est toi que je vais devoir porter frangin ! Aller merde, comporte-toi en mâle, ce n'est pas comme si tu prenais l'avion pour la première fois !

Edward avait beau m'avoir avertie, la vision de Jasper tremblant comme une feuille à l'idée de prendre l'avion était assez surprenante. Je pensais qu'il exagérait, mais j'étais loin du compte. Et dire qu'il tuait des pumas !

Notre vol étant prévu pour 21h07, il ne nous restait plus d'une trentaine de minutes pour nous enregistrer, mais je commençais à craindre qu'à ce rythme là on ne le rate. D'autant plus qu'une fois entrés dans l'immense bâtiment haut comme une cathédrale et grouillant de monde, Rosalie s'était mise, elle aussi, à pousser des hurlements stridents dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop près d'elle.

Plusieurs minutes nous la perdirent de vue. On la retrouva quelques mètres plus loin s'égosillant après un douanier qui faisait près de quatre têtes et 80 kilos de plus qu'elle, parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de lui demander de se pousser. Alerté par hurlements de la belle et le ridicule de la scène, un attroupement s'était déjà formé autour d'eux. Alice me jeta un regard fatigué.

- Elle va réussir à se faire embarquer cette idiote ! Siffla Alice en la rejoignant, avant que l'agent ne commence à s'énerver à son tour.

- Qui est-ce qui cherche des noises à ma Rose ? Grogna Emmett prêt à bondir.

- Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Le stoppai-je. Suis moi, et récupère ton frère, on va à l'enregistrement ! Maintenant !

Foutus vampires ! Je trouvai un guichet libre et m'y précipitai avant que quelqu'un ne me passe devant.

- Bonsoir, dis-je à l'agent en face de moi, posant les cinq passeports et billets d'avion. Je priai pour qu'Alice et Rosalie se dépêchent de revenir.

- Bonsoir Madem… s'interrompit-il soudainement, les yeux ronds fixant quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retournai curieuse, et me dis à cet instant précis que le voyage jusqu'en Alaska risquait d'être beaucoup plus fatiguant que prévu. Jasper se tenait un mètre derrière moi, plié en deux gémissant comme un mourant. Emmett faisait face à un grand panneau publicitaire Milka, mimant la marmotte. Et pour parfaire à ce tableau, Alice arrivait, échevelée, trainant derrière elle une Rosalie vociférant et jurant comme un charretier après un douanier déjà loin.

- Ces … ces gens sont avec vous ? Repris l'agent mal à l'aise.

- Hélas …

Une fois les billets et bagages enregistrés, nous filâmes au pas de course en direction des portiques de sécurité pour la fouille avant d'embarquer. Dans la file d'attente, Jasper n'en finissait plus d'agoniser.

- BORDEL JASPER ! Tiens-toi un peu, tu vas nous faire embarquer ! S'écria Rosalie.

- Toi la blondasse, t'es pas très bien placée pour l'ouvrir ! rétorqua Jasper tout aussi mauvais.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Coupa Alice. J'en ai ma claque de vous entendre tous les deux ! Vous êtes intenables ! Jasper je t'avais prévenu que si tu venais tu n'avais pas intérêt à nous pomper l'air, alors flippe en silence ! Et Rosalie, après le scandale que tu viens de nous faire, je serais-toi, je m'écraserai mollement !

Emmett, indifférent à l'anarchie ambiante, avait décidé de lire à haute voix tous les panneaux d'avertissement d'usage dans les aéroports. Après notre arrivée fracassante, et les divers cris d'animaux provenant de notre groupe, plusieurs regards réprobateurs ou amusés se retournaient régulièrement sur nous. Question discrétion, c'était pas pour cette fois.

- Tout objet coupant, contondant métallique ou non-métallique, ou pouvant être utilisé comme arme, est interdit en cabine, lu Emmett suffisamment fort pour en faire profiter l'ensemble des voyageurs s'apprêtant à embarquer. Ces objets vous seront retirés lors du contrôle de votre bagage.

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Gémis-je désespérée. Je suis au zoo ou quoi ?

- Hey Rose ! T'entends ? Objets contondants interdits ! S'écria Emmett indifférent aux regards rivés sur lui. Ils ne vont jamais vouloir me laisser passer quand ils vont palper ma grosse matraque !

Je crus que Jasper allait s'étrangler de rire. Quant à Rosalie, Alice et moi, nous allions fondre de honte. A cet instant j'aurais voulu pouvoir disparaître.

- Dis-donc toi, t'es pas sensé être en train de mourir de peur ! Cracha Alice à Jasper.

Les dix dernières minutes d'attentes s'écoulèrent dans un calme relatif, jusqu'à ce que vienne le tour d'Emmett de passer à la fouille rapide avant l'embarquement. Rosalie émis un grognement sourd et inhumain lorsqu'elle perçue l'œillade lancée par une jolie agent de sécurité à Emmett. Jasper parvint de justesse à la calmer, évitant pour le coup un vrai bain de sang. Edward s'était bien gardé de me parler de cette facette de sa famille.

Ma tension monta d'un cran lorsque ce fut ladite demoiselle qui procéda à la fouille de Rosalie. Les bras en croix, elle se laissa fouiller de bonne grâce, fière d'arborer son corps sans défaut. Elle jubila de satisfaction lorsque la femme releva les sourcils surprise et admirative de la fermeté de la superbe poitrine que ses mains venaient d'effleurer.

- Et ouais c'est des vrais, grognasse ! Cracha Rosalie, en baissant les bras et saisissant son sac à la volée.

- Noooon Rose ! Supplia Alice.

- Aller viens ma chérie, c'est pas le moment de trainer ici ! Coupa Emmett, la saisissant par le bras avant que la femme n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Nous détalâmes à toute allure vers la salle d'embarquement. Lorsqu'il aperçu l'avion sur le tarmac, Jasper poussa un gémissement à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Nous n'avions pas encore fait la moitié du chemin, et le reste du voyage s'annonçait très difficile.

_**J'interromps ce chapitre avant la fin, mais il commençait à devenir beaucoup trop long. Bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a été pour vous, mais moi de mon côté je me suis vraiment éclatée en l'écrivant !**_

___________________________________________________________________________

_*** 2500 miles = 4000 Km (Valeur approximative) – Je me suis éclatée sur mapquest à calculer les distances et temps de trajet !!**_

_**** Citation de notre buveur de Corona national (C'est pas moi qui le dis c'est les Guignols !! Chacun ses références), j'ai nommé Jacques Chirac : « C'est beau ! Mais c'est loin ! », lancé pendant la visite d'un p'ti village bien d'ché nous ! (Merci Odrey pour cette citation !lol)**_

_***** 120 - 130 miles/heures = 190 - 210 Km/heure (C'est des vampires hein !!)**_

_******150 miles = 250 Km (Valeur tout aussi approximative que la précédente)**_

_******* Supplice de la goutte d'eau : Moyen de torture inventé par les chinois, qui consistait à faire tomber une goutte d'eau sur le sommet du crâne, toujours au même endroit, et à un intervalle très précis et très régulier. La répétition à l'identique et la résonnance finissait par rendre fou.**_

_******** **_**Princes of the Universe**_**, par Queen. Bon pas trop dur à reconnaître si on a lu les 2 premières lignes. J'ai volontairement laissé la totalité des paroles, car je trouve qu'elles illustrent parfaitement le mythe du vampire, aussi bien vu par Stephenie Meyer, que dans l'imaginaire commun.**_


	8. Turbulences

**Salut les Twilighteuses en folie, bon nous revoilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre. Et qui dit nouveau chapitre, dit nouveau racontage de vie ultra passionnant !!! ^^**

**J'ai pas mal tardé à écrire ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, disons les choses telles qu'elles sont, après 7 chapitres somme toute assez longs, j'en ai eu ma claque !! J'avais envie de souffler un peu, et faire autre chose que de penser à cette fic … par exemple dormir, ou encore lire, voir mes amis (oui parce que figurez-vous qu'avant de commencer à écrire cette histoire j'avais une vie sociale … en dehors de ma chambre !). Ensuite, je me suis retrouvée totalement empêtrée dans ce 7****ème**** chapitre, beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, et avec une liste de bêtises à écrire longue comme le bras ! Et qui a fini par ne plus m'amuser du tout. **

**Bref, ce chapitre n'est pas le 8****ème****, mais la deuxième partie du chapitre 7 : La fin du voyage et l'arrivée en Alaska. On va le considérer comme la deuxième partie de la récréation avant de repartir sur l'intrigue initiale, et sur un rythme un peu plus sérieux.**

**Donc profitez bien des conneries en chaine des Cullen, parce que dès le chapitre 8, on va resserrer la vis à tout ce petit monde !!! ^^**

**D'autre part, je rappelle que tous les personnages appartiennent à l'incomparable ****Stephenie Meyer**** (La pauvre, si elle voyait ce qu'on fait subir à ses héros, elle aurait bien du mal à les reconnaître !!). **

**Je tiens également à avertir tout le monde une fois pour toute, parce que la question est revenue plusieurs fois : **

**!!!! OUI OUI OUI ET OUI, J'IRAI JUSQU'AU BOUT DE CETTE HISTOIRE !!!!**

**- Ca, c'est fait ! - **

**Ensuite, je vous remercie infiniment de toutes vos reviews, que dis-je, je transpire de remerciements par tous les pores de la peau (c'est beau ça !) … Merci encore et encore !! Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, et pour les reviews anonymes, voici les réponses (Dans l'ordre chronologique inverse d'arrivée … Je sais, c'est pas juste, mais beaucoup plus simple pour moi !). Désolée si c'est un peu long, mais j'estime que si une personne se donne la peine de lire l'histoire en entier et de laisser un mot gentil, elle a le droit à une réponse tout aussi gentille !!! C'est le minimum que je puisse faire :**

**A Marie**** : Toi on peut dire que t'as de la chance ^^ J'allais poster le nouveau chapitre quand j'ai reçu ta review !! ^^ Merci Miss, là voilà la suite !!!!! lol**

**A La-miss-Kaulitz766**** : Salut Mamzelle Tokio Hotel !! lol Merci pour ton commentaire. Biensur que je pourrai venir laisser un petit commentaire pour t'avertir de mes prochains chapitres !! Sinon, où vais-je chercher toutes ces blagues ? Ben hélas pas loin !! J'ai un humour débile, et des potes qui le sont tout autant, donc les péripéties que je raconte, ont été pour beaucoup les miennes avant d'être celles des Cullen !! Voilààà la ptite histoire … bon ok c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais c'est mon secret ! loool **

**A Marine**** : Coucou Marine, c'est moi qui te remercie !! Je suis ravie que tu aies passé du bon temps à lire mon histoire. Tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, et je suis encore plus aux anges de savoir que je me suis trouvée une nouvelle fan !! Et puis si tu adhères à mon histoire, et surtout à mon humour mou du genou, ce chapitre devrait te plaire !! looool**

**A Pauline**** : Salut Miss Pauline, merci énormément pour ta review. Promis je viendrai mettre un petit message quand je posterai de nouveaux chapitres !!**

**Sinon, le hasard fait bien les choses, comme on dit, alors merci d'avoir lu toute ma fic et d'avoir laissé un commentaire aussi adorable !! Bisouxx ;)**

**A Ayka**** : ****Salut Ayka, merci pour ton petit message ! Je dois avouer que je me suis laissée complètement prendre à mon propre jeu, et j'aurais aujourd'hui beaucoup de mal à revenir à des personnages plus sages et plus en phase avec ceux de SM ! Je les préfère nettement en train de faire les cons qu'à faire la tronche et à se prendre au sérieux en permanence … Après tout, ils sont sensés avoir été transformés jeunes non ? Bref, merci encore pour ta review et tes petits mots adorables !!**

**A **** : Coucou Taina !! Ben dis donc, toi non plus tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère !! 3 reviews … apparemment l'histoire t'a plu !! En tout cas, merci infiniment pour tes gentils commentaires. Je suis super contente que tu te sois autant amusée en la lisant. Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, il n'y a rien de meilleur que le rire … surtout pour le moral !!**

**Bref, merci encore pour tes encouragements et ton soutien … La suite arrive !! ******

**A Kimpa2007**** : Salut Kimpa, merci à toi aussi pour tes deux reviews !! Je vois que j'ai à faire à une autre fan d'Emmett !! Moi non plus je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire de lui … un vrai énergumène !!! C'est marrant que tu aies relevé ce passage sur Emmett d'ailleurs (Frappe, si ça résiste, frappe encore …), je trouvais que ça représentait assez bien le personnage !! lol Bref j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite !! ;) **

**A .com**** : Salut Nathoune. ****Merci pour tes compliments !! J'ai fouillé un peu sur le site, et malheureusement je n'ai trouvé aucune fic sur Kristen et Rob, désolée … Ceci dit peut être que ça existe quand même … Sinon, c'est toi qui va devoir nous écrire la première !! lol**

**A L****ola****: Merciiii miss, c'est adorable !! ****Je suis ravie que ma fic vous fasse rire, c'est un peu le but !! Moi je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à aimer faire pleurer dans les chaumières ! Sinon, merci pour la comparaison avec SM, mais bon, je te garantie que je ne lui arrive même pas à l'orteil !! lol Et puis concernant Emmett et les petits jeux des Cullen, je te garantie que d'ici la fin de l'histoire, je ne raterai pas une occasion de leur faire faire et faire dire d'autres conneries !! Team Emmett en force !!!!**

**A Alix**** : Merci bisous, merci re bisous !! T'es trop gentille ma petite Alix !! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi rigoler. Personnellement, j'ai failli m'étrangler de rire en imaginant certaines scènes !!**

**A Clo**** : Oh oh oh la soeur de Pitchou !!! Alors là si vous commencez à lire les fics en famille ça promet !! Et bien, bienvenue dans mon délire mademoiselle !! **

**Sinon, merci infiniment pour tes compliments, mais moi je suis jalouse … si tu dis que mon **** Emmett chéri te fait penser à ton petit ami … arf y'en a qui ont de la chance !! Ca doit pas être triste les repas de famille chez vous !! lol**

**A Mamzelle-nami**** : Coucou, Mamzelle ! Merci pour ta review ! Hihi les Cullen qui prennent l'avion parlons-en tiens ! Pour la faire simple, les Cullen dans un avion, c'est moi en pire … et je te garantie que le dernier qui a pris l'avion avec moi s'en souviendra toute sa vie !! lol**

**Sinon, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes l'ambiance que j'ai essayé de créer ! Je n'écris pas cette fic pour vous faire pleurer … ça SM s'en est déjà chargée ! lol **

**A Floriane22**** : Floriane, ma douce Floriane ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tes reviews m'ont touchée !! J'en avais presque la larme à l'œil … si si !! Bon pour commencer, j'adore ton harcèlement, alors continuuuuue !! Oh oui harcèle moi !! loool**

**Bref, je ne pensais pas te captiver autant, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je contribue un tout petit peu à égayer tes journées et ta convalescence !**

**Sinon, je tiens à te rassurer, moi aussi j'ai 25 ans, et apparemment, on est pas mal de « vieilles » à sévir ici ! Je t'ai envoyé un mail avec mon adresse msn si tu veux discuter de Twilight et autres, ça sera avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Twilight, oui Jasper est un des grands barrés de cette famille, et encore, t'as pas tout vu !! Il est l'illustration parfaite pour moi de l'adage « Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort », et je pense qu'après ce chapitre, tu ne le verras plus jamais de la même façon !! looool**

**Bref, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement ! Et merci merci et merci encore !!**

**A Soophie**** : Merci beaucoup Soophie pour ta review. Moi aussi le passage où Emmett imite la marmotte est un de mes préférés, et surtout mon petit privilège, c'est que cette scène est directement inspirée de mon meilleur ami qui a tendance à se prendre pour une marmotte quand il a trop bu … ou alors en Guizmo, mais là c'est un autre délire ! lol J'ai donc une visualisation parfaite du tableau !! mdrrr**

**  
****A Steph**** : Merci Mademoiselle Steph pour ta review. Si ce chapitre 7 t'a plu alors je suis comblée !! J'espère que la suite du voyage et de l'enquête te plaira aussi. Sinon, c'est toi la Steph qui a laissé un commentaire sur le site d'Artemissa Gold ?**

**A Pichou**** : Aaaaaaaaaaah ma Pichouuuuuuuuuu !!!!! 3 reviews !!! ****Oh My God, quel ****acharnement****!! ****Tu viens de rentrer officiellement dans le cercle de mes supportrices VIP !!! loool Et en plus tu ramènes la famille, donc je t'aimeuuuu d'amûûûr !! Alors, 3 reviews, par où commencer ?**

**Déjà, tu cites Queen ! 1 point pour toi. Mais je plains tes parents lol Ceci dit, moi aussi j'ai chanté avec les Cullen … arf imagine le bordel en voiture quand je pars en vacances !! **

**Sinon tu m'as fait délirer avec ton histoire de conversion de miles, de calculette et d'itinéraire … je me sens moins seule lol. Et puis comme je le disais déjà un peu plus haut, l'histoire de la marmotte et le coup des panneaux à l'aéroport … c'est du vécu !! lol Bref, merci pour tout, et pour répondre à ta question, biensur que tu peux parler de ma fic sur ton blog !! Quelle question ! Tu me donneras l'adresse pour que je puisse aller y faire un petit tour ? (D'ailleurs méfie toi, parce que le site efface automatiquement toutes les adresses internet, il faut donc tout écrire en lettres comme j'ai fait au chapitre 7 …) – Bisous bisous**

**A Lisaaa**** : Hihihi merciiiiii !! J'adore quand les gens me racontent leur vie, c'est trop marrant !! Alors comme ça t'as couru aux toilettes à la vitesse d'Edward ??!! loool En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant. Et pour répondre à ta question, moi aussi je me suis sentie toute vide et perdue quand j'ai fini les bouquins, surtout que je les ai lu il y a déjà pas mal de temps, et j'ai du attendre des mois pour lire le tome 4 (que j'ai détesté soit dit en passant !!). En tout cas, merci de tes compliments et de ton soutien, c'est très important parce que ça me permets de voir si je suis capable d'écrire et d'intéresser des lecteurs … en vue d'entamer une histoire plus personnelle après ça !**

**A Amandine**** : Salut Amandine, merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire. Je suis bien contente que ma playlist te plaise. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bon gout coté musique, mais on peut au moins dire que j'ai des gouts éclectiques !! Sinon, pour les situations dans lesquelles je mets les personnages, finalement la plus surprise c'est moi. Surprise quand je vois que vous me suivez dans mon délire !! Mais, crois moi, le pauvre Jasper n'a pas fini de morfler !! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira, et merci encore pour tout !!**

**A T****wilight33**** : Hey hey coucou toi !! ****Je vois que tu es fidèle au rendez-vous !! Merci ! Sinon, oui je crois que tu as raison, apparemment on a le même humour !! Je me sens moins seule du coup ! looool Si toi tu n'arrives pas à te remettre du coup de l'aéroport, alors imagine moi qui 1. L'ai vécu, 2. L'ai écrit !! loool Je te jure, parfois je me fais peur !!**

**J'espère que tu seras là pour lire la suite ! Bise**

**A Cynthisa**** : Coucou ma coupiiiiine d'Allociné !!! Bon pour commencer, c'est pas moi qui vais te faire une remarque pour le retard, vu que moi-même je suis très en retard sur la lecture de ta fic (mais j'ai commencé !!! lol ). Bref, en tout cas merci beaucoup de répondre présente à chaque nouveau chapitre !! Si le chapitre 7, écrit sous le coup d'une extrêêêêêêême fatigue t'a plu, a priori je pense que je ne m'avance pas trop si je dis que le 8 devrait te plaire aussi !! lol. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci merci merci encore et encore ma petite puce !! Enoooooorme bisous ;)**

**A Alessia**** : Salut ma chère Alessia, toi aussi tu commences à faire partie des fidèles ! Merci pour ton commentaire adorable. Et désolée pour l'attente, mais le chapitre 8 est enfin là !! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue …**

**A Carla**** : Merci beaucoup Miss Carla pour ta review. Ravie que mon chapitre 7 t'ait plu, here is le 8****ème**** !! Je ne sais pas si le dernier était le meilleur, mais boudiouuuu qu'il a été dur à écrire !! lol Comme quoi !!**

**A Vilylia**** : Salut Vilylia, merci à toi également pour ta review. Je vois que tu adhères totalement aux catastrophes en chaîne de cette famille de vampires cinglés !! Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, crois moi !! Bref, merci encore à toi ! Tant que tu rigoles en lisant mes chapitres, moi je suis aux anges !!! ;p**

**A ****Pascos.M**** : Hey hey hey here is Pascos !!! ****Mais de rien, il était normal que je réponde à tes commentaires tous plus sympathiques les uns que les autres !! Et surtout merci à toi ! Sinon, j'approuve le proverbe, ****"Quand on aime, on ne compte pas" !! D'ailleurs, j'aime tellement les aéroports, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire durer le plaisir sur un chapitre !!! looool Bref, si la suite ne te plait pas, t'auras le droit de me taper sur les doigts !! looool  
**

**A Cbihi**** : Salut Cbihi, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu « adores tout simplement » !! lol. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres. A la base j'étais partie sur 7 ou 8, mais l'histoire a pris quelques détours, donc je pense que je vais devoir monter au moins jusqu'à 10. Mais il y en aura peut être un peu plus, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Après ça, je pense également rajouter quelques One Shot, un peu comme des zooms sur certains moments de l'histoire, et peut être également un ou deux One Shot un peu lemon, sur Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper … Bref, dis-toi qu'on est quand même plus près de la fin que du début !!**

**A Glow**** : Salut Glow !!! Enorme encore comme suggestion !! C'est assez intéressant, et je vais peut être y réfléchir, mais désolée pour le moment, le secret de Carlisle n'est PAS une usine de vestes à franges !! looool Bon si ça peut t'aider, Carlisle n'est pas vraiment branché textile !! Et d'ailleurs, si tu as suivi le début de l'histoire, les fringues de toute évidence, il préfère les retirer que les porter !! Le petit cochon !! mdrrrr**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire !! Bisous**

**A Mimi**** : Merci beaucoup Mimi pour ta review !! N'attends plus la suite, elle est quelques lignes plus bas ! lol J'espère qu'elle te plaira d'aileurs !! ;)**

**A Stefanie**** : Salut Miss Stefanie !! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que ce dernier chapitre t'ait faite rire, c'était un peu l'objectif !! Bref, a priori, la suite ne devrait pas te faire pleurer non plus !! loool Merci encore !**

**A Vivi**** : Coucou Vivi, merci pour ta review !! Alors un conseil, n'essaye même pas d'imaginer Jasper à l'aéroport, ça fait vraiment flipper !! lol Il n'y a que ceux qui l'ont vécu qui peuvent avoir une vraie idée de la scène !! mdrrrr**

**Sinon, tu as raison, quoi de mieux que la musique d'highlander pour illustrer cette famille de barge !! Ceci dit, j'ai choisi la chanson surtout pour les paroles pour tout te dire, je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement avec l'idée qu'on se fait des vampires avec nos yeux d'humains …**

**Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir eu le courage de me suivre jusque là dans mon délire !!!**

**A Odrey ****:**** Odrey … ma chérie, ma coupine, ma complice de conneries … My official supporter !! loool Bon alors avant de commencer la déclaration d'amour, je tiens à te dire que NON Jasper n'est pas une « couille-molle » !! Jasper a juste une angoisse inexpliquée … ça peut arriver à tout le monde !! Donc on ne se moque pas des gens qui ont peur en avion, parce que crois-moi, c'est vraiment pas drôle !! lol Bon si un peu …**

**Sinon, ben que dire d'autre MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! D'ailleurs, accroche toi, parce que cette fic touche à sa fin, et il va falloir que tu sois d'attaque pour commencer l'autre, et crois moi une fois que je suis lancée, faut suivre le rythme ! Ca va pas être une promenade de santé d'écrire avec moi ! lol**

**En tout cas, merci d'être là, merci de me suivre, de me soutenir, de me faire hurler de rire, et de me tenir éveillée toutes les nuits !! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si jamais on m'avait dit qu'en allant faire l'andouille sur Allociné je trouverai mon double !! Pourquoi t'es pas un mec ?? Je t'aurais épousée direct !!! loooool Je suis contente de voir que tu adhères à 100% à mes conneries, ça promet encore quelques conversations hautes en couleurs !! Gros bisouuuuuuus**

**Bon, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne … Sinon, pour celles qui seraient un peu longues à la détente, vous aurez toutes compris, que le Jasper que je décris dans le chapitre 7, qui se fait limite dessus à l'idée de prendre l'avion … c'est moi !! Arf, personne n'est parfait ! lol Bien entendu, le coup de la marmotte, des panneaux d'affichage, ou encore de la matraque … c'est du vécu (oui j'ai des amis pas très sortables …). Parcontre pour ce qui va suivre, c'est le pur produit de mon imagination tordue … et heureusement d'ailleurs !!! lol**

**Bref, tout ça pour en venir à la désormais habituelle playlist :**

**- The Bannerman**_**, **__par Blue Mink_

**-**__**Day-O**_**, **__par Harry Belafonte_

**-**__**Santeria**_**, **__par Sublime_

**-**__**La Breeze**_**, **__par Simian_

**-**__**Happy Go Lucky Me**_**, **__par Paul Evans (Pour la scène du parking ^^)_

**-**__**Un'emozione Da Poco**_**,**__ par Anna Oxa_

**- Butterfly**_**,**__ par Superbus_

**-**__**Ausencia**_**, **__par El Barrio_

**-**__**Dust in the Wind**_**, **__par Kansas (Pour la scène finale avec Emmett … Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute !^^)_

___________________________________________________________________________

**Turbulences **

_Nous détalâmes à toute allure vers la salle d'embarquement. Lorsqu'il aperçu l'avion sur le tarmac, Jasper poussa un gémissement à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Nous n'avions pas encore fait la moitié du chemin, et le reste du voyage s'annonçait très difficile. _

La vision de Jasper dans cet état de détresse me fit mal au cœur. Sa peur à l'instant où nous avions pénétré dans la salle d'embarquement ne faisait plus faire rire personne. Tous mes compagnons souffraient d'un état d'énervement avancé que je ne m'expliquai pas. Alice supportait de plus en plus difficilement les jérémiades de Jasper et les crises d'hystérie de Rosalie. Quant à Emmett, il paraissait ne pas se laisser atteindre par la nervosité ambiante et se conduisait comme un enfant, passant d'une idée à l'autre. J'avais hâte que nous soyons installés dans l'appareil. Au moins, le fait d'être assis dans cet espace clos, nous éviterait, à Alice et à moi, de devoir leur courir après aux quatre coins du terminal. L'état de Jasper me préoccupait toutefois énormément.

- Alice, demandai-je discrètement. Il n'y a rien qui puisse calmer Jasper ?

- Si si, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me chuchota-t-elle. Mais, il faut qu'on attende d'avoir embarqué, parce qu'il sera encore pire après. Ils ne le laisseraient jamais monter dans l'avion !

- Pire ? Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être pire que maintenant ?

- Et bien, nous avons un moyen de calmer sa peur … mais les effets secondaires ne sont pas négligeables. Tu le constateras bien assez tôt, ne sois pas trop pressée.

Alice et moi retombâmes dans le silence, profitant des quelques instants de calme que nous accordaient Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Ce dernier s'était posté quelques mètres plus loin, face à l'immense baie vitrée dominant le tarmac de l'aéroport. Les mains plaquées sur la vitre, il observait d'un air ahuri les énormes oiseaux d'acier.

La fatigue du voyage se faisant sentir, je commençai à m'assoupir lorsqu'un coup de coude vigoureux de Rosalie me rappela à la réalité soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à me reluquer comme ça les deux pétasses là-bas ? Grogna-t-elle, en nous désignant du menton deux jeunes filles assises à quelques mètres.

Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans. La première, une jolie brune, murmurait à l'oreille de son amie, une blonde pulpeuse, en lorgnant dans la direction de Rosalie et Emmett.

- C'est parce qu'elles admirent ton incomparable beauté Rosalie, lui répondis-je moqueuse.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller leur demander directement, intervint Alice, fatiguée par les facéties de sa sœur.

Ma tension s'accéléra brutalement lorsque je vis les deux jeunes inconscientes pouffer de rire fixant toujours une Rosalie trépignant d'énervement. Lorsque la brune, inconsciente du danger, éclata d'un rire sonore, Rosalie bouillant de rare, se leva comme une furie.

- Ca suffit, je vais leur faire les oreilles et la queue à ces connes !!

- Hep, reste là toi ! S'exclama Emmett en la retenant de justesse par la taille.

- Lâche-moi Emmett ! Hurla Rosalie comme une démente. Je vais en faire du pâté de ces deux greluches !

- Super idée la terrine de pouffes ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas le moment de te faire remarquer ! Repris Emmett en la forçant à se rassoir sous le regard amusé des jeunes filles. Reste ici, je vais leur parler. Ok ?

Rosalie hocha la tête, et nous nous détendirent. Les éclats de voix n'avaient, bien entendu, pas manqué d'attirer à nouveau les regards des passagers sur nous. Jasper, également interpellé par les cris de sa sœur, s'était rapproché de nous pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore Ken et Barbie ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- T'occupe ! Retourne lécher ta vitre ! Cracha Alice, visiblement excédée.

- Wow ambiance !

Il me tardait qu'on embarque, mais je ne me gênerai pas pour faire remarquer à Edward que sa famille était insortable !

Les grognements de Rosalie reprirent de plus belle, tandis qu'Alice soufflait de ras-le-bol. Jasper tenta d'insuffler un peu d'apaisement. En vain. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'Emmett disait aux filles en face de nous, mais Rosalie semblait ne pas perdre une miette de leurs minauderies. Au nouvel éclat de rires qui retentit, elle se leva à nouveau comme une folle avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter et se rua sur le petit groupe.

- Bon les pétasses, je vais être très claire !! Hurla-t-elle faisant profiter toute la salle d'embarquement de la scène. La prochaine qui lève les yeux sur moi ou mon mari, je lui fais bouffer ses faux ongles !!!!

Elle émit un grognement sourd qui imposa le silence aux jeunes filles. Elle saisit Emmett par le poignet et sous le regard interloqué des passagers, revint vers nous, laissant derrière elle les deux adolescentes pétrifiées.

Nous accueillir avec soulagement l'annonce de l'embarquement, et nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers la navette qui nous conduisit au pied de notre avion. A la vue du monstre de métal, Jasper manqua de défaillir. Emmett le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre.

- Alors Brad Pitt, il fait bon en bas ? Railla-t-il.

- Emmeeeeeeeeett, je veux pas y alleeeer !! Gémit Jasper dans une longue complainte. J'ai changé d'avis, je veux rentrer à la maison !!

- Là tu commences vraiment à me faire honte Jazz ! S'écria Alice le saisissant par la main pour l'entrainer dans son sillage vers les escaliers.

Une fois montés dans l'appareil, nous nous installâmes. Alice s'assit au bout de la rangée, prenant soin de ne pas placer Jasper près du hublot. Je m'installai côté couloir près de ce dernier. Emmett et Rosalie, quant à eux, prirent place ensembles derrière nous.

Lorsque l'avion amorça son envole, et accéléra le long de la piste, je dus reconnaître que je n'étais moi-même pas très rassurée. A ma gauche, Jasper, raide comme un « i » dans son siège, cramponnait les accoudoirs de toutes ses forces faisant blanchir les jointures de ses phalanges.

- Bella … souffla Jasper les mâchoires crispées et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a de la fumée qui sort des réacteurs ?!

- Quoi ?! M'exclamai-je paniquée en me redressant pour regarder les réacteurs sur lesquels donnait notre hublot.

- C'est normal, mon amour, coupa Alice d'une voix douce.

- Jasper, repris-je à voix basse. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un tout petit effort, parce je ne suis pas non plus très rassurée en avion … et là tu vas vraiment me faire paniquer !

- Oui, oui, Bella rassure-toiiiaaaAAAAAHHHH !! C'ETAIT QUOI CA !! Hurla-t-il sentant l'avion basculer sur le côté.

- Jazz !! Calme toi, on est juste en train de tourner ! Tenta de l'apaiser Alice.

Je sentis la salive inonder ma bouche, et la nausée monter. L'impression de creux qui se forma dans mon estomac n'augurait rien de bon. Si Jasper ne se calmait pas rapidement, je n'étais pas sure de garder mon sandwiche dans le ventre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Je devais absolument conserver mon calme et respirer. Si mon voisin percevait ma panique, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, le trajet jusqu'à Anchorage allait virer au cauchemar.

Après une demi heure de vol, rythmée par les cris, soupirs et autres gémissements de Jasper, quelques passagers excédés avaient fini par se plaindre auprès des hôtesses de l'air. Karen, la charmante hôtesse, toute en blondeur et en sourire de circonstance, tenta pour la troisième fois de convaincre le beau vampire de manifester sa peur plus discrètement. En vain.

- Monsieur, dit-elle à Jasper d'une voix suave. Je vous assure que le vol se déroule parfaitement et vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir … Mais vous commencez à faire peur aux autres passagers …

- Et après ? L'interrompit Emmett vivement. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire s'il ne se calme pas ?! Le virer de l'avion ?

- Naaaaaooooonnn !!! Gémit Jasper de plus belle.

Le regard noir que lui lancèrent Emmett et Rosalie convainquirent la jeune femme de ne pas insister. Dans un hochement d'épaules, elle bâtit en retraire et reporta son attention sur un passager qui la hélait un peu plus loin.

- Alice, reprit Emmett de sa voix grave, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu devrais peut-être emmener ton mari faire un tour aux toilettes … il parait qu'en altitude …

- Tu parles, dans son état, je ne suis même pas sure qu'il se souvienne où se trouve sa braguette ! Railla Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre … souffla Alice amusée.

- Hum ma Rose, moi en revanche, je me souviens parfaitement où se trouve la mienne, murmura Emmett en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Rosalie. On n'a jamais essayé à dix mille mètres d'altitude !

- Emmett !! S'offusqua-t-elle avant de se redresser vers nous. Alice, il serait peut-être temps que tu le mordes …

Jasper sortis alors de sa torpeur et jeta un regard empli d'espoir à son épouse. Je regardai tour à tour Alice et Rosalie intriguée, ne comprenant pas de quoi elles parlaient.

- Jazz, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu connais les conséquences, murmura Alice dubitative.

- Oui, vas-y …

- Je ne comprends pas … pourquoi veux-tu le mordre ? Chuchotai-je à Alice.

- Bella, Edward a déjà dû t'expliquer qu'aucun médicament ou alcool n'a d'effet sur nous ?

Je hochai la tête, fixant mon regard au sien et haussai les sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Et bien, reprit-elle toujours à voix basse. Pour faire simple, notre venin est la seule chose qui puisse agir sur notre organisme … comme une drogue. Je vais mordre Jasper pour le soulager quelques heures.

- Oh … Un peu comme un anesthésiant ?

- Heuuu, non pas vraiment ! Me répondit-elle gênée tandis que j'entendais Emmett s'étrangler de rire derrière moi. Ca serait plutôt comparable à l'effet d'un cocktail LSD, Ecstasy et Héroïne* pour un être humain … Il va être … enfin tu verras bien !

Alice coupa court à la conversation, et jeta un bref regard à Jasper avant de donner un coup de crocs rapide dans son avant-bras. Il ne silla pas, mais immédiatement son visage se détendit, et il afficha un air béat.

- C'est bon, on a la paix pour quelques minutes, reprit Alice soulagée.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt, au lieu de le laisser paniquer pendant deux heures ?

Alice haussa les épaules, et retourna à la lecture de son magazine. Voyant que je n'en saurai pas plus sur le sujet, je décidai de profiter du répit que nous laissait Jasper pour aborder la question du SMS qu'Edward m'avait envoyé quelques minutes après notre départ. Je me hissai sur les genoux afin de voir Emmett et Rosalie par-dessus le dossier de mon siège.

- J'ai reçu un message étrange d'Edward tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Alice refermant soudainement sa revue.

- Et bien, de tête … il me disait de me méfier de tout le monde une fois en Alaska. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Ca me fait mal de le reconnaitre, mais je pense qu'Edward a raison, répondit Rosalie.

Jasper sortant de sa catatonie interrompit notre conversation. Il avait le visage relevé vers moi, et me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, d'un air … niait.

- Ooooh …, murmura Jasper, caressant mes cheveux du plat de la main.

Je jetai alors un regard affolé à Alice en quête d'une réponse à l'attitude plus qu'étrange de Jasper.

- Bella, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes ! Répondit Alice en comprenant l'appel muet que je lui lançai. Je sais que ça risque de te paraître impressionnant, mais je t'assure qu'il est inoffensif …

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! M'écriai-je alors que Jasper caressait à présent ma joue en me dévisageant les yeux ronds.

- Il est shooté ! C'est le venin qui fait effet … Souffla-t-elle discrètement. Il a l'âge mental d'un enfant de trois ans.

- Il manquait plus que ça ! Rétorquai-je dépitée avant de tenter de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Donc Rose, tu disais que tu étais d'accord avec Edward ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup Tanya et sa famille, mais je n'ai jamais eu une confiance aveugle en eux …

- Je suis un peu de l'avis de Rose et Ed à ce sujet, continua Emmett. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va découvrir là-bas. Mais si Carlisle nous a caché ce secret avec autant d'acharnement pendant près d'un demi siècle, c'est que de toute évidence, ça n'est pas joli … On ne sait pas qui est au courant … ni de quoi ils sont capables pour que la vérité ne ressorte pas …

- Je crois que ce qu'il a voulu dire par cette mise en garde, intervint Alice, c'est que peut-être que ce secret ne concerne pas que Carlisle et Carmen …

Nous fûmes à nouveau interrompus par Jasper. A présent, il me tirait les cheveux doucement.

- Beeeellahhhhh !! Hé hé bellaaaaahhh !! Chuchota Jasper tentant d'attirer mon attention.

Il affichait une moue de petit garçon qui se prépare à faire une bêtise. Je commençai alors à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas mordu plus tôt. Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé monter dans l'avion. Je poussai un soupir et me rassis correctement. Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience et espérer qu'il se tienne tranquille. Tirant toujours doucement sur une mèche de mes cheveux, il me montra quelque chose du doigt. Un bébé de l'autre coté de l'appareil.

- Regaaaaarde le piti bébé Beeeeeellahhh ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour attirer à nouveau l'attention sur nous. Boudiou qu'il est laiiiid !! Bah caca !

Mon visage vira instantanément au rouge cramoisi et Alice étouffa un hoquet de honte, tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie tentaient en vain de retenir leur fou rire derrière nous. Honteuse, je me glissai sous mon manteau pour me cacher des regards furieux rivés sur nous.

Je restai ainsi quelques minutes, avant de finalement ressortir la tête une fois le calme revenu. Jasper avait décroché le combiné du téléphone fixé au dossier du siège en face de lui, et appuyait frénétiquement sur les touches.

- Jazz !! aRRETE !! Siffla Alice entre ses dents, lui donnant une claque sonore sur le dos de la main.

- ALLO ! ALLO ! HémoglobinePizza ?! Continua Jasper à tue-tête. Je voudrais commander trois litres de sang de grizzly siouplaiiit …

- Bon ça suffit, donne-moi ça !! Rugit Alice lui arrachant le combiné de téléphone des mains.

- Rahhh j'en ai marre ! Je vais voir le pilote pour qu'il accélère un peu ! Repris Jasper en bondissant de son siège.

Je vis alors, les deux énormes bras d'Emmett passer au dessus du dossier du siège et saisir Jasper par les épaules pour le forcer à se rassoir.

- Reste tranquille toi !! Souffla Emmett froidement à l'oreille de son frère en lui appuyant vigoureusement sur l'épaule.

Jasper se dégagea de la poigne du géant marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, et entonna les paroles de Yellow Submarine** en s'agitant sur son siège. Dépitée, je remontai à nouveau mon manteau au dessus de ma tête.

Jasper ne me laissa que quelques secondes de répit, avant de me rappeler à la lumière à grands coups de coudes.

- Hé Bee regarde !! S'écria-t-il fièrement, en s'amusant à appuyer le plus vite possible sur les boutons « On » et « Off » de sa veilleuse au plafond. Ca fait comme stroboscope !

- Alice, pitié fais quelque chose ! Gémis-je à l'attention du petit bout de femme qui semblait aussi desespérée que moi. Débranche-le !

Elle me regarda et leva les mains, impuissante. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux depuis près d'une demi-heure était tout simplement surréaliste. Jasper, le vampire le plus sage, le plus calme, le plus discret et le plus secret du clan Cullen, s'était transformé en une sorte d'ectoplasme ahuri et stupide, virevoltant d'une idée à l'autre sans cohérence ni retenue. Alice l'avait comparé à un enfant de trois ans ? Mais même à cet âge là un enfant se tenait mieux que Jasper !

Durant l'heure qui suivit, un film fut projeté aux passagers, et mon voisin s'apaisa quelques temps. Il avait plaqué sa joue contre mon épaule, et fixait l'écran, jouant machinalement avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je le laissai faire. Cela valait toujours mieux que de risquer de le voir repartir dans un enchaînement d'inepties. Le mouvement de mes cheveux entre ses doigts provoquait des fourmillements sur ma tête qui ne tardèrent pas à m'endormir à nouveau.

- Kiaaaaaaaaaaa Bella !!! Hurla Jasper me tirant brutalement de mon sommeil. T'as une araignée au plafond !!

Je détestais les araignées. L'idée d'en avoir une sur moi me réveilla totalement. Prise de panique, je secouai mes cheveux pour chasser l'intruse. Je me joignis presque aux cris de Jasper. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je le vis, manquant s'étouffer de rire comme un adolescent.

- Mo nan, j'rigole ! S'éclaffa-t-il niaisement.

Emmett qui n'avait rien raté du spectacle se tapait la cuisse d'hilarité, bientôt rejoint par Alice et Rosalie, ne tenant plus face à ma mine déconfite. Je sentis une rage sourde monter en moi, ainsi qu'un feu bruler mes joues. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu l'étrangler. Mais même ça, je ne pouvais pas … ce crétin de vampire était « déjà mort » ! Alice sentant ma colère, intervint avant que je n'explose face à un Jasper toujours secoué de rires.

- Viens Jazz, on échange de place ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire observant ma réaction.

Elle se leva et enjamba les genoux de son mari pour qu'il se glisse à la place qu'elle occupait. Le regard de Jasper passant à hauteur du postérieur de sa femme, il fixa l'objet de sa convoitise les yeux ronds, un air béat sur le visage.

- Ohhh … Souffla-t-il admiratif. T'as de beaux yeux tu sais !

Une fois séparée de Jasper par Alice, je me détendis légèrement et me laissai retomber contre le dossier du siège.

Jasper concentra toute son attention sur l'obscurité du ciel, collant sa bouche en ventouse contre le hublot dans un bruit de succion.

Je profitai de l'occasion pour me laisser glisser à nouveau sous mon manteau. Je me rendormis quelques instants plus tard.

Je fus réveillée par le petit choc que produisit le train d'atterrissage en touchant le sol. Nous étions en Alaska. Il nous fallu encore près d'une heure pour débarquer, récupérer nos bagages et les clés de la voiture de location. Jasper, dont le venin d'Alice faisait toujours effet, avait été confié à la garde d'Emmett. Je n'étais pas persuadée que c'était la meilleure idée. Et pour cause, puisque le beau vampire avait trouvé amusant de dérober le trousseau de clés à Alice et de courir sur le parking de l'aéroport comme un dératé en hurlant des ordres militaires. Emmett et Rosalie sur les talons. Un spectacle bien curieux pour les humains présents devant l'aéroport à plus d'une heure du matin. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha d'Alice et moi, tandis que nous attendions près de la voiture qu'Emmett et Rosalie réussissent à immobiliser Jasper.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, mesdemoiselles, nous demanda-t-il montrant Jasper qui courait toujours hurlant à pleins poumons.

- Heuuu, non … merci, non ça va aller Monsieur … bafouillai-je gênée.

- Merci de votre gentillesse Monsieur, mais nous avons la situation en main, m'interrompit Alice d'un ton ferme. Nous accompagnons ce pauvre garçon à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Fairbanks.

L'homme nous adressa un sourire compatissant, et jeta un dernier regard attendrit à Jasper.

- Bon courage, et bonne route mesdemoiselles, nous salua-t-il avant de disparaître.

Quelques instants plus tard, à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous, Emmett fondit sur Jasper en éructant de rage, dans un placage digne des plus grands joueurs de football***.

Le massif vampire bloqua la tête de son frère sous son bras et le ramena vers la voiture où nous les attendions bras croisés. Rosalie suivait Emmett, les cheveux hirsutes, tremblant de rage.

Nous chargeâmes la voiture en silence. Rosalie s'installa à l'avant. Alice me rejoint à l'arrière, prenant soin de placer Jasper entre nous, hors d'atteinte des portières.

- Donne-moi les clés Emmett ! Je veux conduire ! Beugla Jasper, gesticulant sur son siège.

- Compte là-dessus ! Répondit Emmett en riant.

Rosalie se retourna vivement vers Jasper, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Ecoute-moi bien Rain Man, tu vas pas nous gonfler tout le voyage ! Cracha la belle blonde en le pointant du doigt. Alors maintenant tu t'écrases ou c'est moi qui passe à l'arrière pour m'occuper de ton cas ! ET JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS PAS AIMER !!!

Les vociférations de Rosalie imposèrent le silence dans l'habitacle. Jasper se renfrogna, et la voiture démarra.

La résidence du clan de Tanya, se trouvait à mi-chemin entre Anchorage et Fairbanks, à environ 200 miles en direction du nord****. Perdue dans les montagnes de l'immense réserve naturelle de Denali. Comme à l'accoutumée, la voiture dévorait la route à une vitesse indécente. Bercée par le moteur de la puissante berline, je sombrai à nouveau rapidement dans le sommeil, pour n'ouvrir un œil que deux heures plus tard lorsqu'Emmett me pris dans ses bras pour me sortir du véhicule.

Du brouillard ensommeillé dans lequel je me trouvais, je perçus un concert de chuchotements, et une petite voix chantante que je ne reconnu pas.

- Monte-là dans la chambre grise Emmett … Nous ferons les présentations demain matin.

Le bercement des pas du vampire repris, et quelques instants plus tard, je le sentis me déposer doucement sur une surface froide et moelleuse. Un lit. Il caressa mon front, y déposa un baiser, et me recouvrit d'une couette lourde et glaciale. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de retomber dans le sommeil fut les chuchotements d'Alice.

- Emm, reste avec elle cette nuit. Jazz n'est pas en état, et Rose et moi avons à parler avec Tanya …

La porte se referma doucement plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Un bruit de pas sur le plancher grinçant. Un mouvement sur le matelas à côté de moi. Un bras lourd et protecteur sur ma hanche. Je m'endormis.

**Note**** : Pour le prochain chapitre je vais vous faire attendre un peu, car je pars quelques jours dans ma maison à la campagne. Comme je n'ai pas internet là bas, je ne pourrai pas poster avant vendredi 20 février, date de mon retour à la civilisation ! ^^ Cependant, je pense quand même que j'aurai le temps d'écrire les prochains chapitres, voire carrément de finir toute l'histoire … Et si je suis en forme, j'aurai même tout le temps pour écrire les OS que j'avais prévu pour agrémenter cette fic (du Jasper, du Carlisle, et du Emmett au programme !!)**

___________________________________________________________________________

_* Loin de moi l'idée de prôner la consommation de drogues et de me prétendre experte en stupéfiants divers et variés, mais mon père ayant pas mal bossé sur le sujet, j'ai quelques bouquins à la maison. Donc, pour plus de précisions sur l'état du pauvre Jasper durant le reste du trajet, inutile de vous dire que les trois drogues citées ici ont des effets particulièrement violent sur l'organisme et surtout sur la perception._

_L'Ecstasy est principalement un stimulant et peut parfois être hallucinogène. L'Héroïne, quant à elle, provoque un apaisement immédiat et l'euphorie. Enfin le LSD est un hallucinogène violent qui entraine également une perte totale des repères et du sens de la réalité. _

_** « Yellow Submarine » est, bien entendu, une chanson des Beatles. Quand il me faut une chanson un peu con-con c'est toujours à celle-là que je pense. ^^ _

_*** Football américain bien entendu !_

_**** 200 Miles = Environ 320 Km (Valeur approximative) _


	9. Une Abbaye, deux familles,

**Coucou tout le monde, après une semaine de vacances dans ma cambrousse creusoise sans internet, téléphone, ni télévision, me revoici avec plein de trucs super pas intéressants à raconter !!! Hihihi.**

**Avant tout, une dédicace spéciale à ma plus grande fan, parce que je lui ai promis avant de partir, et parce que je tiens toujours ma parole … surtout quand il s'agit de dire des conneries : **_**Odrey ma poulette … Ringarde un jour, ringarde toujours !!!**_

**Bon revenons à nos moutons, autant vous dire que pendant une semaine j'étais dans les conditions idéales pour décrire le climat en Alaska puisque dans ma vieille maison en pierres, il faisait au maximum 5 degrés ! Non mais … on n'est pas là pour rigoler ! Je ne vous parle même pas de l'extérieur et de la neige !! Je peux vous garantir que dans de telles conditions, on a beau fantasmer sur les divins Cullen … un vampire à la peau glaciale est la dernière chose dont on a envie !! Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris de partir là-bas à époque de l'année, parce que moi-même j'en sais rien … (Bordel, j'ai le nez gelé et je sens plus mes orteils …). **

**En tout cas, entre les vaches, les moutons et deux averses j'ai pas chômé ! Je me suis payé un pied d'enfer en relisant **_**Fascination **_**(que je n'avais lu qu'une seule fois, et dans cette maison justement il y a près d'un an) … Je ne pouvais rêver mieux, puisqu'il fait quasiment aussi beau qu'à Forks ! **

**Mais bon, après une semaine de froid, neige, brouillard et forêts sombres, je suis trop trop contente de revenir à la civilisation …**

**Pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes commençons dès à présent :**

**- Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je ne perçois rien sur la publication de cette fanfic (Quoi que vu le temps que j'y passe, ça me rapporterait pas mal !).**

**- As usual, je vous dois un énorme MERCI pour vos commentaires adorables.** **Si ça ne réchauffe pas les pieds, ça réchauffe au moins le cœur ! (Ok fallait que je le sorte au moins une fois celle là !!)**

___________________________________________________________________________

**T****ous ceux qui possèdent un compte sur ce site devraient avoir reçu une réponse pour leur review (un peu tardive j'en conviens, et je m'en excuse. Mais que voulez-vous … je suis une femme overbookée !! loool). Pour les autres, voici les réponses à vos commentaires :**

_**- **__**A Sophie**__** : Ouf j'ai reçu ta review au moment où j'allais poster ! Ben tu vas voir comment c'est infernal d'avoir « Yellow Submarine » dans la tête ! Lol Non parce qu'il faut quand même dire qu'elle est DEBILE cette chanson ! ^^ Merci pour ton comm, il m'a bien fait rigoler !**_

_**- **__**A Poudlard_girl**__** : Salut Mamzelle Harry Potter ! **__**Moi je suis ravie que le hasard t'ait conduite à ma fic ! Et doublement ravie qu'elle t'ait faite rire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Même si c'est plus sérieux dorénavant, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi …**_

_**- **__**A Lili**__** : Coucou Lili, c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé une review si gentille. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce nouveau chapitre ! S'il est plus sérieux, l'humour ne saurai tarder à revenir au galop ! Merci encore …**_

_**- **__**A Caroline**__** : Salut Caroline, d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire. Ensuite, c'est tout un art de vous laisser en plan au bon moment pour que vous ayez envie de venir lire la suite ! hihi c'est pas sadique non non … c'est pire que ça ! lol Merci encore pour tes compliments … **_

_**- **__**A Jyann**__** : Salut Jyann, chose promise chose due … nous sommes le 20 ! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu apprécieras également de voir nos cher vampires jouer les fouineurs ! A bientôt. Gros bisous**_

_**- **__**Glow**__** : Ah Glow encore des barres de rire avec tes théories ! Tu sais que maintenant j'attends avec impatience tes reviews pour voir ce que tu vas encore m'inventer ! Bon pour cette fois, c'était bien drôle mais toujours pas ça ! Lol je suis pas sure que Carmen en chou de bruxelles ce soit super glam ! Merci encore et encore pour tout !**_

_  
__**- **__**A Mimi**__** : Salut Mimi, merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite continueras de te plaire … Ok, si ça te plait pas t'auras le droit de me taper ! lol**_

_**- **__**A Camille**__** : Coucou Camille, merci à toi aussi pour ton adorable review ! Une des lectrices m'a dit que le rire rallonge la vie … A vous lire, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à me voir affublée d'une auréole !! looool Merci encore. Bisous**_

_**- **__**A Marine**__** : Salut Marine ! Merci pour ton petit commentaire bien rigolo ! Ca ma rassure que tu sois sensible à mon humour bas du front (Non je ne suis jamais à court d'expressions débiles) … Je me sens moins seule ! Loool J'espère que mon côté sérieux te plaira également …**_

_**- **__**A Lucie**__** : Salut Lucie, merci beaucoup pour ta review, **__**Ca me fait bien plaisir que tu apprécies ma vision de Rosalie, car je dois dire que depuis que j'écris cette FF elle est en course avec Emmett pour devenir un de mes personnages préférés.**_

_**Bref, merci pour tout. Enorme bisous !!**_

_**- **__**A Carla**____**: Coucou Miss Carla !!!! Moi je veux juste te dire que c'est toi qui est « toujours aussi super » pour reprendre tes mots ^^. Sinon pas de précipitation pour les OS, faut déjà que j'arrive à finir cette histoire là. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de foncer bille en tête et écrire n'importe quoi !!!! Tout ça pour dire : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et surtout merci infiniment de me suivre aussi courageusement … moi j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps !! Mdrrr désolée, c'est le froid qui me fait écrire n'importe quoi !**_

_**- **__**A Vivi**__** : Loool Vivi ton commentaire était trop marrant. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je lui colle une tétine et une couche-culotte à Jasper ??? ^^ En tout cas merci à toi, et j'espère qu'une fois Jasper revenu à son état normal, la fic te plaira toujours autant … Bisous !**_

_**- **__**A Jessica**__** : Salut Jessica. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Moi je suis ravie que tu sois tombée sur ma fic, et je me plais à croire que « le hasard fait bien les choses » !! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te donnera envie de revenir me lire. Merci encore. Gros bisous !**_

_**- **__**A Thibault**__** : OMG !! Un mec parmi nous les fiiiiilles !!!! lol **_

_**Alors très cher Thibault, vu que tu es le premier mec à lire ma fic et à revendiquer ta « fanitude » de Twilight, je me dois de prendre soin de toi ! ^^ Pour commencer, tes commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, et je suis ravie que tu adhères à mon délire (surtout si tu écoute Queen en même temps !). Sinon, je t'assure que tu liras des fics bien meilleures que la mienne … si si, mais merci beaucoup pour le compliment. **__**Je dois dire que le 2**__**ème**__** commentaire m'a fait hurler de rire. Normalement, c'est moi la barjo qui chante à tue-tête des chansons débiles devant son ordi !! Alleluia, je me sens moins seule lol. Et puis alors, si tu dis que tu attends mon retour avec impatience … Ouille ouille ouille, je suis toute chose ! looool Merci beaucoup cher Thibault, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous. **_

_**- **__**A Pauline**__** : Coucou petite Pauline, de rien ce fut un plaisir. Merci à toi d'être revenue lire la suite ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question, (je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait matière à confusion sur la fin de mon chapitre) c'est Emmett qui était avec Bella tout à la fin, puisque si tu relis, tu verras qu'Alice lui demande de rester dans la chambre avec Bella pour la nuit, car elle n'a pas vraiment confiance dans le Clan de Denali, et surtout parce qu'Edward leur a demandé avant le départ de ne jamais laisser Bella toute seule. Voilà, j'espère que ça t'as éclairée pour la suite de l'histoire. Je viendrai te prévenir pour la suite. Gros bisous.**_

_**- **__**A Stefanie**__** : Salut chère Stefanie. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie d'être la cause de tes douleurs aux abdos !! hihihi … Sinon, pour te répondre, OS signifie One Shot, c'est en fait un chapitre unique et sans suite. Dans mon cas, il s'agira d'instants choisis, un peu comme des zooms sur des moments très précis de l'intimité de nos héros. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question correctement. Gros bisous.**_

_**- **__**A Twilight33**__** : Yataaaaaaaa ma Twitwi !! **__**Contente de voir que tu es toujours là, fidèle au rendez-vous !! Merci boucouuuuuu !!! Mais je suis navrée que tu te sois fait mal à cause de moi ! Si tu te cognes trop tu risques de finir comme moi … t'as vu le résultat ?! lol En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, tes adorables compliments, et surtout ta fidélité de longue date ^^ Enormes bisouuuuux**_

_**- **__**A Lilly28**__** : Salut Lilly, merci beaucoup pour ta petite review simple mais efficace !! J'espère que la suite te plaira !! Bise**_

_**- **__**A Lucie**__** : Raaah Lucie, merci !! Je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai contribué à ta vie éternelle !! looool. Les mots me manquent et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que MERCI, ta review m'a bien faite rire !! Grosse bise (aussi sonore que celles d'Emmett !)**_

_**- **__**A Pipelette**__** : Coucou Pipelette. Merci pour ta review trop mignonne ! C'est sur que les vampires de SM sont ici beaucoup moins sages que ce qu'on avait l'habitude de voir !! Mais bon, faut bien les occuper ces petits jeunes non ? lol Bref, merci pour tout !**_

_**- **__**A Pichou**__** : Kiiiaaaaaaaaaa ma Pichouuuuu !!!! **__**Trop contente de voir que ça t'a plu à nouveau. J'ai relu ton commentaire au moins trois fois tellement il m'a fait plaisir. Merci pour l'adresse de ton blog, je viendrai faire un tour dès mon retour … je dois bien ça aux membres VIP de mon fan club !! lol Sinon, pour répondre à une de tes réflexion, oui le coup de **__**"Nous accompagnons ce pauvre garçon à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Fairbanks" … c'est du vécu !! lol Si tu savais … vu que le passe temps préféré de mon meilleur ami c'est de nous afficher en public, faut bien avoir des excuses toutes prêtes … just in case ! loool Bref, encore un gros gros enoooooorme merci, et un bisou encore plus gros !! T'en feras un aussi à ta sœur (héhé tu vois j'ai de la mémoire) !!**_

_**- **__**A Frimousse**__** : Coucou petite Frimousse (j'adore !). Merci pour ton message. Promis, si j'écris un bouquin je te passe un coup de fil !! lol En plus, c'est vrai que je commence à y penser ! En tout cas, tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur. Merci encore, gros bisous !**_

_**- **__**A Joanie**__** : MERCI JOANIE !!!!! lol C'est plus de l'amour c'est de la rage ! En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir fait autant rire, c'était le but. C'est sur que la suite va être plus sage, mais bon faut bien avancer un peu, parce que là, je veux pas dire, mais on fait un peu du « sur place » … mais t'inquiète pas, je suis jamais à court de conneries … Gros bisous**_

_**- **__**A Deborah**__** : Merci Mamzelle Deborah, here is la suite ! ;p**_

_**- **__**A Zouginette**__** : Coucou Zouginette (Délire comme pseudo !) Merci pour ta review. Bon c'est un secret pour personne que je suis une fan incontestée d'Emmett … donc forcément je lui réserve une place de choix dans cette fic, et tente par tous les moyens de le rendre le plus attachant possible. S'il fait « grand frêre », c'est un parce que c'est le grand frêre que j'aurai aimé avoir ^^ Enfin, qui n'aimerait pas en avoir un comme ça dans la famille ?! loool Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi (surtout que je vous réserve une mini bombe pour Emmett … vous la verrez pas arriver celle là ^^)**_

_**- **__**A Lola**__** : Saloute miss Lola !! Quel commentaire fougueux !! lol Merci beaucoup pour tout tout tout ! Alors par où commencer ? Déjà tu dis que tu fréquentes le forum Allociné, donc j'en déduis que tu as déjà dû m'y voir sévir (quoiqu'un peu moins ces derniers temps) … et tu sauras donc que Emmett est avec MOI MOI MOI !! Il est toujours menotté à mon lit ! loooool **__**Bon aller, soyons sérieuses 2 minutes. Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'en avais moi aussi marre de voir du Eddy/Bee partout, sachant que d'une part c'est un couple au final assez chiant, et d'autre part, c'est un couple très décevant tout le long du dernier tome. Bref, moi je ne suis pas du tout passionnée par eux, mais bien plus par le reste de la famille (Emmett et Carlisle pour ne rien te cacher). Sinon, pour ce qui est de mes chapitres, je poste en moyenne une fois par semaine, donc pas la peine de regarder tous les jours, en plus j'avertis sur Allociné à chaque nouveau chapitre. Mais je te conseille vivement de te créer un compte sur ce site pour être avertie de chaque nouveau chapitre des fanfic que tu lis … voilàààà, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros bisous (et j'ai hate de lire la tienne sur Emmett ;p)**_

_**- **__**A Mamzelle-Nami**__** : Salut Mamzelle-Nami !! **__**Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire. Ecoute je suis doublement ravie … tu as aimé mon chapitre et en plus tu commences à aimer Emmett !! Hihihi … Emmett Président ! Emmett Président ! lol Merci encore pour ton commentaire, ton soutien et ta fidélité. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Gros bisous**_

_**- **__**A Clem'**__** : Par pitié Clem', non, ne t'asphyxie pas ! Même si mourir de rire est plutôt sympa comme mort, ça m'embêterait quand même ! lol Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'essaie vraiment de faire attention à la façon dont j'écris, donc merci à toi. Et puis sinon, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que la dingue dans l'histoire … héhé c'est moi ! mdrrr Bref, merci pour tout, et j'espère que la suite te plaira, parce que je déploie tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour pas que vous deviniez le fameux secret de notre cher docteur … ;) **_

_**- **__**A Pascos.M**__** : Olààà Pascos M. ! **__**Como estàs ? Toujours fidèle au poste, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je suis bien contente que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait plu. Qu'en sera-t-il pour le suivant ... ? Merci pour ton message. Gros bisous.**_

_**- **__**A Steph**__** : Salut Steph. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu as pu profiter de ta semaine seule sans ta fille pour te reposer. Et surtout qu'elle de son côté a eu plus chaud que moi ^^**__**. Je suis contente de pouvoir contribuer un peu à égayer ton temps libre en dehors du boulot … après tout, on n'est pas là pour se prendre la tête ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bon courage à toi. Grosse bise.**_

_**- **__**A Caroline**__** : Coucou Caroline. Tu sais que tu m'as fait un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse faire à une apprentie auteur de fanfic ? Si je peux faire naitre la moindre émotion chez, ne serait-ce qu'une personne, alors je serais la plus heureuse ! Maintenant que je me suis frottée au comique, je vais essayer de voir ce que je vaux dans un registre plus sérieux et plus tendre … wait and see ! Merci infiniment !! Gros bisouuuuuuus !**_

_**- **__**A Kimpa2007**__** : Hey Kimpa, comment vas ? **__**Alors depuis le temps tu n'es pas lassée de mes conneries ?? En tout cas merci à toi d'être toujours présente à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Mais je te préviens que la suite sera beaucoup moins drôle … fini la récréation !! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous ;)**_

_**- **__**A Vilylia**__** : Ma chère Vilylia, merci ! Heureuse de t'avoir faite rire avec mes délires loufoques. Sinon, pour ce qui est de mon imagination, je dois avouer que dès qu'il s'agit de redevenir sérieux, elle me fait cruellement défaut … boup boup boup … lol. En tout cas, merci encore pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements. Bise**_

_**- **__**A Miya**__** : Coucou Miya. Merci pour ta review adorable. Tu as tout lu d'une traite ? T'es courageuse, parce que moi j'ai essayé de tout relire … et j'ai pas réussi ! lol**__**. Sinon, où est-ce que je trouve toutes ces idées ? Hé hé … à ton avis ? Disons que je suis entourée d'une bande de joyeux lurons jamais à court de conneries à faire ou à dire, forcément ça inspire ! Et pour infos, les Chkouns sont le pur produit de l'esprit tordu de 2 étudiants s'ennuyant cruellement en stage … Oui, je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « stagiaire modèle » !! Mais chuuut ! Gros bisous.  
**_

_**- **__**A La-miss-kaulitz766**__** : Hey Guten tag Mistinguette ! **__**Wie**____**geht**__** es **__**dir**__** ? (Bon c'est tout ce dont je me souviens de mes cours d'allemand) Ravie de voir que tu es revenue ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que cette fic était sérieuse ??? loool t'es trop marrante ! Ceci dit, la suite risque finalement d'être beaucoup moins drôle … J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bisous bisous**_

_**- **__**A Sophie**__** : Salut Mamzelle Sophie. En effet, c'est clair qu'on s'ennuie rarement en soirée ! loool Sinon, merci pour ta review. Je vois que j'ai à faire à une connaisseuse des voyages toute seule … j'ai connu aussi (avec mon fréro également) lol. Et puis ce que t'as en stock me va parfaitement ^^ Je suis pas contrariante moi !! lol Pour ce qui est de mon séjour à la campagne, il aurait pu être super … s'il avait pas été aussi froid !! Bordel ça caille t'as même pas idée !! J'ai les doigts violets et je sens même pas les touches du clavier … lol Gros bisous, see you on Friday ;)**_

_**- **__**A Steph**__** : Coucou Steph. Et bien alors je te remercie doublement : pour ta review et pour ton commentaire adorable sur le site d'Artemissia. Ca m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si elle sera dans un registre plus sérieux … gros bisous.**_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Voilààààà …**

**Et pour rester dans la tradition, l'incontournable « Playlist » :**

**- Heaven Is a**** Place on Earth**, par Belinda Carlisle (Même pas fait expres ^^)

- **I Belong to You**, par Eros Ramazotti & Anastacia

- **It's My Party**, par Lesley Gore

- **Over & Over**, par Three Days Grace

- **I Don't Care**, par The Fall Out Boy

-** Someday**, par Nickelback

- **Stay**, par Angie Arsenault

___________________________________________________________________________

**Une abbaye, deux familles et beaucoup de secrets**

_- Emm, reste avec elle cette nuit. Jazz n'est pas en état, et Rose et moi avons à parler avec Tanya …_

_La porte se referma doucement plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Un bruit de pas sur le plancher grinçant. Un mouvement sur le matelas à côté de moi. Un bras lourd et protecteur sur ma hanche. Je m'endormis. _

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par la lumière blafarde du jour venant caresser mes paupières. La veille, la fatigue avait annihilé en moi toute capacité d'observation. Je restai donc quelques instants les yeux ouverts dans ce grand lit inconnu, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de me souvenir du voyage et de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je pris le temps de détailler la vaste pièce. La chambre était rectangulaire. Sous le haut plafond, des poutres apparentes en chêne sombre tranchaient avec les murs blancs. La couche, d'une largeur indécente, où j'avais dormi était placé à un bout de la pièce faisant face à une cheminée en pierres sombres qui me rappela celles qu'on pouvait voir dans les vieux châteaux. Un feu finissait de s'éteindre dans le foyer. Le mur, long de plusieurs mètres à gauche du lit était percé de trois larges fenêtres arrondies à croisillons ornées de lourdes tentures gris perle satinées. Le mur de droite, quant à lui, contenait une unique porte en bois grise également, encadrées de deux tapisseries de style français. Enfin, l'épaisse couette gris clair faisait écho à la couleur des rideaux, de la cheminée, de la porte et des encadrements. La décoration du lieu était un savant mélange de modernité neutre relevée de quelques touches anciennes, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère à la fois froide et accueillante. Caressant l'antique cheminée du regard, j'aperçu Emmett. J'étais si occupée à la contemplation de l'espace que je n'avais pas vu le vampire massif assis dans un vieux fauteuil de style empire me faisant face. Il me fixait d'un air insondable, mais son regard semblait lointain, perdu dans ses rêveries.

- Salut Emm … Marmonnai-je difficilement.

- Hey ! Bella de bon matin ! Comment vas-tu gamine ? S'écria-t-il tiré de ses pensées.

- Ca va … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben, je te surveille pardi ! C'est que j'ai reçu des ordres très clairs de ton cher Eddy !

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures passées …

Face à mon absence de réaction, Emmett estimant que j'avais assez dormi sauta sur ses jambes avec vivacité. Il saisi à la volée mon petit sac de voyage et arracha d'un geste la lourde couette.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! M'écriai-je.

- Je te sors du lit manu militari beauté ! On n'est pas là pour buller au lit … Je te rappelle qu'on n'a que deux jours pour jouer les détectives !

Grommelant je me levai de mauvaise grâce et le suivis dans le couloir. Je fus alors saisie par l'écart de température entre le corridor et la chaleur de la chambre … et surtout du lit moelleux.

- Ahhh !! Hurlai-je.

- Quoi ?! T'as vu un fantôme ? Demanda Emmett en s'arrêtant pour me faire face.

- Non, mais tu veux que je fasse un choc thermique ou quoi ? Il doit faire moins10 ici !

- Moins 10 ? Rien que ça ! Bien, raison de plus pour te dépêcher ! Et puis estime-toi heureuse, Kate a mis le chauffage dans la salle de bain, et a lancé le chafaud à eau … Tu ne seras pas obligée de te doucher à l'eau froide.

Le carrelage sous mes pieds nus était gelé me faisant sautiller d'une jambe sur l'autre. J'étais parcourue de frissons incontrôlables tant le froid me mordais la peau, et l'idée d'une douche glacée me tétanisa.

- Bon ben avance alors ! M'exclamai-je entre deux claquements de dents. Je crois que je vais faire une crise d'hypothermie avant la fin du week end …

Emmett partit d'un rire tonitruant et reprit le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin ouvrant vivement une porte sur sa droite. Me laissant entrer dans la pièce il me tendit les anses de mon sac.

- Retrouves-nous en bas quand t'es prête miss, reprit-il m'adressant un clin d'œil à la dérobade avant de refermer la porte en coup de vent.

Emmett n'avait pas menti. Il régnait dans la petite pièce en marbre beige une douce chaleur qui m'enveloppa provocant en moi un nouveau frisson, mais de bien être. Je me hâtai de me dévêtir et de filer sous la douche. Je n'en sortis qu'une fois chaque parcelle de mon corps devenue écarlate. Je me séchai, m'habillai, et me coiffai. Je jetai un coup d'œil au résultat dans le miroir. Ca aurait pu être pire. Je retournai à toute vitesse déposer mes affaires dans la chambre, ne manquant pas de me munir d'un gilet en laine avant de ressortir. Vu la température ambiante, ça ne serait pas un luxe.

Une fois dans le couloir glacial, j'entrepris de trouver l'escalier. Ayant vu que l'aile du coté de la salle de bain menait à une impasse, je me dirigeai en sens inverse. Le long corridor dénué de fenêtre tournait en angle droit, formant un L. Je passais devant un nombre de portes incalculable sur plus d'une vingtaine de mètres avant d'apercevoir l'escalier à l'extrémité. La longueur démesurée des deux parties du corridor laissait penser que la demeure devait supplanter très largement en taille la, déjà très grande, villa des Cullen. Je me souvins alors qu'Edward, au début de notre relation, m'avait expliqué qu'avant de s'installer à Forks, sa famille avait vécu quelques temps ici. Il devait donc y avoir au moins l'espace nécessaire pour loger un bataillon d'une dizaine de vampires.

Arrivée en haut des marches, je fus prise d'une violente appréhension, que je décidai d'ignorer, sinon je risquais de passer le reste du week end enfermée dans ma chambre. D'un pas incertain de descendis donc le large escalier de chêne donnant dans ce qui me sembla être la pièce à vivre.

Lorsque j'atteignis le bas de l'escalier, neuf paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi me figeant. Les deux clans étaient réunis autour d'une immense cheminée de pierres, bien plus haute et large que celle qui se trouvait dans la chambre où j'avais dormi. Un grand feu brulait projetant une lumières dansante sur leurs visages. Ils étaient installés de-ci de-là dans d'imposants canapés de velours pourpres. La pièce était bien plus vaste que tout ce qu'il m'avait été donné de voir chez un particulier. La cheminée constituait la pièce maîtresse des lieux, dominant la salle. Posée contre un mur de pierres apparentes, elle faisait face à l'escalier. Les deux murs à droite et à gauche de la pièce étaient de la même blancheur immaculée que ceux de l'étage. Celui de gauche n'était pas percé de fenêtres mais de larges baies vitrées également à croisillons illuminant l'espace. Le sol en tommettes était jonché d'épais tapis persans sombres finement travaillés. Sur la droite, le mur croulait sous un enchevêtrement de peintures et tapisseries anciennes, détonnant avec la lumière vive provenant d'en face. A ma grande surprise, ce fut Rosalie qui interrompit ma contemplation.

- Bella approche, n'aie pas peur.

Je m'exécutai d'un pas timide, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui ne manqua d'échapper à personne.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je le souffle court.

- Bonjour Bella, répondit une des femmes présentes. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Kate, et voici Carmen, Tanya*, Irina et Eléazar.

Elle me désigna tour à tour chacun des membres de sa famille à qui j'adressai un sourire maladroit. Chacun d'entre eux me fit un petit signe, et Carmen m'invita d'un geste à venir m'asseoir à leurs côtés.

- Nous étions en train de prendre des nouvelles de Carlisle, Esmé et Edward, reprit celle-ci d'une voix chantante. Je disais justement que nous ne les voyons pas assez ces derniers temps.

- Oh, soufflai-je. Je suis sure que dès leur retour d'Irlande, ils ne manqueront pas de vous rendre visite.

Tous eurent un petit rire amusé.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Tanya.

- Oui, comme un loir.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Souffla Emmett moqueur. Mais Ed ne m'avait pas dit que tu racontais ta vie la nuit !

- Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? M'exclamai-je sentant le rouge me revenir aux joues.

- Laisse courir Bella, repris Kate complice. C'est un gros balourd, tout le monde le sait ! Sinon, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop froid ?

- Non, non c'était parfait ! Répondis-je avec empressement, priant pour qu'Emmett tienne sa langue.

- Quand Edward nous a expliqué que tu étais une … enfin bref, on s'est dit qu'un peu de chauffage dans la chambre et la salle de bain te rendrait le séjour ici plus supportable.

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas l'habitude, intervint Eléazar de sa voix grave. Nous sommes habitués au climat ici, et nous ne ressentons pas le froid. Nous nous contentons juste de faire un peu de feu pour que cela ne gèle pas à l'intérieur …

Je compris à ces mots que si j'avais toujours trouvé de l'eau chaude et une température supportable chez les Cullen, je le devais à leur prévenance à mon égard et non pas à leur besoins de chaleur.

Après quelques échanges de courtoisie, ils reprirent leur conversation là où je les avais interrompus. Quant à moi, mal à l'aise, je m'attachai à détailler un par un chacun de mes hôtes. Irina, Kate et Tanya, étaient incontestablement les plus belles créatures que j'ai jamais vues. Elles étaient à la fois semblables et différentes. Elancées, des cheveux de soies dans des blonds différents, la peau diaphane propre à leur condition leur donnait des allures de poupées de porcelaine, à la fois dures et fragiles. Carmen quant à elle, si elle avait le teint plus brun sous sa pâleur vampirique, avait tout de la beauté andalouse. Ses cheveux de jais retombaient sur ses épaules et son dos en lourdes ondulations. Ses lèvres pleines, ses traits ciselés, ses yeux en amande et ses pommettes hautes me rappelèrent immédiatement la photo d'elle un siècle auparavant qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient trouvé dans le bureau de Carlisle. Enfin, Eléazar ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu. De taille moyenne, il avait le port altier et fier tel un hidalgo. Ses cheveux noirs et ses traits fins lui donnaient un air dur. Tous avaient les yeux couleur miel témoignant du régime alimentaire qu'ils s'imposaient. Un instant cette remarque me détendit. De toutes les femmes qui discutaient tranquillement sous mes yeux, il m'était impossible de dire laquelle était la plus belle.

Je fus à nouveau tirée de ma contemplation par Rosalie, qui se montrait particulièrement prévenante.

- Bella, tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier. Tu as envie de manger un morceau ?

A ces mots mon ventre me rappela qu'il était inutile de faire la fin bouche maintenant. J'aurai pu engloutir tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Je secouai la tête soulagée.

- Jasper tu veux bien conduire Bella à la cuisine s'il te plait, intervint Tanya. Nous avons prévu tout ce qu'il faut pour elle.

Je fus touchée de la gentillesse et de l'attention dont ils faisaient tous preuve. Ils avaient été obligés de prendre les devants et de prévoir ce qui me serait nécessaire alors que ça n'était pas naturel pour eux. J'en étais émue.

Jasper me conduisit à la cuisine en silence. La pièce était tout aussi surprenante que le reste de la maison. Egalement tout en pierres, elle aurait pu sembler lugubre et sombre, mais les meubles de chênes, billot et autres fourneaux anciens en fonte lui donnaient l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'un film historique. Voir une armée de cuisiniers et servantes en costumes s'affairer à préparer volailles, faisans, rôts, tourtes et entremets divers aurait semblé des plus naturels dans un tel décor. Mais compte tenu des occupants des lieux, je me dis que je devais probablement être la première personne depuis des décennies à utiliser cette antique cuisine.

J'avais passé quasiment tout mon temps à contempler la demeure de Denali, mais Jasper attira mon attention. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal, et bien que mu par le mutisme qui le définissait, je constatai qu'il prenait un soin infini à ne pas me regarder.

- Jazz ?

- Oui Bella ?

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air … étrange.

Ma question parut le désarçonner totalement. Il semblait perdu, affichant une mine hébétée.

- Heuuu … Murmura-t-il.

- Enfin, Jasper, je ne viens pas de te poser une question métaphysique ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que tu m'évites, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non non Bee, rassure-toi ! C'est juste que … heu … Ben je suis un peu mal à l'aise par rapport à hier … enfin, tu sais … mon pétage de plomb dans l'avion …

Il regardait ses pieds, penaud. A cet instant je fus prise d'une envie violente d'éclater de rire, mais préférai me raviser estimant que ça ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir mieux.

- C'est juste ça ?

- Oui, enfin c'est déjà pas mal !

- Ecoute Jasper, je ne te cacherai pas que c'est un peu déconcertant au début, mais ce n'est vraiment pas grave … Si tu me voyais quand j'ai bu ! C'est bien pire, et je n'ai même pas l'excuse d'avoir peur en avion !

Mes mots lui arrachèrent un sourire, et semblèrent le détendre.

- Et puis, repris-je doucement d'un air ingénu. Tu serais beaucoup moins attachant si tu n'avais pas tes petits travers …

Il saisit le plateau de nourriture qu'il avait préparé à mon attention devant lui, et déposa un baiser sonore sur le sommet de mon crane.

- Tu es un amour Bella ! Et maintenant à table jeune fille !

Nous nous installâmes sur l'imposante table en bois massif de la cuisine, discutant de façon distraite. Rapidement nous fûmes rejoins par Emmett, Alice et Kate, se mêlant gaiement à la conversation autour de la table.

Une fois rassasiée je réprimai un frisson. La température dans cette cuisine habituellement inutilisée ne devait dépasser celle de l'extérieur que de quelques maigres degrés. Mes mains et mon nez avaient rougis de froid, et mes pieds devenaient douloureux tant ils étaient gelés.

- Alors mon p'tit glaçon ! On a du mal à se faire au climat nordique ! Railla Emmett en me frictionnant vigoureusement l'épaule.

- Oui gros babouin, ma température corporelle connaît quelques troubles ces temps ci, mais j'ai des degrés d'avance sur vous ! Répondis-je de but-en-blanc lui tirant la langue.

- Je t'avais prévenue, repris Alice. Si tu as trop froid Bella, j'ai prévu une veste polaire pour toi. Ca sera toujours mieux que tes petits gilets en laine.

- Merci Alice, je crois que j'avais un peu sous-estimé l'hiver d'Alaska !

- Non mais je te jure ! Intervint Emmett animé. Quelle famille de bras cassés ! Entre Bella le glaçon, Rose l'hystérique, Ed le Calimero et Jasper le planeur …

A ces mots, un froid tomba autour de la table. Jasper baissa la tête confit de honte. Nous nous regardâmes tous en silence, gênés, ne sachant que dire, avant d'éclater de rire à l'unisson. Voyant l'hilarité générale dont il était la cause, Jasper se tapa la tête contre la table navré, redoublant nos rires.

- Désolé frangin, continua Emmett entre deux hoquets de rire. Mais il fallait que ça sorte !

- Merci Emmett ! Cracha Jasper. Tu vas voir, je vais lui dire à Rosalie que tu la traites d'hystérique ! Elle aura pas fini de t'en faire des crises …

La conversation bon-enfant continua encore un moment, entrecoupée d'éclats de rires. Nous étions en grande discussion sur l'art et la manière d'accrocher le lilliputien au sapin de noël lorsqu'Alice se figea. Les rires cessèrent instantanément. Nous guettions les expressions de son visage et ses yeux perdus dans une nouvelle vision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? S'écria Jasper quand le visage d'Alice se détendit.

Alice paru sonnée, plus que d'ordinaire dans ces cas là, et s'ébroua vivement.

- Rien, toujours la même chose, répondit-elle le visage sombre. Carlisle et Carmen devant Jane. Je n'arrive pas à voir où ils se trouvent, ni qui est autour d'eux …

Je fus surprise de constater qu'elle parlait de sa vision devant Kate. Ne devait-elle pas être un argument pour faire plier Carmen ? Si le moment était mal choisi pour faire part de mes interrogations à l'assistance, il faudrait cependant que quelqu'un m'explique à quoi tout cela rimait.

La conversation repartie. Les théories allaient bon train autour des raisons qui pourraient causer de tels soucis à Carmen et Carlisle. De toute évidence, Kate semblait aussi perdue que nous tous. Je tachais de réfléchir également de mon côté au problème lorsque je vis Alice qui me fixait de l'autre côté de la table, les sourcils froncés, ne semblant pourtant pas me voir. Elle a l'air préoccupé. Je ne sais pas ce que lui avait montré sa vision, mais de toute évidence elle ne nous avait pas tout dit. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent quand je constatai que ses yeux, devenus noirs, faisaient un va-et-vient incessant entre moi et … Emmett.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Rosalie. La blonde sculpturale affichait un en train pour le moins inhabituel.

- Bon, il est déjà midi passé ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant bruyamment dans ces mains pour attirer l'attention. Au programme cet après midi chasse ou shopping !

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un concert de cris et applaudissements. J'affichai une moue dubitative qui n'échappa à personne.

- Bella, toi tu es dispensée si tu veux, repris Rosalie en riant. Mais si tu restes ici, cela signifie que l'un d'entre nous reste avec toi.

Il fallut encore une demi-heure pour que chacun décide de ce qu'il voulait faire durant l'après-midi. Emmett et Jasper ne se firent pas prier pour se joindre à la partie de chasse avec Elezar, Tanya et Irina. Rosalie et Kate, quant à elles préfèrent écumer les boutiques de Fairbanks. A ma grande surprise, Alice se désigna pour rester me tenir compagnie au près de Carmen. Je savais ce qu'il lui coutait de renoncer à une après midi dans les magasins, et lui lançai un regard empli de gratitude.

Durant l'heure qui précéda leur départ, j'eus l'étrange sensation que tout ce petit programme n'était en rien dû au hasard, et que beaucoup de choses s'étaient organisées pendant mon sommeil. En effet, soit ils avaient totalement perdu de vue la raison de notre présence ici, soit leur plan était soigneusement préparé, et je n'avais été avertie de rien. Je décidai donc de me laisser porter par le mouvement, en silence. Une chose était sure cependant, l'enchainement des évènements m'échappait totalement, et je ne manquerai pas de sauter sur la première occasion d'obtenir des explications auprès d'Alice.

Flânant dans l'immense propriété en attendant le départ de mes hôtes et de mes compagnons de voyage pour la chasse, je fus attirée par la lumière qui filtrait des larges baies vitrées. M'approchant, je fus stupéfaite par la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à mes yeux d'humaine insignifiante. Comment avais-je pu passer devant tant de splendeur sans la remarquer tout de suite ? Encore une fois, l'ampleur de mon étourderie me navra.

Je remontai la fermeture éclair de la veste polaire qu'Alice m'avait prêtée, et dans un coup de vent ouvris la baie vitrée donnant sur la vaste terrasse bordée d'une balustrade en pierre de taille. Immédiatement le froid me mordit le visage avec violence. J'enfonçai mes poings dans mes poches et resserrai mes bras crispés contre mes cotes. Le paysage qui s'étendait devant moi me coupa le souffle. La terrasse ancienne dominait une vallée où se dessinaient au loin les sommets abrupts des montagnes de la réserve naturelle de Dénali. Le manteau neigeux qui recouvrait les cimes donnait l'impression d'un ouvrage de dentelle se perdant dans la blancheur molletonnée des nuages. En contrebas se répandaient en un enchevêtrement complexe d'épaisses forêts de sapins obscures et des lacs noir. La demeure des vampires, elle-même à flanc de colline surplombait de plusieurs centaines de mètres cette vaste toison verte et grise conférant au lieu à la fois une impression de domination et de fragilité au milieu de cette nature sauvage. Le choix de cet endroit comme lieu de villégiature pour une famille de vampires m'apparu alors évident. J'observais le spectacle qui se déroulait sur des centaines d'hectares devant moi avec révérence, lorsque je sentis un poids peser sur mes épaules. Un plaid en laine. Puis deux bras puissants se refermer doucement autour de moi pour enserrer.

- C'est si beau … Murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Oui, parfois je reste des heures à admirer le paysage, souffla Emmett posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crane.

- Où est Rosalie ?

- Partie avec Kate …

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, figés et silencieux, contemplant la vue. Je n'avais plus froid, mais cette nature hostile et sauvage continuait de me glacer le sang.

- Emmett … Repris-je rompant le silence contemplatif.

- Oui gamine ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'à vu Alice tout à l'heure dans la cuisine ?

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué son regard ? Marmonna-t-il perplexe.

- En effet. Elle m'a mise … mal à l'aise. Tu crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi non plus. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que ça n'a rien à voir avec Carmen et Carlisle.

- Emmett …

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux, signifiant que le quart d'heure de tendresse touchait à sa fin.

- Et maintenant, on rentre au chaud ! Reprit-il joyeusement. Si je te ramène avec une pneumonie, le tout petit Eddy serait capable de m'éviscérer !

Il m'attrapa par le poignet m'entrainant vivement dans son sillage. J'avais été tellement fascinée par le paysage, attirée irrépressiblement par le vide époustouflant que je n'avais porté aucune attention à l'aspect extérieur de la demeure. Lorsque je me retournai et levai les yeux, la majestueuse bâtisse s'imposa à moi comme une gifle. Elle supplantait tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

- Emmett attend ! M'écriai-je en stoppant ma course.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, espèce de tête de mule ?!

Sa question resta sans réponse. Je regardai d'un air ébahi l'architecture complexe et raffinée du bâtiment qui détonnait avec l'anarchie de la nature environnante.

- C'est beau hein ? Approuva Emmett.

- Plus que ça ! C'est … WOW !

- C'est une ancienne abbaye. Elle a été construite par les premiers colons, et a abrité plusieurs congrégations de bénédictins …

- Mais je croyais que l'Alaska appartenait à la Russie avant d'être vendue aux Etats-Unis …

- Franchement Bella, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'ai déjà du mal à retenir l'histoire de ma propre famille … Il faudrait demander à Tanya, elle t'expliquera mieux que moi.

J'hochai la tête et me concentrai à nouveau sur le détail de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « monument ». La demeure s'élevait sur une dizaine de mètres, fière et dominante, dans le style des châteaux anglais du XVIème siècle. Son toit plat était entièrement ceint d'un fin crénelage et la façade affichait une multitude de renfoncements donnant l'impression que chaque occupant y avait rajouté une extension supplémentaire au fil des siècles. De larges vitres à croisillons ornaient les parois sans réelle logique de taille ou d'ordre. Enfin, la pierre de taille d'un gris clair passé qui formait les murs, et les contours de portes et de fenêtres finement ciselés donnaient à l'ensemble une allure d'ouvrage de dentelle vieillie mais du plus grand raffinement.** Mes yeux parcourraient, admiratifs, le sommet de la façade se découpant dans le ciel sombre lorsqu'Emmett me saisit sans un mot sous son bras me faisant quitter le sol dans un hoquet de surprise.

- EMMETT REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !! Beuglai-je comme une dératée en vain.

- Non ! Si je t'écoute on sera encore là pour le réveillon !

- Si tu ne me lâche pas … je te jure que … que je vais le dire à Edward !

A ces mots Emmett partit d'un rire sonore secouant violement sa large carcasse.

- C'est sensé me faire peur ?!

- Espèce de gougnafier ! Marmonnai-je lorsqu'il me reposa lourdement près de la cheminée du salon.

- Tu me remercieras de t'avoir évité la grippe nounouille ! Railla-t-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'était posté au centre de la vaste pièce, les mains autour de sa bouche en porte voix, comme si ses acolytes avaient besoin de ça pour l'entendre à l'autre bout de l'immense abbaye.

- JAZZ … ELEAZAR … NINI … TANYA !!!! C'EST QUAND VOUS VOULEZ !! MAIS SI ON SE BOUGE PAS RAPIDOS J'VAIS PRENDRE RACINE !!

Sa voix puissante fit trembler les vieux murs de la maison jusqu'aux fondations et résonna douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique. Vivement qu'il déguerpisse celui-là !

L'appel d'Emmett eut l'effet escompté car un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous partis chasser, pour ne revenir que le soir.

Alice vint me rejoindre au coin de la cheminée où je me réchauffais les mains.

- Enfin seules, chuchota-t-elle un sourire complice aux lèvres.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un long moment à observer les flammes dansantes lécher le bois noirci dans l'âtre.

- Alice … Soufflai-je rompant le silence pesant de la pièce.

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On dirait que depuis qu'on est arrivé, tout le monde a oublié pourquoi nous étions là …

- Tu crois vraiment ? S'amusa-t-elle. Maintenant que tout le monde est parti, il est plus simple pour moi de t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ton sommeil, et le plan que nous avons établi pour le reste du week end.

- Attends, chuchotai-je. Carmen ne risque pas de nous entendre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Carmen fait partie du conseil d'administration de la réserve de Denali. Elle est partie il y a une heure pour une réunion. Ca nous laisse … hum … encore une bonne heure pour discuter tranquillement avant son retour.

- Super ! Je t'écoute alors. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu alors ?

- Bon, il faut déjà que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu dormais … Tu as sans doute remarqué que nous parlions ouvertement de ma vision devant Kate ?

J'approuvai de la tête et haussai les sourcils l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Et bien, nous avons décidé de leur en parler à tous pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, on a considéré que ma vision était trop grave pour qu'on la leur cache. Après tout, elle concerne la torture de Carmen au même titre que celle de Carlisle, et risque d'impliquer toute leur famille. Comme nous ne connaissons pas les raisons de cette vision et il vaut mieux parer à toute éventualité. Si les choses tournent en une bataille rangée contre les Volturi, nous serons bien contents d'avoir des alliés. Ensuite, Jasper a suggéré que nous procédions à une sorte de test.

- Comment ça ?

- Jasper guettai les émotions qui émanaient d'eux lorsque nous leur avons raconté ma vision … afin de sonder celui qui avait la plus étrange. En quelque sorte, l'objectif était de voir qui se laisserait trahir par ses sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Carmen a été horrifiée, rien de plus normal. Eléazar a d'abord eu une réaction de jalousie, logique, avant de virer à l'incompréhension puis à l'agressivité. Encore une fois logique, il protège sa femme. Kate, elle, elle a ressenti une angoisse viscérale d'après ce qu'a dit Jasper. Irina, était stressée, et enfin, Tanya a réagi calmement, elle ressentait surtout une grande incompréhension et une grande tension.

- Ca vous a mis sur une piste quelconque ?

- Non les émotions de chacun étaient trop confuses et trop semblables pour que l'on puisse en isoler une.

- Je vois … Et pour la suite ?

- Là encore, on a dû monter un plan quand tu dormais … dans la voiture avant d'arriver, avec Emmett et Rosalie. Compte tenu du temps dont nous disposons, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de tâtonner. Il faut agir efficacement. C'est pourquoi nous avons pris le parti de nous séparer cet après midi. Il fallait absolument qu'on isole Carmen, et puis nous n'avons pas besoin d'être tous là pour l'interroger. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle se confira plus facilement si elle ne se sent pas assaillie par une armée de regards suspicieux.

- J'espère que ça va marcher …

- Je ne te cacherai pas qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis sure de rien … Mes visions sont de plus en plus fréquentes, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer d'élément qui pourrait nous aider. Je ne comprends pas, normalement mes visions sont toujours claires, mais là j'ai l'impression de me battre contre un mur de brouillard …

Sa voix mourut et son regard vagabonda au gré des ondulations des flammes. Le silence retomba nous laissant errer, côte à côte, songeuses.

- Alice, repris-je timidement.

- Oui, Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire dans la cuisine …

- Je vous l'ai dit. Carlisle et Carmen, comme d'habitude, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- J'ai eu l'impression que tu nous regardais … Moi et … Emmett, continuai-je consciente que je m'aventurais sur une pente glissante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, Bella ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement dure. J'étais juste soucieuse, je t'ai regardé comme j'aurai regardé n'importe qui !

- Excuse-moi, c'était juste une impression …

- Edward a raison, tu as trop d'imagination ! Conclue-t-elle plus doucement, me signifiant toutefois que le sujet était clos.

Je lui retournai un sourire tendre, mais son soudain emportement n'augurait rien qui vaille …

Nous continuâmes sur un bavardage léger encore un long moment lorsque Carmen fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Mes amies ! Vous n'êtes pas sorties ? S'enquit Carmen, un sourire radieux aux lèvres nous rejoignant près du feu.

- Non, Bella n'est pas une grande amatrice de shopping, et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule toute l'après-midi, mentit Alice.

- C'est parfait, nous allons passer la fin de la journée entre filles ! Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de faire un brin de causette chère Alice.

Alice la fixa d'un regard grave, qui sembla mettre Carmen mal à l'aise.

- Carmen, il faut qu'on te parle, murmura Alice dans un souffle.

- Et bien, asseyons-nous alors ! Répondit Carmen sans se départir de son calme et de sa courtoisie, désignant les larges sofas d'un geste ample.

Alice fouilla quelques instants dans son sac en cuir griffé, tandis que je m'installai nerveuse dans le canapé en face de celui où Carmen avait pris place.

- Carmen, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, on a trouvé ça dans le bureau de Carlisle ! Reprit Alice vivement lui tendant la vieille photo en noir et blanc.

La belle brune s'en saisit intriguée, et ne silla pas lorsqu'elle en découvrit la représentation. Elle l'observa quelques instant le visage grave, puis gardant les yeux rivés sur le cliché afficha un sourire attendri.

- On sait que Carlisle a eu une maîtresse pendant des années, et après la vision que j'ai eue, tu comprendras qu'on se pose des questions ! Nous avons trouvé cette photo il y a une semaine. Elle est juste venue confirmer nos soupçons !

- Pour commencer, chère Alice, tu vas te calmer et venir t'asseoir ! Reprit Carmen, un accent autoritaire dans la voix, mais sans se départir de son sourire tendre. Et maintenant, je suis curieuse de savoir quels sont vos soupçons ?

La question de Carmen laissa Alice sans voix tant la réponse lui semblait évidente.

- Nous pensons … continuai-je timidement. Nous pensons que vous avez été la maîtresse de Carlisle alors qu'il était marié à Esmé, et que les visions d'Alice sont liées à votre relation.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes là … murmura-t-elle songeuse, avant de revenir à nous. En effet, j'ai été la maitresse de Carlisle. Je dirai même que nous avons connu une passion dévorante pendant des années !

Alice et moi la regardâmes éberluées. Jamais nous n'aurions imaginé qu'elle reconnaitrait sa liaison aussi facilement et surtout avec autant d'aplomb. Nous nous étions préparées à devoir faire usage de moyens de pression, mais elle nous coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Elle marqua une pause théâtrale avant de reprendre :

- Mais là où vous vous trompez lourdement, jeunes filles, c'est que notre relation a pris fin bien des années avant qu'il n'épouse Esmé ! Si Carlisle a fauté, comme vous semblez le croire, c'est avec une autre que moi …

**Bon encore une fois, j'interromps mon chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais là on atteint des longueurs indécentes ! **

**Sinon désolée pour toutes celles qui espéraient un chapitre aussi drôle que les deux précédents, mais d'une part, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, d'autre part, j'avais averti que les chapitres 7 et 8 étaient une sorte de récréation, histoire de se défouler, et enfin, il faut bien que j'avance un peu sur mon intrigue de départ !**

**Mais, c'est mal me connaître que de croire que je vais pouvoir m'empêcher de glisser une ou deux scènes loufoques par-ci par-là … donc rassurez-vous, Emmett n'a pas fini de martyriser Jasper et Bella ! **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

*** Je rappelle à qui serait tenté de me chercher des poux dans la tête, que ma fic se situe ****avant**_**Révélation**_**, donc Irina est toujours vivante.**

**** La description du bâtiment est très largement inspirée d'un monument qui existe vraiment : ****The Kylemore Abbey**** en Irlande. Pour les curieux(ses) un lien vers une photo figure sur mon profil. Il faut juste remplacer le lac devant par … un ravin. Fastoche ! **


	10. Confidences sur canapé

**Salut les Twilighteuses en folie !!!! (Et le Twilighteur) **

**Bon je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais on ne m'avait pas prévenue que la vie d'une fan de Twilight était si mouvementée quand j'ai lu les bouquins !! Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue sur ce coup là !! ^^**

**Pour bien commencer, je rappelle à qui l'aurait oublié, que ****ces personnages appartiennent à Stephenie**** Meyer et que ****je ne touche rien**** sur la fic que j'écris.**

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous infiniment de la patience dont vous faites preuve avec moi, de votre fidélité à tous et des mots adorables dont vous me gratifiez avec générosité !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons :**

**- Si mes chapitres ne sont pas longs à écrire, ils sont en revanche très longs à préparer. **

**- Je suis comme qui dirait un peu perfectionniste et je me prends littéralement la tête sur chaque chapitre.**

**- Par souci de cohérence, j'ai dû réécrire toute la fin de l'intrigue, ce qui m'a pas mal retardée.**

**- Je commence à avoir pas mal d'activités annexes à gérer de concert, ce qui me laisse beaucoup moins de temps.**

**- Vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre pourquoi j'ai passé des heures à faire des recherches sur internet !**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Sans plus tarder, voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes mes chéris !!!**

**A Shall**** : Je ne te cacherai pas que ton commentaire m'a mise particulièrement en colère. Je n'aime pas trop être rappelée à l'ordre de la sorte, ni qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire. Sache que si j'ai mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre c'est parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons. D'une part, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de cette fic, et d'autre part j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à mettre en place la fin de l'intrigue ce qui m'a bloquée pour l'écriture. Alors si tu veux des chapitres bâclés, libre à toi, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore moi qui écris, donc je prendrai le temps que je juge nécessaire pour chacun de mes chapitres.**

**A Coppélia**** : Coucou Coppélia, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ma façon d'écrire t'aie plu. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Merci encore.**

**A Glow**** : Salut ma Glow d'amour toujours !!! (J'espère que t'es bien une fille sinon c'est l'affiche !!^^) Merci merci merci t'es trop gentille !!! Alors Emmett et Bella glissent vers le coté obscure ? Nooooon tu sais bien que quand Emmett est là, la lumière n'est jamais très loin ! Sinon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux abandonner les théories hasardeuses… loool C'est mieux pour toi, tant que tu trouves pas, ca veut dire que t'es pas aussi cinglée que moi !! ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que la vérité te plaira ^^ Pour une fois tu as droit à un énooooorme bisous !**

**A Elo**** : Coucou Elo, désolée que mon chapitre te file des migraines ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour Bella/Emm je suis désolée de te l'annoncer, mais je ne suis pas du tout du tout du tout une inconditionnelle du couple Eddy/Bee … cependant, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'Alice a vu … et non, j'ai pas encore décidé ! Ca sera la surprise. Pour le secret de Carlisle, ça arrive bientôt !! ^^ Je verrai bien si je suis capable de vous surprendre !! Merci encore. Bisous**

**A Clairounette**** : Salut Clairounette ! Aaaaaaah moi aussi j'aimerai bien vous lâcher des infos en avant première mais ça gâcherait tout l'effet de surprise ! Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire archi gentil, vraiment ! Gros bisous.**

**A Ninie**** : Salut Ninie, pour la suite ça se complique un peu, les chapitres seront un peu plus longs à venir car plus longs à construire … en oui faut pas que je m'emmêle les pinceaux dans tous ces secrets ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous.**

**A Emy299**** : Emy, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic figure parmi tes préférées, c'est flatteur (attention les chevilles ^^). Pour la suite, comme je l'ai laissé entendre dans mon avant-propos, je ne m'aventurerai pas à vous donner des dates ou des délais (regarde j'ai plus de 2 semaines de retard sur ce chapitre …). Bref merci infiniment, t'es adorable !! Bise.**

**A Perola34**** : Salut Perola, bien marrant ton commentaire. Merci ! Alors je t'arrête tout de suite : N'espère même que j'écrive un jour, ne serait-ce que le nom de Renesmée dans une de mes fics, pour la simple et bonne raison, que j'ai détesté le dernier tome de la saga ! C'est pour ça que ma fic commence pendant le tome 3 d'ailleurs ! Désolée ^^. Sinon merci beaucoup pour tout, c'est vraiment super sympa. Je travaille déjà sur ma propre histoire ;p sinon, ma vie n'est pas plus rigolote que celle des autres, c'est juste moi qui vois le verre à moitié plein, donc forcément ça aide à s'amuser ^^**** … Merci encore ! In ****craziness**** we trust !! lol**

**A Misil**** : Coucou Misil. Merci pour ton commentaire. Mais dis moi : QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR LIRE LES LIVRES ???!!! loool Non sérieusement, le film est nul à côté des bouquins, tu rates quelque chose ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Gros bisous.**

**A Doudoune**** : Salut Doudoune, on ne doit pas avoir froid avec toi … Ok elle est nulle désolée ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Qu'a vraiment vu Alice … je n'en sais rien moi-même ! Wait and see ma belle ! Bisous**

**A Caroline**** : Un seul mot Caroline WOW ton commentaire était trop gentil !!!! ^^ Alors, que de peps et de questions. Pour te répondre :**

**- Je me suis gelée comme jamais dans cette foutue baraque inchauffable !**

**- J'adore avoir des groupies hystériques**

**- J'adore encore plus quand vous me racontez votre vie ! Si si, ca me donne l'impression de pas être la seule à raconter ma life ^^ en plus c'est souvent drôle.**

**- Pour Fascination, la première fois que je l'ai lu dans cette maison, c'etait en avril, il faisait donc moins froid, mais il plauvait comme vache qui pisse, donc c'etait super pour se mettre e, condition !**

**- Tu pars où en Angleterre ? J'adore ce pays j'y suis allée …heuuu … 7 fois ^^ Jsuis même partie 3 mois en stage à Londres … 36 15 raconte-ta-life !!**

**- Comment t'as fait pour pleurer en lisant cette fic ??????????!!!!!!!!!**

**- J'aime autant faire des compliments que les recevoir ^^**

**Merci encore pour ta review trop touchante !! Bisooooous !! (PS : Si tu me ramène des chocolats Cadburry d'Angleterre, je te raconte la vision d'Alice !! ^^)  
j'suis tombée amoureuse de cette histoire ça y est *mode groupie hysterique: on*  
**

**A Crapaude**** : Avec un pseudo comme ça je t'aime ! Pas trop dur à porter quand même ? ^^**

**Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, mais je ne peux pas croire que ma fic soit une des meilleures que tu aies lu en 4 ans ! Petite flatteuse … ^^ Merci encore et encore ! Bise**

**A Mariounette**** : Salut Mariounette ! Nouvelle venue non ? Je fais monter le suspens ?? Hihi oui j'essaie … pas facile comme exercice d'ailleurs ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Bisous**

**A Vilylia**** : Coucou Vilylia ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! Sinon pour la suite, je vais essayer de vous surprendre … On verra bien ce que ça donne, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !! Bisous**

**A Juline**** : Salut Juline, merci à toi pour ton petit commentaire et bienvenue. Ravie que mon histoire t'ait faite rire ! Sinon pour le nombre de chapitres, est-ce vraiment important ? En fait je ne sais pas trop combien il y en aura vu que j'ai déjà largement dépassé le nombre que je m'étais fixé. Disons entre 13 et 15 … Bisous**

**A Marine**** : WOW Marine, quelle review !! MERCI !!!!! Par où commencer ?**

**- Ravie que tu aimes mon humour débile … je me sens moins seule !! ^^**

**- Pour l'intrigue, il fallait bien que je la coupe à un moment stratégique, mon but c'est de vous faire revenir au chapitre suivant !! ^^**

**- Pour la vision d'Alice, même réponse qu'à tous les autres : Je n'ai pas décidé de ce qu'elle avait vu … donc ça sera la surprise du chef !! ^^**

**- Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur mon écriture et mes descriptions … je peux te dire que c'était pas gagné !! lol**

**Bref, merci à toi tes encouragements et ton soutien font vraiment plaisir. Bisous.**

**  
****A Twilight33 : Hey Hey Hey ma Twitwi !! ****Toujours fidèle au poste !! Merci pour ton commentaire, et OUI OUI OUI dis que tu es fan de moiiiiiiiii !! loool**

**Et puis oui, il était temps de redevenir sérieux et d'avancer, hein parce que c'est pas tout ça mais on a une enquête à mener quand même, et avec cette équipe de bras cassés … c'est pas gagné !!! lol Gros bisous et merci encore !!**

**A Lucie**** : Salut Lucie … Marrrchiiii pour ton commentaire !! Tu espères que Bella et Emmett ne vont pas trop se rapprocher ? Mais dis donc, ne serais-tu pas en train d'essayer d'influencer l'auteur ??!! loool On verra ce qu'il en est pour eux, mais franchement c'est pas mon souci principal, crois-moi !! Merci encore, bisous.**

**A Jessica**** : Salut Jess (tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ?) !! Merci pour ta review, trop trop sympa ! Alors, oui je me suis réchauffée depuis rassure-toi !! lol Sinon, comme je l'ai dit à maintes reprises, j'en avais marre de l'éternel couple parfait Eddy/Bee, je trouve qu'on s'amuse bien plus avec les autres … Hé hé merci pour la pub sinon ^^ Gros bisous.**

**A Lola**** : **

**Alors, alors, par ou commencer?! Oui, bon bien sur tu t'en doute, ce chapitre ma moins fait rire, Mais c'est pas grave! J'ai encore une ptite réserve d'abdo jusqu'à la prochaine connerie d'Emmett!!^^ Mince, comme j'ai envie de savoir qu'elle est la vision d'Alice! J'espère que ça va être un truck simpa!! Hoo et puis c'est pas gentil de nous laisser juste au "c'est avec une autre que moi …" C'est Trop Stressant! Enfin Emmett est avec toi? Ou la preuve? Je VEUX une photo (et dédicasé de préférence) mdr!! Menoté à ton lit?! (arrete, je vais être jalouse)lol. Toi aussi "Révélation" t'as décu? Déjà je trouvais que dans "Fascination" c'était légerment à l'eau de rose, mais là! pf... HOO oui!! Le reste de la famille Cullen, miam!! On en apprend pas tant que ça sur cette merveileuse famille dans les livres de SM, alors tu comprend que j'ai adoré ton deuxième chapitre! ^^ Moi c'est dans l'orde:  
Emmett **

**A Sophie...**** : Ah Ah encore une adepte des 3 ptis points qui en disent long !! ^^ Hey tu sais que tu viens de me casser mon mythe là, moi aussi j'étais persuadée que Yellow Submarine c'était un truc sur la drogue … ou alors c'était sous l'effet de la drogue ?^^ Ben dans ce cas, leur Chanson « Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds » est bien barrée aussi !!**

**Hihi moi jsuis contente, je vois que tu aimes tout quoi que j'écrive !! lol C'est bien, t'es pas contrariante au moins !! looool Merci encore ! Enôôôôôrme bisou !**

**A Mimi**** : Coucou Mimi, moi j'aime bien quand tu dis la vérité !! ^^^Merci beaucoup, j'ai toujours adoré les bonnes notes !! lol Bisous**

**A Carla**** : Hihi Carla, si c'est un fait, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs !! Je dois même lutter pour les relire avant de poster !! ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi, c'est vraiment gentil ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue d'avoir encore dû attendre pour celui là ;)**

**  
****A Thibault**** : Yeahhh mon pti homme préféré !!! Ben encore une fois, tu brilles par tes commentaires ! Merci ! Bon parcontre je sais pas qu'elle fic t'as lu ou si t'es sous substances toi aussi, mais où est-ce que t'as été pêcher qu'il y avait 12 vampires dans cette abbaye ? Tanya + Irina + Kate + Eleazar + Carmen + Emm + Jazz + Alice + Rose + Bee = 9 vampires + 1 humaine ! loool Bref, merci merci merci !! Et jsuis sure que t'as mal cherché, moi des fic bien meilleures je t'en trouve par paquet de 10 !! Lol En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore. Bisous**

**A Joanie**** : Héhé Joanie qui a un profil tout neuf !! ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, mais Carmen comme maîtresse de Carlisle, on en parle depuis le 4****ème**** ou 5****ème**** chapitre !! Mais tu vas vite comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. En tout cas, merci beaucoup. Sinon, sans vouloir te décevoir, le pauvre Edward n'est pas prêt de revenir dans l'histoire … ou alors pas beaucoup. Au risque de me répèter, je l'ai volontairement évincé de la fic car les passages Bella/Eddy me pompaient l'air ! Oui c'est de la facilité et j'assume totalement, mais bon j'ai assez de boulot avec tous les autres à gérer ! ;) Gros bisous**

**A Jessica**** : Coucou Jessica (Est-ce la même ou une 2****ème**** ?) Bref, merci à toi, un commentaire simple et efficace comme je les aime !! ^^ Merci. Bise **

**A kimpa2007**** : Hey ma Kimpa !!!! Comment vas ? Oui comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai effectivement beaucoup de reviewers et comme je raconte ma vie à tout le monde t'imagine le temps que je passe à répondre !! ^^ Sinon trop marrante ta réflexion sur le chauffage !! Oui il fallait que je montre d'une part le niveau de ma detresse quand j'ai écrit tellement j'avais froid et du coup celle de Bella quand elle est sorti de son lit ! T'imagine même le calvaire (et je pèse mes mots) de passer une journée dans une maison (5°C) où il fait plus froid que dans frigo (6-7°C) !! Crois-moi, t'en pleurerais ! ^^**** Sinon moi j'ai dit que Carlisle avait une maitresse ? M'en souviens pas ! C'est Carmen qui le dit ! ^^ … la suite arrive ! Gros bisous  
**

**A Vivi**** : Coucou Vivi ! Et oui je vois que tu es revenue !! Merciiiii ! Merci aussi pour ta review, c'est gentil. Tu me diras si la suite t'a plu aussi !! Bisous**

**A ****Pascos.M**** : Salut Pascos ! ****Comment tu vas ? Alors alors on essaye de soutirer des infos à l'auteur ?? lol Et bien, sache que moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui se trame avec Emmett et Bella … car je ne l'ai toujours pas décidé ! En tout cas c'est super que tu accroches avec l'intrigue, parce que là encore, c'était pas gagné ! Je suis la première surprise de voir que j'ai réussi à pondre un truc qui tient la route !! ^^ Merci, comme à chaque fois, tu es adorable. Gros bisous**

**A Mamzelle-Nami**** : Coucou miss ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Pour la vision d'Alice, je te dis exactement la même chose qu'aux 25 autres qui m'ont posé la question : Je ne sais pas ce qu'à vu Alice car je n'arrive pas à me décider pour un scénario !!! Donc wait and see !! Contrez-vous sur l'autre intrigue, qui est bien plus importante ! ;) Gros bisous.**

**A Camille**** : Salut Camille ! Oui tu as raison, tes compliments sont très très agréables !! lol merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément. Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire parvient à vous tenir en haleine, c'est l'effet escompté ! Mais bon de là à dire que ça fait comme dans Fascination … looool (D'ailleurs je l'ai relu, mais je me suis arrêtée à l'avant dernier chapitre …lol). En tout cas, j'espère que la frustration et l'attente n'auront pas été vaines … Gros bisous**

**A Miya**** : Coucou Miya ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Bon j'avoue que j'ai tout compris de tes interrogations mais bon dans l'ensemble j'ai saisi l'idée !! loool Bref, une seule chose à dire « Tout vient à point qui sait attendre » ! Merci encore de tes compliments ça fait vraiment plaisir. Gros bisous**

**A ****Caroline**** : Salut miss Caroline ! ****Non je ne te prends pas pour une folle, j'adore avoir des fans !! loool Tu voudrais être dans ma tête pour savoir la suite ? Crois-moi c'est tellement le bordel dans ma caboche que tu la trouverais même pas !! loool Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous**

**A Lutty**** : Merci beaucoup à toi également chère Lutty ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire soit « dévorée » !! ^^^Contente aussi que tu aimes la façon dont je décris Emmett, c'est un personnage qui me tient beaucoup à cœur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bise.**

**A Mimilie**** : Salut Mimilie ! Tu sais que j'ai cherché tous les forums d'équitation où il y a des topics Twilight après ta review ! ^^ Non je ne suis pas cinglée !! Il faudra que tu me dises lequel c'est que je puisse enfin jeter un coup d'œil. En tout cas, merci infiniment pour ton message. Et par pitié, arrête de lire des fics pendant tes cours d'info ! Je m'en voudrais que tu te fasses punir à cause de moi ^^ bisous.**

**A Zouginette**** : Coucou Zouginette (je te jure j'adore ton pseudo !! ^^) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Si c'est pas Carmen qui c'est ? Bien écoute, la réponse ne devrait plus trop tarder à arriver ! Sinon, moi aussi j'aime bien la relation que j'ai instauré entre Emmett et Bella, enfin si on y regarde bien, c'est quand même surtout Emmett qui prend Bella pour une petite sœur plus que l'inverse … enfin moi j'dis ça … Merci encore. Bisous**

**A anonyme**** : Salut la fille qui est fan !! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire très gentil. Contente d'avoir une « nouvelle » fan ^^ Gros bisous ! **

**A Steph**** : Coucou miss, je t'ai mis une réponse sur le site d'Arty à la suite de ton commentaire. Merci pour tout à toi, tout tes messages sont adorables ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisou bisou bisou (woooow t'as vu la chance, t'as droit à un triple bisou !!^^)**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Et puis parce qu'un chapitre ne serait pas un chapitre sans musique, la playlist :**

- **Should've Said No**, par Taylor Swift

- **Juste Après**, par Fredericks, Goldman, Jones

- **Le Rêve ou la Vie**, par Ridan

- **Symphonie N°25**, par W.

- **Slow Disco**, par Izabo

- **I'm Outta Time**, par Oasis(Me rend ouf!)

-** Songbird**, par Oasis (Me rend encore plus ouf!!)

- **The Masterplan**, par Oasis (M'achève !)

___________________________________________________________________________

_Alice et moi la regardâmes éberluées. Jamais nous n'aurions imaginé qu'elle reconnaitrait sa liaison aussi facilement et surtout avec autant d'aplomb. Nous nous étions préparées à devoir faire usage de moyens de pression, mais elle nous coupait l'herbe sous le pied. Elle marqua une pause théâtrale avant de reprendre :_

_- Mais là où vous vous trompez lourdement, jeunes filles, c'est que notre relation a pris fin bien des années avant qu'il n'épouse Esmé ! Si Carlisle a fauté, comme vous semblez le croire, c'est avec une autre que moi …_

**Confidences sur canapé**

Alice et moi restâmes silencieuses un long moment, partagées entre stupéfaction et incrédulité. A la façon dont ma future belle-sœur fronçait les sourcils, je pus constater qu'elle était en proie à un violent conflit interne. Carmen nous observait tour à tour, scrutant nos réactions avec satisfaction et expectative. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps face au silence des deux femmes, je repris d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée que je ne l'aurais souhaité :

- Mais c'est impossible … enfin, je veux dire cette photo, que signifie-t-elle ? Et pourquoi Carlisle nous aurait-il mis sur votre piste ?

Alice me jeta un regard noir. De toute évidence, la façon dont je venais de dévoiler à Carmen une partie de notre cheminement jusqu'à elle ne lui plaisait pas.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Carlisle vous a dit, mais je constate qu'il a passé sous silence certains aspects de sa vie, ce qui me surprends un peu venant de lui, quoique …

- Carmen, repris doucement Alice, ignorant sa dernière remarque. Selon toi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer la colère des Volturi, au point qu'ils veuillent vous torturer ? Quel élément de ton passé pourrait les mettre dans un tel état ?

Carmen laissa échapper un soupir de dépit qui semblait sincère. Elle s'affaissa dans le large canapé comme désarmée devant à l'ampleur du mystère auquel nous faisions face. Nous restâmes silencieuses un long moment, attendant qu'elle nous donne un semblant d'explication.

- Très sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de conflit avec les Volturi, et eux de leur côté ont toujours su les liens qui m'unissaient à Carlisle. Mais je suis aussi perdue que vous face à cette vision, et face au silence qu'à instauré Carlisle autour de notre passé commun.

- Carmen, repris-je calmement. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Bella ! Tonna Alice outrée par l'indécence de ma question.

- Non, non Alice ça va, répondit immédiatement Carmen. J'ai 279 ans, et je suis vampire depuis 256 ans, Bella.

Je restai muette de surprise. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que Carmen puis être aussi « âgée ». Pour moi, l'ancienneté de Carlisle et des Volturi étaient des exceptions. Les chiffres qu'elle venait d'énoncer me donnèrent le vertige.

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, murmura Alice, pourrais-tu nous raconter ton histoire ?

Carmen lui jeta un regard étonné mais dénué d'animosité ou méfiance.

- Oui si tu veux Alice. Après tout, peut-être que vous remarquerez un élément dans mon passé qui m'aura échappé. Asseyez-vous confortablement, cela risque d'être un peu long. C'est que je ne suis pas de première jeunesse !

Carmen réprima un sourire discret et nous nous détendîmes prêtes à écouter le récit de sa vie. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de fixer sur nous un regard songeur.

- Je m'appelais Carmen Alonso Pérez de Guzmán el Bueno y Zúñiga*. Mon père, Domingo Pérez de Guzmán y Silva était le treizième Duc de Medina Sidonia, un Duché près de Cadix en Andalousie, où je suis née en 1728 …

- 1728 … Duchesse …, l'interrompis-je songeuse et admirative.

- Plus qu'une simple Duchesse ma belle, repris Carmen amusée de ma réaction. La dynastie des Ducs de Medina Sidonia s'est étendue depuis la moitié du treizième siècle jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore, lui conférant le statut de plus vieille lignée espagnole, et à ses membres le titre de « Grands d'Espagne », plus haute noblesse du royaume. Ma famille a toujours évolué auprès des Rois d'Espagne aux cours des siècles, à des postes politiques et stratégiques du pouvoir …

Face à nos mines ébahies, Carmen interrompit son récit.

- Ne croyez surtout pas que je tente de vous impressionner par mon histoire. Mais ce sont des éléments qui expliquent pourquoi ma vie a été écourtée. Vous allez comprendre. Je disais donc que j'ai vécu dans un milieu social très haut. Deux de mes aïeux ont marqué l'Histoire espagnole. D'abord le 2ème Duc de Medina Sidonia fut l'un des compagnons de Christophe Colomb lors de la première expédition à la découverte du « Nouveau Monde » en 1492. Il y a laissé la vie la même année** mais a ainsi permis d'asseoir la position de la famille auprès du pouvoir royal. Fort de cette influence, Alonso Pérez de Guzmán el Bueno y Zúñiga, le 7ème Duc de Medina Sidonia fut nommé, par le roi Philippe II d'Espagne, Commandant en chef de la « Felissima Armada », plus connue sous le nom d' « Invincible Armada »***, afin de conquérir la Grande Bretagne et renverser la Reine Elizabeth I. On peut dire que le trisaïeul de mon père**** est entré dans la postérité pour avoir été le principal responsable de la fameuse défaite de l' « Invincible Armada » en 1588 … le genre de gloire dont on se serait bien passé ! Contre toute attente, la sanction royale ne fut pas aussi lourde qu'on aurait pu le craindre. Etant évident qu'il avait plus de talent pour l'art de la rhétorique que pour la marine il fut détaché comme ambassadeur espagnol auprès de la Reine d'Angleterre, et une partie de la famille a donc suivi et s'est installée là bas. Depuis cette époque là notre famille oscilla entre les deux Royaumes, lui conférant ainsi le statut d'intermédiaire privilégié entre la cour d'Angleterre et la cour d'Espagne. Mon père, le 13ème Duc de Medina Sidonia était d'ailleurs lui aussi ambassadeur pour le compte du Roi Philippe V d'Espagne auprès de Georges II de Grande Bretagne lorsque je naquis. Je vécu alors une enfant comblée, totalement ignorante du poids de l'héritage historique, politique et surtout financier de mes ancêtres. J'avais tout pour être heureuse. J'étais belle, de haute noblesse, riche, enviée et convoitée. Mais plus que tout, j'avais une relation très forte avec mon père, ce qui était rare à cette époque et dans ce milieu. Il me transmit son goût pour l'art, la musique, la philosophie et surtout pour la politique et la diplomatie. Bien qu'il ait été impensable à ce moment là qu'une jeune fille bien née puisse être autre chose qu'une épouse dévouée, je faisais la fierté de mon père, et la jalousie de mon frère ainé. Lorsque je fus en âge, mon père m'introduisit à la cour, et m'invita à les accompagner lui et mon frère lors de ses missions à la cour d'Angleterre. J'y fus officiellement présentée en 1745 alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. Les années qui suivirent ne furent pour moi qu'une succession de fêtes, de diners et de rires entre l'Espagne et l'Angleterre. Une vie d'oisiveté. Mon père, conscient du parti que je représentais négocia pour moi un mariage stratégique et politique, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour les femmes de mon rang. Je fus donc promise à un certain Hugh Percy, Duc de Northumberland, de plus de dix ans mon ainé. Vieille lignée et proche du Roi, tout pour plaire à mon père. Plutôt bel homme selon les bruits de couloir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le constater par moi-même. Ma famille y voyait là l'opportunité de légitimer sa présence sur le sol Anglais, remise en question depuis des siècles. Pour mon père c'était une aubaine inespérée de développer le commerce du cacao et la traite négrière …

A ces mots j'émis un hoquet de surprise, interrompant Carmen dans ses souvenirs et m'attirant à nouveau un regard noir d'Alice.

- Et bien jeune fille, je n'ai jamais dit que mon père était un modèle de morale et d'éthique !

- Excusez-moi, bafouillai-je penaude.

- Bref, en juin 1751, l'année de mes 23 ans, alors que mon union à cet inconnu venait d'être décidée, mon voyage à la cour d'Angleterre fut organisé. Dès mon arrivée, je fus conviée à me joindre à la bonne société britannique pour bal du solstice d'été au Palais de Kensington. Vous vous doutez qu'une fois la famille royale retirée dans ses appartements, la retenue ne fut plus de mise. Alcool, rires, jeux, danses, chaleur … Ma conduite ne fut pas du gout de mon frère ainé, Pedro, que je tenais, quant à moi, pour principal responsable de mon futur mariage. Son ambition sans borne m'avait toujours exécrée, et ce soir là, alcool et rancœurs fraternelles aidant, nous nous sommes violemment disputés. Une jeune fille bien élevée ne devait pas tête à son frère ainé, et voyant qu'il perdait toute maitrise de lui, je me suis enfuie dans les jardins. J'ai couru à m'en faire exploser les poumons jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus avancer. Lorsque la transe qui m'avait saisie retomba et que je retrouvai peu à peu mes esprits, je me rendis compte que je m'étais perdue dans l'immense parc. Je n'entendais plus les violons et les rires de la fête, et le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sentant la panique monter je me mis à appeler à l'aide. Mon appel se mua rapidement en hurlements désespérés, puis en une plainte noyée de larmes. Mais ma panique n'était rien en comparaison de celle que je ressentis en voyant trois silhouettes noires se profiler face à moi. Je ne pus distinguer leurs visages que lorsqu'ils furent à moins de deux mètres …

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fuit ?! M'écriai-je totalement absorbée par le récit de l'espagnole.

- Parce que j'en étais incapable, répondit Carmen, amusée par ma réaction. J'étais totalement paralysée par la peur, de plus leur allure et leur port, prouvait qu'il s'agissait de gentilshommes. J'espérais donc leur demander de l'aide. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près de moi pour que je distingue leurs visages, je les reconnus immédiatement. Je les avais déjà vu plusieurs fois à la cour, et pendant la fête. Ils faisaient partie des compagnons du Prince William August, troisième fils du Roi d'Angleterre. La suite se passa extrêmement vite. Le plus grand d'entre eux m'interpella par mon prénom. Je fus très étonnée, car je ne leur avais jamais été présentée, et surtout car compte tenu de mon rang, on se devait de m'appeler par mon titre. Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il m'asséna une gifle d'une telle violence que j'en fus projetée au sol complètement sonnée. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'un autre me saisi par les cheveux et me releva brutalement m'arrachant un hurlement, et m'enfonça sa dague dans la poitrine. Le troisième me poignarda au niveau du foie, et je m'effondrai au sol. La seule chose que je pus percevoir à ce moment là, c'était le sang coulant dans ma gorge et la douleur insupportable de mes blessures. Toutefois, j'entendis l'un d'entre eux dire en riant « Ca a été plus rapide que prévu », et un autre reprendre « prends ses bijoux, on croira à un vol ». J'étais à demie inconsciente lorsque je vis une ombre se pencher sur moi et palper mon poult. Ensuite, ce fut la douleur de la morsure et l'enfer de la transformation.

- Carlisle ? L'interrogea Alice d'un ton neutre.

- En effet. Il a senti l'odeur de mon sang tandis qu'il flânait dans les allées du parc. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvée, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et j'étais sur le point de mourir. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. Quand je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard, il était à mes côtés. Ma première réaction fut assez violente. La vue de cet inconnu, les lieux que je ne reconnaissais pas et le souvenir de mon agression m'ont totalement paniquée. Je faisais des bonds partout dans la pièce brisant les meubles que je heurtais. Plus je détruisais la pièce, moins je comprenais ce qu'il m'arrivait et plus je devenais folle. Carlisle a eu toutes les peines du monde à me calmer et à me faire écouter son récit …

- Et après que s'est-il passé ? Haletai-je fascinée.

- Après, il s'est passé la même chose que pour Edward, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett par la suite. Il m'a guidée pendant mes premières années de jeune vampire, m'apprenant notamment à maitriser mes instincts avec les humains. Les quelques premières années nous avons juste quitté Londres pour la campagne anglaise, où nous étions moins exposés, le temps que j'apprenne à me contrôler suffisamment pour pouvoir fuir. Mais le bruit de ma disparition mystérieuse nous a forcés à quitter le pays. Mon portrait était placardé aux quatre coins du Royaume, et les chasseurs de primes improvisés, alléchés par la coquette récompense promise, pullulaient pour retrouver la jeune Duchesse que j'étais. Les trois décennies suivantes, nous avons parcouru l'Europe, évitant soigneusement l'Angleterre et l'Espagne.

- As-tu su qui étaient ces hommes et pourquoi ils t'avaient fait ça ?! Continua Alice, contenant de plus en plus difficilement sa curiosité.

- Oui, je l'ai su des années après, répondit Carmen amusée. Je ne me souviens plus de leurs titres exact mais ils étaient des proches du Prince William August, ses mignons en quelques sortes. Riches, dévoués, arrogants et stupides. J'ai longtemps cru que j'avais été victime d'un complot politique. Compte tenu du mariage hautement stratégique que j'allais effectuer avec ce Duc, je pensais que certains éminents politiques ou membres de sa famille voyaient d'un mauvais œil cette union qui éloignerait la famille Percy du pouvoir britannique. Mais j'ai appris quelques années plus tard qu'il n'en était rien ! Vous imaginez ma vexation. Je me disais que quitte à être assassinée, autant que ce soit pour un motif grandiose. La vérité est tristement ridicule. Je vous ai dit que mon futur époux, Hugh Percy, était plutôt bel homme selon les rumeurs. Il semblerait qu'il avait déjà fait des ravages à la cour, et notamment auprès de la Princesse Louise, dernière fille du Roi d'Angleterre. Malheureusement pour moi, non contente d'être princesse du sang, elle était également d'une jalousie frisant la folie, et a fait supprimer l'obstacle que je représentais en dépit des conséquences politiques et diplomatiques.

- Vous avez été victime d'un crime passionnel ?! M'écriai-je incrédule.

- C'est d'un ridicule consommé, mais hélas oui, continua Carmen, en étouffant un rire désabusé. Ceci dit, elle ne l'a pas emporté au paradis, car elle a succombé quelques années plus tard à la vérole*****, surement un souvenir laissé par l'un des ses amants.

- Et les autres ? M'enquis-je à nouveau.

- Les trois hommes, je m'en suis chargée personnellement. Et bien que Carlisle n'ait jamais approuvé ce que j'avais fait, j'en ai retiré un plaisir indicible.

- Peut-être que cela à un lien avec la réaction des Volturi aujourd'hui, suggéra Alice sans conviction.

Carmen éclata d'un rire sonore et guttural qui me mit mal à l'aise.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes Alice ! Me sous-estimes-tu tant ? Demanda Carmen d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse à une Alice désarçonnée. Je parle de cette histoire avec un ton léger aujourd'hui car j'ai eu trois siècles pour faire le deuil de ma vie, mais à cette époque vous ne pouvez imaginer la haine destructrice qui m'animait. Je voulais détruire au sens propre comme au sens figuré ces gens qui m'avaient arraché à une vie et une famille que j'aimais, et pour des raisons qui m'ont toujours rendue dingue. J'ai été victime d'une femme stupide, capricieuse, superficielle, égocentrique et même pas jolie ! Dites vous que j'ai préparé ma vengeance minutieusement.

Alice et moi la regardions à la fois écœurées par le sort qui lui avait été réservé, et abasourdies par la rage qui animait à présent ses yeux à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Alice l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à entrer dans les détails.

- La Princesse était morte quelques années plus tôt de la vérole, rien que cette humiliation a suffit à ma vengeance. Quant aux trois hommes, ils n'ont pas été difficiles à retrouver … et à séquestrer. Après une soirée quelconque, je les ai ligotés. Ils m'ont reconnue tout de suite, croyant voir un spectre. J'en ai massacré deux …

- Massacré ? Murmurai-je, me remémorant que derrière sa gentille apparente, Carmen était un prédateur.

- Oui, en effet Bella. Mes mots sont peut-être maladroits, mais lorsque je suis sortie de cette pièce, le décor rappelait plus une boucherie qu'une chambre à la cour … Le troisième, celui qui m'avait giflée … je l'ai assommé, et je l'ai détaché, puis je suis repartie. Il a été retrouvé peu de temps après, gisant dans le sang de ses amis. Je vous laisse imaginer les conclusions qui en ont été tirées. Une fois ma vengeance assouvie, j'ai vécu une vie assez simple et tranquille avec Carlisle. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses, je me suis très vite accommodée de son régime alimentaire, même si je ne nie pas avoir succombé à la tentation quelques fois. Nous sommes très vite tombés amoureux, et nous avons vécu ainsi jusqu'en 1825, l'année où nous avons émigré vers les Etats-Unis, et d'où nous ne sommes jamais repartis. La relation que nous avons eu pendant plus d'un siècle a été passionnée et fougueuse. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Eleazar dans les bas quartiers de Chicago en 1872, le feu qui nous unissait Carlisle et moi avait disparu depuis longtemps. J'étais une espagnole impétueuse et impulsive, lui était un anglais sage et réfléchi. Nous nous fatiguions l'un l'autre et ne nous apportions plus qu'un maigre soutien. Il m'a donc laissée partir sans opposer la moindre résistance. Je pense même que ça l'a soulagé. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons toujours conservé un profond respect et une réelle tendresse l'un pour l'autre depuis. La suite est des plus classiques. Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse d'Eleazar. Des sentiments bien plus forts que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusque là. Par amour pour moi, il s'est plié à mon alimentation végétarienne sans problème, et peu de temps après nous nous sommes mariés. Et depuis, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés.

Nous restâmes toutes les trois quelques instants silencieuses, méditant sur le récit de Carmen, et d'un élément qui pourrait nous aider dans notre recherche.

- Selon toi, repris Alice rompant le silence de l'immense salon de pierres, pourquoi Carlisle ne nous a jamais dit qu'Edward n'était pas la première personne qu'il avait transformé ?

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas de réponse. Uniquement des suppositions. Edward, Esmé et Eleazar ont toujours su la vérité sur ma transformation et sur le passé de Carlisle. Je pense qu'il a surtout agit ainsi par pudeur. Peut-être qu'il a vécu la fin de notre relation comme un échec ? Ou alors il a gardé le silence par respect pour Esmé. Je sais que même si elle a toujours admis ce passé, ce n'est pas facile pour elle de se positionner par rapport à moi et à la longueur de la relation que nous avons eu. Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais donné l'occasion de douter de moi. En tout cas, c'est à sa demande à lui, que nous sommes toujours restés évasifs quant à ma transformation.

- Carmen, murmurai-je timidement cette fois.

- Oui, Bella ?

- Que signifie la phrase que vous avez notée au dos de la photographie qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Carlisle ?

Carmen pris la photo posée sur la table basse en bois foncé devant elle, et la retourna pour lire l'inscription.

- _Il est des souvenirs que les siècles n'effacent pas, hiver 1891_, lu-t-elle comme un murmure. Et bien pour être honnête, ce n'est pas moi qui ai noté cette phrase. J'ai la même photo encadrée dans mon boudoir, elle a été prise en Italie bien avant 1891. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné cette copie, je ne me serais jamais amusée à torturer Carlisle et Esmé de la sorte. Je ne sais pas d'où il la tient.

- La date n'évoque rien pour toi ? Demanda Alice.

- Non, à cette date, j'étais déjà mariée à Eléazar, et je vivais ici depuis quelques années … Maintenant que j'y pense, Carlisle est peut être venu nous rendre visite. Mais cela remonte à tant d'années qu'il est possible que je me trompe.

J'étais perplexe. Je n'arrivais pas à faire de lien entre la vision d'Alice et le moindre élément du passé de Carmen et Carlisle. La moue songeuse de ma future belle-sœur me prouvait qu'elle n'y voyait pas plus clair que moi dans toute cette affaire. Ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus, c'est que Carmen venait de soulever d'autres énigmes, et qu'en cette fin d'après-midi nous n'avions rien appris qui pourrait nous faire avancer. Nous tournions en rond, et nous le savions. Le récit nous avait captivées, voire même passionnées, mais nous étions parfaitement conscientes qu'on ne cherchait pas dans la bonne direction, et que Carmen n'en savait pas plus que nous. Ou alors, elle aussi s'était gardée de tout nous révéler …

Carmen et Alice tournèrent alors la tête vivement vers la large porte d'entrée en chêne sculpté.

- Ils arrivent ! Piailla Alice, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le vaste salon glacial grouillait de vampires, dénotant singulièrement avec la paix qui y avait régné toute l'après midi. Rosalie et Kate avaient suivi de près l'arrivée des chasseurs, les bras chargés de sacs griffés. Chacun y allait de son récit. Les rires résonnaient entre les murs froids. Je fus surprise qu'une simple partie de chasse, les mettent autant en joie.

- Alors Emmett, m'écriai-je. Combien de Grizzlys aujourd'hui ?

- Zéro ! Répondit-il en riant. Ils hibernent à cette époque, banane ! Non mais on vous apprend rien à l'école ou quoi ?!

- On a dû se contenter de caribous, continua Jasper.

- Et c'est ça qui vous met de si bonne humeur ? Intervint Carmen amusée.

- Non, ce qu'Emmett oublie de préciser, c'est qu'il a voulu faire la course avec Irina …

- Oh ça va Jazz, bougonna Emmett. T'es pas obligé de raconter mes exploits !

- Si si, quand tu perds, ça vaut toujours la peine de raconter tes exploits ! Répondit Jasper hilare.

Les rires continuèrent encore un moment, tandis que le jour avait laissé place à un crépuscule rouge et rose mourant au loin dans les forêts. La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la lueur du feu dans la grande cheminée, et je sentis un long frisson me parcourir le dos. L'ambiance qui régnait parmi les occupants contrastait singulièrement avec l'atmosphère lugubre et froide de l'immense abbaye. Tout en ces lieux me rappelait les clichés vampiriques. Si je ne l'avais su, j'aurai juré que nous étions perdus quelque part dans un vieux château de Transylvanie.

M'arrachant à mes rêveries de paysages inquiétants des Carpates, je décidai de monter me réchauffer sous une douche brulante, avant d'entamer la soirée au coin du feu.

Le premier étage de la bâtisse était plongé dans l'obscurité, et une fois éloignée des rires et du bruit de la grande salle, je me sentis seule et vulnérable dans ce corridor austère. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille terrorisée par le noir. Comme si un monstre m'épiait en silence pour me sauter dessus. Prise d'une bouffée de panique inexpliquée, je me ruai vers ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac, et m'engouffrai dans la petite salle de bain rassurante. La chaleur de la pièce m'enveloppa immédiatement, me secouant d'un violent frisson de bien être.

En quelques mouvements, je me déshabillai et me glissai sous le jet brulant. L'eau chaude me détendit instantanément, et je profitai de ce moment d'intimité et de chaleur pour repenser à l'après midi que je venais de passer. J'avais la sensation que nous étions face à un problème inextricable, et que nous nous étions surestimés en croyant pouvoir découvrir le mystère de Carlisle en un week end. De plus, maintenant que tout le monde était présent à l'Abbaye, il nous faudrait rivaliser d'imagination pour trouver un moyen de communiquer entre nous sans être entendus par le clan de Tanya. Je doutai sérieusement de leur bonnes intentions à notre égard si d'aventure ils apprenaient le vrai motif de notre visite. Je priai pour que Carmen garde encore un peu l'objet de notre conversation pour elle.

J'étais perdue dans mes divagations lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant de tuyauterie secoua l'ensemble de la demeure, de la toiture jusqu'aux fondations, me rappelant brutalement à la réalité. La plomberie devait être vétuste et plus habituée depuis des décennies à acheminer l'eau chaude en quantité. Je patientai quelques instants l'oreille à l'affut d'un nouveau rugissement suspect de la demeure. Rassurée je repris mon savonnage lorsque l'eau brulante fit soudainement place à un jet d'eau glacial qui m'arracha un hurlement strident de surprise. L'eau froide me mordait la chair sans que je puisse lui échapper. Je tentai en vain d'atteindre l'antique poignée du robinet, mais le mur de liquide gelé me faisait reculer chaque fois qu'il touchait une parcelle de ma peau, telle une décharge électrique. Tandis que je luttai face à la colonne d'eau devenue soudainement hostile, j'entendis un raffut lointain provenant du couloir, comme si des gens courraient. Puis, quelqu'un hurla un « NOOON » sonore. Le temps que je réalise que ce hurlement venait d'Alice, la porte de la salle de bain vola en éclats au milieu de la pièce, libérant un Emmett et un Jasper qui s'effondrèrent de tout leur long sur le carrelage.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?!! Hurlai-je me tortillant pour échapper à la fois aux regards des deux vampires et au jet d'eau glacial.

- On t'a entendu hurler ! S'écria Emmett d'un air hébété.

- Est-ce que tout tu vas bien ? Couina Jasper, tout aussi ahuri.

- EST-CE QUE VAIS BIEN ?! NON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN ! JE SUIS A POIL, L'EAU EST GLACIALE ET IL Y A DEUX VAMPIRES SUR LE CARRELAGE !!

A ces mots, les deux garçons reprirent contenance semblant réaliser l'indécence de la situation. Emmett se releva et tourna les talons pour déguerpir dans un mouvement si rapide que je le distinguai à peine, tandis que Jasper fondit sur moi pour m'envelopper d'une serviette, couper l'arrivée d'eau et filer aussi vite que possible.

J'entendis la petite voix d'Alice dans le couloir.

- Quand ils t'ont entendu crier ils ont eu peur pour toi … Désolée Bella, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les arrêter !

- Ce n'est pas grave Alice, je m'en remettrai. C'est juste un peu … gênant !

- Rejoins-nous en bas quand tu auras fini …

- D'accord.

Je sortis de la baignoire grelottante, et me pressai d'enfiler des vêtements chauds. J'étais partagée entre l'amusement, en repensant à l'air stupide d' Emmett et Jasper à plat ventre sur le carrelage, et la gêne horrible de m'être retrouvée totalement dénudée devant eux. J'haussai les épaules pour chasser ses pensées de mon esprit, ils devaient être encore plus mal à l'aise que moi à cet instant.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers et reposai mon sac dans la chambre au passage lorsque j'entendis des cris en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Décidément, la soirée s'annonçait animée ! Je descendis vers la grande salle et constatai avec stupeur que les cris n'étaient en rien dus à la joie. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était absolument incroyable. Rosalie et Emmett se disputaient. Edward m'avait déjà raconté les scènes de ménage du couple, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel spectacle. Les deux se hurlaient dessus à une telle vitesse que mes oreilles humaines ne pouvaient rien saisir d'autre que les décibels. Leurs paroles étaient incompréhensibles. Les gifles qu'assénait Rosalie à son mari résonnaient avec une telle puissance qu'elles me firent immédiatement penser au son qu'émet un gong en bronze lorsqu'on tape dessus. Carmen, Alice et Kate tentaient en vain de retenir une Rosalie en furie, tandis qu'Eléazar, Tanya et Jasper contenaient Emmett de son côté, sous les yeux éberlués d'Irina.

Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent descendant des escaliers, tous se figèrent. Rosalie et Emmett également. Emmett affichait un regard noir d'encre que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Lui toujours si jovial et prêt à la plaisanterie, n'avait plus rien du grand frère accueillant et engageant. Je frissonnai à nouveau. Sans dire un mot, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jasper et Eleazar et saisit sa veste sur le canapé.

- Où tu vas ?! Eructa Rosalie.

- J'en ai marre de tes crises, je me tire ! Trancha Emmett glacial. Je reviendrai quand tu seras calmée !

Passant devant les escaliers, il me saisit le poignet sans même m'accorder un regard, et m'entraina dans son sillage.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! T'es bien la seule personne que j'ai envie de voir ce soir !

- Non Emmett ! S'écria Alice horrifiée.

- Emm, laisse Bella ! Continua Jasper comme une supplique.

- Lâchez-moi, j'vais pas la bouffer ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation, je me retrouvai à l'extérieur, saisie de toutes parts par le froid paralysant de la nuit. Perdue, je jetai un ultime regard vers l'intérieur et vis Alice, les yeux exorbités, m'adresser un « non » silencieux et suppliant. La porte se referma sur moi, et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai installée et ceinturée dans la luxueuse berline. Sans un mot, ni un regard, Emmett enfonça la pédale d'accélération, et la voiture démarra en trombe.

___________________________________________________________________________

* Ce nom existe vraiment. J'ai essayé de créer la biographie de Carmen en l'intégrant dans un contexte historique réel. A part, quelques dates qui ne correspondent pas trop (à 20 ans près au plus) tous les noms, personnages et évènements cités comme contexte sont inspirés de faits historiques. Surtout les rois … je me suis arrachée les cheveux !

** Ici, le 2ème Duc de Medina Sidonia, est bien mort en 1492, mais n'a pas participé à la conquête du Nouveau Monde avec Christophe Colomb. Cependant, il a œuvré à la conquête des « Emirats de Grenade » en 1492 aux mains des Nasrides depuis plusieurs siècles.

*** Le 7ème Duc de Medina Sidonia a bien été le Commandant en Chef de l'Invincible Armada espagnole, qui s'est fait écrabouiller par les Anglais en 1588 au large des côtes écossaises et irlandaises ! Et oui mes chéris, je ne raconte pas que des conneries !

**** Trisaïeul du père de Carmen, soit l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père de Carmen … Faut pas perdre le fil !! ^^

***** Vérole = Syphilis : Maladie vénérienne pas jolie jolie à voir !


	11. Dérapage contrôlé

_**Olà todo el mundo, qué tal ? **__**(Comment je me la pète !! ^^)**_

_**Bon j'ai essayé d'être un peu plus rapide que la dernière fois, mais c'est raté ! Je ne vous cache pas que c'est de plus en plus dur de trouver la motivation pour me mettre au boulot … Ouais je sais je suis nulle !**_

_**Bref, depuis deux chapitres j'ai reçu une avalanche de reviews me demandant ce qu'il se passait entre Emmett et Bella, et surtout me disant : « Faut pas faire ci, faut pas faire ça … » à force j'en avais le tournis, donc désolée de vous dire ça, mais il m'a semblé que le mieux concernant cette histoire, était encore de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire ! Sinon où serait l'intérêt d'écrire ? **_

_**Voilà, à la fin de ce chapitre, certaines d'entre vous risquent de me détester !!**_

_**Sinon, je rappelle que les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, and so on …**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vous me gâtez vraiment !!**_

_**Mes réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**A Stefffaniiie**__** : Salut Stef … Je n'ai rien contre la critique quand elle est constructive, ce qui n'est pas cas avec ton commentaire. Je te répondrai donc ce que ça m'a inspiré : Si un peu d'histoire et de culture te font peur, je ne te retiens pas, ce n'est pas les fics qui manquent, et tu trouveras ton bonheur ailleurs. Un conseil, ne te fatigue pas à lire la suite de ma fic, parce qu'il est évident que tu vas te faire profondément chier !!! Et comme tu sembles beaucoup aimer ça, je terminerai ce message par : MDR !!! A bon entendeur …**_

_**A Vivi**__** :**__** Salut ma Vivi !! merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Que va faire Emmett ? Et bien t'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même ^^ Bisous**_

_**A Marine**__** : Coucou Marine ! Ouais je sais je suis une sadique sans cœur qui vous fait languir pendant des semaines ^^ Mais bon, chacun ses vices !! lol Sinon, en effet, je me suis bien pris la tête sur l'histoire de Carmen, mais je me suis aussi bien amusée … Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Gros bisous**_

_**A Zouginette**__** : Kikou Zougi ! J'espère bien qu'Emmett et Rose qui se disputent ça fait peur !! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous**_

_**A Amandine**__** : Salut Miss ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil ! Tu vois je fais des efforts, cette fois j'ai pas attendu un mois pour poster … juste deux semaines ^^ !! Gros bisous**_

_**A Clairounette**__** : WOW Clairounette, quel enthousiasme !! Ca fait plaisir !! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la partie historique, je me suis vraiment éclatée en l'écrivant ! Sinon, le déballage des petits secrets arrive ^^ A priori vous devriez être surprises … enfin, j'espère !! Et puis sinon, tu sais qu'Emmett a toujours l'expression qui fait mouche !!^^ Gros bisous**_

_**A Coppélia**__** : Coucou miss, merci pour la review, c'est gentil. Pour la suite, un peu de patience. Tous vient à point qui sait attendre ! ;p Gros bisous**_

_**A Deborah**__** : Salut deborah. Merci à toi aussi pour ce gentil commentaire. Tu sais, l'histoire avec Emmett n'est qu'un détail … C'est pas ça le cœur de l'intrigue. Mais tes compliments font plaisir. Merci encore.**_

_**A Lucie**__** : Coucou Lucie ! Vraiment navrée pour tes neurones !! loool Mais ceci dit, je fais bosser ton imagination, du coup ma fic prend une tournure pédagogique ^^ Merci à toi. Bisous**_

_**A Carla**__** : Salut Carla, au risque de me répeter : Merci !! lol Muchos besos ^^**_

_**A Lili**__** : Merci beaucoup Lili pour tes compliments. La suite arrive. Gros bisous**_

_**A Rosalie cullen**__** : Diantre Rosalie Cullen en personne !!! ^^ Merci beaucoup. Gros Bisous**_

_**A Artas**__** : Salut Artas, ça c'est de la review !! Mon dieu ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de la scène de l'aéroport, je ne pense pas que j'aurai d'autres occasions d'en mettre une comme ça. Il faudra se contenter de petites scénettes burlesques éparpillées au fil des chapitres … En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait amusé et intrigué (j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais un homme – sinon oups !^^). Merci encore pour tes compliments. Bises**_

_**A Marine**__** : Coucou Marine. Merci beaucoup pour ta review adorable. Je suis flattée que ma fic fasse partie de tes préférées !! ^^ Si, si !! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, et Dieu sait qu'il me faut de la motivation en ce moment ^^ Gros bisous.**_

_**A Aline !!**__** : Salut Aline. Merci à toi aussi pour tous ces petits mots encourageants et réconfortants !! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous**_

_**A Sam**__** : Coucou Sam, merci pour ton commentaire. En effet, j'essaie de laisser un peu de suspens à la fin de chaque chapitre … ben oui, l'objectif c'est que vous reveniez lire le suivant ^^ !! Bref, merci encore. Gros bisous**_

_**A Elo**__** : Salut Elo ! A ton stade c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage ^^ En tout cas, j'ai eu la banane aux lèvres tout le long de la lecture de ta review !! Alors, je vais tout reprendre point par point : C'est normal que je coupe l'histoire à des points stratégiques … suspens, suspens ^^, pour ce qui est de « la famille » qui fait penser au parrain, c'est pas idiot, c'est un peu l'idée, sinon moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé vivre comme Carmen ^^ ben oui qui dirait non à une vie comme la sienne …bon sans la fin tragique évidemment ^^. A part ça désolée, mais je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée de la vie de Rosalie. Et si tu regardes bien les raisons de leur mort, elles sont complètement différentes. Donc désolée mais là t'as tout faux !^^ Sinon, pour la douche glacée, rien à voir non plus avec la Creuse, mais bien avec les mésaventures que j'ai régulièrement à Paris quand on est 2 à se doucher en même temps (dans 2 salles de bains différentes biensur !! loool), en plus si tu connaissais ce petit coin de paradis, tu changerais de discours sur la Creuse et tu comprendrais pourquoi j'y vais depuis 25 ans … Enfin, en ce qui concerne Emm et Bella, tu seras vite fixée, et pour tes théories sur la photo et Carlisle, désolée mais tu n'y es pas non plus ^^. On se fiche pas mal de qui a pris la photo, c'est pas un élément important, Aro n'a rien à voir là dedans non plus, et pour ce qui est de la mémoire défaillante de Carmen, dit toi qu'elle a passé des centaines d'hiver avec Carlisle, donc il est normal qu'elle fasse des confusions … tu n'en sauras pas plus !!! Mais moi j'ai bien rigolé !! Merci encore pour tout ;p Bisous**_

_**A Daph**__** : Salut Daph, merci beaucouppour ta review et tes compliments. En effet, j'essaie au maximum de cacher les indices, et de donner les informations au compte goutte. L'objectif étant bien sur de brouiller les pistes pour que vous soyez surpris par les révélations finales !! Apparemment ça marche ^^ Cool !! Lol merci encore. Bisous**_

_**A Crapaude**__** : Coucou miss !! Comment ça tu me détestes ??!! Non mais oh ! Ya des coups de pieds aux derrière qui se perdent moi jvous dis !! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic fait partie de tes préférées. J'ai pas la prétention de vouloir écrire la meilleure fic, mais en tout cas ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir !! Gros bisous**_

_**A Jess**__** : Salut Jess. Alors rassure-toi, je peux être extrêmement longue à poster parfois, mais je poste TOUJOURS !!!!! lol Mon problème avec cette fic c'est « la procrastination » ! Ah tiens je t'en colle une belle là ! Je manque tellement de motivation en ce moment que je remets toujours au lendemain l'écriture des nouveaux chapitres … Sinon, merci infiniment pour tes commentaires, et pour répondre à ta question, toutes mes idées viennent de mon esprit tordu, qui s'inspire de ce qu'il voit et le transforme en un grand n'importe quoi ^^ Gros bisous**_

_**A Miya**__** : Salut Miya ! Non couper à un endroit pareil c'est ni criminel ni sadique … c'est logique !! lol Moi je veux que vous reveniez lire la suite, donc je fais tout pour !^^ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci pour ton comm'. Bisous**_

_**A Melistol ^^**__** : Salut Melistol … Je crois que tu as assez bien résumé l'esprit de mon histoire : On prend les mêmes et on recommence, avec plus d'humour et moins de pathos … Je suis contente que mon histoire t'aie accroché et que tu aies continué de la lire. En ce qui concerne le tome 4, je ne rentrerai pas dans le débat parce que je pourrai en écrire des pages entières tellement je suis en colère d'avoir acheté ce bouquin ! En tout cas, que tu me donnes ton avis ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Pour les questions que tu te poses, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te donner de réponses sinon quel intérêt de continuer à écrire l'histoire ^^. Je peux juste te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de passage Bella Vs Tanya, ça n'est pas du tout l'idée de l'histoire, et Tanya n'a qu'un petit rôle ici … Merci beaucoup pour ton message, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous**_

_**A Carine**____**: Coucou Carine ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est vraiment gentil ! Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais à mon avis vous pouvez commencer à vous faire à l'idée que Midnight Sun ne verra jamais le jour … En tout cas, tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. Merci encore. Bisous**_

_**A Happy_End_1**__** : Ma chère Happy_End, non Bella n'a pas appelé Edward car elle l'a quitté la veille au soir, et si tu relis les deux derniers chapitres, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps ! En plus je n'ai encore décidé si le téléphone captait en plein milieu des montagnes de Dénali. Mais franchement, vu le bazar qu'il y a, Edward est le cadet de ses soucis ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous**_

_**A Emy299**__** : Salut Emy. Merci pour ta review. C'est le but que mon histoire te tienne en haleine ^^ D'ailleurs, je vais faire en sorte que le suspens ne retombe pas avant la fin !! lol Merci encore. Bisous**_

_**A Floriane22**__** : Salut ma Flo. Arrête de te prendre la tête et laisse-toi porter … Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Pour la suite de Lesson in Release, pour le moment c'est en stand-by comme je t'ai expliqué sur msn … Gros bisous**_

_**A Clo**__** : Hey salut Clo la sœur de Pichou !! ^^ Merciiiiiiii ton commentaire était trop gentil et trop encourageant !! Je suis contente que l'étudiante en histoire ait apprécié mes recherches ^^ (Merci Wikipédia !!lol) … Je te rassure, t'auras pas besoin de m'envoyer Emmett, j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter ^^. Merci encore. Enoooooooormes bisous**_

_**A A**__**udd-twilight4ever**__** : Salut Miss ! **__**C'est vraiment très sympa tes compliments. Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et que tu aies accroché sur l'histoire. Mais de là à te filer des insomnies, j'en demande pas tant ^^ … En tout cas, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement dans le 3**__**ème**__** bouquin, je doute que SM serait partie en free style comme moi, parce que je te jure que quand tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire tu vas vraiment te dire que je suis malade !! ^^ Merci encore. Gros bisous**_

_**A Sophie**__** : Salut Sophie. J'espère que t'as les nerfs solides parce qu'à partir de maintenant on entre dans la phase "revelations", et je compte bien ménager le suspens jusqu'à la fin ^^ Bref, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire adorable. Bisous**_

_**A Twilight33**__** : Coucou ma Twitwi d'amour toujours !!! Merci pour ta review !! Alors non non non je suis pas si tordue que ça !! L'engueulade de Rose et Emm n'a rien à voir avec le secret de Carlisle ^^ Ca serait un peu tiré par les cheveux quand même loool Mais tu vas pouvoir découvrir tout ça par toi-même. Merci pour tes compliments. Bonne lecture. Bisous**_

_**A Caroline**__** : Salut Caroline ! Cool pour ton voyage à Londres, en effet Camden Town c'est un sacré quartier, mais si je me souviens bien, une partie du marché de Camden a entièrement brulé l'an dernier … bref, tout ça pour dire, tes commentaires me font toujours autant rire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments … Et je te rappelle que la blague d'Emmett et la marmotte, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite … ça en dit long sur mon état et âge mental à moi !! lol Au fait, je suis ravie que ma fic te remonte le moral ^^ Bientôt elle sera prescrite pour soigner la dépression !! ;p Bisous**_

_**A Mimily**__** : Coucou miss !! Hey je suis allée voir ton forum … en fait j'ai vu qu'il y avait plus de 1000 pages rien que pour le topic Twilight, et j'ai eu le vertige ! ^^ Mais bon j'ai quand même retrouvé une copine dessus … Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet, moi aussi j'ai été super déçue par le manque de détails et de présentation des personnages … Bref, on a jamais dit que Meyer était l'écrivain du siècle ! ^^ Merci infiniment, gros bisous**_

_**A **__**Pascos.M**__** : Hey Pascos ! **__**Comment va ! Comment ça c'est louche ?! Et toi t'es pas louche ? Lol Bon je suis contente que t'aimes l'histoire ET les playlists ^^ Tu verras, il va déjà y avoir un semblant d'explication dans ce chapitre. Bisous**_

_**A Elodie**__** : Salut Elodie … tu surkiff carrément !! My God la classe ! ^^ Bon tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de la suite de la crise entre Emmett et Rose. De toute façon je t'en dirai pas plus !! Merci pour la review. Bisous**_

_**A Lili**__** : Coucou Lili. WOOOOW que de compliments, je rougis, merci ^^ J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci pour ton commentaire, c'etait adorable. Bise**_

_**A Danaé**__** : Salut Danaé ! Alors j'ai vu que tu m'avais laissé un mot sur le site d'Artemissia aussi, donc je vais répondre aux deux ici : MERCI !!!! Je dois dire que tes commentaires, m'ont coupé la chique, et pourtant je trouve toujours quelque chose à répondre ! Alors, non je ne suis pas écrivain, qui sait peut être qu'un jour j'écrirai mon propre bouquin, mais pour le moment j'en suis pas là. Parcontre, j'hallucine, cette fic fait plus de 75 pages ?! Ben je m'en étais même pas rendue compte ! Parcontre j'en reviens pas que tu me compares à Meyer, franchement ça me touche beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas faire aussi bien qu'elle. En tout cas, merci pour tout, c'est vraiment incroyable d'avoir un commentaire comme le tien. Pour répondre à ta question, en ce moment je mets beaucoup de temps à poster. Je suis assez prise, et un peu démotivée (tu dois savoir ce que c'est). Sinon pour le reste de l'histoire, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. Bon courage pour l'écriture de ta fic, je sais comme c'est dur parfois, et je serai ravie de correspondre avec toi. Merci encore. Gros bisous**_

_**A Soso**__** : Salut Soso. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Your pleasure is my pleasure ^^ Merci à toi. Bise.**_

_**A Marie**__** :**__** Coucou Marie. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est du temps que je mets à poster, en ce moment compte entre 3 semaines et un mois. Je suis plutôt occupée. Merci encore. Bisous.**_

_**A La Ptiite Laauu' =D**__** : Houlàààà quel Pseudo ^^ !! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Contente que tu aimes, et t'inquiète pas : Je laaaaache pas !!!! lol Bref, j'espère que t'aimes le piquant !! ^^ Bisous**_

**_A Chriss_**_** : Salut Chriss, je vois que le site d'Artemissia ameute encore du monde sur ma fic !! Cool ^^ Merci infiniment à toi pour ton message adorable. Tu me diras comment tu trouves la suite. Bisous**_

**_A NJ_**_** : Salut NJ, tu crois quand même pas que je vais te révéler tous les petits secrets de cette histoire en avant première quand même ??!! ^^ T'inquiète pas pour les conséquences, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes !!lol Sinon, oui je ferai peut être un livre, le jour où j'aurai une histoire qui peut tenir sur 300 pages ! Merci pour ton mot si gentil. Bisous**_

_**A Laura**__** : Salut Laura. Tu n'es pas oppressante rassure-toi. Désolée de te « torturer » en prenant autant de temps pour poster … Mais pitié déprime pas !! ^^ C'est qu'une fic ! Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu !! lol Merci pour ton commentaire trop trop cute ^^ Bisous **_

_**A Fanny**__** : Chère Fanny, merci pour ta review, c'est interressant d'avoir un point de vue sur l'évolution de l'intrigue. Et bien, je dois dire que c'est un peu le but recherché que tu ne comprennes pas où je veux en venir et que tu ne trouves pas ce que cache l'intrigue ^^ Sinon où serait l'intérêt si on découvrait la vérité dès le 1**__**er**__** chapitre ? Merci à toi. Bisous **__**  
**_

_**A Marie**__** : Tiens encore une Marie, ou c'est toujours la même ? ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire … J'espère bien que tu te demandes ce qu'il va se passer !!! Ahah, on verra si ce que tu vas lire te plaira !! ^^ *hihihi rire sadique* Bisous.**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Playlist :**_

_- __**He Mele No Lilo**__, Lilo & Stitch Soundtrack_

_- __**The Masterplan**__, par Oasis (Encore …)_

_- __**I don't give a shit**__, par Cocoon_

_-__** Solo por un Beso**__, par Aventura_

_- __**La lettre**__, par Renan Luce_

_- __**Single Ladies**__, par Beyoncé_

_- __**Too Lost in You**__, par Sugababes_

_- __**Push the Button**__, par Sugababes_

_- __**Stripper**__, par Sohodolls (Chanson absolument indécente^^)_

___________________________________________________________________________

_Avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation, je me retrouvai à l'extérieur, saisie de toutes parts par le froid paralysant de la nuit. Perdue, je jetai un ultime regard vers l'intérieur et vis Alice, les yeux exorbités, m'adresser un « non » silencieux et suppliant. La porte se referma sur moi, et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai installée et ceinturée dans la luxueuse berline. Sans un mot, ni un regard, Emmett enfonça la pédale d'accélération, et la voiture démarra en trombe._

Dérapage contrôlé

La vitesse de la berline me plaqua contre le siège. J'avais à peine eu le temps de comprendre qu'Emmett et Rosalie se disputaient que je m'étais retrouvée sanglées dans une voiture fonçant dans l'obscurité opaque de la nuit. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Emmett m'entraine, fou furieux, loin de l'Abbaye ? Pourquoi moi ? Et pour aller où ? Le silence et la tension dans l'habitacle étaient insupportables, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à ouvrir la bouche. Les yeux et les supplications muettes d'Alice avant que la porte ne se referme sur moi m'horrifiaient. Pourquoi personne ne s'était interposé pour empêcher Emmett de m'emmener ? Jasper avait bien tenté, mais avec si peu de conviction. Se moquaient-ils tant du sort qu'Emmett me réservait ? Ou savaient-ils tous que je ne risquais rien ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et Emmett ne parlait toujours pas. Je tournai enfin les yeux vers lui. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées et se contractaient à intervalles réguliers. Je ne voyais pas son regard, mais je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie de constater de l'étendue de sa fureur. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, interminables, avant que je n'ose parler.

- Emmett … ? Murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Pas de réponse.

- Emmett … ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Si je continuais ainsi il allait me sauter à la gorge. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas de réponse à mes questions pour le moment. Autant se laisser porter et prier pour que sa fureur ne lui fasse pas perdre de vue que je n'étais qu'une humaine.

- Allume au moins les phares, conclue-je d'un ton sec.

Il alluma les phares de l'automobile, éclairant ainsi la route qui défilait à présent devant moi à une allure démente. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! Un bref regard vers le compteur de vitesse m'indiqua qu'encore une fois, j'aurais été bien avisée de m'abstenir.

Soudainement, Emmett donna un grand coup de volant vers le bas coté de la chaussée. Les freins de la voiture hurlèrent, et dans un crissement de pneus le bolide s'immobilisa brutalement me coupant le souffle. Emmett sortit vivement du véhicule sans un mot ni un regard pour moi. Il gravit en quelques bonds le talus longeant la route et s'enfonça dans les bois. Mais que faisait-il ? Nous étions en plein milieu de la forêt, et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à plusieurs dizaines de miles à la ronde. Je ne savais pas si je devais le suivre, mais les bois denses de sapins noirs, l'obscurité, et le froid me semblèrent bien plus hostiles qu'Emmett à cet instant. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à sortir du cocon chaud et rassurant que la voiture constituait. Je me sentais vulnérable et observée, ainsi, seule au milieu de nulle part. En dehors du halo de lumière formé par les phares je ne percevais que l'obscurité, et le silence ambiant n'avait jamais été aussi inquiétant. Je m'attendais à voir surgir les créatures les plus effrayantes devant moi à tout instant. J'étais redevenue la Bella, enfant, tétanisée par les monstres cachés sous son lit prêts à lui bondir dessus si elle osait bouger. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge tandis que l'absence d'Emmett se faisait de plus en plus longue. J'étouffai un sanglot de panique, et m'agitai nerveusement sur mon siège, maltraitant frénétiquement ma ceinture de sécurité.

Un hurlement inhumain transperça la nuit. Je me figeai. C'était quoi ça ?! Et ça venait d'où ? C'était tout près ! Une vague d'angoisse monta lentement depuis mon estomac, me donnant la nausée. Je cherchai immédiatement du bout des doigts le bouton de verrouillage extérieur des portières en poussant des gémissements d'impatience, à la limite de l'hystérie. Un long craquement m'interrompit à nouveau. Plus près cette fois. Beaucoup plus près même. Juste à côté. Assourdissant. Violent. Les branches touffues des sapins bordant la route s'agitèrent. J'étais incapable de bouger, et incapable de penser. Je fixai la lisère de la forêt, tendue comme un arc. Un deuxième craquement résonna à nouveau. A quelques mètres de la voiture sur la droite. Avant que je n'aie pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un sapin de quinze mètres de haut s'abattit devant moi, dans le rayon de lumière des phares. Le souffle secoua violemment la berline, et les points des branches vinrent lécher le capot. Je poussai un hurlement de terreur qui me déchira les cordes vocales.

Mon cœur et mes tempes battaient à m'en faire exploser la poitrine et la tête lorsque je vis Emmett sortir lentement de la lisière de la forêt. Avec nonchalance et sans le moindre effort, il dégagea du pied l'immense conifère gisant au sol pour dégager la route. Quelques secondes plus tard, il cogna contre la vitre de la portière pour que je déverrouille les portières. Il s'installa à sa place affichant une décontraction qui détonnait avec sa rage quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ca soulage ! S'exclama-t-il souriant tandis que je le regardais muette de stupeur. J'ai besoin de bouger, on va boire un verre en ville ?

Je regardais toujours Emmett le cœur battant, ne sachant si je devais rire ou hurler. Mon absence de réaction attira son attention.

- Et ben Bella … T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?!

Sans attendre de réponse, il démarra et s'engagea en trombe sur la route en direction de Fairbanks.

Nous roulâmes pendant près d'une heure sans que nous n'échangeâmes autre chose que des conversations des plus sommaires. La berline dévorait les miles à toute vitesse. J'observais le paysage enneigé défiler derrière la vitre tentant doucement de calmer la colère qui m'était montée après avoir vu Emmett revenir guilleret à la voiture. Les premières lumières de la périphérie de Fairbanks clairsemaient la nuit à mesure que nous avancions. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pénétrions dans la ville bouillonnante d'activité en ce samedi soir. Les lumières et le monde dans les rues détonnaient singulièrement avec le désert et l'obscurité de la campagne que nous avions traversée pour venir. Fairbanks avait l'air d'une oasis de vie au milieu d'un no man's land. Nous nous rejoignîmes la circulation qui s'enfonçait vers le coeur de la cité. Après vingt minutes d'embouteillages et de feux rouges, Emmett quitta la rue pour s'engager sur le parking devant une bâtisse aux néons verts qui semblait être un bar. _The Pump House_.

- Allez suis-moi, tu vas voir il est sympa ce bar, s'exclama Emmett d'un ton enjoué.

Je ne répondis pas, et le fixai perplexe, un sourcil relevé.

- J'ai un coup de fil à passer, répondis-je les dents serrées.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Emmett avant de s'engouffrer dans le bar aux vitres fumées.

Je composais à toute vitesse le numéro d'Edward et avant même que la première sonnerie ne retentisse, sa voix suave et envoutante résonna dans le combiné. J'avais l'impression de ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis des semaines. Maintenant que j'étais loin de l'agitation et des cris de l'abbaye, l'absence de l'homme que j'aimais se fit étrangement douloureuse. Une boule d'émotion se forma dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'embuèrent.

- Bella, mon Amour, c'est toi ?

- Edward …

- Bella, soupira-t-il comme soulagé. Tu ne m'as pas appelée à votre arrivée …

- Excuse-moi, je dormais, et aujourd'hui tout s'est enchainé si vite … je n'ai pas vu la journée passer.

- Ca va tout se passe bien ? Ils sont gentils avec toi ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Et tu manges correctement ?

- Edward ! M'exclamai-je pour interrompre son flot de questions. Tout se passe bien pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je mange bien, je dors bien, et j'ai même du chauffage dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain. Tanya et sa famille sont adorables avec moi, et j'ai même passé l'après midi avec Carmen.

Bien entendu, je passai sous silence l'épisode où Emmett et Jasper avaient déboulé dans la salle de bain tandis que je me douchais deux heures plus tôt. Inutile de créer un esclandre maintenant, je n'avais pas besoin de ça !

- Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

- Oui, rassure-toi !

- Et pour les autres ? J'ai eu Alice au téléphone cette nuit et elle m'a parlé de visions étranges …

- Ah … Soufflai-je prudente, me remémorant le regard noir d'Alice lorsqu'elle avait eu sa vision dans la cuisine ce midi.

- Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus. Mais si quelque chose se passait tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, biensur ! M'exclamai-je, vexée qu'il puisse en douter. Rosalie et Emmett se sont disputés ce soir, c'est le seul point négatif du week end …

- Ah ! Et tu y as assisté ?

- A la fin seulement … C'était impressionnant, mais je survivrai, répondis-je pour tenter de dédramatiser.

- Bon. Mais tu es où là ? J'entends des voitures !

- Je suis à Fairbanks, dans la rue, je …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches toute seule dans la rue ! S'exclama-t-il m'interrompant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett m'a emmenée pour boire un verre … Enfin, surtout pour se calmer après sa dispute avec Rose. Il m'attend dans le bar.

- Ne traine pas alors, je n'aime pas te savoir dehors toute seule !

- Edward, je suis une grande fille !

- Il va m'entendre celui là quand il va rentrer !

- Edward, tu m'écoutes ! Je ne risque rien, arrête de t'inquiéter !

- C'est plus fort que moi … Tu me manques Bella.

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Plus que deux jours … Edward ?

- Oui mon Amour ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment avance notre enquête ?

Edward marqua une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne et poussa un soupir.

- Non, je ne préfère pas. Je sais qu'Alice et Rosalie arriveront à leurs fins, et je ne veux pas y être associé ! J'ai déjà suffisamment l'impression d'avoir trahi la confiance de Carlisle comme ça !

- Je comprends …

- Bella, rentre au chaud maintenant. Tu m'appelleras plus tard.

- D'accord …

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Je coupai la ligne rapidement avant d'être tentée de continuer cette conversation indéfiniment. J'aurai pu passer la nuit à parler avec lui … Je m'ébrouai vivement pour chasser le sentiment de solitude et de manque qui commençait à me submerger. J'eue un sourire amusé en pensant aux vaines inquiétudes d'Edward … s'il savait tout ce que sa famille m'avait fait vivre depuis le départ de Forks, il ne s'inquiéterait pas autant du traitement que me réserve le clan de Dénali. Je réprimai un frisson de froid et rentrai rapidement dans le bar.

Une vague de chaleur douce et envoutante m'enveloppa immédiatement. Des volutes de bières se mêlaient à une odeur rance de bois ancien et de tabac, vestige du temps où les lieux étaient encore autorisés aux fumeurs. Bien qu'au premier abord repoussant, le parfum ambiant était accueillant et sans conformisme, emportant qui y pénétrait dans son histoire. Dans un autre temps. Le bar, qui rappelait plus les vieux pubs irlandais que les bars que je fréquentais avec mes amies à phœnix, était une vaste pièce aux lumières tamisées et intimistes. L'entrée donnait directement sur un comptoir de chêne sombre sculpté longeant le mur de droite et faisant face de toute sa longueur à la salle. Les murs du fond et de gauche étaient ceints d'un alignement d'alcôves abritant chacune une table et des banquettes de velours d'un rouge fané offrants aux clients une intimité de fortune. Enfin, la façade des lieux donnant sur la rue était percée sur toute sa largeur de vitraux colorés aux travers desquels la lumière faisait danser les couleurs, comme une invitation à entrer se réchauffer. Au fond de la salle, au bout de la coursive de bois que formait le bar, trônait un vieux piano qui avait du voir défiler des musiciens par dizaines. Le centre de la pièce réunissait quelques petites tables carrées, d'un bois aussi sombre que le reste de la décoration, autour desquelles courraient de petites rambardes d'ébène ciselées formant une allée pour gagner les emplacements en retrait dans le fond.

Après quelques instants à parcourir des yeux l'endroit, je distinguai Emmett. Il avait pris place à la table la plus reculée à l'opposé de la salle, dans l'une des alcôves. La petite bougie posée devant lui faisait danser des éclats orangés sur son visage blanc. A cet instant précis, il émanait de lui quelque chose d'enfantin et innocent, autant que mystérieux et diabolique. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, et comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il tourna son visage vers moi et vrilla son regard dans le mien. Il était inquiétant. Mais plus j'avançais vers lui pour le rejoindre plus son visage redevenait rassurant, et plus la colère montait en moi. Sa moue narquoise et rieuse m'était intolérable après la peur qu'il m'avait causée dans la voiture.

Compte tenue de l'heure encore peu avancée de la soirée, le pub ne comptait que quelques clients, et la traversée de la vaste pièce me sembla interminable. Une fois face à Emmett, je restai plantée debout, bras ballants, ruminant ma rage, prête à exploser.

- J'ai commandé une bouteille de champagne beauté, m'annonça Emmett ravi.

S'en était trop. Il semblait ne pas réaliser un seul instant à quel point les deux dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes pour moi, et qu'aucune personne normalement constituée ne pouvait trouver naturelles les démonstrations de rage, et les bizarreries auxquelles ils s'étaient adonnés lui et Rosalie.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! Eructai-je.

Son sourire s'évanouit laissant place à une expression de stupeur non feinte.

- Quoi ? T'aimes pas le Champagne ?

- J'en ai rien à faire du Champagne ! C'était quoi tout ce cirque ?!

- Quel cirque ?

- TU OSES ME POSER LA QUESTION !!! Explosai-je incapable de me contenir. Rien ne te choque dans ton attitude ?!

Emmett me regarda éberlué, ne sachant s'il devait répondre. Restant mué, il releva les sourcils me faisant comprendre qu'il ne savait pas le moins du monde de quoi j'étais en train de parler.

- Pour commencer, vous déboulez comme des dingues avec Jasper pendant que je prends ma douche, ensuite, je descends et je vous retrouve, avec Rosalie, en train d'essayer de vous dévisser la tête. Tu te tires comme un barje, en m'entrainant avec toi ! Sans la moindre explication ! Tu me plantes en pleine nuit au beau milieu de la forêt pendant un quart d'heure ! Sans plus d'explication ! Et pour couronner le tout tu abats un sapin de dix mètres devant moi, manquant de me tuer ! Et ça te parait normal ?!

- Bee …

- Pas la peine de m'appeler Bee, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles mon coco parce que je le répèterai pas ! Je-suis-en-colère ! Mais à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Si t'as rien dans la carafe, c'est pas de ma faute, mais si tu me donnes pas des explications très rapidement tu vas voir où tu vas pouvoir te la mettre ta bouteille de Champ' !

Emmett m'avait écoutée sans siller, et les quelques secondes qui suivirent ma logorrhée son visage se durcit et ses yeux se firent menaçants.

- Ca va ?! T'as fini ou tu veux hurler encore un coup ? Parce que je crois qu'il y reste encore un mec de l'autre côté de la rue qui t'a pas entendue !

- Tu te soucies de l'opinion des gens, c'est nouveau ?

- Non c'est pas nouveau, surtout quand c'est dans un endroit que je fréquente depuis des années et dont je n'ai pas envie d'être interdit d'entrée ! Alors maintenant tu te calmes, tu poses tes fesses sur la banquette et tu m'écoutes !

Le ton de sa voix ne souffrait aucune contestation. Je m'assis immédiatement, me préparant à essuyer la colère d'Emmett, que j'avais, cette fois-ci, moi-même provoquée. Ma colère venait de voler en éclat pour faire place à une nervosité gonflant douloureusement au creux de mon estomac. Oui, j'étais allée trop loin. Oui, j'avais pris trop d'assurance avec les Cullen. Oui, je lui avais manqué de respect. Et oui, j'aurais pu lui dire la même chose sans hausser le ton ! Inutile de chercher plus loin, j'étais la fille la plus stupide que je connaissais … aucun doute, je battais tous les records.

- Bella, reprit-il d'une voix calme et froide. Je comptais te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, et tout t'expliquer une fois que tu serais installée et servie …

- Emmett, murmurai-je piteuse. Je suis sincèrement …

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Trancha-t-il glacial m'intimant le silence. Je ne sais pas quelle image tu t'es faite de moi, mais de toute évidence tu fais fausse route. Ne fais surtout pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un tas de muscles sans cervelle. Crois-moi, je suis tout sauf stupide ! Je suis quelqu'un de désinvolte et insouciant … en apparences, mais n'imagine pas un seul instant que tu as à faire à un irresponsable. Oui, j'ai un débit de conneries difficilement égalable. Oui je suis gentil, amusant, joueur, taquin. Oui, j'aime faire l'idiot, et laisser Rosalie prendre les décisions … Mais croire que je ne suis que ça, c'est faire une énorme erreur de jugement sur mon compte. Alors, tiens-le toi pour dit, car moi non plus je ne le répèterai pas !

Emmett marqua une pause, laissant s'installer entre nous un silence pesant. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et dure, détachant chaque parole. J'avais honte de moi, et aucun mot ne me venait pour tenter de me justifier. Il avait raison, je l'avais jugé sur les apparences. Pourtant Edward m'avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois d'Emmett, le décrivant toujours comme quelqu'un de confiance, mais surtout comme un fin stratège et d'une intelligence rare. Malgré les informations dont je disposais, je ne m'étais fiée qu'à mon propre jugement et à mes observations biaisées. Je l'avais juste pris pour le clown de la famille, ne lui reconnaissant à aucun moment la moindre once de responsabilité et de maturité. Je mesurais à présent à quel point j'étais loin du compte. C'était moi l'idiote à cette table. Une idiote doublée d'une prétentieuse. J'avais perdu de vue qu'Emmett était avant tout un vampire, un prédateur, et un Cullen. Un être d'exception dont l'intelligence et la finesse auraient dû me faire rougir de ma propre médiocrité. Au lieu de ça, j'avais eu l'outrecuidance de le jauger, de me penser supérieure à lui, et pire que tout, de le rabaisser ouvertement.

Emmett n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reprendre la parole, et fixait toujours son regard flamboyant sur moi comme s'il tentait de percer mes pensées. Il attendait que je réagisse, mais j'en étais incapable. Ma bouche était pâteuse et une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans ma gorge. Les larmes me brulaient les yeux prêtes à déborder à tout instant.

Le serveur arriva alors avec la bouteille de Champagne et deux flutes, brisant l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait autour de la table. J'accueillis l'interruption avec soulagement. En quelques mouvements habiles, l'homme déposa le seau à champagne sur la table, fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille et nous servit, avant de reposer la bouteille sur son lit de glace et de repartir. Pourquoi Emmett s'était-il laissé servir un breuvage qu'il ne gouterait pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il venu dans un pub ?

Sans prononcer un mot, Emmett se leva et fila en direction du bar avec grâce. Ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté, mon regard sur lui avait changé du tout au tout en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je ne le voyais plus comme un clown, mais comme le vampire qu'il était. Un court instant plus tard, il se rassit en face de moi et posa un grand mug blanc devant lui.

- Bon, Bella, reprit-il d'un ton serein. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, alors refermons cette parenthèse et passons à autre chose tu veux ?

Je hochai la tête doucement et lui offris un sourire faible. Le mieux que je puisse faire compte tenu de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

- J'ai été un peu dur, je sais, continua-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante. Mais je voulais clarifier les choses entre nous avant qu'elles ne dérapent encore plus … Aller, chasse-moi cette mine triste, on n'est pas là pour pleurer. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu étais la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir ce soir, et je le pense toujours.

Il posa une main froide sur la mienne, et de l'autre caressa ma joue, avant de la pincer doucement comme on le ferait à un enfant. Son geste eut l'effet escompté puisque je lui souris largement cette fois.

- C'est pour quoi le mug ? Demandai-je en désignant l'objet d'un mouvement du menton.

- Ben, pour que je puisse boire pardi ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de trinquer ce soir !

- Tu vas boire du Champagne ? M'étonnai-je.

- Mieux que ça ! Répondit-il en me lançant un sourire complice.

Avant que je ne pose la question, il lâcha ma main et sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit pochon pourpre que je reconnu immédiatement.

- Du sang ! M'exclamai-je en me raidissant.

- Chut ! Oui du sang ! Pour un vampire ça me semble plutôt logique …

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobade pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, et fit glisser le mug sous la table pour le remplir du liquide rouge, avant de le reposer comme si de rien était.

- C'est bon ! Annonça-t-il comme un enfant fier de sa bêtise. Ca va Bella ? T'as pas l'air fraiche …

- Ca va … C'est juste un peu surprenant. Tu te balades toujours avec ça sur toi ? Pourquoi pas une gourde carrément ?

- Oui, j'en ai toujours un ou deux sachets sur moi. On sait jamais en cas de fringale ! Et pour la gourde j'ai déjà testé, mais ça coagule trop vite …

- On dirait les pochons de l'hôpital … Me dis pas que tu bois du sang … humain ? Murmurai-je incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- Franchement, j'ai une tronche à boire du sang humain ?! Non, c'est du cheval.

- Du cheval ?!

- Oui, Carlisle récupère les prélèvements sanguins chez un éleveur d'Appaloosa à Tacoma, soit disant pour effectuer des recherches scientifiques … enfin tu sais comment il est, jamais à court d'idées quand il a besoin de quelque chose. En contrepartie, il se charge des analyses de sang des bestiaux pour l'éleveur. Un échange de bons procédés quoi !

- Ben ça alors, soufflai-je étonnée.

- Bon c'est sur que ça secoue moins que le grizzly, mais pour la soirée c'est suffisant.

Il leva sa tasse et nous trinquâmes.

- Bon, revenons à des détails moins sordides, reprit-il après avoir avalé une lampée de son breuvage. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu peur dans la voiture tout à l'heure, et que tu aies assisté à la dispute avec Rosalie. Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, je crois que je te dois quelques explications.

- Ecoute Emmett, répondis-je. Tu ne me dois rien. J'étais en colère et mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner d'explications …

- J'y tiens. Même si tu fais partie de la famille, j'ai un peu tendance à oublier que tu ne nous connais pas encore bien, et que tu n'es pas habituée à nos éclats.

Emmett eut un sourire triste.

- Rosalie est … quelqu'un de très particulier, continua-t-il. C'est ma femme et je l'aime, mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas un caractère facile … En ce moment elle ne va pas très bien, Bella.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Oh rien de grave ! Tu as remarqué ses sautes d'humeurs ces derniers temps. Elle peut être adorable, et cinq minutes plus tard être parfaitement odieuse …

J'hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation. Emmett cherchait ses mots, et il semblait avoir du mal à exprimer ses pensées.

- En fait Bella, votre décision avec Edward de vous marier a fait ressurgir en elle des vieux démons. Elle a des blessures qui ne se refermeront jamais, et malgré le temps, le soutien et l'amour que je lui porte, elle souffre. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être humaine à ta place, et je pense que t'avoir sous les yeux en permanence la met à rude épreuve.

Mon visage s'affaissa soudainement. Alors c'était moi la cause des colères de Rosalie ? Allais-je devoir m'éloigner des Cullen ? Mon trouble et ma gêne devaient être évidents car Emmett enchaina aussitôt :

- Bella, je t'assure que Rosalie t'aime beaucoup, et tu n'es pas responsable de cette situation. C'est simplement que tu lui renvoie en plein visage à quel point son rêve est inaccessible … Donc, parfois elle pète les plombs.

- Votre dispute tout à l'heure, c'était à cause de moi ? Parce que tu es rentré dans la salle de bain ?

- Bella, je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas responsable des crises de Rosalie ! Mais sinon, en effet, c'est le fait que je sois rentré dans la salle de bain qui l'a faite exploser … enfin, disons que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- …

- Ecoute, représente-toi Rose comme une cocotte-minute !

- C'est pas très flatteur, Emmett !

- Bon, une grenade dégoupillée si tu préfères. Elle peut exploser à n'importe quel moment, n'importe où, sans raison et sans discernement …

- Je vois …

- Mais rassure-toi, ça lui passera. Elle a déjà été comme ça par le passé.

- Et toi dans tout ça ?

- Moi ? Je l'aide. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle a le plus besoin de moi. Donc, je prends mon mal en patience et j'essuie les plâtres. Mais je t'avoue que c'est pas facile, parfois je sature … comme ce soir.

- C'est pour ça que tu es parti et que tu as abattu un arbre ?!

- Oui, répondit-il en riant. C'est un peu impressionnant j'imagine. Mais il fallait que j'évacue ma rage et que j'arrive à me calmer avant de pouvoir tout t'expliquer.

- En effet, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours !

- Et puis, tu sais toute cette histoire autour de Carlisle, les visions d'Alice, et l'attitude d'Edward … Même si j'ai l'air de prendre ça à la rigolade, ça m'inquiète. Ca m'inquiète même beaucoup. Carlisle est comme mon père, et savoir qu'il risque d'avoir à affronter les Volturi, ça me fait peur. Toute notre famille va courir un grand danger si cette vision se réalise. Et puis, qui sait ce qu'on va découvrir sur le passé de Carlisle ? Ca aussi ça me travaille … après tout, il nous a caché des pans entiers de son existence pendant des décennies …

- Alice t'as raconté notre conversation avec Carmen ?

- Dans les grandes lignes. Carlisle a transformé Carmen, ils ont vécu ensembles, et elle ne sait pas ce qui pourrait déclencher la colère des Volturi contre eux.

- Je crois qu'elle ment.

- Je suis sur qu'elle ment, surenchérit-il amusé.

Tout en écoutant Emmett, je sirotais mon Champagne. J'avais déjà bu deux flutes sans m'en rendre compte, et Emmett était en train de m'en resservir une troisième. On m'avait parlé du Champagne comme de la boisson la plus perfide. Ses fines bulles caressant les papilles avec délicatesse se laissaient boire sans méfiance ni retenue, mais leur effet était dévastateur. Je sentais une douce chaleur m'envahir et les légers fourmillements, prémisses de l'ivresse, remonter le long de mes bras et de ma nuque. La tension du début avait laissé place à une euphorie naissante …

- Vous avez pu parler un peu avec les autres pendant la chasse ? Repris-je en tentant de garder un semblant de concentration sur la conversation.

- Non, rien du tout. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à savoir la raison de notre venue ! J'aime pas ça, c'est pas normal …

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- A rien, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Je trouve Irina étrangement calme, et Tanya bien peu curieuse. Ca n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

- Tu crois qu'elles sont au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi Bella ? Nous même on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Comment elles pourraient le savoir ?

- Tu as déjà essayé d'imaginer le secret que Carlisle et Edward cachent depuis tout ce temps ? Soufflai-je.

- Oh que oui !

- C'est vrai ? T'as imaginé quoi ? Demandai-je soudainement intriguée.

- Que des théories qui ne tiennent pas la route … Je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être tué un vampire, ou qu'il avait eu une aventure avec une des femmes Volturi …

- Ca serait si grave que cela ?

- Non, rigola-t-il. En tout cas moins que celles qu'on a imaginé avec Jasper !

- Du genre ?

- Et ben, continua-t-il hilare. A un moment, on était persuadé qu'il menait une double vie … médecin le jour et plein de choses la nuit ! On l'imaginait bien avoir monté son usine de pantalons pattes d'eph' à strass roses pour relancer la mode disco !*

- N'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour secouée de rires en imaginant le beau médecin attifé comme un Bee Gees. Une idée qui aurait plu à Alice ! Mais bon, pas de quoi déranger le sacrosaints ordre des vampires !

- Non c'est sur, mais je te dis pas comme sa crédibilité morflerait ! Et encore c'est rien par rapport à ce qu'on a pu inventer parfois !

- Tu me fais peur là ! Qu'est-ce que vos esprits tordus ont bien pu trouver ?

- Oh, plein de choses dont il n'aurait pas à rougir ! Je sais pas, par exemple on a envisagé un temps qu'il ait transformé Michael Jackson, ce qui aurait expliqué sa couleur, …

- Et pourquoi pas un groupe de rock comme Lestat** pendant qu'on y est ? Surenchéris-je amusée.

- Carlisle dans un groupe de rock ? Laisse-moi rire, à la limite dans un groupe de danse folklorique tamoul*** …

- Ouiii Carlisle en kilt !! M'écriai-je en riant.

- Tamoul, pas écossaise ! Mais c'est plutôt bien trouvé … Heurk, j'ai eu une vision d'horreur ! Railla Emmett hilare. Attention Bella, tu t'emmettises !

- Aie, dur pour moi ! Répondis-je en grimaçant. Quoi d'autre sinon ?

- Je sais plus trop, on a imaginé tellement de trucs … Ah si, je me souviens quand on a su que Carlisle avait trompé Esmé, on s'était mis en tête que Carlisle s'était lancé dans le tournage de films X pour vampires …

- C'est moi qui vient d'avoir une vision d'horreur, l'interrompis-je en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ben quoi, la filière n'a jamais été exploitée ! C'est mieux que quand on pensait qu'il écrivait un bouquin de recettes sur les 1001 manières d'accommoder l'hémoglobine …

- Hi hi hi, grognai-je niaisement avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé et injustifié.

- Holà ! T'as l'air à point toi ! Tiens reprends un verre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il rempli abondamment ma flute de Champagne.

- Mon Dieu ! M'écriai-je tentant de calmer le rire qui me secouait. J'ai bu plus de la moitié de la bouteille !

- T'inquiète pas, ça ressortira par en bas !

- Emmett Cullen, serais-tu en train d'essayer de me souler ?

- MOI ?! J-A-M-A-I-S ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air innocent. Hé hé encore un verre ou deux, et je vais te faire avouer tout et n'importe quoi !

Je portai la flute à mes lèvres totalement consciente que j'avais largement dépassé les limites du raisonnable. Je bus une gorgée et fermai les yeux un instant. Mon visage semblait devenu lourd et insensible. Tout le haut de mon corps était parcouru de picotements, et j'avais du mal à garder la nuque droite sous le poids de ma tête. Je me sentais comme flottante, entourée d'un nuage opaque, et mes pensées mettaient un temps infini à venir. Je devais me concentrer pour articuler. J'étais bien. Joyeuses et insouciante. Parfaitement éveillée, pourtant j'étais sure que si je me laissais aller je pourrai m'endormir en quelques secondes.

Je rouvris les yeux. Emmett, regardait distraitement la salle qui s'était remplie au long de la soirée. J'étais contente d'avoir passé un peu de temps à discuter et à rire avec lui.

Soudain, sans l'avoir prévu, et sans aucune raison, je me levai avec une dextérité qui me surprit. Guidée par une force inconnue, comme mue par leur volonté propre, mes jambes me guidèrent et je fis le tour de la table. Trop vite pour avoir le temps de réaliser ce que je faisais, j'enjambai d'un mouvement souple les jambes d'Emmett, m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffla-t-il se raidissant.

- Je ne sais pas ! Lui offris-je comme seule réponse.

Je vrillai mon regard au sien un bref instant, ne réfléchissant plus à rien. Incapable de détourner mon esprit de la bouche parfaite du vampire entre mes cuisses.

- Bella …

Mes lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes avec force. Emmett se tendit brusquement et eu un mouvement de recul, libérant sa bouche de la frénésie qui m'avait envahie. De ses mains puissances il agrippa mes épaules pour m'éloigner de lui. Ses yeux dorés croisèrent les miens. Perçants. Dangereux. Perdus. Je retins mon souffle attendant sa réaction. Prête à essuyer à nouveau sa colère face à la folie indécente qui avait pris possession de moi. Un instant. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, d'un murmure …

- Bella …

Je sentis alors le corps musclé contre moi se détendre, et la poigne d'acier emprisonnant mes épaules se relâcha, comme si les derniers remparts de sa raison avaient cédé. En un mouvement rapide, la main glacée d'Emmett glissa de mon épaule vers ma mâchoire puis ma nuque, et attira mon visage son le sien si vivement que j'eue à peine le temps de voir l'éclat de rage qui anima son regard. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau avec violence. Nos lèvres œuvraient à l'unisson, animées par la même avidité. Pressantes, exigeantes, insatiables et furieuses. Nos bouches s'affrontaient avec force, dans une lutte au plus passionné. Le ventre de la créature massive s'animait entre mes cuisses accompagnant les mouvements instinctifs de mon bassin. Réponse animale à l'appel de mon désir. Ma bouche quitta la sienne et glissa le long de sa mâchoire, couvrant sa peau froide de baisers enfiévrés, pour gagner le lobe de son oreille. La sensation des mes dents tandis que je mordillai sa chair dure lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Il saisit alors mon visage entre ses mains pour ramener mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses doigts furieux glissèrent dans mes cheveux pour s'y cramponner. Mes mains parcoururent les formes dessinées de ses pectoraux pour remonter se poser de chaque côté de son visage. Nous n'avions plus rien de deux être civilisés. Notre raison avait laissé place à nos instincts. Nous n'étions plus que sensations et électricité. Fureur, rage, force, avidité. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse dans ce baiser. Uniquement de la colère. Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent. Les pupilles d'or et d'ambre du vampire me fixaient alors que nos lèvres toujours mêlées s'apaisaient, se faisant plus douces. Des pupilles d'or et des lèvres tendres … Edward. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire bon sang ?! Les yeux d'Emmett passèrent de la passion à l'effroi instantanément tandis que je me redressai, rompant le contact de nos bouches aussi vivement que si je m'étais brulée. Le retour à la raison nous gifla. Emmett se raidit tandis que je me dégageai de lui avec précipitation pour regagner ma place.

Comment avais-je pu perdre la tête de cette façon ? Comment avais-je pu sauté sur Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'était arrivé ? Etais-je donc devenue complètement folle ?

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, tentant chacun de reprendre nos esprits et de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je levai les yeux vers Emmett. Son regard était indéchiffrable, mais son visage n'affichait ni embarra ni colère. Il semblait … serein.

- On a pas l'air con maintenant ! Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Tu m'étonnes … murmurai-je penaude, n'osant pas soutenir son regard.

- Il va falloir que je dise à Carlisle de changer de fournisseur, il fait un drôle d'effet son sang en sachet !

Je levai la tête vers Emmett, ahurie par sa dernière réflexion. Nous nous fixâmes un court instant, puis cédant au ridicule de la scène, nous fûmes pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui dura plusieurs minutes.

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça Emm, repris-je tandis que nous retrouvions notre calme. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je pense qu'à part le Champagne, je n'aurai jamais d'explication rationnelle à te donner.

- En tout cas, maintenant que j'ai vu comment tu tiens l'alcool, je dirai à Edward de faire attention aux gens qui t'entourent quand tu picoles !

- Je suis vraiment désolée Emmett, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardonne-moi …

- Hey, déstresse Bee ! T'as tué personne ! Tu m'as embrassé, ok. Mais franchement, il y a plus grave dans la vie. Je vais m'en remettre !

- T'as raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Enfin, je veux dire pour Edward et Rosalie, comment on va leur dire ?

- Et bien, tu gères comme tu veux avec ton mec … c'est ta conscience ! Mais parcontre, arrange-toi pour qu'il n'essaye pas de m'arracher la tête ! Concernant Rose … pour des raisons évidentes, je pense qu'on a tout intérêt à rien lui dire … sauf si t'as des envies de suicide !

- Oui, c'est peut-être mieux en effet. Murmurai-je pensive.

- Hey Bee ? Demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

- Oui ?

- Comment t'as trouvé ça ?

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Notre partie de bridge !!! Réfléchis, notre baiser pardi !

- Heu … je ne sais pas trop en fait. C'était étrange. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois que je ne pensais pas à toi en t'embrassant. C'était juste violent et incontrôlable.

- Tu pensais à qui ?

- A personne, à rien … c'était comme si mon esprit s'était … éteint.

Il posa sa main froide sur la mienne avec douceur, laissant un silence planer.

- Merci Bella, murmura-t-il.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De n'avoir rien ressenti … Ca aurait été sacrément problématique sinon !

- T'es Emmett … mon grand frère … ça au moins j'en suis sure maintenant.

Il m'adressa un sourire tendre, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ca te dit qu'on décolle ? T'as picolé comme un trou, et je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aillé coucher le bébé ! Reprit-il en riant.

- Oui, je crois aussi !

- Aller, fais pas cette tête gamine ! Demain, la seule chose que t'auras en tête c'est ta gueule de bois, et tu te souviendras pas de ta soirée !

Nous regagnâmes la voiture, et je m'endormis dès qu'Emmett démarra. Je me réveillai qu'une heure et demie plus tard tandis que la berline s'immobilisait devant la vieille abbaye.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, le vaste salon de pierres, n'était éclairé que par la faible lueur du feu vacillant dans la cheminée. Tous les vampires nous attendaient assis en silence autour de l'âtre. Un calme inquiétant régnait dans la pièce. Un sentiment de malaise indéfinissable m'emplit, finissant de me tirer de mon sommeil. Sur l'un des canapés, Carmen avait le visage enfoui dans le cou d'Eleazar qui la berçait doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Mon regard croisa ceux de Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. Mais je n'y vis aucune colère. Aucun reproche. Aucune hostilité. Seulement de l'inquiétude et de la compassion.

Alice avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bar avec Emmett, c'était sur et certain. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Rosalie ne me sautait pas dessus pour me tuer ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous cet air abattu ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine, et une angoisse sourde s'insinua lentement dans mon ventre, me faisant monter la nausée. Leur mutisme plus que tout était terrifiant. Il se passait quelque chose, et personne n'osait parler.

Ce fut Alice qui se décida. Elle se leva et s'avança vers moi sous le regard de l'assemblée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Emmett, Bella, répondit-elle en venant se poster devant nous. J'ai eu une vision … plus précise … elle s'est répétée deux fois dans la soirée …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice bon sang ! S'exclama Emmett apparemment aussi inquiet que moi.

- Les Volturi vont venir à Forks … à la villa.

Mon cœur eut un raté à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Ma seule rencontre avec les Volturi dans leur antre de Volterra avait laissé en moi un souvenir douloureux, et une peur indicible des ce clan de chefs.

- Ben je les attends moi Aro et sa petite bande de copains ! Grogna Emmett.

- C'est pas tout, repris Alice d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Les Volturi vont tuer Carlisle, Carmen, … et Edward.

Le nom d'Edward résonna dans ma tête comme un gong, et je sentis la vague d'angoisse qui progressait lentement dans mon ventre depuis mon arrivée exploser dans tout mon corps. Mes jambes tremblèrent, puis cédèrent. Je m'effondrai inconsciente.

___________________________________________________________________________

* Dédicace à Glow qui m'a soufflé l'idée ^^

** Voir _Lestat le Vampire_ d'Anne Rice

*** Danses tamoul : Danses traditionnelles du Tamil Nadu, Etat du sud de l'Inde … Bollywood quoi !


	12. Le secret de Carmen

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Bon, pour bien commencer, commençons par des excuses. En effet, je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente pour ce nouveau chapitre. Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit plusieurs fois, je suis plutôt occupée ces temps ci. D'autre part, il faut dire ce qui est, la motivation me fait cruellement défaut !**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume je ne répondrai pas aux reviews, car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, mais je vous remercie infiniment de vos petits mots, car c'est ça qui m'a le plus motivée pour me remettre au travail****.**

**Enfin, je tiens à répondre à celles qui me l'ont demandé : ****Oui cette histoire a une suite et une fin ! Lorsque cette fic sera terminée, vous verrez clairement le mot « FIN »**** ;)**

********

**Minute « Règlements de comptes »**** :**

[Oui à la critique (bonne ou mauvaise) quand elle est constructive. Quand ce n'est pas le cas, j'estime que j'ai un « Droit de réponse »]

**Uniquement aux jeunes filles qui ont cru utile de me dire que j'étais « ****trop lente**** » : **Chaque fois que je reçois une review de ce type, je retarde un peu plus le moment d'écrire ! A part ma mère et mon patron, personne n'a à me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! D'une, ça m'énerve au plus haut point, de deux, ça me rend vulgaire. Et j'ai horreur de ça ! Donc soyons clairs : J'écris parce que ça me fait plaisir, et surtout quand j'ai le temps !!! Si vous ne voulez pas être déçues lisez des bouquins, pas des FF. Au moins vous êtes sures d'avoir la fin !

**A Gaya : **Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit celle qui n'a pas de courage ? Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, ça risquerait de pas trop te plaire … Des commentaires comme le tien ne me donnent pas envie d'écrire. Et entre nous … Je ne te dois rien ! Maintenant tu peux dire que je ne suis « pas sympa » … Tu pourras même ajouter « Désagréable » et « Antipathique » à la liste !

**A Fane de twilight : **Désolée de te décevoir, toi la grande connaisseuse de Twilight, mais :

1 - Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Eleazar et Carmen sont ensembles ET mariés.

2 - Eleazar n'a JAMAIS été avec Kate.

3 - Carmen est morte ? C'est nouveau ? Quel tome, quelle page ? Je veux absolument voir ça !

T'es certaine qu'on parle des mêmes bouquins ? Un conseil … relis ENCORE une fois la saga, t'as dû louper quelques chapitres ... Mais tu m'as bien faite rire !

********

**Pour ce qui est de la suite de cette fic, j'ai dû repenser et réécrire toute la trame de fin de l'histoire, ce qui a pris un peu de temps. Donc au lieu de 2 chapitres supplémentaires, vous en aurez 4 ! C'est pas bioutifoul ça ??!!! **

**Enfin, vu que cette histoire commence à trainer en longueur, vous aurez droit dès ce chapitre à la première vraie révélation !! Youhouuuu !! Une partie du mystère tombe … une partie seulement ! Ben ouais, j'ai un esprit tordu vous le savez bien ! :D**

********

**Un grand merci à celles et ceux (Thibaud ton message m'a fait délirer) qui ont si gentiment laissé des reviews sur mon OS Carlisle/Esmé.**

********

**Et parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre les bonne habitudes … The playlist :**

**- **_**It's Hard to be a Saint in the City**_**, par Bruce Springsteen**

**- **_**Fantasia**_**, par Thomas Tallis**

**- **_**Still Doll**_** & **_**Suna no Oshiro**_**, par Wakeshima Kanon (Ending VK & VK Guilty)**

**- **_**Like a Prayer**_**, par Madonna**

**- **_**Halo**_**, par Beyonce**

**- **_**Elo Hi**_**, par Ofra Haza & Goran Bregovic (BO – La Reine Margot – Ouais Elo jsuis à fond là !! ^^)**

**- **_**Picture of You**_**, par The Last Goodnight**

___________________________________________________________________________

**Le secret de Carmen**

_- C'est pas tout, repris Alice d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un chuchotement. Les Volturi vont tuer Carlisle, Carmen, … et Edward._

_Le nom d'Edward résonna dans ma tête comme un gong, et je sentis la vague d'angoisse qui progressait lentement dans mon ventre depuis mon arrivée exploser dans tout mon corps. Mes jambes tremblèrent, puis cédèrent. Je m'effondrai inconsciente._

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée sur le carrelage de terre cuite glacial. Je fus saisie par le froid et un frisson me secoua des pieds à la tête. Huit paires d'yeux teintés d'appréhension me scrutaient. Les visages penchés sur moi étaient flous. De ces ovales crayeux que formaient leurs figures vampiriques, je ne distinguais que les prunelles dorées qui scintillaient à la fois menaçantes et rassurantes. Ma tête était douloureuse et mes idées confuses. J'avais dû me cogner dans ma chute. Tout se mélangeait, et un poids inquiétant m'oppressait la poitrine.

- Bella … Murmura Alice, posant sa main sur mon poignet.

Le contact froid de sa peau m'électrifia. Immédiatement l'image d'Edward me revint en mémoire comme une gifle. _Edward va … mourir !_

Je me redressai vivement au souvenir de la vision d'Alice. Ce mouvement brusque me provoqua une vive douleur dans le crane, me donnant le vertige. Mon corps tangua, et je basculai mi-somnolente en arrière. D'un geste vif du bras, Eleazar me retint, évitant à ma tête de heurter lourdement le sol une seconde fois. Allongée sur le dallage froid, je vis le visage de Jasper apparaître au dessus du mien, et sa main se poser délicatement sur mon front. Mon corps se détendit instantanément. Oubliant tout, je m'endormis.

Je m'éveillai dans la chambre grise où j'avais passé la nuit précédente. La pièce, baignée d'obscurité n'était éclairée que par une faible lueur provenant d'une petite lampe à quelques mètres du lit. Assis sur le beau fauteuil en soie grise qu'il avait rapproché du lit, Jasper veillait.

- Bella, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement dès qu'il me vit bouger la tête.

- Bien … Soufflai-je, me tenant le front d'une main. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, la nuque raide et le visage couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû … t'endormir, reprit-il d'une voix à peine plus ferme. C'est moi qui t'ai couchée et veillée cette nuit.

- Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Tu as hurlé durant tout ton sommeil ...

- Oui … j'ai mal dormi … j'ai fait un cauchemar … Bafouillai-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

- Tu dois te rendormir, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Edward …

- Hum, j'espérais que tu attendes demain … Il eut un petit rire désabusé. Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et me le tendit.

- Alice a averti Edward dès qu'elle a eu sa vision, bien avant que vous ne rentriez, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer. Tu t'es évanouie tout de suite. Il faut que tu appelles Edward.

Je jetai un regard surpris vers Jasper. Son visage affichait une neutralité impénétrable. Je n'avais pas la force de pousser la réflexion plus avant. Je pris l'appareil qu'il me tendait, et composai le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Encore une fois, Edward décrocha avant même que la première tonalité n'ait retenti. Sa voix rassurante résonna dans le combiné.

- Bella, ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui …

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc écoute-moi. Alice m'a appelé pour m'avertir de sa vision. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive.

- Quoi ! M'exclamai-je, sentant mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Quand Alice m'a prévenu, j'ai sauté dans la voiture. Je suis à l'aéroport de Seattle. Je prends le premier avion pour Anchorage, je serai à Denali en fin de matinée.

- Edward, je …

- Mon amour, rendors-toi. Je serai bientôt près de toi. Les épreuves qui nous attendent s'annoncent difficiles, et je veux que tu sois en forme.

- Non, je ne pourrai pas dormir !

- Bella, s'il-te-plait. Fais-ça pour moi.

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante et lasse.

- D'accord.

- Il faut que je te laisse à présent. Je ne serai pas long, je te le promets. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.

Je crus percevoir un soupir, et la communication s'interrompit. Je rendis le téléphone à Jasper, toujours aussi impassible, et me laissai retomber sur les oreillers. Mon angoisse avait temporairement laissé place à l'excitation de savoir qu'Edward serait bientôt à mes côtés. J'avais envie de sourire et de rire de plaisir.

- Jazz ? Demandai-je vivement.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'endormir à nouveau ? Je ne pense pas y arriver toute seule.

- Si tu veux.

Il se leva d'un mouvement rapide, et posa à nouveau sa main sur mon front. Mes paupières se firent de plomb, ma tête s'engourdit, et je m'endormis, ne me laissant pas le temps de ruminer mes pensées et mon impatience.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, une lumière blafarde filtrait au travers des lourdes tentures grises de la chambre. Un feu brulait dans l'âtre de la cheminée de pierres, diffusant dans la pièce une douce chaleur. Jasper était toujours assis dans le fauteuil. Il avait ôté ses chaussures. Confortablement installé, les jambes tendues et les pieds posés sur le bord du lit, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais ouvrage. Il leva les yeux de son livre et me sourit tendrement.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, répondis-je en m'étirant. Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures passées, et non il n'est pas encore arrivé, ajouta-t-il narquois.

- J'ai rien demandé !

- J'anticipe.

Je restai quelques instants sous la couette chaude, attendant que mon esprit s'éclaircisse. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Tout sourire, Emmett déboula dans la chambre.

- Debout la feignasse !!! Rugit-il.

- Oh non pas lui … gémis-je en m'enfonçant un peu plus sous les draps.

- Et si ! On attend plus que toi princesse, alors hop hop hop on se secoue un peu !

Il s'avança vers le lit pour arracher la lourde couette comme il l'avait fait la veille.

- Non c'est bon je me lève ! Le stoppai-je immédiatement.

- La douche c'est par là ! Reprit-il en désignant la porte.

- Il est toujours comme ça le matin ? Grommelai-je à l'attention de Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? La dernière fois que j'ai dormi, je le connaissais pas encore.

Je sortis du lit lentement, saisis mon sac en passant devant Emmett, et me dirigeai vers la petite salle de bain.

Une fois douchée, habillée et coiffée, je rejoignis les deux clans de vampires dans le vaste salon. Comme le matin précédent, ils étaient tous installés dans les larges canapés de velours. Les mines contrites détonnaient avec l'entrain qu'Emmett avait manifesté quelques instants plus tôt dans la chambre. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à la conversation que j'avais eu la veille avec Emmett. Il m'avait avoué que sous ses airs enjoués, il était très inquiet pour sa famille. A cet instant, lui aussi devait être rongé d'angoisse. Et malgré cela, il continuait à faire comme si de rien était pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Ce vampire était décidément un sacré spécimen. Un sacré grand frère.

Les salutations se firent brèves. Je m'installai entre Alice et Rosalie, et la conversation reprit où je l'avais interrompue. Toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers la révélation d'Alice. Sa vision funeste avait très certainement été l'unique sujet de discussion de l'assemblée pendant que je dormais paisiblement. Mon estomac se tordit douloureusement en pensant à la menace qui pesait sur la vie d'Edward.

L'angoisse et le désespoir que provoquait en moi l'idée de perdre Edward m'étaient insupportables. Je sentis les larmes me bruler les yeux. Jasper, dont le bras était passé autour des épaules d'Alice, tendis la main pour toucher ma joue. Immédiatement, un sentiment d'apaisement et de légèreté m'envahit. Tournant la tête vers lui, je lui envoyai un merci muet.

Je concentrai avec difficulté mon attention sur la discussion de l'assemblée de vampires. Les suppositions sur les raisons de la vision d'Alice allaient bon train. Chacun y allait de sa théorie. Tantôt enflammées, tantôt posées, les voix raisonnaient contre les parois de pierres. Mais nulle explication plausible ne se dégageait de ce méli-mélo de mots. La conversation semblait stérile. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait.

Jasper, quant à lui, restait impassible et muet depuis son arrivée. Ses yeux de lynx observaient les protagonistes de la scène qui se déroulait. Il scrutait. Supercherie et faux-semblants, il traquait. Flairant la faille, il se redressa sur le canapé.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! S'écria-t-il soudainement d'un ton autoritaire.

Les voix se turent immédiatement, laissant place à un silence pesant. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le beau vampire. Les superbes visages figés par la surprise ressemblaient à des clowns de pantomime.

- Fini la mascarade Carmen ! Reprit-il d'une voix aussi ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?!

- COMMENT OSES-TU ?! Cracha Eleazar en se redressant.

- J'ai senti ses émotions ! Elle ment !

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ou tu vas le regretter amèrement !! Eructa l'hidalgo menaçant.

- Eleazar … Intervint Carmen d'une voix calme. Vous battre ne nous aidera pas. Jasper, je ne vous cache rien. Je n'ai pas plus d'explication que vous à apporter. Je t'assure.

- Balivernes ! Ton trouble et ton appréhension n'ont rien de commun avec ceux des autres ! Tu te sens piégée !

- Non, je ne …

- Ne nie pas ! Je l'ai senti ! Et si tu te sens piégée, c'est que tu caches quelque chose.

- Carmen, coupa Rosalie presque suppliante. Si tu es au courant de quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider à contrer les Volturi … Je t'en prie, dis-le nous ! Si tu sais quelque chose de compromettant pour Carlisle, tu ne peux pas garder le silence ! Tu tiens la vie de notre père et de notre frère entre tes mains … Je t'en supplie …

Les deux femmes se fixaient. Rosalie était méconnaissable. Je ne l'avais jamais vue abattue. A présent elle suppliait. Elle laissait tomber son masque de froideur, et marchait sur sa fierté pour la vie de sa famille.

Carmen sembla vaciller à la vue du désarroi de la belle blonde. Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, laissant mourir sa voix.

- Tu as peur de nous à présent Carmen, affirma Jasper d'un ton narquois. Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de nous si tu n'as rien à te reprocher ?

Jasper s'était levé et surplombait la scène, dominateur. A la fois juge et bourreau, il attendait le moment opportun pour porter le coup de grâce à une Carmen assaillie de regards accusateurs.

Dans un silence de mort, de moins en moins supportable, le masque de la femme semblait se craqueler à vue d'œil. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Les yeux affolés de Carmen virevoltaient frénétiquement d'un vampire à l'autre, à la recherche d'une bouée de sauvetage.

- Carmen, mon amie, ma sœur … parle, lui chuchota Tanya en posant sa main sur celle de la brune.

Sous les regards oppressants des deux clans, elle se figea. Piégée, Carmen se mura dans son mutisme.

- PARLE CARMEN BORDEL !! CARLISLE ET EDWARD VONT MOURIR !! Hurla Jasper perdant tout calme et toute contenance.

Dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il en fut presque invisible, Emmett se leva et bondit sur Jasper alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'Andalouse. Au même instant, Eleazar et Tanya vinrent se placer, à une vitesse fulgurante, devant Carmen pour faire barrage de leurs corps.

Les quatre créatures se jaugèrent un long moment dans une tension palpable.

- Asseyez-vous ! Trancha Carmen, rompant le silence électrique.

Sa voix était ferme et déterminée, et elle avait repris l'allure fière qui la caractérisait.

- Vous voulez que je vous parle ? Continua-t-elle tandis que chacun regagnait sa place méfiant. Très bien, je vais vous parler ! Mais vous irez expliquer vous-même à ce cher Carlisle pourquoi et comment vous m'avez forcée à rompre le serment que je lui ai fait !

Tous étaient désormais prostrés, attendant avec appréhension ses révélations.

- Je vous ai raconté hier mon passé avec Carlisle. Suite à notre séparation et à mon installation ici, à Denali, nous avons conservé des liens amicaux forts. Il venait régulièrement passer du temps avec nous. A l'hiver 1891, bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Esmé, il a séjourné ici quelques semaines. Nous avions pour habitude d'aller chasser ou d'aller nous promener ensembles dans les montagnes. Nous profitions de ces sorties pour discuter de tout et de rien. Presque tous les jours. Un après-midi, lors d'une ballade dans la campagne, nous avons assisté à quelque chose … disons d'inhabituel aux abords du lac de Denali. Un petit garçon jouait dans la neige avec son chien. Il lançait un bâton que l'animal allait chercher. Nous avons été surpris de le trouver là, car il semblait très jeune, et nous étions très éloignés du village. Nous l'avons observé en silence un long moment, nous demandant si nous devions le raccompagner jusque chez lui. Il jouait tranquillement, ignorant que nous étions là. Puis il a jeté son bâton un peu trop fort, l'envoyant loin sur le lac gelé. Il s'est alors avancé sur la glace pour aller le chercher. Lorsque nous avons réalisé le danger de la situation, il était déjà très engagé sur le glace. Carlisle lui hurla de faire demi-tour. De surprise en entendant la voix, l'enfant s'arrêta cherchant la provenance du cri. Le poids de son petit corps à l'arrêt pesa suffisamment pour rompre la glace, et il plongea dans l'eau gelée. Nous nous précipitâmes pour le secourir, mais la glace se brisait sous notre propre poids nous rendant l'accès jusqu'à lui difficile. Lorsque Carlisle réussit à le sortir de l'eau, il était dans un état d'hypothermie avancée. Nous étions trop loin de la ville pour le ramener, nous ne pouvions pas le réchauffer de nos corps froids, et au milieu de la neige, allumer un feu aurait pris un temps fou. Le pauvre enfant était déjà quasi mort. Carlisle se sentant responsable de l'accident ne put accepter de le laisser mourir. Bien conscients que nous allions transgresser le pire des interdits, nous nous résolûmes donc à le transformer. Nous l'avons caché dans la remise à bateaux du lac, et veillé pendant toute sa transformation. Lorsque sa mutation fut achevée, nous décidâmes que Carlisle l'emmènerait avec lui. Il vivait seul à cette époque, il pourrait donc le cacher et s'occuper de lui plus facilement … Voilà, vous savez tout à présent.

Carmen termina son récit dans la consternation générale.

- Vous avez créé … un enfant immortel ? Murmura Alice dans l'abasourdissement ambiant.

- En effet ! Mais surtout, nous avons commis un acte interdit. Un sacrilège.

- Tout s'explique alors, enchaina Emmett la mine sombre. Si les Volturi l'apprennent …

- Ils les tueront sans autre forme de procès, l'interrompit Tanya.

- Erreur, ils nous tueront tous ! Contra Carmen. Maintenant vous êtes, vous aussi, au courant. Vous êtes donc complices. A votre avis, pourquoi avons-nous tenté de garder le silence le plus longtemps possible ? Cela ne te rappelle rien Tanya ?

A ces mots, Tanya se figea, et son regard se teinta d'un noir d'encre. Biensur qu'elle se souvenait. Comment pourrait-elle oublier que sa mère était morte pour la même raison ? Comment oublier que ses sœurs et elle n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à leur ignorance des faits ?

- Qu'est devenu l'enfant ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Il est mort depuis longtemps. Il a vécu quelques années avec Carlisle, et un jour il en a eu marre. Il a voulu partir découvrir le monde à son tour. Carlisle a bien tenté de l'en dissuader, mais en vain. Il a finalement rejoint un clan de vampires au Mexique, et il a été tué lors de l'élimination massive des clans par les Volturi à la fin du XIXème siècle … Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur nous, nous n'avons pas poussé les recherches plus loin.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? Interrogeai-je d'une voix moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Adam … Mais peu importe. C'était il y a longtemps, répondit Carmen en agitant la main nerveusement, comme pour balayer les souvenirs trop pénibles.

- Mais pourquoi Edward serait-il menacé ? Continuai-je en changeant volontairement de sujet face au malaise de Carmen. Les Volturi devraient savoir qu'il n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il entend les pensées des autres !

- Certes ma douce, il n'y est pour rien. Mais il a accepté de garder le silence pendant près d'un siècle. Son refus de nous dénoncer fait de lui un complice. Il est donc aussi coupable que nous aux yeux des Volturi.

Un calme inquiétant retomba dans la pièce. Chacun évaluait la situation de son côté. Quant à chercher des solutions … cette affaire semblait sans issue. A part la fuite …

- Est-ce qu'Esmé sait ? Demanda Jasper.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Carmen visiblement sincère. Carlisle m'a toujours affirmé qu'elle ne savait rien, mais vu la tournure que prennent les évènements, il n'est pas impossible qu'il lui en ait parlé. Cependant, Alice n'a pas mentionné Esmé dans sa vision. On peut donc croire qu'elle ignore tout …

- Hum, hum ! Interrompit Emmett. Je ne voudrais pas jouer les empêcheurs de tourner en rond, mais personne ne s'est demandé comment cette histoire pourrait arriver jusqu'aux Volturi, puis que tous ceux qui sont au courant sont, soit morts, soit dans cette pièce ? Si l'enfant avait mentionné vos noms avant de mourir, ils vous auraient tués depuis longtemps. Si personne d'autre que toi, Edward et Carlisle ne connaît ce secret, comment les Volturi … Enfin bref, vous avez saisi l'idée !

Nous nous regardâmes tour à tour, stupides, cherchant une réponse. Nous avions tous conscience qu'il soulevait là un point important que nous avions bêtement négligé. Personne n'avait de réponse acceptable à formuler.

- Il est manifeste qu'il nous manque une pièce de taille dans le puzzle, trancha Eleazar.

Mis sur la touche par le manque d'éléments, nous retournâmes vaquer à nos occupations, en attendant qu'Edward arrive. Je l'avais quitté à peine deux jours plus tôt, mais cela me paraissait des semaines. Son absence en ces instants d'angoisse était douloureuse. Mon impatience m'empêchait de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et de tenir, ne serait-ce qu'une banale conversation avec les filles. Comme la veille, je me réfugiai dans la cuisine, aussi froide qu'antique. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Kate ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre. Nous patientâmes ensembles, mais l'humeur n'était plus à la légèreté.

Vers 13 heures, Edward arriva enfin. Je me précipitai pour l'accueillir, comme s'il rentrait après des années d'absence. Sa présence me soulagea immédiatement. Le danger demeurait bien réel, et la gravité de circonstance était toujours de mise, mais au moins, nous étions ensembles.

Après qu'il ait salué tout le monde, nous nous installâmes à nouveau autour de la grande cheminée. Le vaste salon avait pris, en deux jours, des allures de cellule de crise.

Alice, Tanya, Jasper et Rosalie entreprirent de faire un descriptif détaillé des évènements depuis notre arrivée. Tenant ma main dans la sienne, Edward écoutait attentivement les explications décousues des quatre vampires. Lorsque le récit fut terminé, personne ne parla. Edward, les yeux dans le vague aussi muet que les autres, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il analysait la situation, et mesurait l'ampleur de la menace qui pesait sur nous. Ou bien était-il déjà en train de réfléchir à une stratégie de défense ou de fuite, et ne disait rien pour ne pas nous affoler ? Jasper semblait toutefois serein, preuve que les sentiments d'Edward n'étaient pas si sombres. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que les jointures de sa main, posée sur son genou, blanchissaient comme si sa peau allait se déchirer ? S'il était si tendu, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Les questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans ma tête. Réflexions stériles. Et ce silence ! Toujours ce silence oppressant. Le silence était devenu un personnage à part entière au fil des heures.

Les vampires s'observaient les uns les autres. Comment arrivaient-ils à garder leur calme et leur sérénité, alors que tout en moi n'appelait qu'à hurler ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, interminables, sans que rien ne se passe.

C'est alors qu'Alice se redressa. Edward se crispa immédiatement. Le joli lutin se figea et son regard se voila. Une nouvelle vision. Je retins mon souffle, tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'emballaient. A présent, nous observions tous le visage d'Alice, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent si fortement qu'ils se touchaient presque. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace d'effroi que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Ses traits se muèrent alors en un masque de supplication et de terreur mêlés. Soudainement, elle se leva d'un bond et poussa un hurlement strident.

Edward se précipita sur elle pour la retenir alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol.

Alice se cramponnait de toutes ses forces au cou d'Edward, gémissant des «non, non, non » dans une sorte de démence. Ils restèrent ainsi prostrés à terre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous nos regards incrédules et horrifiés.

Edward se libéra de l'étreinte de sa sœur tandis que nous nous approchions, formant un cercle autour d'eux. Alice s'affala contre les genoux de Jasper, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- J'ai tout vu ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Comment ça « tout » ? Demanda Tanya.

- Tout ! Toute la scène ! Tout ce qu'il va se passer !

- Raconte-nous Alice, murmura Jasper rassurant à l'oreille de sa femme.

- J'ai vu les Volturi à la villa … Il y a Aro … Il sonde l'esprit de Carlisle et de Carmen … Nous … Je nous vois tous … Ils vont nous tuer, tous.

- Qui ça « nous » ?! S'exclama Eleazar.

- Nous tous ici ! Toi, moi, Carmen, Tanya … Tout le monde je te dis ! Et même … Bella !

Edward poussa un rugissement violent et m'attira contre lui vivement, avant même que j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'Alice venait d'annoncer.

- C'est … Irina, continua Alice en se tenant la tête des deux mains. C'est Irina qui les accompagne !

Plusieurs cris résonnèrent, mais je ne les distinguai que de loin. Mon esprit se débattait avec chacune des révélations d'Alice. Insidieusement, le brouillard m'enveloppait et endormait ma perception. Les larmes me brulaient les yeux, et me brouillaient la vue. L'étreinte d'Edward ne se relâchait pas, et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me libère. Je m'accrochai à lui telle une désespérée, comme si son corps me protégeait de la menace et du danger. De la vérité. Ses bras m'empêchaient de penser, et je savais que lorsqu'ils se desserreraient, la réalité viendrait me heurter pour m'anéantir.

- OU EST IRINA ?! Hurla Edward.

- Elle est sortie prendre l'air après la dispute entre Emmett et Rosalie hier soir, répondit la voix claire de Kate. On ne l'a pas revue depuis …

- Avec les évènements de cette nuit, personne n'a pas pris garde à son absence, poursuivit Eleazar.

Lourd comme une chape de plomb, le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur l'assemblée partagée entre incrédulité, terreur et rage.

- Alice ! Quand ? Demanda Edward froidement.

- Dix jours … Deux semaines peut-être …

___________________________________________________________________________

**Compte tenu du sort que connaît Irina dans le dernier tome de Stephenie Meyer, il me paraissait plus simple et plus évident pour l'intrigue de la désigner comme coupable … quoiqu'à l'origine j'avais l'intention de faire morfler Kate. **


	13. Avis aux lecteurs

**Information**** :**

Désolée de vous avoir fait une fausse joie, mais ceci est un simple message à l'attention de ceux qui suivent cette (laborieuse) fic.

Je sais que j'avais promis d'être plus rapide, mais une chose en entrainant une autre, je suis partie à droite à gauche … bref ces deux derniers mois, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me mettre sur mes chapitres. Comme d'hab' quoi ! Mais bon là, c'était vraiment pas de ma faute : Ma coupine Athénais me traine de voyage en voyage dans ses valises …

Les points positifs (si si il y en a !) C'est que :

- J'ai bien l'intention de vous faire partager mes récents (et moins récents aussi) voyages … donc les Cullen n'ont pas fini de voir du pays ! Et le tourisme avec Emmett, croyez-moi, ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes !

- J'aurai entièrement fini la rédaction de TOUS les chapitres d'ici la fin du mois de juillet, donc vous n'aurez plus à attendre 3 plombes ! C'est pas bioutifoul ça ! ^^

Bref, je pars en vacances (oui encore) aujourd'hui, et je n'aurai pas accès à internet. Donc le prochain chapitre sera posté dès mon retour sans faute, à savoir le **18 juillet**.

Bonnes vacances à tous ceux et celles qui partent, croisement de doigts pour les lutins qui ont passé leurs examens et bon courage à ceux qui travailleront.

Gros bisous

Gudulette/Laure


	14. Plan d'action

**Coucou mes ptis loups !!! Et nous voici repartis pour un … heu … Treizième chapitre ! **

**Je sais que j'avais dit « Pas avant le 18 juillet », mais mon chapitre était écrit et j'ai eu l'occasion d'accéder à Internet, donc j'en profite ! Mieux vaut tôt que jamais !**

**Pour commencer, je voudrais remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont fait l'immense honneur et plaisir de lire mon dernier chapitre et de le commenter. Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, je suis désolée, mais vos encouragements et vos mots de soutien après mon dernier coup de gueule m'ont vraiment remotivée ! MERCI !**

**A Artas**** : Désolée d'avoir été un peu dure avec toi, et de m'être emportée. Tes propos ne m'ont pas blessée, mais ont sérieusement chatouillé mon ego. Le tout cumulé à une situation générale dont je t'ai déjà parlé, ça a explosé. Disons que tu as fait les frais d'une baisse de moral passagère, et je te présente mes excuses pour ça.**

****

**Une lectrice a eu la bonne idée de me dire que mes blablatages perso étaient sympas à lire ! Hi hi c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde !! **

**Donc pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais prévu d'écrire ce chapitre dans l'avion en rentrant de Martinique et de le poster mi-juin. Mais, vous savez comment c'est, les cocotiers et la mer à 30 degrés ça fatigue ! Et puis, si vous vous souvenez de Jasper prenant l'avion … bon ben je n'en étais pas à ce stade là, mais je ne faisais quand même pas ma fière. Donc, le chapitre est passé à la trappe … Bref, tout ça pour dire, que je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais intégrer nos tribulations avec Athénais sous les tropiques dans ma fic … Edward et Emmett en première pour grimper les cotes en Twingo ? Alice mange des accras aux crevettes à la baraque O'bama ? Rosalie drague un escadron de gendarmes chez Pierre & Vacances ? Jasper se tartine de biafine ? Edward et Bella enragent sur la terrasse parce Arthur le marmot d'Olivier le voisin de chambre empêche son frère de faire caca tranquillement ? Mouais je suis pas convaincue du résultat … Mais comme je suis une jeune fille pleine de ressources, je vous ai concocté un chapitre 14 dans un des plus beaux pays que j'ai pu visiter, et un chapitre 15 dans une des plus chouettes villes d'Europe !**

**Bref, me voici installée devant la grande cheminée de ma vieille maison de campagne (où cette fois-ci il fait un temps radieux), ordinateur sur les genoux, écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, et souvenirs des mes récents voyages plein la tête ! **

**Playlist :**

**- **_**Little Dolls**_**, par Indochine**

**- **_**Vul'indlela**_**, par Brenda Fassie**

**- **_**Elle panique**_**, par Olivia Ruiz**

**- **_**Halo**_**, par Beyoncé**

**- **_**Nou Pli Fo**_**, par Je sais plus qui ^^ (Dédicace à ma Athé-chérie ! Ah Saint-Esprit, village pittoresque plein de charme, et son 8 à 8 … lol)**

**- **_**The boy does nothing**_**, par Alesha Dixon**

**- **_**Please don't leave me**_**, par Pink**

**- **_**Rue de Paname**_**, par Les Ogres de Barback**

**- **_**Chinese Democraty**_**, par Les Fatals Picards**

**- **_**Aloumaye**_**, par Tiken Jah Fakoly**

****

Plan d'action

_- OU EST IRINA ?! Hurla Edward._

_- Elle est sortie prendre l'air après la dispute entre Emmett et Rosalie hier soir, répondit la voix claire de Kate. On ne l'a pas revue depuis …_

_- Avec les évènements de cette nuit, personne n'a pas pris garde à son absence, poursuivit Eleazar._

_Lourd comme une chape de plomb, le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur l'assemblée partagée entre incrédulité, terreur et rage._

_- Alice ! Quand ? Demanda Edward froidement._

_- Dix jours … Deux semaines peut-être …_

Dans un silence de terrifiant, partagée entre malaise et terreur, l'assistance s'était figée à l'annonce de l'imminence de la venue des Volturi à Forks. Une angoisse sourde s'insinua lentement dans mon ventre, pour remonter le long de ma poitrine et m'enserrer la trachée. Le nœud qui se formait dans ma gorge me brulait, et m'empêchait de respirer. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux et ma vue se brouilla. Une fine goutte perla de mon œil sur l'avant bras d'Edward, qui instinctivement resserra son étreinte, me maintenant contre sa poitrine.

- Chut … Tout ira bien, murmura Edward à mon oreille. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du ma mon amour.

Sa voix basse m'apaisa immédiatement.

Nous restâmes tous dans le salon, silencieux, perdus dans nos pensées, pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Personne ne voulait parler, et surtout, personne ne savait que dire. Le clan de Dénali se sentait responsable de la fuite et de la future dénonciation d'Irina, et le clan Cullen réfléchissait déjà à un plan de défense. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en supposais. De même que l'apparente tranquillité, presque surréaliste en ce moment d'extrême tension, que je mis sur le compte de Jasper.

- Tanya, dit doucement Emmett, rompant la litanie ambiante. Est-ce qu'Irina est déjà allée à Volterra ?

- Emmett ! Râla Rosalie avant que Tanya n'ait pu répondre. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler tourisme !

- Non, il a raison, coupa Edward.

- Non, elle n'y est jamais allée à ma connaissance, répondit Tanya perplexe.

- Donc, elle n'a jamais rencontré les Volturi ? Continua Emmett.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Ce qui signifie qu'elle ne sait pas où les trouver …

- En effet.

- Elle devra donc les chercher, ce qui la ralentira, conclut Edward. Ca nous laisse un peu d'avance sur elle pour la stopper.

Eleazar se leva, et d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il en fut presque invisible à mes yeux humains, il se rua vers l'extérieur de la demeure. Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'interroger Edward sur ses intentions, il était de retour dans le salon.

- Toutes les voitures sont dans le garage, elle est donc partie en courant, annonça l'hidalgo. Si elle est partie hier soir, elle doit à peine arriver à Anchorage. En supposant qu'elle se soit dirigée directement vers l'aéroport.

Sans que je ne sus pourquoi, j'eus soudainement la sensation de ne pas être à ma place au milieu de ces vampires. Je n'étais qu'une humaine, et malgré les bras d'Edward qui me comprimaient contre son torse, je ne me sentais pas l'une des leurs. J'avais besoin de sortir de ce salon et de prendre du recul. Vite.

Je me débattis quelques instants pour me libérer d'Edward discrètement, et profitant de l'inattention, je sortis en silence sur la vaste terrasse.

L'air froid d'Alaska me saisit instantanément de toutes parts, me coupant la respiration. Je m'ébrouai vivement et réprimai un frisson. Je m'avançai vers la rambarde sculptée surplombant la vallée de conifères. La vue m'impressionna autant que la première fois que je l'avais admirée. Je me sentie minuscule face à cette nature hostile qui s'étendait sous mes yeux. Qu'étaient nos problèmes face à l'immensité du monde qui nous dévorait tous ? Un poids invisible s'abattit sur mes épaules, et je fus envahie alors par un sentiment de lassitude.

Derrière moi, je perçus le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme doucement. Je n'y prétais guère attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit bras froid passa sous le mien, et un parfum bien connu enveloppa mes narines.

- Mets ça sur tes épaules Bella, tu vas attraper froid, dis Alice en me tendant une épaisse veste polaire.

- Merci Alice, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prendre avant de sortir.

Alice marqua un silence, et se concentra à son tour sur la contemplation du paysage incroyable déroulant son tapis vert de gris à nos pieds.

- Tu vas bien Bella ?

- Non. Mais personne ne va bien aujourd'hui je crois, répondis-je en essayant d'insuffler une note désinvolte dans ma voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne la laissera pas faire.

- Je sais Alice. Je n'ai pas peur, mentis-je.

Nous retombâmes à nouveau dans le silence quelques instants, avant qu'Alice ne commence à s'agiter nerveusement.

- Bella … Demanda-t-elle embarrassée. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais il faut que tu saches que … hum … Edward est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Emmett …

- QUOI ?! M'étranglai-je.

- Calme-toi ! J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui …

- TU PLAISANTES ?! Il va me tuer !

- Mais non ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Répondit Alice alors amusée.

- Comment l'a-t-il su ? Non question stupide. Comment a-t-il réagit ? Est-ce qu'il va se battre avec Emmett ? Et Rose, elle sait ?

- Chut Bella, calme-toi et laisse-moi parler ! J'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir dans le pub où vous étiez. Edward a vu la scène dans mes pensées. TOUTE la scène.

- Quand ? Quand est-ce qu'il l'a vu ?

- Dès qu'il est arrivé ici.

Je me raidis immédiatement en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était au courant, et pourtant il avait réussi à se concentrer sur un problème plus grave sans sauter à la gorge d'Emmett.

- Il a compris … continua doucement Alice. Il a compris que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal hier soir. Il a aussi vu qu'Emmett n'y était pour rien. Il faut dire ce qui est, tu lui as littéralement sauté dessus !

Un petit rire honteux s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Edward est intelligent. Il sait faire la différence entre une vraie trahison et un accident de parcours. Il a parfaitement conscience de la pression que tu subis en ce moment, et de ce qu'il t'a fait vivre. Il ne peut donc pas te blâmer d'avoir un peu « peté les plombs ».

Je ne su quoi répondre. Avec l'agitation ambiante depuis mon réveil, j'avais totalement occulté ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais l'aveu d'Alice me rappelait douloureusement à la réalité, et au honteux de mon comportement. Soudain, un visage envahit mes pensées, accélérant immédiatement mon rythme cardiaque et tordant mon estomac.

- Et … Rosalie ? Elle sait ?

- Non ! Et il vaut mieux qu'elle ne le sache jamais. Alors par pitié Bella, si un jour l'envie te prenait de prouver ta grandeur d'âme et d'aller soulager ta conscience auprès d'elle … Oublie ! Elle ne fera pas preuve d'autant de compréhension qu'Edward.

J'avalai ma salive et méditai à ce que venait de me dire Alice. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller provoquer Rosalie sur ce terrain. Elle me massacrerait à coup sur.

- J'ai honte de moi, murmurai-je.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi, répondit Edward qui s'était approché en silence m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

- Edward ! Je suis …

- Chut, souffla-t-il doucement. On a des choses plus graves à régler pour le moment ma chérie. Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes au salon, il faut qu'on décide rapidement de ce qu'on va faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à nouveau réunis dans le vaste salon. Les mines contrites avaient cédé la place à une extrême concentration. L'heure était à l'établissement d'un plan d'action. Le temps manquait, et chaque minute comptait désormais.

Ils avaient déjà dû réfléchir ensemble à une marche à suivre et à une stratégie pour arrêter Irina, puisqu'Edward et Jasper restèrent debout au centre de la pièce pour présenter comment le déroulement des évènements à venir.

Edward expliqua qu'il fallait d'urgence aller rejoindre Carlisle et Esmé en Irlande. Puisqu'ils restaient injoignables, il fallait directement aller à leur rencontre.

Carmen se leva soudainement, interrompant les explications des deux garçons.

- Avant d'aller plus avant dans vos explications, je crois qu'une question importante n'a pas encore été posée, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Les regards surpris des deux clans se braquèrent sur elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Si jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne d'autre que Carlisle, Edward et moi n'était au courant de la transformation de cet enfant en vampire, comment Irina a-t-elle pu savoir ce que nous avions fait ?

Un chuchotement gêné parcouru les rangs des deux familles.

- Edward ? Interrogea Carmen. Tu as une idée ?

- Non Carmen, je suis navré. J'ai toujours soupçonné Irina de quelque chose de bizarre, mais chaque fois que je voulais en parler avec Carlisle, il se braquait. Il a toujours réussi à bloquer son esprit sur certains aspects de son passé ici, même à moi.

Carmen jaugea Edward du regard, puis se rassit résignée.

- Il est évident qu'il nous manque de nombreux éléments sur cette histoire, enchaina Jasper. Le seul qui puisse y répondre, c'est Carlisle. C'est pourquoi il est indispensable d'aller le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible et de lui expliquer la gravité de la situation. A l'heure actuelle, il est le seul qui puisse faire la lumière sur les mystères de son passé, et surtout sur les intentions d'Irina.

- Alice nous a avertis que les Volturi seraient à Forks d'ici une dizaine de jours. Il faut donc que nous partions dès ce soir, conclut Edward.

- On ne peut pas tous partir en Irlande, coupa Tanya. Nous sommes trop nombreux, et ça nous ralentirait ! De plus, nous ne savons pas si Carlisle et Esmé sont toujours là bas.

- Tu as raison, concéda Edward. Dans ce cas, nous allons nous séparer. Bella, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper et moi iront à la rencontre de Carlisle. Quant à vous, il faudra que vous profitiez des jours qu'il nous reste pour tenter de rallier à notre cause le maximum de nos amis, au cas où nous échouerions à arrêter Irina.

- Moi le plan me convient, trancha Eleazar de sa voix grave.

- Edward, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne vous accompagne pas, expliqua Jasper. Tu sais ce que je vaux en avion, je vais vous ralentir. Il vaut mieux que je retourne à Forks pour préparer votre retour.

- Ton don pourrait nous être utile, mais c'est comme tu veux, accorda Edward. On te tiendra informé au fur et à mesure du voyage.

- Dans ce cas, je vais rester aussi, coupa Rosalie.

- Ma Rose … bafouilla Emmett surpris.

- Ecoute Emmett, ça ne va pas nous tuer de ne pas nous voir quelques jours. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste avec Jazz ici. Et qui d'autre que moi peut rester ? Vous aurez besoin des dons d'Alice et Edward là-bas. Toi, ta force leur sera plus utile en Irlande qu'à Forks. Enfin, la place de Bella est auprès d'Edward. Elle sera plus en sécurité avec lui qu'ici. Et puis … je pense qu'il serait bon que Tanya ou Kate vous accompagne. Si vous arrivez à retrouver Irina, les choses seront peut être plus simples si l'une de ses sœurs est là pour lui parler.

Emmett lança un regard malicieux à son épouse et l'embrassa fièrement.

- J'irai ! S'écria Kate, sans laisser à Tanya le temps d'intervenir. Je suis la plus proche d'Irina dans cette famille. Je sais comment lui parler.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde semble d'accord sur l'organisation, il ne reste plus qu'à préparer le départ, reprit Jasper.

- Emmett, tu peux te charger des billets d'avion ? Demanda Edward sur un ton qui n'appelait aucun refus. Il faut que l'on parte ce soir au plus tard. Bella, rassemble tes affaires, et Alice, essaye de joindre le père de Bella pour l'avertir.

Je me glaçai instantanément. J'avais totalement oublié mon père. Jamais il n'accepterait de me laisser partir en Europe sans autre forme d'explication. Alice afficha un sourire triomphant face à ma mine déconfite.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! S'exclama-t-elle malicieuse, sachant parfaitement que pour une raison qui nous échappait encore, mon père était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Une heure plus tard, les billets étaient réservés, nos sacs de voyage patientaient près de la porte d'entrée, et le problème « Charlie » n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Edward, murmura Carmen en s'approchant profitant de l'inattention générale provoquée par notre départ imminent.

Edward se redressa légèrement du large sofa de velours pourpre dans lequel nous étions installés tous les deux pour lui faire face.

- Es-tu certain que ce soit une bonne idée que ni Eleazar, ni Tanya, ni moi ne vous accompagnions ?

- Ecoute Carmen, répondit Edward après avoir marqué un temps de réflexion. Ne prends pas mes propos contre toi, mais compte tenu de la situation, j'ai peur que Carlisle se sente acculé s'il vous voit nous accompagner. Je redoute déjà sa réaction lorsque nous allons les rejoindre, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente pris au piège. Il a passé des décennies à nous cacher des pans entiers de sa vie, et il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se trame à l'heure actuelle. Ses révélations seront capitales pour nous permettre d'arrêter Irina, et nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Carmen silla, mais ne répondit pas.

- Je sais parfaitement qu'il vous sera très difficile d'attendre ici sans pouvoir intervenir auprès d'Irina. Mais je t'en pris, faites-nous confiance.

- Tu as raison Edward, conclut Carmen la tête baissée avec une teinte de déception dans la voix. J'aurais simplement aimé pouvoir être plus utile.

- Je t'en prie ma chère Carmen, ne sois pas triste. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je compte sur vous pour assurer nos arrières au cas où Irina parviendrait à rejoindre Volterra avant que nous ne l'interceptions. Si une telle chose arrive, nous allons avoir besoin de tous les alliés et de toutes les forces possibles pour que les Volturi ne réduisent pas nos deux familles à néant. Et ça, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire !

La superbe brune sembla convaincue par les arguments d'Edward et lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de se lever et de repartir par où elle était venue.

Nous restâmes, Edward et moi, enlacés et silencieux sur le divan durant toute l'heure qui précéda notre départ.

Les adieux furent rapides. Personnes ne tenaient à rendre difficile ce moment, ni à appesantir l'ambiance déjà lugubre dans les rangs des vampires. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et surtout, chacun connaissait l'ampleur de la menace pesant au dessus de nos têtes telle une épée de Damoclès.

Rosalie et Emmett nous offrirent des au revoir dignes d'une tragédie grecque, tandis que j'observai Edward et Tanya avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Je serai joignable à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit jusqu'à votre retour, dit Tanya en étreignant Edward.

- On vous tiendra au courant pendant toute l'opération, je te le jure.

- Merci Edward, passe mes amitiés et mon soutien à tes parents.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Edward en lui déposant un baiser sur le dessus de la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas Tanya, je te promets que je te ramènerai ta sœur …

Je sentis le serpent amer de la jalousie s'insinuer lentement dans mon ventre et remonter jusque dans ma poitrine face au couple parfait que représentaient Edward et Tanya. Qu'étais-je, moi, banale humaine, à côté de cette femme, de ce vampire, d'une beauté à couper le souffle ? Comment Edward pouvait me regarder et prétendre m'aimer alors que la superbe Tanya, sous ses allures de déesse grecque, évinçait toute femme par sa beauté et son charisme ? Une boule douloureuse se forma dans ma gorge, et la salive afflua, amère, dans ma bouche.

Derrière moi la porte d'entrée avait été ouverte, et Alice et Kate prenaient déjà place dans la luxueuse berline.

- Tut, tut, tut, petite Bella, murmura Emmett discrètement à mon oreille. La jalousie est un très vilain défaut … Tu devrais en savoir quelque chose !

****

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est surtout un chapitre de transition pour clore l'épisode « Alaska ».**

**Je vous rassure, la suite sera plus légère et joyeuse que les derniers chapitres ! **


	15. La verte Erin

_**Coucou,**_

_**Here's Gudulette speaking from le fond de son lit ! Youhou 3h00 du mat', une bouteille de caca-lite bien fraiche, royal pour écrire une fanfiction !**_

_**Bon, comme je suis d'humeur joyeuse, je crois qu'il est temps qu'Emmett fasse son grand retour après deux chapitres sans connerie … Sinon, même si vous vous en fichez, ce chapitre se déroule en Irlande, mon pays préféré, et rien que pour ça, j'ai pris un plaisir monumental à l'écrire ! Et bien entendu, certaines anecdotes et descriptions sont directement inspirées de mon dernier road trip au pays de la Guinness avec mon meilleur pote jamais à cours de conneries (vous savez le co-inventeur des Chkouns ^^). J'espère réussir à vous décrire fidèlement ce pays fantastique, aussi beau que mystique. **_

_**Ah oui ! Tous les personnages ici cités appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, and so on …**_

**Playlist :**

**- **_**There is a light**_**, par Great Lake Swimmer**

**- **_**Nothing else matters**_**, par Metallica & Symphonica**

**- **_**Heaven help up**_**, par ****My Chemical Romance**

**- **_**Bad Things**_**, par Jace Everett**

**- **_**Butterflies and Hurricanes**_**, par Muse**

**- **_**Thoughts of a Dying Atheist**_**, par Muse**

**- **_**Nobody does it better**_**, par Carly Simon**

**- **_**Rain and tears**_**, par Aphrodite's Child**

**- **_**I Believe in You**_**, par Il Divo & Céline Dion (Et ouais, personne n'est parfait)**

**- **_**Mon Dieu**_**, par Edith Piaf**

****

**La verte Erin **

_Derrière moi la porte d'entrée avait été ouverte, et Alice et Kate prenaient déjà place dans la luxueuse berline._

_- Tut, tut, tut, petite Bella, murmura Emmett discrètement à mon oreille. La jalousie est un très vilain défaut … Tu devrais en savoir quelque chose !_

Les heures qui suivirent me parvinrent comme dans un songe. Je me laissai guider par les Cullen, confiante, vers un autre continent. Moi qui n'avais quitté les Etats-Unis qu'une seule fois, l'année précédente, fis mine d'un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant. Mais comment aurais-je pu me réjouir en ces moments d'angoisse ?

Dans un calme, tranchant singulièrement avec le voyage que nous avions vécu pour arriver à Denali, nous parvînmes jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Anchorage où nous embarquâmes en direction de Seattle. L'humeur de notre procession était des plus sombres, excepté quelques plaisanteries et rires provenant de temps en temps d'Emmett et Kate. Nous patientâmes près d'une heure à Seattle avant de pouvoir monter dans l'avion à destination de Dublin.

Le voyage, s'il ne fut pas aussi agité que si Jasper avait été parmi nous, fut cependant long et tourmenté. Edward me supplia à plusieurs reprises de dormir un peu. Mais j'en étais incapable. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, j'étais assaillie de pensées terrifiantes. J'imaginais le visage d'Edward déformé par la douleur que lui infligeait Jane. Je voyais les corps démembrés de la famille Cullen gisant sur le sol du vaste salon blanc de la villa de Forks. Les bras musclés d'Edward m'étreignant me rappelaient à chaque instant l'immensité de l'horreur se profilant. Je ne craignais pas de mourir. Non. Mais je redoutais la perte de l'être qui m'était le plus cher. Savoir qu'Edward allait mourir était insupportable. Mon estomac se retournait en une convulsion douloureuse chaque fois que mon esprit entrevoyait cette terrifiante réalité. La seule pensée qui me soulageait un peu était de savoir que je ne lui survivrai pas. Je n'aurais pas à vivre sans lui. Nous serions unis coute que coute, jusque dans la mort.

Mes élans lyriques ne s'interrompirent qu'une fois arrivés à l'aéroport de Dublin. Je ressentis alors les premiers signes de fatigue, et me dis que j'aurais été bien avisée d'écouter les conseils d'Edward. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient éprouvants, et les Cullen n'avaient pas besoin que vienne s'ajouter à leurs soucis ma fragilité nerveuse. Un poids douloureux me mordait les épaules, ma nuque était raide, et une grande lassitude m'avait envahie. Etouffant un bâillement, je pris le parti de ne pas montrer ma fatigue, bien que je fusse certaine que mes yeux rouges et mes cernes me trahiraient rapidement.

Afin de gagner du temps, Alice, Kate et moi restâmes à guetter l'arrivée des bagages, tandis qu'Edward et Emmett se dirigèrent en direction des agences de location de voiture.

Lorsque nous les rejoignîmes, Edward, bras croisés et mine circonspecte, tapait rageusement du pied, alors qu'Emmett s'agitait, bâtant l'air de ses bras gigantesques en de grands mouvements, face à une hôtesse Europcar visiblement agacée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Marmonna Alice, une fois arrivée à la hauteur d'Edward.

- … Non Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Cracha l'hôtesse de l'autre côté de son desk à un Emmett tremblant de rage. Vous pourriez être le Saint Père en personne que ça ne changerait rien ! Il me faut votre permis de conduire !

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend la constipée ?! S'étrangla Emmett, prêt à abattre son poing sur le guichet, ce qui l'aurait fendu en deux à coup sur.

Derrière nous, un petit attroupement de curieux intrigués par les cris du géant commençait à se former

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demandai-je discrètement à Edward en montrant Emmett d'un mouvement du menton.

- Son permis de conduire et le mien sont dans le sac d'Alice, et quand est venu notre tour, il a voulu absolument passer plutôt que de vous attendre, persuadé que son « charme naturel » suffirait pour louer une voiture ! Répondit Edward agacé en mimant ostensiblement des guillemets invisibles.

- Ah … Répondis-je bêtement, évitant de regarder la queue de clients impatients qui s'allongeait derrière nous.

- Ca fait dix minutes que ce crétin des Alpes* beugle au comptoir ! Et moi qui pensais que sans Rosalie, on serait à l'abri de ce genre de coups d'éclat !

- Ils ne sont pas ensembles pour rien ces deux là, m'amusai-je en me souvenant des divers scandales que la superbe blonde avait provoqué à l'aéroport de Seattle quelques jours plus tôt.

- MAIS JE … MAIS JE … MAIS JE VAIS VOUS COLLER UN PROCES MOI !! Hurla Emmett, penché sur le guichet et le doigt pointé vers l'hôtesse dont le teint commençait à virer au rouge tomate.

A grands coups d'épaule, Alice réussit enfin à s'interposer entre le vampire colossal et l'objet de sa colère, leur intimant le silence à tous les deux d'un simple mouvement de la main.

- Une Berline, cinq portes, toutes options, n'importe quel modèle, pour quatre jours, au nom de Cullen Alice … tout de suite ! Annonça le lutin d'un ton glacial en plaquant devant l'hôtesse trois permis de conduire, son passeport et sa carte de crédit.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking de l'aéroport, suivant silencieusement une Alice furibonde, armée d'un plan, d'un jeu de clés et d'un contrat de location fraichement imprimé.

- ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant volte-face vers Emmett dès que nous eûmes passé les portes vitrées de l'aéroport. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tronche ?! On a failli finir à pied avec tes bêtises** ! Grandis un peu !

Encore une fois, personne n'osa intervenir. Alice, aussi petite fut elle, ne semblait nullement impressionnée par la carrure de son frère. Elle passa un savon dans les règles de l'art à un Emmett penaud qui en aurait rougit de gêne s'il l'avait pu.

Nous chargeâmes rapidement les bagages dans le coffre de la superbe BMW*** qu'Alice avait réussi à négocier malgré l'esclandre de son frère, et Edward s'installa au volant. Assise à la droite de Kate, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, bercée par le léger roulis du moteur, tandis que nous nous engagions sur l'autoroute en direction du sud.

Je m'éveillai une heure plus tard d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Le ciel d'un gris clair saisissant m'obligea à plisser les yeux le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière crue. De l'autre côté de la vitre de la portière, le paysage défilait en une explosion de teintes vertes vives baignées d'une clarté filtrant au travers des lourds nuages noirs, donnant aux reliefs se profilant au loin un aspect irréel.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse en tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

- Midi ma chérie, répondit immédiatement Edward en tournant la tête vers moi. On est partis depuis une heure et demie à peine, tu devrais dormir encore un peu …

- Tu as faim ? L'interrompit Alice. Il reste encore plusieurs heures de routes avant qu'on arrive, et je doute qu'Esmé ait prévu ta venue …

A cet instant, la voiture lancée à toute allure sur la petite route de campagne fit une brutale embardée, mordant dangereusement l'herbe sur le bord de la chaussée, tandis que les coups de volants brusques d'Edward pour redresser le véhicule m'envoyèrent cogner contre l'habitacle. Dans un crissement de pneus, la berline s'immobilisa sur le bord de la route.

- On a crevé, râla Edward**** Tout va bien derrière ? Bella, tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non ça va, répondis-je en me massant la tempe.

- J'en étais sur ! S'écria Emmett en ouvrant promptement sa portière. L'autre pimbêche de l'aéroport nous a jeté un sort ! J'ai bien vu dans son regard que c'était une sorcière !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, railla Alice, tandis que nous sortions tous à notre tour du véhicule pour constater des dégâts.

La roue avant droite n'avait plus de pneu que le nom. Le caoutchouc avait explosé et partiellement fondu autour de la jante donnant à l'ensemble une allure de gros chou fleur carbonisé. Edward se pencha sur l'amas informe et d'un mouvement rapide inspecta la relique du pneumatique, extrayant un morceau de métal torsadé de quelques centimètres plié en angle droit.

- Une visse ? S'étonna Kate face au petit objet entre les doigts d'Edward.

- Rien de surprenant, admit-il. Toutes les routes sont en travaux, on a dû rouler dessus il y a quelques kilomètres, et avec la vitesse et la pression, le pneu a explosé.

- De la grande sorcellerie ! S'exclama Alice d'une voix moqueuse à l'attention d'Emmett.

- Rigole, rigole, Madame Irma ! Répondit Emmett renfrogné. Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle là !

- Bon vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ?! S'écria Kate, agacée par les chamailleries des deux vampires. On dirait deux babouins à qui on a donné une banane !

- Moi Chita, manger des bananas ! Entonna Emmett sans se démonter, tandis qu'il se grattait la tête d'une main, et l'aisselle de l'autre dans une imitation grotesque.

Réprimant un début de fou rire, je me concentrai sur Edward qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour garder tant bien que mal son sérieux. Dépitée, Alice s'empara d'une carte du pays fournie par l'agence de location dans la boite à gant de la voiture.

- On est à quelques kilomètres de Kilkenny, dit-elle en se débarrassant d'un mouvement énergique de la main d'Emmett qui essayait de lui glisser des brins d'herbe dans le nez pour la faire enrager. Je vais y aller en courant, voir si je trouve quelque chose à manger pour Bella. On se retrouve là-bas dans un quart d'heure.

Vérifiant rapidement qu'aucune voiture ni aucun humain indiscret n'était à portée de vue, la petite créature bondit par-dessus le talus bordant la route d'un mouvement gracieux et disparu au milieu des champs.

En à peine quelques minutes, Edward avait démonté la roue disloquée et fermement fixé la roue de secours, tandis qu'Emmett soulevait le véhicule d'un bras comme il l'aurait fait d'un fétu de paille, leur épargnant l'utilisation d'un cric. Dix minutes plus tard, la grosse berline se garait en douceur sur le parking du château de Kilkenny où nous devions retrouver Alice. En attendant son retour, je sortis du véhicule pour me dégourdir les jambes, Emmett sur les talons sous l'œil bienveillant d'Edward.

Nous nous approchâmes en silence de la vaste bâtisse, que j'avais bien l'intention d'aller voir de plus près malgré les nuages menaçants. En quelques minutes, le ciel avait pris une teinte sombre virant presque au noir qui donnait l'impression que la nuit tombait alors qu'il était à peine midi passé. Dans cette atmosphère humide et lugubre, le château semblait beaucoup plus inquiétant. Haut d'une quinzaine de mètres, il surplombait un parc qui s'étendait à perte de vue pour aller se perdre dans une forêt lointaine. La façade en pierres grises était entièrement ceinte d'un crénelage médiéval. Plusieurs tours et donjons carrés de diverses hauteurs se découpaient dans le ciel. Percé de larges fenêtres à guillotines d'où ne filtrait aucune lumière, le château froid portait manifestement le poids des siècles, et le mysticisme qui s'en dégageait me glaça le sang.

- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai beaucoup aimé visiter cet endroit, murmurai-je avec une amertume à peine voilée.

- Tu auras l'occasion de revenir ma grande, répondit Emmett en posant une main sur mon épaule en un geste réconfortant. Fais-nous confiance.

L'endroit me rappelait à plus d'un titre la vieille abbaye de Denali, mais pour une raison que je ne pus saisir, l'atmosphère du lieu me mis soudainement mal à l'aise. Ce fut avec soulagement que j'accueillis les premières gouttes de pluie nous forçant à regagner rapidement la voiture. En quelques secondes, les gouttes étaient devenues averse, et lorsque nous réintégrâmes le véhicule, l'averse s'était mue en véritable déluge.

- C'est comme ça tout le temps ? Lançai-je à Edward en montrant les trombes d'eau s'abattant à l'extérieur, alors que je tentais en vain d'essorer mes cheveux ruisselants.

- J'en ai peur, répondit-il amusé.

- Et encore, t'as rien vu ! Surenchérit Emmett. Le cottage de Carlisle et Esmé est au bout la pointe ouest du pays … Forks à côté, c'est les tropiques ! Pluie, vent, bourrasques, orages … que du bonheur !

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin mon imagination car Alice, trempée, s'engouffra précipitamment dans la voiture par la portière opposée, les bras chargés de sacs de nourriture.

- T'as fait des réserves en cas d'attaque nucléaire ? S'exclama Kate hilare.

- Pfff … Je me suis dit que tant qu'on était arrêtés, autant en profiter pour faire les courses pour les jours à venir. Au moins, comme ça, c'est fait !

- Merci Alice, répondis-je. C'est gentil de ta part … Mais t'as pas l'impression d'avoir vu grand ?

Elle haussa les épaules en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'impuissance, avant que son regard se voile.

Elle se figea dans une nouvelle vision, et instantanément tout le monde se tût à l'affut de la moindre de ses réactions. La tension dans l'habitacle était palpable, mais la vision d'Alice ne dura que quelques secondes. Ses traits se détendirent, ses yeux revinrent à la vie, et elle afficha un air de satisfaction.

- Irina sera à l'aéroport de Rome pour prendre un vol vers Florence dans quatre jours.

- A quelle heure ? Demanda Edward aussitôt.

- Le matin, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Emmett et Edward semblèrent à leur tour satisfaits et soulagés par l'information que venait de leur donner Alice. Kate quant à elle, parut ébranlée par la nouvelle, et se renfrogna imperceptiblement. Je n'osai la regarder, mais du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Edward, mal à l'aise, évitait copieusement de croiser son regard. Un grand sentiment de honte m'envahit alors. Depuis le départ de Denali, je n'avais été préoccupée que par le danger qui nous menaçait, et la trahison d'Irina, mais à aucun moment je ne m'étais interrogée sur les sentiments que devait ressentir Kate. Sa propre sœur allait la trahir elle et sa famille également, et les mettre en danger. Cette sœur avec qui elle avait grandi et vécu, qu'elle chérissait et à qui elle se confiait … Elle allait également mourir, et ce du fait de la traitrise d'un membre de sa propre famille. Si c'était difficile pour nous, ce devait l'être deux fois plus pour elle. Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine comme moi aurait bien pu lui dire pour lui apporter un brin de réconfort ? Je me contentai simplement de poser ma main sur la sienne, glacée, tandis qu'Edward démarrait la voiture pour reprendre la route.

Après notre arrêt à Kilkenny, le reste du trajet se déroula sans incident. Ralentis par des routes chaotiques et une roue dans un état précaire, il fallu près de quatre heures à Edward pour joindre notre destination. Je fus incapable de retrouver le sommeil, mais je me dis que j'aurais largement le temps de récupérer un peu durant les deux jours que nous allions passer dans ce pays, surtout si le temps ne se découvrait pas plus. Dans une paix relative, la voiture dévora les kilomètres. Aux vertes prairies et petits villages bucoliques de l'intérieur des terres succédèrent de grandes vallées brumeuses percées de lacs et de bois sombres. A mesure que nous avancions vers le sud ouest du pays et vers les cotes, la végétation se raréfiait. Les montagnes arides et les champs se tintèrent de couleurs sombres. Vert, jaune, rouille et noir se mêlaient en un ensemble uniforme, perdu et inquiétant, battu par le vent et la pluie. La voiture serpenta plus d'une heure sur des petites routes escarpées à flanc de montagnes, surplombant parfois de profonds ravins au fond desquels s'étendaient des tourbières et des lacs noirs parsemés de rochers. Les quelques arbres et arbustes bordant les routes étaient décharnés, et leurs branches sans feuilles, malmenées par les bourrasques serpentaient comme de longs crochets prêts à agripper toute créature qui passerait trop près. Chaque fois que je tentais de regarder au fond des ravins ou au loin dans les montagnes, j'étais secouée de violents frissons. Nous n'avions plus traversé de village ou vu d'habitation depuis plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, et les nuages de brumes opaques auxquels se mêlaient la pluie ou la bruine semblaient faire loi dans cet environnement hostile. Je commençai alors à comprendre pourquoi Esmé et Carlisle avaient choisi cet endroit pour venir se ressourcer. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde, et le soleil n'avait pas dû percer la brume depuis plusieurs siècles. Qui aurait pu avoir envie de venir les déranger ici ? Ils étaient introuvables.

Après plus d'une heure de trajet au milieu de ce paysage apocalyptique, Edward quitta la route sinueuse au fond d'un ravin sombre pour s'engager sur un petit sentier qui remontait entre les rochers. La voiture cahotante roula pendant encore près d'une vingtaine de minutes s'enfonçant au cœur des montagnes, et s'éloignant à chaque mètre un peu plus de toute trace humaine. Finalement, au détour d'un rocher, le chemin remonta, quittant l'obscurité des vallées, pour révéler au loin un petit toit d'ardoises noires, perché sur le flanc d'une colline.

La demeure de vacances des Cullen était en effet un petit cottage typiquement irlandais. La maison avait été, avant l'arrivée d'Esmé, une masure sans fioriture tout en pierres grises, percées de petites fenêtres blanches. Par je ne sais quel mystère de la nature, un pommier noueux et déformé par le vent avait réussi à pousser au milieu de cette nature hostile. Jouxtant la maison, son feuillage vert tranchait avec le décor rouille de la végétation alentour, le tout étant ceint d'un muret également en pierres. Cette enceinte de roche semblait être pourvue de vertus particulières, puisqu'outre le pommier, un superbe rosier grimpant couvrait la moitié de la façade, de l'angle droit de la maison jusqu'à la porte au centre, contournant la petite fenêtre, et de l'angle gauche partait un lierre touffu qui dévorait l'autre partie de la devanture jusqu'au toit. Je n'avais rien d'une experte en botanique, mais je me dis que le cottage Cullen devait faire figure d'exception dans la région.

Lorsqu'Edward coupa le moteur de la berline, Carlisle et Esmé nous attendaient, bras croisés, avec un air insondable sur le visage. Cependant, personne dans la voiture ne sembla relever de signe alarmant dans l'attitude du couple.

Nous descendîmes, et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu craindre, Carlisle et Esmé vinrent nous accueillir chaleureusement. Partagés entre surprise et curiosité quant à notre présence inopinée, ils se hâtèrent de décharger la voiture et de nous faire entrer à l'intérieur.

La pièce principale était de taille modeste mais chaleureuse. Les murs en pierres apparentes étaient ornés de tableaux qui me rappelèrent ceux que j'avais pu voir dans le bureau de Carlisle. Le mur de droite était presque entièrement occupé par une vaste cheminée où brulait un petit feu, et face à laquelle étaient disposés en arc de cercle un grand sofa en soie crème et deux fauteuils assortis. Plusieurs tapis persans pourpres couvraient le dallage froid et sombre au sol. Les deux petites fenêtres étaient habillées de tentures damassées rappelant la couleur des fauteuils. Contre le mur de droite, deux petites portes blanches ouvragées encadraient un bureau ancien en orme finement ciselé. Malgré les dimensions, l'ensemble donnait une impression d'espace et raffinement d'où émanait une chaleur agréable. Je dus à nouveau reconnaître à Esmé son talent indéniable pour l'aménagement.

Quelques minutes à peine après notre arrivée, nous étions tous confortablement installés dans le canapé et les fauteuils à raconter la raison de notre venue. Assise sur le tapis près du feu, une tasse de thé brulant entre les mains, j'écoutai en silence Edward, Alice, Kate et Emmett décrire tour à tour les évènements récents. La photo dans le bureau, les visions d'Alice, la venue des Volturi, le voyage à Dénali, les révélations de Carmen, l'enfant immortel, la fuite récente d'Irina et enfin leur décision de venir les retrouver en Irlande. Pendant tout le récit, ni Carlisle ni Esmé ne dirent mot, mais manifestèrent un intérêt non feint à leurs propos. Lorsqu'Edward eut fini de parler, Carlisle resta silencieux un long moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de réagir. Cependant, l'expression de concentration d'Edward m'indiqua que lui et son père étaient en pleine discussion silencieuse.

Le silence sans gêne dura de longues minutes où tous méditèrent sur ce qui venait d'être dit, comme si chacun tentait de prendre la mesure du bilan qui avait été établi. Finalement, ce fut la voix de Carlisle, dénuée de colère ou de reproche qui s'éleva la première.

- Je dois avouer que je suis soulagé de vous voir ici …

- Carlisle … souffla Alice.

- Chut, l'interrompit le médecin avant qu'elle ne poursuive. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis soulagé que malgré la mauvaise volonté manifeste dont j'ai fait preuve pour vous révéler la vérité, vous n'en ayez pas tenu compte. Je suis forcé de reconnaître que j'espérais même intimement que vous entreprendriez cette démarche … bien que je n'osais y croire.

- Tu nous connais donc si mal ? Plaisanta Emmett.

- Justement, je vous connais bien. Je sais comment attiser votre curiosité. Mais je n'osais croire que mes manigances grossières fonctionneraient aussi bien.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Alice. Tu as fait exprès de laisser des indices derrière toi pour nous pousser à fouiller dans ton passé ?

- Biensur Alice. J'ai gardé certains pans entiers de ma vie secrets pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années. Si j'avais voulu qu'il en reste ainsi, je te garantis que ça n'aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Alice, Emmett et Kate fixèrent Carlisle du regard, stupéfaits, comme s'il leur avait asséné une gifle.

- Allons, repris Carlisle. Ne faites pas les innocents. Ne faites pas comme si vous ne vous étiez douté de rien ! Les indices que j'ai laissés derrière moi avant de partir de Forks étaient tellement évidents qu'il était impossible de croire que j'aurais pu être aussi négligent. Vous ai-je habitués à des façons de faire si … peu subtiles ? Hurler au téléphone, briser mon bureau, et ne rien ranger de surcroit avant de partir, laisser trainer la photo de Carmen au nez et à la barbe de toute ma famille … Vous trouvez vraiment que cela me ressemble ?

- D'accord, d'accord, admit Alice. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi de telles méthodes ? Tu ne pouvais pas nous dire les choses plus simplement, plutôt que de nous lancer sur un jeu de piste ? Enfin Carlisle, on est une famille, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé tout simplement ?

Carlisle dodelina de la tête comme s'il ne savait par quel bout commencer.

- Parce que ce n'est pas si simple Alice. Il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais pas, ou ne voulais pas vous raconter par moi-même. Par pudeur peut-être. Il y en avait d'autres qui étaient des faits avérés, certaines qui n'étaient que des supputations, et enfin d'autres que je n'avais pas même envisagées avant que vous ne m'en parliez aujourd'hui.

- Sois plus clair Carlisle, tonna Emmett le regard noir, qui ne semblait pas apprécier du tout les détours qu'empruntait son père. Tu es parti sans nous donner la moindre explication ! Tu nous as laissé nous débattre avec des bribes d'indices ! On a dû gérer les visions apocalyptiques d'Alice tous seuls, pendant que toi tu te terrais ici ! Tu te fichais pas mal de l'inquiétude qu'on pouvait avoir !

- EMMETT CA SUFFIT ! Rugit Esmée rappelant soudainement sa présence.

- Je n'avais pas prévu la trahison d'Irina, continua Carlisle après un instant de silence tendu. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait envisager d'aller aussi loin, même si en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne me surprends pas …

Carlisle fit un signe de la main intimant le silence à Alice qui s'apprêtait à intervenir à nouveau.

- Ce jour de l'hiver 1891, lorsque nous avons vu le jeune garçon tomber dans l'eau, et que nous l'avons transformé comme vous l'a raconté Carmen, Irina nous suivait. Elle a assisté à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, mais ça, j'étais le seul à le savoir. Lorsque Carmen vous a assuré qu'elle ne savait pas comment Irina avait pu être informée de cet évènement, elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'a jamais su que nous étions quatre, et non pas trois personnes à avoir connaissance de cette infraction aux lois des Volturi … et elle s'en est servie depuis contre moi, pour me faire chanter.

Kate réprima un hoquet horrifié en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Carlisle, le regard insondable, avait passé le bras autour des épaules de son épouse dans une attitude de décontraction apparente, tandis que nous nous regardions tour à tour hagards.

- Attends, attends ! Que je comprenne bien, reprit Emmett. Irina te fais chanter ?!

Carlisle hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il l'air incrédule.

- C'est là que ça devient délicat, répondit Carlisle. Kate, ça me gène beaucoup. Si tu souhaites sortir pour ne pas entendre la suite, je comprendrai tout à fait …

- Non, Carlisle. C'est ma sœur, et si je dois passer l'éternité à la haïr, je veux savoir pourquoi !

- Bien, comme tu veux, continua le médecin sans se départir de son calme. Mais, ne sois pas trop prompte à la détester. Bien que ses intentions ne soient pas louables, Irina ne peut être incriminée trop durement …

Carlisle se redressa légèrement, et masquant difficilement sa gêne, s'éclaircit la voix.

- J'ai fait la connaissance des sœurs de Denali peu après l'arrivée de Carmen et Eleazar au sein de leur famille en Alaska. C'était à la fin du XIXème siècle, j'avais quitté l'Europe depuis quelques années à peine, et à part eux, je ne connaissais encore personne. J'ai donc passé beaucoup de temps en Alaska. J'avais même envisagé de m'y installer si je n'avais pas obtenu un poste intéressant à l'hôpital de Chicago. Bref, je ne saurais dire à quel moment, Irina est … comment dire … tombée amoureuse de moi.

Emmett et Alice s'apprêtèrent à réagir vivement à nouveau avant de se raviser, tandis qu'Edward restait impassible aux propos de son père. Je ne doutai pas qu'il devait bouillonner intérieurement, mais j'étais trop captivée par les révélations et les rebondissements du récit de Carlisle pour m'en soucier véritablement. J'avais l'impression de suivre les épisodes d'une sitcom de plus en plus prenante, et chaque nouvel élément me paraissait plus stupéfiant que le précédent.

- Plusieurs fois elle m'a avoué ses sentiments, mais ils n'étaient pas partagés, et je ne suis pas homme à me jouer des émotions des femmes pour satisfaire mon plaisir. L'amitié du clan de Dénali était trop importante à mes yeux pour que je ne veuille la compromettre en fournissant à Irina, que j'appréciais beaucoup au demeurant, de faux espoirs. Mon tort a été de croire qu'il ne s'agissait pour elle que d'une passade, et j'ai sous-estimé ses sentiments à mon endroit. Les années se sont écoulées et j'ai cru qu'Irina avait oublié. En 1891, Carmen et moi avons trouvé Adam, comme vous le savez à présent, et nous l'avons transformé. Suite à cela, et face à la gravité de la situation, je suis reparti avec l'enfant que j'ai caché jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir quelques années plus tard. Après cela, je me suis consacré à mon travail exclusivement, et mes séjours à Denali se sont espacés de plus en plus. En 1918, j'ai trouvé Edward. En lui j'ai vu le compagnon idéal pour ma vie de solitaire, et la suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Je l'ai transformé, et peu après, j'ai croisé la route d'Esmé que j'ai choisie comme compagne puis épouse.

- Où intervient Irina dans cette histoire ? Demanda Emmett. Pour l'instant, son seul tort est d'avoir eu le béguin pour toi, pas de quoi crier au loup !

- En effet, Irina ne m'a pas dit tout de suite qu'elle nous avait suivi Carmen et moi le jour où nous avons créé l'enfant immortel, ni qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Je pense qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'en servir contre nous à l'origine, et qu'elle ne voulait pas provoquer ma fuite ou ma colère en me l'avouant. Ce ne sont là que des suppositions, mais je pense que lorsque j'ai emmené Esmé avec moi à Dénali pour la première fois, je lui ai porté le coup de grâce. Peu de temps après, j'ai reçu par courrier une photographie de Carmen et moi, celle que vous avez trouvé dans mon bureau, au dos de laquelle était mentionné le message _« Il est des souvenirs que les siècles n'effacent pas – Hiver 1891»_. Je savais très bien à quoi faisait référence ce message, mais j'étais persuadé que Carmen et moi étions les seuls à savoir. J'ai donc pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Carmen, bien que j'aie trouvé sur le moment la démarche plutôt étrange de sa part. Ce n'est que plusieurs mois après que j'ai reçu une lettre d'Irina où elle m'expliquait qu'elle savait tout, et où elle décrivait la scène qui s'était déroulée plusieurs années plus tôt dans les moindres détails. Je fus alors convaincu qu'elle ne mentait pas. Je savais également qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir cette information de Carmen, car celle-ci avait trop peur des conséquences de cet acte inconsidéré pour en parler à quiconque. Surtout pas à sa famille après le sort tragique qu'avait connu la mère de Kate, Irina et Tanya pour avoir commis le même crime.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle … Gémit Kate d'une voix misérable. Je savais qu'Irina avait des réactions étranges parfois, mais n'ai jamais rien soupçonné …

- Kate, ma douce, dit Esmé d'une voix affectueuse en posant sa main sur son épaule. Jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer une telle chose. Jamais personne ici ne te blâmera pour les erreurs de ta sœur …

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Carlisle, je n'ai pas compris immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait. Je pensais simplement qu'elle s'était décidée à me révéler qu'elle m'avait espionné. Quel naïf je fais parfois ! Face à mon absence de réaction, elle n'a pas tardé à m'envoyer un second courrier, beaucoup plus menaçant cette fois, et j'ai enfin compris où elle voulait en venir. Elle était consciente de l'importance de ce secret, et du danger auquel il m'exposait, moi, mais également Carmen et Edward, qui en connaissaient la teneur de par son don. Si je ne répondais pas à ses demandes, elle menaçait de tout révéler aux Volturi. Elle avait désormais la clé pour obtenir de moi tout ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai pu constater au fil des années que sa folie n'avait pas de limite …

- Comment ça ? Demanda Emmett feignant la naïveté.

- Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête faisait l'objet d'une lettre, puis plus tard d'un coup de téléphone. Selon ses envies, elle pouvait réclamer des cadeaux, des visites, des photos, ou des choses bien pires, dont j'aurais honte toute mon existence … Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails.

Carlisle sembla soudainement abattu. Le dos vouté et le regard perdu, un trait barrait son front de façon caractéristique. Il se tût un instant, laissant un silence pesant s'installer à nouveau.

- Elle m'a forcé à mentir à mes enfants, à mentir à ma femme, reprit-il d'une voix éteinte. J'ai bien failli détruire mon mariage, ma famille et le peu de bonheur auquel je pouvais encore aspirer à cause d'elle …

- C'est pour ça qu'elle s'apprête à tout révéler aux Volturi ? Demanda Edward. Parce que pour la première fois en 80 ans tu lui as dit non ?

- En effet. Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais décidé de tout révéler à Esmé. J'avais déjà dû laisser croire à ma femme que je l'avais trompée … de plein gré. Mais la situation devenait intenable pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus regarder Esmé en face, et les exigences d'Irina devenaient incontrôlables. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que cela cesse, et que jamais elle n'oserait mettre à exécution ses menaces … Apparemment je me suis trompé. J'avais prévu de venir ici avec Esmé, où nous serions injoignables, et de tout lui expliquer, en priant pour qu'elle comprenne et me pardonne. Mais lorsqu'Irina a su que nous partions, elle a redoublé de menaces et de cris. Le soir où j'ai brisé mon bureau, c'était elle que j'avais au bout du fil.

- Ca explique la vision que j'ai eu juste après votre départ, l'interrompit Alice. Tu venais de lui imposer un refus de lui obéir, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a dû prendre la décision de vous dénoncer aux Volturi, toi et Carmen. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu voir les Volturi qui vous torturaient …

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais vu Irina dans tes pensées ? Demanda Edward perplexe.

- Parce que je bloquais mes pensées, et je m'isolais dès qu'elle me contactait pour que tu ne puisses pas m'entendre. J'estimais que tu savais déjà beaucoup trop de choses compromettantes pour toi, et je ne voulais pas que ce que tu verrais dans mes pensées puisse altérer tes relations avec le reste du clan de Denali, voire même que tu sois tenté d'en découdre avec Irina. Personne n'a jamais eu connaissance du jeu pervers auquel elle jouait avec moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Si sa folie était bien dissimulée, elle n'en était pas moins réelle, et j'étais incapable de prévoir ses réactions. C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé croire, ainsi qu'à Esmé, que j'avais une liaison, mais sans jamais te dire avec qui, ni ce qu'il se passait réellement.

- Mentir pour nous protéger … souffla Edward songeur. J'ai fait le rapprochement entre ta liaison et Irina, il y a à peine deux jours à Dénali, lorsqu'on a compris qu'elle s'était enfuie pour Volterra. C'est seulement là que tous les éléments se sont mis en ordre dans mon esprit … Quand je pense que j'ai tout fait pour les dissuader de se lancer dans ces investigations !

- Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste Edward, dis-je d'une voix rauque, engourdie par le silence que je m'étais imposé depuis que Carlisle avait commencé ses explications. Tu as simplement fait preuve de fidélité à ta parole envers Carlisle, qui pourrait te le reprocher ?

- Bella a raison mon chéri, susurra Esmé à son fils, le couvant d'un regard bienveillant.

- C'est une impression ou les vampires de cette famille ont une propension à l'auto-flagellation qui confine à la connerie ?! S'exclama Emmett semblant retrouver sa vigueur. Moi j'appelle ça de la branlette intellectuelle les mecs ! On a des choses plus graves à chercher pour le moment que de savoir qui mérite le plus de coups de pied aux fesses !

- Emmett … Souffla Esmé avec dépit.

- Moi ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, dit Alice en ignorant Emmett, c'est pourquoi ce jeu de piste pour nous mettre sur la voie de Carmen ? Je veux dire … C'était compter beaucoup sur le facteur chance que de privilégier cette façon de faire pour nous mener à découvrir la vérité. Par exemple, supposer qu'on forcerait le coffre du bureau, qu'on se poserait des questions sur la raison de la présence de la photo dans le bureau, qu'on arriverait à faire parler Carmen, qu'on ferait le lien entre tous les éléments … Il y avait beaucoup de hasard dans tout ça.

- Possible Alice, répondit Carlisle. Cependant, je me refusais à vous déballer les choses de but en blanc assis tranquillement dans le salon. Je me suis dit qu'il serait plus facile pour vous d'accepter mes actes si vous découvriez mon passé par étapes. En tout cas, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour moi. Ensuite, reconnais qu'entre toi, Emmett, Rosalie et Bella, il y avait peu de chances que le bureau ne soit pas fouillé de fond en comble dans les 24 heures, surtout après les cris que vous aviez entendus. De même qu'une fois la photo trouvée, vous alliez forcément vous poser des questions sur le message noté au dos. De plus, je savais qu'Edward refuserait de vous aider, ce qui ne manquerait pas de piquer votre curiosité. Toutefois, si vous n'étiez pas partis à la recherche d'informations de votre propre initiative, j'avais suffisamment distillé le trouble dans votre esprit pour vous faire admettre les choses plus facilement à mon retour. Et surtout après en avoir parlé à Esmé.

- Je vois, répondit Alice. Plutôt astucieux, mais sacrément compliqué pour en arriver au même résultat !

- La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, continua Carlisle, c'est la décision prise par Irina, et de ce fait les visions qui en ont découlé, et qui ont singulièrement accéléré les choses.

La conversation continua un long moment encore sur les visions d'Alice, le plan de Carlisle, le récit de Carmen, …

- Bon ! Annonça Emmett d'une voix forte. C'est pas que j'aime jouer les empêcheurs de tourner en rond, mais je vous rappelle qu'il nous reste seulement quatre jours pour trouver un plan pour arrêter Irina à Rome, sinon d'ici la semaine prochaine on aura tous passé l'arme à gauche !

Les voix s'élevèrent, et les propositions, aussi farfelues qu'irréalisables, fusèrent de toutes parts. Je fus amusée de constater que malgré l'adversité et les situations difficiles que la famille traversait, la joie d'être ensembles ne les quittait jamais très longtemps. Mais déjà je ne les entendais plus, mes paupières alourdies eurent enfin raison de moi, et je m'endormis, le cœur un tout petit peu plus léger, la tête callée sur les genoux d'Edward.

****

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, déjà un peu plus touffu que le précédent. Je ne vous dis pas la prise de tête pour l'écrire ! Il a fallu se souvenir des tous premiers chapitres, des différents indices laissés dans la fic, et réussir à organiser les révélations de Carlisle ! Bonjour le casse-tête ! Mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! Pour le dernier chapitre, je vais vous faire attendre un peu (pour changer) car je vous mijote un final aux petits oignons !!**

********

*** Pardon à tous les gens des Alpes … Mais j'adore ce juron ! « Putois des Iles » aussi c'est sympa dans le genre … ^^**

**** J'ai véritablement failli me retrouver à pied à mon arrivée à Dublin. Pas pour un coup d'éclat à la Emmett certes, mais quand même, il s'en est fallu de très peu pour qu'on visite le pays en bus.**

***** Désolée, mais en matière de voitures, je ne jure que par les allemandes ! BMW rocks ! ^^**

****** C'est du vécu !**

**Pour celles qui auraient eu du mal avec mes descriptions, ou tout simplement pour les curieuses : liens des photos d'Irlande, et du Ring of Kerry sur mon profil ;)**


	16. La Dolce Vita

_**Coucou,**_

_**Après une (trèèès) longue absence, me voici une dernière fois pour clore cette histoire. Bon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué surement, la motivation m'a abandonnée depuis déjà bien longtemps, mais une promesse est une promesse (Sachant que j'ai commencé ce chapitre en … Juillet ! Oui Oui !)**_

_**Que ce fut laborieux ! J'ai conscience que j'entre dans la catégorie « fanficteuse capricieuse », donc merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, soutenue, encouragée et surtout supportée ! **_

_**Merci aussi d'avoir supporté sans broncher mes déballages de vie pas toujours intéressants, mes blagues pas drôles, et surtout mes playlists souvent étranges … **_

_**Cela fait maintenant près de deux ans que j'ai lu les ouvrages de Stephenie Meyer, j'ai fini par m'en lasser, et je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de passer enfin à autre chose. Peut être qu'à l'occasion je reposterai un OS par-ci par-là, mais pour ce qui est des fictions complètes sur Twilight, c'est terminé. Et puis, en ce moment, je suis bien plus intéressée et passionnée par Harry Potter que je ne l'ai jamais été par Twilight (Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ?!)**_

_**Ce fut un plaisir de pouvoir lire vos réactions, et vous communiquer mon travail. Ca m'a permis également de faire de très belles rencontres, et rien pour cela, ça en valait la peine.**_

_**Merci infiniment à toutes et à tous.**_

_**Gudulette/Laure.**_

_**Précisions **_**:**

_**Enaira : **__« La verte Erin » est un vieux surnom populaire donné à l'Irlande. Un peu comme quand on parle de « L'Hexagone » pour la France, « La Grosse Pomme » pour New York, ou « Le pays du Soleil Levant» pour le Japon. Te voilà « éclairée »._

_**Glow : **__Il s'agit d'une erreur de ma part. Ce n'est pas Symphonica mais mais l'Orchestre Symphonique de San Francisco. Voilà. Ca reste quand même une des plus belles balades que je connaisse._

_**Playlist :**_

**- **_**Numa Numa Iei**_**, par O-Zone (Parce que quand on voyage, avoir des mecs qui dansent sur les ailes de l'avion, c'est rigolo !)**

**- **_**Truly, Madly, Deeply**_**, par Savage Garden**

**- **_**Golden Brown**_**, par The Stranglers**

**- **_**Heart in a Cage**_**, par The Strokes**

**- **_**Trahison**_**, par Vitalic**

**- **_**Sing for the moment**_**, par Aerosmith & Eminem**

**- **_**Hoodoo**_**, par Muse**

**- **_**My Mistakes were made for you**_**, par The Last Shadow Puppets**

**- **_**Denia**_**, par Manu Chao**

**- **_**A Brand New Place**_**, par Hooka Hey**

**- **_**Landing in London**_**, par 3 Doors Down**

**- **_**Our Last Summer**_**, par Abba**

****

_Les voix s'élevèrent, et les propositions, aussi farfelues qu'irréalisables, fusaient de toutes parts. Je fus amusée de constater que malgré l'adversité et les situations difficiles que la famille traversait, la joie d'être ensembles ne les quittait jamais très longtemps. Mais déjà je ne les entendais plus, mes paupières alourdies eurent enfin raison de moi, et je m'endormis, le cœur un tout petit peu plus léger, la tête callée sur les genoux d'Edward._

**Chapitre 15 - La Dolce Vita**

Deux jours à peine après notre arrivée, nous repartîmes en direction de Dublin pour prendre l'avion vers l'Italie.

Edward, Emmett, Alice et Esmé avaient profité du temps dont ils disposaient pour mettre au point un plan afin d'intercepter Irina lorsqu'elle arriverait à l'aéroport de Rome pour saisir sa correspondance en direction de Florence. Carlisle et Kate quant à eux s'étaient attelés à rapporter dans les moindres détails le chantage d'Irina pendant des années, et les raisons pour lesquelles, aujourd'hui elle se dirigeait vers la demeure des Volturi. La tâche fut plus ardue que Kate ne l'avait imaginé, car elle eut le plus grand mal à faire admettre à Tanya que leur sœur ait pu se livrer à de tels agissements et aussi longtemps. A grand renfort de patience et de palabres, Kate et Carlisle réussirent à lui faire entendre raison. Il fut alors convenu d'un rendez-vous à Rome, afin que le reste du clan de Dénali vienne récupérer Irina une fois qu'elle aurait été stoppée, et qu'il l'escorte sous bonne garde pour son voyage retour vers l'Alaska.

Carlisle ne craignant pas de coup d'éclat de la part d'Irina en plein milieu de l'aéroport de Rome, il jugea inutile la présence du clan de Dénali en renfort avant la fin de l'opération qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener.

Une fois le plan mis au point et répété à de multiples reprises, chacun put vaquer à ses occupations librement jusqu'au départ du cottage. Les deux jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement, entre ballades dans les montagnes, veillées au coin du feu ou courses de vitesse dans les chemins boueux. Ils en profitèrent pour aller chasser, se relayant pour que je ne reste pas seule pendant que la famille se nourrissait des quelques moutons à tête noire qui paissaient dans les environs. L'atmosphère était si détendue que j'en avais presque oublié que trois jours plus tard nous nous apprêtions à aller à la rencontre de celle qui avait failli causer la perte du Docteur Cullen, et que du succès de cette mission découlait le sort de la famille, ainsi que le mien. Plusieurs fois mon esprit avait été assombri d'hypothèses alarmantes. Si les Cullen n'arrivaient pas à trouver Irina dans la foule qui se presserait à l'aéroport ? Si elle arrivait à échapper à leur vigilance ? Si elle se doutait de quelque chose ? Si elle changeait de plan ? Et pourquoi était-elle si longue à rejoindre Volterra ? Dans ces moments là, seul Edward avait le don de m'apaiser. Il m'assurait que si elle changeait d'avis, Alice le verrait immédiatement. De même qu'Alice ne tarderait pas à avoir des visions de l'issue de cette mission. Bien que je trouvasse qu'il faisait un peu trop confiance aux visions de sa sœur, je décidai de me fier à ses paroles. Donc pour l'instant, nous avions simplement l'air d'une famille « ordinaire » en vacances …

La traversée retour du pays vers Dublin se fit sans le moindre incident, le médecin et son épouse ouvrant la voie dans une grosse cylindrée semblable à la notre. Nulle crevaison cette fois, mais un ciel noir et menaçant nous escorta tout le trajet, comme pour nous rappeler où nous nous trouvions, en ces terres de légendes et d'Histoire, où les croyances et la folie des hommes avaient fait couler le sang pendant des siècles*. Les heures sombres qui nous attendaient au bout de notre périple me parurent, un court instant, bien dérisoires.

Nous atterrîmes à l'aéroport de Rome en milieu d'après midi sous un soleil doux de printemps. Le temps de trouver des taxis pour toute la famille et de nous organiser, l'après-midi touchait presqu'à sa fin lorsque nous nous arrivâmes à destination de notre périple. Esmé avait réservé une suite dans un hôtel face au pont Saint-Ange, à quelques pas de la Sainte cité du Vatican. L'idée incongrue qu'une bande de vampires puisse prendre ses quartiers si près de ce haut lieu de la Chrétienté me fit sourire, mais l'endroit était magnifique et le choix de la madone du clan Cullen me parut d'un naturel évident, compte tenu de ses gouts pour l'Histoire et l'architecture.

Rapidement, la suite luxueuse où nous nous trouvions prit des allures de quartier général. Les trois chambres meublées et décorées avec raffinement dans le pur style baroque italien attenantes au vaste salon furent réparties immédiatement par Carlisle. Emmett, Alice et Kate se virent attribués la plus spacieuse, Edward et moi, récupérâmes la plus excentrée, et Carlisle et Esmé s'installèrent dans la dernière, la plus petite de toutes. Il s'agissait là d'une formalité sans grand intérêt pour eux, si ce n'était d'accorder un peu d'intimité à qui en aurait besoin. Seul le choix de la chambre que nous occuperions, Edward et moi, fut motivé par des raisons de tranquillité, afin que je puisse bénéficier d'un peu de calme pour dormir loin du tumulte de la famille.

Dès la nuit tombée, après que chacun se soit prélassé tantôt dans un bain moussant, tantôt sous une douche brulante, nous quittâmes notre repère pour aller arpenter les rues pavées de la capitale italienne. Au détour d'une des nombreuses ruelles étroites quadrillant la ville, Edward et moi nous arrêtâmes dans un petit restaurant afin que je puisse diner, tandis que les autres continuèrent à flâner dans le quartier. Les rires d'Emmett résonnèrent longtemps contre les parois hautes des immeubles colorés après qu'ils nous aient laissés. Edward, en guide touristique consciencieux se chargea de me faire découvrir la gastronomie locale. M'adressant un clin d'œil, il commanda une pizza au jambon de Parme pour moi, et des Bruschettas pour lui dans un italien parfait. Il était amusant de l'observer jouer les fins gourmets alors qu'il n'avait probablement jamais dû gouter le moindre plat italien de son existence humaine. Lorsque notre commande arriva, j'engloutis avec avidité les mets devant moi, ne cherchant pas même à cacher que j'étais affamée. Même si je ne l'avais pas été, la pizza était la meilleure qu'il avait été donnée de gouter, et c'eut été un péché que d'en laisser une miette. Edward me contemplait d'un air insondable partagé entre sérénité et suspicion. Commençant à me sentir mal à l'aise, je tentai d'une façon plutôt malhabile de détourner son attention.

- Edward, comment crois-tu que ça va se passer ? Demandai-je d'un air faussement détaché.

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien, tu sais, l'arresta … la rencontre avec Irina.

- Bien. Forcément.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sur ? Alice n'a encore rien vu … J'ai peur que ça tourne mal …

- Je n'ai pas besoin des visions d'Alice pour savoir qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Irina va se retrouver face à cinq vampires, dont trois au moins sont plus rapides, plus forts et plus doués qu'elle. Elle est peut-être folle, mais elle n'est pas stupide.

- Et si elle se doutait de quelque chose et qu'elle change d'avis au dernier moment ?

- Si elle changeait d'avis ? Répéta Edward amusé. Cela voudrait simplement dire qu'elle a retrouvé la raison et que nous sommes venus ici pour rien. En résumé, que nous sommes hors de danger.

- J'aimerais être aussi confiante que toi. Cette femme risque de faire basculer nos vies …

- Arrête Bella ! Me coupa Edward sèchement.

Il planta son regard ambré dans le mien. Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement comme s'il regrettait son soudain emportement.

- Je ne te ferais jamais courir le moindre danger, tu le sais ? Reprit-il d'une voix tendre. Je ne permettrai à personne de nous séparer à nouveau, ni même d'essayer. Aies confiance en moi. Aies confiance en nous tous. Nous ne voulons pas plus que toi que cette histoire se termine mal. Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous faisons.

- Pardon, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Regarde-moi ma chérie. Tu sais que je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde … Comprends simplement que si tu es d'une fragilité extrême au milieu de nous, ce n'est en revanche pas notre cas.

J'hochai la tête doucement, rassurée par la voix envoutante de l'homme qui venait de poser sa main glacée sur la mienne.

- Si Irina change d'avis, Alice le verra immédiatement, sois-en certaine. Et si nous ne l'arrêtons pas à Rome, nous l'arrêterons ailleurs. Nous avons la chance de disposer de dons particuliers dans notre famille, ce qui nous donne un net avantage sur elle. De plus, elle a fait l'erreur de nous sous-estimer, ce qui nous donne un autre avantage sur elle. Nous savons ce qu'elle veut, mais elle, elle est persuadée qu'elle est en train de nous berner. Elle ne se doute pas un instant du comité qui va l'accueillir quand elle arrivera ici. Crois-moi, cette furie n'a pas plus de chance de poser un jour un pied à Volterra que de nous filer entre les doigts à son arrivée à l'aéroport.

Je lui souris. Sa logorrhée avait eu l'effet escompté. J'étais plus rassurée et plus confiante que jamais.

- Et quand bien même elle nous échapperait, continua-t-il sur un haussement d'épaule désinvolte, elle n'ira pas à Volterra à pied ! Avec notre odorat, notre vue et ma vitesse, si elle réussit à filer, la rattraper ne sera qu'une question de minutes.

Il me lança un clin d'œil complice comme celui qu'il m'avait adressé lorsqu'il avait pris notre commande, et se leva pour aller régler la note.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous déambulions lentement le long des boutiques d'antiquités et de confiseries qui égrenaient les ruelles pittoresques du cœur historique de Rome. L'air de la nuit était doux, et les badauds qui profitaient du charme nocturne de la ville étaient encore nombreux, riant et discutant joyeusement autour de nous. Edward avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sentais en sécurité. Aimée et protégée du monde auprès de cet adonis, dont la beauté rivalisait avec la perfection des statues antiques ornant les quatre coins de la ville.

Cependant, après quelques minutes de flâneries en silence, un malaise entre Edward et moi s'était insinué. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours que nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux, et l'absence totale d'une tierce personne détournant notre attention révéla de façon douloureuse le poids de certains non-dits, et d'un ressentiment naissant entre nous. J'hésitai quelques instants, ne sachant trop si je devais rompre le silence, ni ce que je devais dire. Le devais-je vraiment d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que la morosité d'Edward n'était pas uniquement le fruit de mon imagination ? Finalement, je décidai que le mieux était d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je en regardant fixement la pointe de mes chaussures.

Je sentis son corps se raidir et son bras se crisper légèrement autour de mes épaules.

- Désolée de quoi Bella ? Répondit-il après un bref instant d'hésitation.

- De … De ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin … heu … en Alaska … Enfin, tu sais bien … Avec Emmett … Bafouillai-je penaude.

- Ah ça …

Il se tut. La tâche s'annonçait plus ardue que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je me sentais terriblement honteuse, et son absence quasi-totale de réaction me le révéla encore plus cruellement.

- Je suis sincèrement navrée, Edward. Je ne voulais pas … enfin si … non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

J'avais conscience que plus je tentais de me justifier, plus je m'enfonçais. Je sentis mon visage me bruler, et je compris qu'Edward attendait de voir jusqu'où j'irais avant de parler. Il ne voulait pas me faire le plaisir d'intervenir, ce qui se serait révélé trop secourable à son gout.

- J'avais trop bu, et j'ai dérapé, repris-je après avoir inhalé une longue bouffée d'air. J'ai réalisé trop tard ce que j'avais fait. Je suis désolée, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je n'aurais jamais dû … Je suis méprisable, et tu as raison de m'en vouloir …

- Je ne t'en veux pas, coupa-t-il sèchement.

- C… Comment ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais oui, tu m'as fait du mal.

- Je suis désolée, répétai-je d'une voix lamentable, consciente que mes excuses étaient bien maigres. Tu … Tu devrais m'en vouloir … Après ce que j'ai fait. Je suis impardonnable ! Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de moi …

- Je le sais. Et c'est amplement suffisant pour que je ne t'en veuille pas, Bella.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, et m'attira légèrement sur le côté de la ruelle pour nous écarter du flux incessant de touristes.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Isabella Swan, reprit-il d'une voix tendre en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je te mentirais si je te disais qu'apprendre que tu as sauté sur mon frère pendant mon absence m'a enchanté. C'est un fait. Mais, personne n'est infaillible, et je pense que tout le monde a droit à l'erreur au moins une fois …

- Edw …

- Chut, souffla-t-il en posant délicatement son index froid sur mes lèvres. Je sais exactement tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et comment cela s'est passé. Je l'ai vu dans les pensées d'Alice, mais également dans celles d'Emmett. Tu avais bu, et tu n'étais pas toi-même. Je l'ai bien compris. L'alcool n'excuse pas tout, certes. Mais je sais également l'effet que produit Emmett. C'est un homme séduisant, charismatique et protecteur … et j'étais loin … je comprends qu'il ait pu exercer une attraction sur toi. Même malgré lui … même malgré toi. J'ai conscience de ton amour pour moi Bella, mais tu restes humaine, et parfois tes pulsions échappent à ton contrôle. Je crois que ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'étais venu avec vous dès le départ. Mais c'est ainsi … La seule chose qui compte, c'est que je suis persuadé que tu n'aimes que moi. Oui, le macho en moi est dingue de jalousie que tes lèvres se soient posées sur celles d'un autre, mais le gentleman comprend que ça n'est finalement pas si grave que ça. Mon ego a été un peu bousculé, mais ça me rappelle aussi que rien n'est jamais acquis, surtout pas l'amour, et que je dois me battre pour le garder.

Il se tut et m'adressa le sourire que j'aimais tant, celui qui mettait à bat tous mes remparts systématiquement. Plaquant son corps de marbre contre le mien, il posa délicatement sa bouche de velours sur la mienne, et m'offrit le baiser de l'armistice.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je lorsque nos lèvres se décollèrent enfin.

- Je sais.

Nous nous remîmes en marche doucement pour aller rejoindre le reste de la famille. Le cœur léger et apaisé, je lui pris la main et y déposai un baiser sur le dos, savourant la douceur de sa peau diaphane.

- Une dernière chose, mon amour, dit Edward d'un ton enjoué en reposant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Oui ?

- Jure-moi de ne jamais parler de ça à Rosalie ! Aucun de nous ne serait assez fou pour le faire, et si par malheur elle venait à l'apprendre, les Volturi à côté d'elle auraient l'air d'un bisou sur la joue !

- C'est amusant, Emmett m'a dit exactement la même chose.

- Je te crois volontiers ...

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai à l'aube. Dans le salon de la suite, les Cullen ainsi que Kate étaient installés dans les grands canapés en soie claire et semblaient plongés dans une vive conversation. Ils parlaient si vite et si bas que leur lèvres frémissaient à peine en un bourdonnement dont je ne saisissais pas la moindre bribe. Je mesurai encore une fois les efforts qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils se donnaient la peine de parler normalement dans l'unique but que je les comprenne. Quand ils me virent sur le pas de la porte, tous se turent et tournèrent vers moi des visages radieux.

- Bonjour Bella, entonna joyeusement Esmé. J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas réveillée.

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondis-je d'une voix encore engourdie par le sommeil.

- Alice a fait monter un petit déjeuner pour toi, il est sur la table.

Je distinguai derrière elle le plateau argenté posé sur une table antique en acajou qu'elle pointait négligemment du doigt. J'hochai la tête reconnaissante.

- Prépare-toi vite, gazouilla la voix claire d'Alice. Nous avons un super programme pour la journée !

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur et fis demi-tour en direction de la salle de bain. Une bonne douche, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin pour me réveiller et me remettre des émotions de la veille au soir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lavée, coiffée, habillée et rassasiée, je me lovai dans les bras d'Edward sous les regards tantôt amusés, tantôt attendris des vampires aux yeux d'or. L'odeur exquise de sa peau et de ses cheveux m'enveloppa, et j'écoutai avec joie et espoir le programme qui avait été décidé pendant mon sommeil.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous séparions devant l'hôtel. Carlisle, Edward, Kate et Alice partirent en direction de l'aéroport pour repérer les lieux et établir les points stratégiques et le rôle de chacun lorsqu'Irina descendrait de l'avion le lendemain matin. Esmé et moi montâmes, quant à nous, dans un taxi en direction du centre historique de Rome. La mère du clan Cullen tenait à tout prix à me faire découvrir les merveilles antiques de la cité. Le forum romain et le Colisée. « Il serait impardonnable et simplement honteux que tu viennes à Rome et que tu ne vois ces merveilles de l'Histoire de notre civilisation » avait-elle scandé tandis que je protestais de ne pouvoir accompagner les autres à l'aéroport. Face à sa détermination, je n'avais pas osé contester plus longtemps. Et puis, après tout elle avait raison. C'aurait été vraiment dommage, d'autant plus que ma présence à l'aéroport n'aurait été d'aucune utilité, et plus gênante qu'autre chose. Edward avait insisté pour qu'Emmett nous accompagne. Ne se faisant pas prier très longtemps, il semblait manifeste qu'Emmett préférait aller gambader au milieu des ruines antiques et des italiennes que de se « fader » une demie journée de repérage dans une aérogare avec son père et son frère. La lueur de malice qui brillait dans les yeux d'Edward lorsqu'il avait formulé cette injonction n'avait absolument rien d'innocent. « Pour votre sécurité, il vaut mieux qu'Emmett soit avec vous » avait-il avancé. Mais quelle sécurité ? Que risquions-nous puisqu'Irina n'arrivait que le lendemain ? Je compris qu'Edward m'adressait un clin d'œil. Il voulait me montrer qu'il me faisait confiance, et à la fois se moquer de moi, en me faisant passer l'après-midi avec son frère. Un pied de nez à peine voilé. Voulait-il me tester ? Ou tout simplement se venger sachant parfaitement que cela me mettait mal à l'aise ? Je ne répondis pas à cette petite perfidie et chacun sembla s'accommoder parfaitement de la répartition des groupes.

Ainsi, après une demi-heure de rodéo dans un taxi italien lancé à toute allure, je descendis pantelante du véhicule, sous l'hilarité d'Emmett. Lui paraissait avoir plus qu'apprécié la conduite « sportive » du chauffeur.

- Ca c'est du pilotage digne de ce nom ! S'écria Emmett en payant l'homme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les Volturi n'ont jamais voulu quitter l'Italie !

Devant nous se dressait le Colisée. Magistral, ancestral et écrasant. Le monument haut d'une cinquantaine de mètres se découpait dans le ciel grisâtre, menaçant et imposant le respect dû à son âge et à son histoire. Même Emmett plongea dans un silence contemplatif face à ce témoignage d'un autre temps.

Aux pieds du Colisée une foule de touristes se pressait en un flux que même le ciel chargé ne semblait réussir à réfréner. Comme dans toutes les grandes capitales de cette planète, des marchants de souvenirs et babioles diverses avaient installé leurs étalages de fortune aux quatre coins du parvis cerclant la base du monument. De-ci de-là, des hommes vêtus de costumes de gladiateurs ou de centurions romains de mauvaise facture erraient en quête de touristes prêts à dépenser quelques euros pour une photo à côté d'eux. L'ensemble de ce petit monde s'agitant aux pieds du géant de pierres, indifférent, donnait l'image d'une vaste fourmilière où grouillait la vie sans discontinuer.

Nous passâmes une partie de la matinée et du début de l'après-midi à arpenter les gradins du Colisée, audio-guide vissé à l'oreille. Dans un silence religieux nous écoutions les explications et anecdotes d'Esmé qui semblait en connaître plus long sur l'histoire romaine que les romains eux-mêmes.

- Foutue caillasse ! Rugit Emmett lorsqu'il fit chuter son appareil photo tout neuf sur les pavés insensibles de l'arène**. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi dur !

Les cris agacés d'Emmett tandis qu'il essayait de réparer l'objectif de son appareil, dégradant son état plus qu'autre chose, ne manquèrent pas d'attirer les regards curieux des visiteurs sur nous.

- Et puis c'est quoi cette camelote made in Taïwan ?! Ca résiste à rien ! Continua-t-il en secouant vivement l'objet qui émettait à présent un cliquetis inquiétant.

Ses cris se muèrent rapidement en gémissements navrés, et Esmé reprit son exposé après lui avoir juré sur la tête de tous les membres de la famille et de leur descendance qu'elle lui en offrirait un nouveau dès qu'ils trouveraient une boutique.

A la visite du Colisée succéda celle du forum antique. Emmett continuait à râler, imperturbable, sur la perte de son appareil et des « superbes clichés qu'il aurait pu faire ».

Cependant la mauvaise humeur du vampire se craquelait rapidement lorsqu'il voyait une jolie touriste passer à sa hauteur. Il n'était pas rare de l'entendre alpaguer « la ragazza », le regard appréciateur, entre deux temples en ruine dans un italien à couper au couteau.

- Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! La drague c'est le sport national ici ! S'exclama-t-il face au regard lourd de sens que lui jeta Esmé. Moi, je m'adapte ! Considère ça comme une tentative d'immersion approfondie dans la culture locale ! Je m'instruis vois-tu !

- Je suis certaine que Rose appréciera également tes efforts pour t'imprégner de la « Culture locale », répondit Esmé en mimant de ses doigts des guillemets invisibles.

- Ce que Rose ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort ! Conclu-il d'un air entendu.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, postés sur la Piazza di Venezia devant le parvis du Vittoriano***, édifice monumental dominant la ville, nous attendîmes que Carlisle, Alice, Kate et Edward nous rejoignent. Ce dernier nous adressa un regard circonspect lorsqu'il nous vit Emmett et moi. Après une demi-journée de marche et de piétinements devant les arcs, obélisques, temples et colonnes divers, mes jambes étaient pétrifiées, et mes chevilles hurlaient qu'on les achève. Tant est si bien qu'Emmett me voyant tordre les pieds et grimacer de douleur pour continuer à avancer avait eu pitié de moi et m'avait faite grimper sur son dos pour me soulager un peu. A présent, ma posture me mettait mal à l'aise devant Edward, qui s'était bien gardé de formuler la moindre remarque, sachant et savourant la gêne que son silence m'inspirait. Je me laissai donc glisser du dos salvateur d'Emmett, mais dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, la douleur m'arracha un gémissement, attirant les regards interrogateurs de tous.

- Je vais prendre le relai, lança Edward d'un ton faussement enjoué. Il y a encore plein de choses à voir, et manifestement Bella est incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre !

J'obéis, reconnaissante, à Edward et me hissai sur son dos enroulant mes bras autour de la peau lisse de son cou, ses cheveux soyeux caressant doucement mon visage.

- Merci, murmurai-je à son oreille, alors que son odeur enveloppait chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Après une brève discussion nous nous décidâmes pour la visite du Panthéon à quelques pas de là, et nous mîmes en marche joyeusement, tandis que derrière moi, Emmett racontait avec force de détails pour la troisième fois à Alice et Kate comment son appareil photo avait sauté de ses mains pour se suicider sur les dalles du Colisée.

Le Palazzo Venezia, le Panthéon, la Piazza Navona et ses fontaines, l'église Sainte-Agnès en Agone, la Piazza del Popolo, la fontaine de Trévi, la Piazza si Spagna, et bon nombre d'églises se succédèrent à un rythme effréné. Chahutés par des hordes de touristes, bousculés par les groupes d'hommes d'affaires romains, tourmentés par le vrombissement des voitures, les interpellations véhémentes des restaurateurs, et les hurlements des sirènes des carabinieri, nous refermâmes la porte de la suite avec soulagement en milieu de soirée, savourant le calme enfin retrouvé. Sans autre forme de procès, je m'écroulai sur le lit tentateur, et m'endormis immédiatement d'un sommeil profond. Lorsque j'émergeai de sous mes couvertures, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Une fente entre les rideaux encore tirés laissait filtrer un rayon de lumière, m'indiquant que le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures. Je pris une douche rapidement et m'habillai avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. Ma surprise fut de taille quand je n'y vis qu'Esmé, confortablement installée sur l'un des divans. - Bonjour Bella, lança-t-elle en levant le nez du magasine qu'elle feuilletait. Tu as bien dormi j'espère ? - Bonjour Esmé. Oui, très bien. - Formidable ! Ton petit déjeuner t'attend si tu as faim. - Où … où sont-ils tous ? Demandai-je, en sentant le doute poindre dangereusement. Elle leva un sourcil stupéfait, comme si ma question était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre. - A l'aéroport bien sur ! Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici ? Irina doit déjà être arrivée à l'heure qu'il est. Je sentis un poids douloureux me tomber dans l'estomac. Après les deux jours féériques que je venais de passer, l'arrivée d'Irina sonnait comme un rappel à la réalité beaucoup trop brutal pour moi. Toute l'angoisse qui m'avait animée lors de notre cours séjour en Irlande, et que j'avais reléguée dans un coin de mon esprit comme un détail désagréable, me revint en quelques secondes. Le temps de réaliser l'énormité de la situation. - Qu … quoi ? Bafouillai-je. Esmé me regarda à nouveau comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais vu le Pape en chemise hawaïenne.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que son avion arrivait à 10h30 ! Et puisqu'il n'est pas loin de 11h15, elle doit déjà être en train de se demander ce qu'il lui arrive …

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Oui, Alice a eu une vision dans la nuit. Donc je suppose qu'ils ne devraient plus être loin de l'hôtel.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ?

- A quoi bon ? Tu dormais comme un bébé, et te réveiller n'aurait servi qu'à t'inquiéter et te faire passer une matinée à tourner en rond ici. Il valait donc mieux que tu récupères tranquillement pour être en forme pour notre retour à Forks.

- Oui … vous avez surement raison. C'est juste que … hum … que j'aurais aimé les accompagner. Je me sens inutile ici.

- Bella, dit Esmé d'une voix douce après un court moment de silence. Tu n'aurais pas été plus utile là bas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu es inutile, mais ils avaient besoin de toute leur liberté d'action, et te savoir là-bas les auraient inquiétés. Ils auraient passé leur temps à te surveiller et à faire attention qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Comprends-tu ? Ce n'était pas contre toi, ni pour te mettre à l'écart …

- Bien sur, répondis-je maussade.

Comme pour ponctuer son argumentaire, le téléphone d'Esmé sonna, mettant fin à la conversation. Je guettai avec appréhension ses réactions, mais son visage semblait figé. Après quelques secondes à peine, elle raccrocha.

- Ils seront là dans vingt minutes, peut-être moins, dit-elle visiblement soulagée.

Je sentis toute tension quitter mon corps aussi surement que si Jasper m'avait envoyé une de ses fameuses vagues d'apaisement. Je m'installai à table pour déjeuner. Déchiquetant négligemment mon croissant, je ne quittai pas Esmé des yeux. Elle avait ouvert son téléphone et ses doigts s'activaient dessus si vite que je ne les distinguais plus.

- Tanya, c'est Esmé … Ca y est, elle est avec eux … Oui … elle va bien rassure-toi … Dans deux heures, Carlisle veut parler avec elle avant … Tout à fait, à notre hôtel.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, et je souris sur ma tasse de café en comprenant qu'Esmé avait volontairement parlé de façon audible pour moi.

Alors ça allait s'arrêter là ? Je repensai aux trois dernières semaines que je venais de passer, et au périple incroyable dans lequel les Cullen m'avaient embarquée … à moins que ce ne soit moi qui les y ai embarqués ? Les soirées à la villa, à chercher le sens de la photo de Carlisle et Carmen, à faire des hypothèses plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres, les coups de sang d'Edward, qui s'était révélé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pendant ces quelques semaines, le départ pour l'Alaska, l'Abbaye de Dénali et sa vue qui m'avait glacée jusqu'au sang, le récit incroyable du passé de Carmen, la dispute de Rosalie et Emmett, notre « dérapage » dont les conséquences s'étaient avérées miraculeusement moins dramatiques que je ne le craignais, et puis la fuite d'Irina … l'aveux de Carmen, l'enfant immortel, le cottage en Irlande, le chantage dont Carlisle avait été victime pendant des décennies, les trois jours où je m'étais sentie plus que jamais membre à part entière de cette famille heureuse et unie, … et je me trouvais à présent assise dans la suite d'un somptueux hôtel à Rome devant ma tasse de café fumante attendant que celle qui avait causé tant de mal et tant de peur à la famille d'Edward franchisse le seuil de la porte. Tout cela parce que lors d'une promenade dans les bois avec Emmett, je m'étais montrée trop curieuse. Qu'en aurait-il été si je n'avais pas séché les cours cet après-midi là ? Est-ce que l'histoire de Carlisle serait revenue à nos oreilles ? Surement. Mais quand ? Combien de temps ses enfants auraient-ils mis pour comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal ? Tout cela était totalement incroyable. Les choses avaient pris une tournure et une ampleur dont je n'aurais jamais pu soupçonner les conséquences. Comment avais-je pu ne pas totalement perdre pied avec la réalité ? Ou bien, était-ce que je fréquentais ces êtres « hors-norme » depuis si longtemps qu'ils semblaient justement être devenus la « norme » à mes yeux ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Je n'osais croire que les Cullen seraient véritablement hors de danger malgré l'interception à temps d'Irina. Comment Carlisle comptait-il assurer le silence de celle qui avait prouvé au fil des années sa démesure et sa jalousie ?

La porte de la suite s'ouvrir à la volée m'arrachant à mes réflexions. Je me levai d'un bond comme un diable sortant de sa boite. Edward et Kate entrèrent les premiers dans la pièce, les yeux sombres et le visage fermé. Derrière eux suivaient Carlisle tenant d'une poigne ferme le bras d'Irina dont les traits, étrangement, ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Enfin, Emmett et Alice, fermant la marche, pénétrèrent à leur tour en silence. Carlisle, qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, se dirigea vivement vers la première chambre devant lui, entrainant dans son sillage Irina. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et la tension qui s'était brusquement emparée de la pièce à leur arrivée retomba aussi brutalement. Edward adressa un hochement de tête rassurant à Esmé qui avait également bondit en les entendant.

Edward, percevant mon trouble, vint s'installer doucement sur une chaise près de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne. Le contact froid de sa peau aurait dû m'électriser, mais étrangement, il m'apaisa et m'engourdit. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, j'avais mille choses à lui demander, je voulais tout savoir, tout connaître de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'aéroport. Mais mes lèvres restèrent scellées. Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment. Même s'il n'en disait rien, Edward était concentré sur la discussion dans la chambre à côté, et n'en perdait pas une miette. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. J'étais la seule à ne pas avoir l'ouïe surdéveloppée. La seule chose que mes tympans réussirent à capter à cet instant, était un silence total, presque assourdissant. Mais les réponses viendraient en temps voulu. Edward me raconterait tout dès que cela serait fini.

A ma grande surprise, il fit exactement le contraire de ce que j'avais imaginé. Il se leva et me signifia la porte d'un signe du menton.

- On sort ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec ta famille ?

- Non, cela risque de durer un peu, et il est inutile de rester ici à s'ennuyer. Allons nous promener tu veux bien ?

Je le suivis sans protester, et nous quittâmes l'hôtel pour les ruelles colorées de la ville. Marchant main dans la main comme un couple amoureux normal, Edward me raconta en détails le déroulement de leur matinée. Comment ils étaient arrivés et avaient attendu plus de deux heures. Comment Carlisle était allé à sa rencontre. Comment elle avait hésité quelques instants lorsqu'elle avait vu Kate et Emmett et qu'elle avait compris que son plan avait été mis en échec. Comment elle avait tenté de s'échapper avant qu'il l'intercepte quelques mètres plus loin avec Alice qui avait vu le coup venir. Comment elle avait tenté de les convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à Volterra. Puis comment ils s'étaient hâtés de rentrer à l'hôtel sans lui donner la moindre explication. Mais en avait-elle besoin ?

Edward m'expliqua également, surtout pour me rassurer, qu'Irina s'était rendue compte, non pas de son erreur, mais du risque qu'elle courrait à vouloir dénoncer Carmen et Carlisle, ce qui serait une sorte de garantie pour eux.

- Alice lui a démontré que toutes ses tentatives, quelles qu'elles soient, seraient mises en échec invariablement, expliqua Edward.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, si d'une manière ou d'une autre Irina trouve un moyen que contacter les Volturi, que ce soit en allant à leur rencontre ou en leur écrivant, le simple fait qu'elle décide de mettre son plan en action permettra à Alice de le voir. Et même si elle ne perçoit pas clairement de quoi il s'agit immédiatement, on saura qu'elle prépare quelque chose. D'autre part, à Dénali, elle sera sous la surveillance constante de ses sœurs, mais également de Carmen et Eleazar. Tous les membres du clan de Dénali sont à présent impliqués personnellement dans cette affaire puisque non seulement ils étaient au courant de tout, mais ils ont œuvré de concert pour qu'Irina ne puisse pas avertir les Volturi. Il y a donc un lien tacite entre eux et nous, nous assurant leur coopération permanente. Ils savent tous qu'ils ont autant de chance que nous d'être tués si cette affaire venait à se savoir. Et crois-moi aucun n'en prendra le risque. Donc, au moindre mouvement suspect d'Irina, nous seront au courant, et vice-versa.

- Je vois …

- Elle est totalement cernée, et elle l'a bien compris.

- Tu en es sur ? Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis une fois qu'elle sera sortie de cette chambre ?

- Parce que je l'ai entendue. Elle sait qu'elle n'aura plus aucun moyen de contacter les Volturi.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle vous connaît tous depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que vos dons l'auraient forcément empêchée d'arriver jusqu'à Volterra.

- Et bien, je pense, enfin maintenant je sais, que sur le moment, elle n'a pas réfléchi. Elle est partie sur un coup de tête, prise de panique quand elle a compris que vous alliez tout découvrir. Cependant, elle n'a jamais cru un seul instant que Carlisle pourrait révéler la façon dont elle le faisait chanter. Ca ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit tant elle était certaine de son emprise sur lui.

- Pourtant, Carlisle nous a bien dit que le soir où il a brisé son bureau, il venait de lui dire qu'il refusait de continuer à lui obéir …

- Non, Bella, tu as mal écouté. Il a dit que ce soir là il lui avait opposé un refus. Pour la première fois il venait de lui dire « non ». Mais à aucun moment il ne lui a dit qu'il allait parler de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir depuis des années. De toute façon, je pense que même s'il lui avait dit ça, elle ne l'en aurait pas cru capable. Pour elle, cela faisait des dizaines d'années que ce jeu sordide fonctionnait, et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change. Elle devait penser que s'il avait voulu en parler, il l'aurait fait bien avant d'avoir une famille et une situation établies. Elle savait également que sa fierté et sa peur de perdre les personnes qui lui étaient les plus précieuses étaient une assurance pour elle de son silence.

- Il a parlé pourtant.

- Oui, il a parlé …

Edward pressa serra ma main un peu plus, et me lança un sourire radieux, comme je ne lui en avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Au détour d'une ruelle, il m'offrit une glace scandaleusement énorme, comme on le ferait avec un enfant qui a eu un gros chagrin.

Lorsque nous revîmes aux abords de l'hôtel après une absence plus longue que prévu, nous aperçûmes Eleazar, Tanya et Kate qui en sortaient, escortant de près une Irina plus penaude que jamais. Celle-ci s'engouffra à l'arrière d'une berline noire aux vitres teintées, suivie de près par Carmen. Eleazar nous adressa un signe de la tête avant de prendre lui-même place derrière le volant.

Tanya et Kate vinrent à notre rencontre pour une ultime étreinte avant le départ.

- Merci, souffla Tanya avant de tourner les talons et de s'installer à l'arrière près d'Irina.

- On se reverra vite, j'espère, dit Kate en nous lançant un clin d'œil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la dernière portière claqua et le véhicule disparu dans la circulation.

- Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, conclut Edward, tandis que nous nous traversions le hall pour gagner les ascenseurs.

Dans la suite, l'agitation semblait avoir repris ses droits au sein de la famille Cullen. Esmé s'affairait déjà à boucler les quelques bagages que nous avions emportés, tandis que Carlisle paisible admirait le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi illuminer la sculpture magistrale surplombant la façade austère du château Saint-Ange d'une aura orangée.

- ED, BEE ! S'exclama Emmett en nous voyant entrer dans la suite. Si vous aviez vu la trempe monumentale que Tanya lui a collée ! Vous avez raté le clou du spectacle !

- Emmett ! S'écria Esmé amusée. Ca n'a rien de drôle ! Dépêche-toi plutôt, sinon on va manquer le dernier vol pour Seattle.

- Alors c'est tout ? Demanda Edward. C'est fini ?

Tous se turent, comme s'il venait de leur poser un problème métaphysique.

- Oui, répondit Carlisle qui n'avait pas cessé sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Je pense qu'Irina a compris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, notamment ce qui a toujours été, … et ce qui ne sera jamais.

Il rabattit les deux pans de la lourde tenture, et se retourna vers nous souriant. Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux.

- On rentre à la maison ?

~ FIN ~

_* __Un peu d'Histoire et de Culture__ : S'il est un pays qui a payé cher le prix de la liberté, c'est bien l'Irlande. Au __**XIXème siècle**__, elle est officiellement intégrée à la Grand Bretagne (ce qui donne naissance au Royaume Uni). A la fin du siècle, les premiers mouvements autonomistes catholiques apparaissent, séparant le pays entre les partisans du mouvement autonomiste « Sinn Fein », et les partisans « Orangistes » fidèle à la couronne britannique. En __**1916**__, un premier soulèvement des nationalistes à Dublin sera écrasé par l'armée britannique, la répression qui s'en suit sera si sanglante que même l'opinion internationale en viendra à soutenir les nationalistes, permettant par la même occasion à Michael Collins de prendre la tête du mouvement. Le premier « Bloody Sunday » eut lieu à cette période là, le __**21 Novembre 1920**__, où en représailles d'une mission menée par les indépendantistes, l'armée britannique fit irruption pendant un match de football gaélique à Croke Park et tira sur la foule, tuant 14 personnes. En __**1921**__, Michael Collins obtient l'autonomie de l'Irlande du sud lors des négociations du traité de Londres. Cette autonomie donnera lieu à une guerre civile entre les partisans de l'autonomie et les partisans d'une république indépendante. L'indépendance de l'Irlande du sud sera finalement acquise en __**1937**__, tandis que l'Irlande du Nord reste attachée (et encore à ce jour) au Royaume-Uni. (Films très intéressants sur le sujet : « Le vent se lève » de Ken Loach, et «Michael Collins » de Neil Jordan)._

_L'Irlande du Nord (Ulster) reste, encore aujourd'hui, une province du Royaume-Uni. La période de « Troubles » commence dans les années 60 avec la contestation des catholiques qui réclament une égalité des droits avec la majorité protestante unioniste ainsi que la fin des discriminations. Les manifestations des catholiques furent interdites et réprimées, et les affrontements violents entre catholiques et protestants se multiplièrent. Londres envoya l'armée britannique pour séparer les deux communautés et rétablir le calme. Rapidement, les soldats furent instrumentalisés par le gouvernement en place et les exactions contre les catholiques se multiplièrent. Le deuxième « Bloody Sunday » marqua un tournant dans l'opposition. Le __**30 Janvier 1972**__, lors d'une manifestation pacifique pour les droits civiques à Derry, l'armée britannique tira sur les manifestants, tuant 14 personnes. A partir de là l'IRA vit une recrudescence de ses partisans et orienta sa lutte contre l'armée britannique. Toutes les tentatives pour mettre fin au conflit menées dans les années 70 échouèrent, et il faut attendre __**1995 **__et l'arrivée de Tony Blair à la tête du gouvernement britannique pour voir conclus les premiers accords (de paix) entre catholiques et protestants unionistes. (Films intéressants sur le sujet : « Bloody Sunday » de Paul Greengrass, et « Au nom du père » de Jim Sheridan. Des groupes comme The Cranberries ou U2 ont beaucoup milité pour l'indépendance de l'Irlande du Nord). Et le Président de l'Irlande (Eire)… est UNE Présidente ! Mary McAleese depuis 1997._

_** Clin d'œil à mon Athénaïs chérie qui a royalement bousillé son appareil photo en visitant le Colisée._

_*** __Vittoriano__ : M__onument à Victor-Emmanuel II__, de son vrai nom, situé sur la Piazza di Venezia de 135 mètres de haut sur 70 mètres de large surplombant le centre historique de Rome. On le voit de partout, et littéralement il est « monumental » ! Un des trucs les plus impressionnants que j'ai pu voir._


End file.
